


Chiaroscuro: Aura

by whispered_weavings



Series: Chiaroscuro: The Series [4]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Chasing, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Fluff, Food Play, Knife Play, Light Choking, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Possible non-con depending on who's telling the story, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Satan being very suggestive, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Toys, Violence (implied and actual), domination and submission, dub-con, possible self-harm, shenanigans of the satanic ritual variety, suggestive talk, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 161,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: In which a lurking threat is cautiously confronted...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lurking threat is cautiously confronted...

Sweat drips from your brow as you sit cross-legged on the floor. Your eyes are closed as you gasp for breath and focus. You feel a red-hot bead of energy streaking toward your mind, and you find a thread of blue, cool energy and throw it in its path. You feel a sensation not unlike steam on your face, and you smile, but then yelp as a raging wind knocks you ass over teakettle a few feet backwards. “Fuck,” you wheeze, eyes opening, and your vision is immediately taken up by a pair of mismatched eyes—one green and one an almost white. 

“Are you all right, my love? Do you need a break?”

“I’m ok, Papa,” you say, rolling until you are sitting upright again. “Air snuck up on me that time. Brat.” You toss the word at him and stick your tongue out.

Air bows gracefully. “Pot. Kettle.” And he gives you a tiny half smile.

You shake your head and smile, looking back at Papa. “I’m all right. But I could eat.”

He smiles to you and nods. “Then eat you shall. They should be back with the lunch carts any time now. Would you like to keep trying until they get here?” He’s learned from trying to push you the last time. He lets you decide when you’re ready, and so far, you’ve trained hard. You’re getting more and more proficient with moving energy that’s not your own, and considering you’ve only been training for a day and a half...it’s almost scary how fast you’ve been going.

You take a couple deep breaths, then say, “Actually, I’d like to do that meditation exercise again. I think the more I do that, the better my focus gets.”

“Go ahead then,” he says, and he gives you a light kiss. You close your eyes and sink into the breathing pattern Aether taught you, giving Papa a chance to watch you without you noticing or getting self-conscious about it.

He smiles, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke your hair so he doesn’t distract you. He’s so proud of how far you’ve come, and even though some things are still tough to grasp (more than likely due to your age—having to unlearn a lot of mental habits is hard work), he knows you’ll get them. His smile fades though. He’s worried about after lunch, and he looks over to his other love. Johannes is sitting against the wall, deep in meditation where he’s been for the last hour. The first session with the Clown is today, and Papa sighs softly. He doesn’t like you interacting with the...being? energy?...that’s inside Johannes. But he knows this training is important.

Air sees where his gaze is drawn, and he frowns. He steps next to Papa. “I still think it’s too soon.”

Papa chuckles. “My friend, if we waited a decade, you would think it too soon.” Air shrugs. “I am not thrilled about this either, but he must learn to control the clown, and she has to practice her skills. We cannot hold them back simply because we are afraid.”

Air sighs. “I know, Papa...but the knowledge doesn’t help.” He scratches his head, watching as you and Johannes both continue to meditate. “I will say...I am glad that the energy is separated. It makes it easier to not be angry at Johannes, and be angry at the Clown instead.”

Papa smiles and puts a hand on the tall ghoul’s shoulder. “Thank you. I am glad that you can reconcile this.”

At that moment the door opens, and Water, Earth, and Fire all come in, pushing carts. Aether, John, Henrik, Tim, and Kungen all follow, carrying tables and chairs. “Lunch is served!” Fire calls cheerfully. Almost exactly after that proclamation, there’s a loud gurgling sound that comes from your direction.

Your eyes still closed, you blush darkly. “No one heard that.”

“Whatever you say, darling girl,” Aether responds, and almost all the men in the room laugh. You open your eyes and give them all mock glares, then crawl over to the only man who hadn’t laughed...Johannes, eyes still closed.

You kneel in front of him and gently touch his hands. When he doesn’t respond to you whispering his name, you lean in a bit, cup his face, and quietly say, “Come back to me, my love.” His eyes open and with a flash of red makeup, the clown is staring at you. You gasp, the briefest second of shock, with a dash of fear, hitting you before you calm yourself. Firmly, you say, “I want Johannes right now, not you. You have to wait your turn.” And just like that, the flash of clown is gone, and it’s just your love there, looking at you with a weary smile.

“Sorry, sweetness, I think he’s overly excited about later,” Johannes says, a hint of growl in his voice.

You smile faintly back, leaning forward and pressing your forehead to his softly. “No need to apologize. He’s hard to control, I understand. But you did great just now.” You kiss him slowly, hands cupping his face.

Jonas watches for a moment, smiling faintly, then he sighs as he sets chairs up around the tables. Tim nudges him gently. “It’ll be all right.”

“I know...I’m just worried this Clown won’t respect me as king.”

Tim’s brow furrows as he considers Jonas’s concerns, then he sighs. “You may need to channel a bit of that angel, at least at first.” At Jonas’s look, Tim says, “I know, I know, but it may be necessary. You don’t have to dive into it whole hog, just...enough to grab the clown’s attention.” He watches you with Johannes, then says, “Honestly, I think once the clown is bested by his queen, he’ll yield to you because of her.”

Jonas looks startled. “What do you mean, bested by his queen? She’s doing nothing except bringing Johannes back to himself.” His expression darkens a tad. “Unless something changed that I wasn’t made aware of?”

Tim holds his hands up, and in spite of himself he pales just a tad behind his mustache, making Jonas wince and take a deep breath. “Nothing has changed, my lord. But you know the Clown is going to want to talk to her at least once.” Jonas can’t stop from scowling. Tim adds quickly, “You have to know that the clown is going to see this as a battle of wills with her just as much as with Johannes. It’s his nature. He’s going to push back with her, and we all have to be ready. Her, so that she can handle it and win the battle, and the rest of us so we can help her win.”

Henrik, overhearing the conversation, puts his hand on Jonas’s shoulder. “They have a history. He seems...possessive, feeding off Johannes’s love and need to keep her safe.”

Jonas frowns. “But the clown has proven time and time again that he’s not acting off of that love and drive to protect. He wants to hurt her.” 

Henrik sighs. “I know, my king. It’s being...twisted. But we’ll be there to keep anything too bad from happening.”

The king nods, deflating a little. “I know. But it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“You’re singing my song, Kungen,” Air grumbles as he strides by with a chair. The king holds out his fist, and the ghoul blinks, but gently fist-bumps the other man, and they nod solemnly at each other.

Earth walks by with another chair and says, confidently, “She can do anything. I have faith in her.”

Fire stares at him. “Did you just sass the king?!”

Earth pauses, then pales slightly and turns to Kungen. “I-I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to be rude, I just...well...she’s...” He sets down his chair and flails a little.

Jonas laughs and steps over, patting his shoulders. “Please, don’t apologize. You simply said what was on your mind. I’m proud of you.”

Earth flushes just a little, and nods to the king, then gives Fire a whack upside his head. Fire just laughs as they all finish setting chairs up and start making plates for themselves.

You gently tug Johannes up and lead him over to the table, sitting between him and Papa. You don’t let your nerves show, wanting to be strong for all your loves. Conversation and laughter echo around the table. Jonas is telling Air and Aether a story from on tour about pranks gone awry. Fire and Tim are arguing good-naturedly over fingering techniques...and you aren’t sure they’re talking about guitar.

“I know you’re nervous, sweetness, you don’t have to try to hide it from me,” Johannes says in a low voice near your ear. You open your mouth to deny it, and Johannes pops a grape in there. “Don’t deny it. Don’t you think I’m nervous too?”

You swallow the grape. “Yes, I guess....I hadn’t really thought about it...too wrapped up in my own nerves. I’m sorry.”

He pulls you close. “Don’t be. I get it.” He turns his head toward Fire and Tim. “Are they talking about their guitars or your pussy?”

You blush faintly and gently flick his cheek. “Behave you!”

Johannes laughs and nips at your finger. “Never!”

Before long lunch is over, and everyone helps to clear it away. You swallow nervously as a chair is placed in the middle of the training room, and Johannes gives you a deep kiss. “Remember, whatever happens, I love you so much.” He gives Papa a kiss as well, then squares his shoulders and sits down. Special steps over and holds out his hand, and Johannes can’t move anything except his head.

Johannes tests Special’s hold on him, then smiles. “You know, if you want to have your way with me, you can just ask. I’d be willing even without the bondage.”

Special snorts. “You’re such a smart-ass.”

“Part of my charm. Thanks for noticing.”

Papa snorts with Special this time. “Oh is that what they’re calling it these days? ‘Charm’?”

Johannes sticks his tongue out, lets it wiggle a little. “Yeah. Charm.” He smiles. “You know you love it.”

Papa shivers in spite of himself. “You better be prepared to use that tongue later, my love.” You smile at their antics, standing behind Johannes so you would be out of the Clown’s line of sight. Jonas steps up, and everyone else backs away, hiding you from view, though you manage to peek around Air’s torso. Jonas nods to Johannes. “All right. Bring him out.”

Johannes is quiet for a bit, but no clown appears. Then after a minute he closes his eyes, focusing inward. After a few more minutes, he opens his eyes with a frustrated growl. “He’s an asshole.”

You blink, as does Papa, but no one moves. Jonas also blinks at Johannes in confusion. “He’s...not coming out?” The king sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine, all right...I’ll try to channel some of the angel...” He straightens, swallows one last time, then suddenly bellows, “CLOWN! Where the hell are you?!”

Johannes jerks, an involuntary reaction to a tone he hasn’t heard in a while. His expression tightens, gets grim, but he nods and says, “Yell for him again...you got his attention...”

Jonas frowns, then, menace dripping from his words, says, “Get me that failure of an assassin NOW!”

The red and black diamonds rise up on Johannes’s face so fast that Jonas almost gasps, but he catches himself at the last second and just inhales sharply. “I AM NOT A FAILURE..... my....my king! I do not fail you!” The clown’s face and tone is a mix of fear and anger that looks and sounds foreign to you, Papa, and the ghouls.

There’s a flash of shock on Jonas’s face, but he quickly rights himself. “I know. Now you listen to me, Clown.” He injects as much authority in his voice as he can, but it’s not malicious. “The king you served is gone. He did not belong there, he did not belong...in me. I am Jonas Jarlsby, King of Avatar Country, and you Will. Do. As. I. Say. Do you understand?” You hold your breath, watching as this happens, and you wonder how the clown will take this.

At first, the clown says nothing, just stares straight ahead, as if waiting for something unpleasant to happen, preparing to endure. When nothing occurs, he slowly pushes against Special’s hold, then looks at Jonas, suspicion twisting his features. “Where is your whip, your majesty?”

“I do not use a whip, Clown. That was the angel that was using me.” His voice stays steady, oozing confidence and authority. “I have no plans on hurting you. Restraint, yes, but nothing beyond that.”

The suspicious expression on the clown’s face doesn’t ease....it gets deeper somehow. “No whipping? But we like the pain...”

Jonas shakes his head. “No whippings. Never again.”

“Then...” you can almost hear the clown thinking, working this news out. “Why restrain me? Restraint is for pain.”

“Not anymore,” Jonas says firmly.

“Are you scared? A scared king?” A wild grin threatens to blossom across the clown’s face. “Is that it? You’re a scared king?”

“I am not afraid for myself, Clown. But I freely admit to fear of what you have done to...to a loved one. Everyone is afraid. You are afraid. That’s why you’re the Clown. True strength is pushing ahead in spite of that fear.” His tone doesn’t change, and neither does his bearing.

“True strength?” the clown says in a tone that is clearly mocking Jonas. “True strength is bending others to your will. That’s what MY king taught me.” He stares at Jonas and then erupts in a growly laugh. “You look like my king but you aren’t him.” He inhales deeply. “Where is she? Where is sheeeeeeee....”

Jonas ignores his question about you and keeps going. “Clown. I am stronger than your king. I ate him, in dragon form. Your king is dead, and the true king is back.”

You, meanwhile, pale slightly behind Air, and you swallow hard. Your sense of courage is yelling at you to confront him, but your fear is keeping your feet rooted.

“My king is a tasty treat. So is she.” The clown inhales again. “I smell her....where is she? Where is sheeeee?”

“Acknowledge me as your king!” Jonas all but shouts to get the clown’s attention. “Obey me!”

The clown looks at the king, cocks his head, and smiles. “Not today.”

Jonas’s eye twitches, but then he calms himself and makes a motion. Henrik walks over with a chair, setting it down for him, before bowing and walking back. The king sits, crossing one leg over the other. “Well. Then I suppose we will just talk. Tell me, Clown, why do you want to stay bound by fear and pain? Being whipped is not good. It means you fucked up.”

“Fear and pain are my friendssss,” the clown growls again. “I don’t want you. I want her. Where is she?”

“Why do you want her so badly? Fear and pain are your friends, you said, and yet she represents neither of those things.” You swallow hard, wondering if it was possible to be pale and blush at the same time.

The clown cackles. “She gives good fear. And I want her pain.” He licks his lips. “Her pain is delicious and I want it. Now Where. IS SHE.”

Papa can’t stop himself. He steps forward, right behind the chair, and puts his hands on the Clown’s shoulders. “Hello there,” he purrs. “You are impressive, Clown, defying your king like this...but you’re also very sad too. You only exist as a defense mechanism. You kept Johannes alive, and that is your...only...purpose.” Papa leans down, nuzzling against the Clown’s ear. “You will get no more of her pain. She has been through enough.”

The clown closes his eyes and seems to relax into Papa, seems to enjoy the nuzzling ... then he turns his head like a whip and snaps at Papa, almost biting him, but Papa jerks back quickly. “If I want it, I will get it. I don’t care what you say.”

Papa’s hand shoots out, fisting in the clown’s hair and jerking his head back. He laughs, low and amused. “Jonas, my wonderful friend, may be refusing to use all pain, but I am not under the same restrictions. You see, I know what Johannes can take. I know he will not blame me for this. And I won’t use a lot of pain, oh no. You see, it’s not only our goddess who’s been through a lot. Johannes has too. And do you know what’s stronger than fear, my Clown?” His tongue runs up the side of the other man’s neck, and he murmurs into his ear, “Love.”

The clown opens his mouth wide and yells, a wordless, primal scream that makes you jump. Papa slaps his hand over the clown’s mouth, and the clown promptly bites him. Papa pulls his hand back and the clown grins. “How’s that love feel now?”

Papa laughs, looks down at his hand to see the clown has broken the skin a little. He smirks, leaning down and licking the blood off his own hand. “Feels pretty good...Special, hold his head still for me, please.” Special nods and the clown suddenly can’t move his head; he can only speak. Papa smirks and steps around him, straddling the other man’s legs, sitting on his knees. His hands come up, and softly, gently, start to brush over his face. “I think, in order to unlearn pain, pleasure must be used. It may take a while, but I am a very patient demon.”

The clown growls, snapping his teeth a few times, getting nothing but air. “I. Don’t. Want. You. WHERE IS SHE.”

Papa growls right back but keeps his touch gentle. “You won’t hurt her anymore. She has everyone except you protecting her. Me, your king, your comrades, even Satan themselves.”

“Maybe I should go to him,” you whisper. “Maybe if he sees me, he’ll calm down.”

“You go to him and so help me Satan I will spank that beautiful ass of yours so hard you’ll feel it in your cunt,” Air whispers back.

Your jaw drops from shock and the hot jet of arousal that spikes through you at his words. “I--”

Air looks at you over his shoulder. “In. Your. Cunt. I swear to Satan.” You close your mouth and look back at Papa and the clown.

Earth shifts carefully next to you and takes your hand, and John takes your other side, doing the same, and their grips are tighter than normal. Then you feel Fire behind you, and he wraps his arms around your waist. Mentally, you sigh, but decide to do as they ask and stay put. Unless something bad happens.

Papa, meanwhile, captures the other man’s chin in one hand and is placing soft, open-mouth kisses along the clown’s jawline while his other hand is running through his long hair. The clown is swearing, each curse a creative combination of various slurs.

The dark pope chuckles. “What is wrong, Clown? You’re so used to pain you cannot handle softness? Good.” His lips kiss a soft, gentle path over his jaws, across his cheeks, his forehead, his ears, anywhere Papa can reach. His hands trail lovingly up his chest, over his shoulders, up the back of his neck.

“Fuck. You.” The clown says it sweetly. “Fuck you very much.”

Papa smiles. “Johannes and I will do that later, I’m sure.”

“With her?”

Papa nods. “More than likely.”

“Maybe I will be there for that. The weak one can’t keep me controlled forever.”

You scowl and open your mouth to yell at him, but Earth claps a hand over your lips quickly, shaking his head no, and Air gives you another warning look. You relent, but you’re not happy about it.

“You know,” Papa drawls, not stopping his ministrations at all. “If you’d just...I don’t know...not hurt her, she would probably want you to be there. Or at least, hurt her in a way she likes. You know, spanking, hair pulling, light—light!—choking. She adores that type of play.”

“I don’t care.” Now the clown is trying to look bored. “My king didn’t send me here to be nice to her. My king doesn’t want me to be nice. So I’m not.”

Papa gets right into the other man’s face and forces him to look into his two-toned gaze. “Your king is dead. Your. King. Is. Dead. He no longer has any sway over you. But you still have a king, who very much wants you to be under his own sway. And he’s not weak by any means. He’s a fucking dragon, for Satan’s sake.”

The clown just laughs. “I like my own sway, thanks. It works just fine.” He stares at Papa. “I want her. And I will have her. And you won’t stop me.”

Papa snarls. “You will not hurt her. You won’t.” He moves his mouth to the other man’s ear and whispers, “Johannes, my love, come back. We need you back here, we’re done with the Clown.” You bite your lip, worry radiating off you, hoping that your wolf is stronger than the dark energy inside him.

“Oh you’re not done with me,” the clown whispers. “I promise you’re not done.” The markings on his face disappear almost as fast as they showed up, and Johannes startles a little to see Papa right in his face. “Hey there.”

“Welcome back, my love.” Papa kisses him gently as Special releases his hold on him. “You came back fast. That’s a good sign.”

Johannes frowns. “I didn’t come back on my own power. He let me. I tried a couple of times to pull him back but...” He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. “I don’t get it...I can keep him submerged all day long, but when he’s out, he just ... fights me.”

Jonas curses. “The Clown is going to try later, when you three have sex.”

You pale, swallowing hard, then firm yourself and walk over to Johannes. “Clown. I know you can hear me. And I know how to get Johannes back. You won’t hurt me again, you fucker. I don’t...I don’t want to hate you. I want to be able to care for you like I do Johannes! Fucking shit...” You walk out of the room and head for the gardens, needing some air.

Papa kisses Johannes’s forehead. “Jonas is probably right.”

Johannes takes Papa’s hand, licking at the small wound the clown had made and healing it shut, before he brings his arms up and wraps them tightly around the pope. “Don’t you dare even suggest that I stay away from her. You know I can’t stay away from either one of you.”

“I was not going to. But...I will suggest that perhaps we do not make love tonight.” He strokes Johannes’s face gently, then looks past him. “Will one or two of you go make sure she’s all right?” Earth immediately scuttles out of the room, and Tim follows, trotting to catch up to the little ghoul. Papa looks up at Johannes and presses his forehead to the other man’s. “I know, it’s hard to keep our hands off each other. But...but what if...?”

Johannes shakes his head roughly. “No, no. Fucking christ no. We aren’t going to walk around on eggshells worried about what could happen.” Papa opens his mouth but Johannes covers his mouth with his own. “I know, what if. And I’m not saying it isn’t a concern... it is. But I’ll be fucking damned if I let ‘what if’ decide what we do. Fuck that running.”

Papa stares at him. “You know, sometimes you are reckless beyond...” He growls and stands, pacing, then looks to everyone else. “Please, give us a moment.” The others file out, John patting Papa on the arm in an almost...sympathetic manner. Finally, the door closes, and they are alone. “I do not understand you, my love. You tell me not to push her too hard in training, and yet you’re perfectly all right with the Clown possibly attacking her while we make love?”

“I realize I’m a little worn out from what just happened, but I know damn well I didn’t say I was all right with him possibly attacking her.” Johannes stands and grabs Papa mid-pace, making him stop and look at him. “What I’m saying is ... Papa, if we don’t make love tonight because the clown might interrupt, then we’re letting the little shit control us. I’m supposed to be learning to control him-- how does that happen if I give him even the slightest hint that he’s got control over me?”

“But he...he wants to hurt her...” Papa’s eyes well with tears that he tries to keep at bay. “She’s been through so much because of us. I don’t...I do not want to hurt her even more, my love...” He drops his forehead onto the other man’s shoulder, stepping close, seeking comfort.

Johannes wraps his arms around Papa, lays his cheek on the top of the other man’s head, and they both soak in their embrace. “Fuck, Papa, I don’t want her hurt either. But I trust you. I trust that you won’t let anything happen to her if the little shit gets away from me. And I trust her -- she’s already shown she can stand up to him, and we aren’t doing any favors to her training if we act like we think she can’t handle it.” Johannes plants gentle kisses on Papa’s head. “I trust you, and I trust her. Do you trust us?”

Papa relaxes against Johannes further, a little sigh escaping his lips. “...I do trust you both, my love. But my...I allowed my fear to overrule my trust. The Clown is...a lot. But he is also part of you. It’s like...it’s like your arm turning against you. We cannot simply cut it off.”

“No...we can’t cut it off...” Johannes murmurs as he idly rubs Papa’s back. “But between us, maybe we can... I don’t know....integrate him with me? So that he’s more with me all the time rather than separate?” His hands stop moving as a thought comes to him.

“What? What is it?” Papa lifts his head and looks up at his wolf.

“You’re not going to like this idea. Hell, I don’t know if I like it. Air will probably kill me for thinking it....”

Papa frowns. “Stop dancing around and spit it out.”

“What would happen if ... if our goddess uses the nature of the conduit on the clown?”

Papa’s expression darkens slowly. “You mean....my love, please tell me you are not suggesting...”

“That she have sex with the clown?” Johannes closes his eyes. “Told you you wouldn’t like it.”

Papa closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. “My wolf. In case you’re forgetting, she’s already done that. The first night that you were here. And it resulted in you having your own energy, and the clown’s energy. I am not sure what doing it again will accomplish.” He opens his eyes and looks up at the taller man. “And the risk...”

“Yeah...she did it, and made that split. So now ...” Johannes looks thoughtful. “What if she had sex with the clown? When he is in charge? Would that.... would she be able to break through his energy even more? Make him ... listen?”

Papa sighs. “She did it with Jonas while he had an angel inside him. And you know if we were to ask her she’d say yes instantly.” He snorts, wiping his eyes. “There’s a risk and her love involved, it’s her favorite things.”

Johannes laughs outright. “Yeah. Christ, it’s a damn miracle she hasn’t already suggested it herself.” He bends his head and kisses Papa, gently. “Maybe run it by Aether and Special first? And keep it in our back pocket, a last resort kind of thing?”

Papa hesitates, then nods and closes his eyes. Within a moment, Aether and Special blink in. “Papa, what is it?”

Papa smiles weakly to them. “We have an idea. And before you yell, please, seriously consider the idea first.” He looks to Johannes and motions for him to go ahead.

Johannes outlines his thoughts, watching the ghouls cautiously, gauging their reactions. Aether’s face darkens and he begins to pace...but Special slowly sits down, eyes squinting as he considers Johannes’s idea.

“Papa,” Aether says, “this doesn’t sound safe at all.”

“No more or less safe than what we just did with Special holding me down,” Johannes interrupts. “She was here and he can smell her ... one of these sessions, he’s bound to talk to her, and then what are we gonna do? Panic?”

Papa taps his foot, arms crossed. “I do not think that he wants to kill her. I think he wants to just scare her a bit...I’m sure there’s going to be some pain involved, but...” Papa sighs. “I would say just ask him, but I doubt he’d give you an answer...”

Special sighs. “Well, to be honest I think it is worth a shot, so long as she’s okay with it. We could crowd into the bathroom or in the hall, leave her alone with Johannes, and if something goes wrong we could be there instantly.”

Aether stares at Johannes. “Air is going to kill you, you realize this.”

Johannes shrugs. “Trying’s his favorite hobby, why deprive him of it?”

Special snorts. “Your irreverence never ceases to turn me on, wolf.”

Johannes blushes a little and says, “You’re welcome. Any time.”

Papa shakes his head. “Well. If we’re doing this, I want it done and over with as soon as possible. So let’s go now. Aether, Special, go and get everyone to their places. I will get Air out of the building for a few hours—because if he’s here he’ll never let this happen. Johannes, why don’t you find our love and tell her what we’re thinking, see if she will agree?” Aether and Special nod and blink out. Papa looks to Johannes. “I hope this works...”

“Me too, my love. Me too.” Johannes grabs Papa and kisses him roughly; Papa gets a tight grip on Johannes’s hair and tugs hard as the two seek reassurance through their lips and teeth and tongues.

Finally, Papa pulls away. “Go. Get our goddess.” Johannes caresses Papa’s face, nods once, and lopes off, sniffing the air to follow your scent.

You, meanwhile, are out in the gardens, sitting on a bench. Earth is on one side of you, snuggling into your side and reassuring you that everything is all right. Tim is standing behind you, rubbing your shoulders and running his fingers through your hair. But you nearly fall over when Aether is there, touching both their shoulders and teleporting out of there with both men. You blink in surprise. “...what?”

You stand up and start down the main path but you don’t get too far before Johannes is grabbing you up and spinning you around, making you laugh in spite of yourself. “You’re awfully happy for someone who just recently wrestled his inner demon....literally,” you say with another laugh. “What is going on?”

“What makes you think something is?” your wolf asks, with a cheeky grin.

“My love, Aether just blinked Tim and Earth away without so much as a ‘do you mind’ so you can skip the buttering me up part and jump right to the part you think I won’t like.”

Johannes blinks. “Damn, Aether’s a quick dude,” he mutters, then looks at you. “We have an idea...”

You raise an eyebrow. “Any idea from you all is generally dangerous and/or sexy. What is it this time?”

Johannes grins again, though it’s a little sheepish. “Both?”

You let your head fall onto his chest in exasperation. “All right, out with it, love.”

“Welllllll...I got to thinking...and it’s possible this could work...but it’s up to you...”

“Johannes. Just say it.”

He takes a huge breath and says in one big rush of words, “We think you might be able to help me tame the clown if you have sex with him and use the nature of the conduit on him so do you wanna?”

You stare at him. “You’re serious. Like...actually serious. You heard what he said in there! He wants my pain and my fear!”

“I know, I know, but everyone is going to be nearby in case something happens! You’ll be safe! And you’re getting stronger yourself!”

You stare at him, beyond shocked. “You. Boys. Are. Insane. One minute you’re practically locking me up in order to protect me, and the next minute you want to literally throw me to the wolf. A girl could get whiplash, you know.” You pull away from him and start to pace, thinking. “You think the clown would fall in love with me? Really?”

“Either that, or help me get control of him. Maybe both?” He smiles.

You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. Then you straighten and turn to him. “Fine, I’ll do it. But you owe me big-time—” You cut off with a yelp as he picks you up and swings you around again.

“I’ll give you everything you want, sweetness, and then some.” He sets you on your feet and grabs your hand. “Ok, let’s go.”

“Go where? Wait. You mean...you want to do this NOW?”

“No time like the present, right?”

You stare at him again, and it dawns on you. “Air doesn’t know about this, does he?”

Johannes freezes. He swallows, licks his lips nervously, and replies, “No, he doesn’t. Papa said he was going to get Air out of the place for a few hours...”

You scowl at him. “All right. This is my condition: Air has to know.”

Johannes actually whines. “You know he’ll try to kill me again if he knows we’re planning this!”

“Well, what do you think he’ll do to me if he finds out? He threatened to spank me so hard I’d feel it in my cunt if I went over to the clown earlier today! And the spanking I did get a few days ago was.... ok, it was actually insanely hot, but I am also still sore, so no. Air has to know, if only to protect my ass.”

Johannes opens his mouth to speak...and Air blinks in and punches him in the stomach. 

“I think....he knows...” Johannes says, wheezing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the clown comes out to play...

You yelp as Air snarls and advances on Johannes, and you plant yourself in front of him. “Air, stop, please!”

“THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, AND HE’S GOING TO PAY FOR EVEN—” He cuts off with a muffled expletive as you jump on him, wrap your legs and arms around him like a monkey climbing a tree, and kiss him deeply. He struggles against it, at first, but you pump a little of your energy into him and he calms and kisses you back, hands going to your ass.

Air’s tongue plunges into your mouth and his grip on your ass is punishing, and you figure you’ll have more bruises there but you kiss him like a woman starved. With a moan you pull away to look at him. “You can’t hurt him.”

“The fuck I can’t. This is crazy. You’re not doing this.”

“Yes. I am.” His grip on your ass gets even tighter. “If it works--”

“What if he hurts you?” Air gives you a shake. “If something happens to you, it will kill us all. It will kill me.”

“I know, I know. But I’m stronger, I know how to bring Johannes back, and we...we can’t let the clown be a threat that lingers just under the surface forever.” You pause. “How’d you find out anyway?”

Air snorts. “Papa tried to get me to go buy you some lingerie, alone, saying, ‘today was very hard on our goddess, so maybe a surprise will cheer her up.’ When he tried to insist, I figured something was up and he finally told me.” You can’t help the giggles that escape. Air tries to stay serious but starts to chuckle as well. “He can’t lie for shit,” Air says.

“No, he really can’t, can he?” Your giggles echo through the garden. Johannes stands up finally and Air’s mirth cuts off abruptly. “Don’t you dare,” you say near his ear.

Air glares at Johannes for a long time. “If that fucking clown injures her, I swear on my oaths to Satan that I will kill you.”

Johannes nods. “And I will let you.” The two men nod at each other, and you figure that’s about as good as you can hope for.

You take their hands and smile to them shakily. “Well, let’s get this over with.” They nod to you, and Air squeezes your hand as he blinks the three of you to Papa’s door, where you see a bunch of your loves standing there.

“To the bedroom, I guess?” you ask as Air sets you down, and Johannes nods and takes a deep breath, then walks in, tugging you behind him.

Papa’s there, looking worried. He gently tucks a lock of hair behind your ear and asks, “Ghuleh, are you sure...?”

You cup his face and kiss him. “I...of course.” You laugh nervously. “It feels like my first time all over again.”

“We will all be close by,” Papa says, trying to sound reassuring. “And Special will be able to hold him down if necessary. You’ll be fine, my love.”

You smile to him and kiss him again. “I know. Now go on. The sooner you go, the sooner we can get this over with.” Papa nods, kisses you both one last time, and heads into the bathroom. It’s closer than the hall. You take a deep breath and turn to Johannes, blushing faintly as you swallow. “So uh...s-should we start like...making out or something? O-Or just talk until the Clown decides to show himself?”

Johannes chuckles as he sits on the bed, propping himself against the headboard and patting the spot next to him. “We can try talking, sweetness, but I think we both know what’s gonna happen.”

“Oh yeah?” you say, the teasing relaxing you a little. “What’s gonna happen? You gonna nap on me?”

Johannes growls and grabs you, rolling you under him. “This is a no-nap zone, woman,” and he nuzzles your neck, making you squirm and giggle. He smiles against your throat, and then suddenly stills. “You...you know how much I love you, right?” He looks...scared. And when Johannes looks scared… “I don’t...I don’t really want to do this…but if the clown won’t listen to Jonas, or me, or anyone...”

You cup his cheeks softly, smiling up at him, smoothing your hands gently over his cheeks. “I know, my love. I know.” You lean up and kiss him, gently, softly, and after a moment you suddenly taste makeup at your lips. You freeze, fear working its way down your spine, and when you pull back and open your eyes, you see the Clown staring at you, an unreadable look on his face.

“There you are.” Totally speechless, you nod. “Cat got your tongue?”

You swallow hard and croak, “No, a clown does.”

His laugh, wild and loose, rumbles through you. “Oh you’ll know when this clown has your tongue.” His gaze darts around him, and he cautiously moves, first an arm, then a leg. “Are they stupid? Or do they think I am? They leave me here, alone with you after keeping you under lock and key? Traps don’t work on me.”

You smile softly to him. “Not a trap. I’m giving myself to you, Clown. I only ask that you don’t kill me.” Your hands raise and gently touch his shoulders, and you manage a cheeky grin at him. “And maybe, if I’m good, an orgasm.”

“Maybe,” the clown says, a sinister grin spreading across his face. “You’ll have to be VERY good. And let me be VERY bad.”

“Ok...but no killing.”

His hand is suddenly around your neck squeezing a little. “How about...choking?”

You swallow, but keep the smile on. “Just like this is fine.” You’re glad he’s letting you touch him, and you gently run your hands into his hair. You cock your head curiously. “Is there...something I could call you besides Clown? Do you have your own name?”

He shakes his head. “Too much talking....” He leans down and licks along your jawline. “Not enough playing...” He nips your earlobe. “I want to play with you...” he rasps in your ear.

You moan, fingers curling around his soft tresses. “I-I want you to play with me...I want you...” You start to lean toward him, but then pause and ask softly, “Can I kiss you?” You smile faintly. “Without you biting my lip open?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he says.

“If you let me kiss you my way, you’ll find out...” You arch into him a bit. “Please?”

He hums. “Beg some more....it sounds delicious.”

You smile, then lean into his ear and whisper, “Please let me kiss you. Please. I want to feel your lips on mine...please, sir...”

“I like the way you call me ‘sir’ ... keep that up...” he mutters, and his lips trail toward yours, his hand still around your neck, grip tightening just a bit.

“Oh sir, I need to kiss you...please.” You slide your hand up to his face, and he grabs it and slams your arm down on the bed, pinning you at your wrist.

“NOW you can kiss me,” he says with a grin.

You grin back and murmur, “Thank you, sir...” You lean up and capture his lips with yours, moaning at the taste of his makeup and something else that’s...dangerous. You whimper as his hand leaves your neck to pin your other hand too, and your tongue slides along the seam of his lips.

He opens his mouth with a grunt and his tongue sneaks out to meet yours. At the touch the kiss deepens, gets wild, tongues and teeth and lips clashing, you moaning into him, him pressing you into the mattress.

He feels so good. The wildness is something you’re used to, but...it’s different this time. With Johannes it’s never truly dangerous, you’ve never felt in fear for your life. But with the Clown? He is so unpredictable, and you know he likes your pain, that you do wonder if he still wants to kill you. But for some reason...that knowledge is intoxicating...you feel wild and free yourself. He pulls away from your lips with a laugh, almost a cackle, and he flicks his arm, a dagger appearing in his hand. You pale, but look up to him, trust in your eyes. “Don’t forget, no killing.”

“No fun, no fun,” the clown chants. He touches the tip of the dagger to the palm of your hand, digging in just enough that he knows you’ll feel it, and drags the blade down your arm...slowly. “Don’t you like knives?”

Your breath hitches, and you lick your lips nervously. “I-I...I like them as long as I don’t bleed. Y-You could...cut my clothes off if you want...”

You hold your breath as the tip of the blade slides across your neck...you imagine Air is ready to leap out from his hiding space...but the blade keeps moving, scraping along, leaving little white lines on your skin. Without warning he slices your shirt open from the bottom to the top, and you gasp as the flaps of shirt fall to your sides, exposing you to his stare.

He grins, trailing the tip of the knife around your breasts in circles. “You’d look so good with your tits dripping blood,” he sing-songs. “But I’ll behave...” You breathe a sigh of relief. He grins widely down to you. “What’s that sigh for?” He gently prods one hardened nipple with the tip of the dagger. “Easy...easy...” He pushes just slightly more, and a single tiny, bright bead of red rises to the surface. Instantly his tongue is lapping at the tiny wound. “That’s what I fucking wanted...” You gasp at the slight sting, not even as bad as a paper-cut.

He sucks hard on your nipple, pulling a few more drops of blood out of you, and you let out a little sound of pleasure in spite of yourself. “Look who likes to bleed,” the clown says around your nipple. “Ready to give me more?”

You hesitate. “How much...more...do you want?”

The dagger is back at your nipple again. “Just…enough…” he says, and he begins drawing raggedy lines from your nipple down your breast....sometimes the lines are just traces, but sometimes he cuts...you gasp a little every time the dagger slices you...you look down at the thin trickles of blood in a haze of desire mixed with dashes of pain...he drags one finger through a line of blood and wipes it on your lips. “Try some. You’re divine.” And his long tongue snakes out and starts licking the blood from your breasts.

You tremble under him, and in spite of yourself your tongue darts out, licking up the blood drying on your lips. The metallic flavor bursts on your tongue, and you moan again, though part of you is horrified at your own reaction. The clown laughs as he watches thin rivulets of blood trickle down the curve of your breast. “I hate to admit it, girly, but I think you’re right...death is fucking wasted on you...you need to be alive, you need to be...vibrant...crimson...” He sets the dagger aside, and the flat of his tongue curls up your breast. And suddenly you realize something important: this may be the Clown, a separate personality from Johannes, but it is still Johannes’s body. Which means the wolf side of him, what Jonas did to your back a few days ago...is working. As he licks up your blood, the wounds are healing quickly.

His hand returns to your neck and he slams his mouth on yours, letting you taste your blood still fresh on his tongue. As suddenly as he kissed you, he stops and stares at you, eyes darting around at all your features. “I could do this all night, you know...cut you, drink you, taste you...”

“I ... I know...” you whisper. “But I want more...sir...”

He grins, teeth stained a faint pink. “Oh? What is it you want from me, girly? You want my tongue? My lips? My fingers?” His grin widens. “You want my cock? You want me to fuck you, to claim you?” He moves his mouth to your ear and snarls. “You want me to own you?!”

You whimper, fingers curling into his shirt. “Y-Yes, sir, please, please fuck me!”

“Right to the fucking?” He giggles then tsks. “Didn’t any of those other idiots teach you anything about patience?” You hear slamming at the doors to the bathroom and hallway and figure the clown hit a nerve with his commentary. “Not that I blame them...I hate waiting....”

You laugh softly, working on the buttons to his shirt. “I can’t help it. My clit is throbbing, sir...it’s very distracting...” You shift, wrapping your legs around one of his and grinding on his thigh. “I want to come all over your cock...I want to soak you in me...”

With a shout he grabs you by the shoulders and yanks you close to him, staring deep in your eyes, lip curling in a sneer. “Are you playing with me, little girl? You teasing me?” He shakes you, once, twice, hard. “You better not be...you better mean what you say.”

You nod, unnerved by his sudden change in manner. “I-I mean it! I swear...”

He stares for a few beats more, then kisses you hard. “Good.” Faster than you can follow, he pushes you back down and rips your workout pants off you. “Because I wanna fuck you til you scream.”

You whimper, pushing his shirt off him, raking your nails up his back. “Yes, please sir, please fuck me! Please make me come on your cock! I want to squeeze you so hard...” He growls, eyes fixed on your pussy, and he says nothing else as he leans down, opens his mouth wide, seals it over as much of your pussy as possible, and sucks hard. You scream, hands scrabbling on the bed as the hard, delicious suction rips at your senses.

He sucks you so hard he pulls your hips up off the bed, your heels digging in to the mattress. He pulls away and slaps your clit, hard, making you scream again. He watches your muscles twitch, fascinated, and slaps your clit again before he returns to sucking on you hard.

The pain is intoxicating, he is intoxicating...your hands delve into his hair, pulling hard, then pushing him into your cunt. He laughs wildly and laps at you, arms wrapping around your thighs to keep you there. Your taste...he gets drunk on you quickly, delving his tongue into you hard, lapping up every drop of you he can get.

He scrapes your clit with his teeth and your cry is raspy; you’re losing your voice quickly. “Your pain ... it’s like drinking fire,” he growls. “Burns ... so good...”

You whimper, shuddering hard, hips rolling against his face. He laughs into your cunt, sucking one last time, before shedding his pants and sliding his cock over your clit and folds. “Beg me again, girly,” he snarls at you.

“Please,” you say, your voice in tatters, barely over a whisper, “please, I’m begging you, fuck me, please.” The wet slurp of his cock sliding through your folds seems to echo in your ears and you scream again. “Please don’t make me wait any longer, fuck me please...”

He laughs, keeping up the slow slide. “I love the way you beg! I want you mindless, wordless in need for me! Beg more, scream more!” His laugh fills the room, ramping your arousal higher and higher, and you break, babbling in need, anything to get him inside you.

Finally he clamps his hand over your mouth, smothering your cries, waiting until even those muffled noises cease as you stare at him, somehow managing to beg with your eyes...he waits for a full minute, watching you, and your inner walls clench on nothing, and you’re so empty.... He shoves his cock in you all the way, bottoming out, and you scream into his palm.

Your back bows off the bed so hard you lift him up, and he laughs, and he moves already, setting a brutal pace, but he makes sure to bottom out each time he thrusts in. You’re sobbing into his palm, pain and pleasure warring in your guts, and he slips a hand between you both to viciously pinch your clit, and it’s over: You come hard, clamping onto his cock with enough force to make him cry out, but he doesn’t come yet. It doesn’t matter though, because the nature of the conduit is at work...he looks down at you in awe. Your eyes meet, you see a flash of light, and then...Johannes screams as if he’s dying, and a ball of light suddenly shoots out of him and hovers in the air, glowing softly. Johannes collapses onto the bed next to you, and you gasp, still shaking as you sit up.

Johannes is shaking too, his whole body twitching as if he’s having a seizure. “Johannes, are you all right?” Your voice is hoarse, you can barely hear yourself, and he doesn’t answer. “Are you okay?” You start to panic, and call hoarsely for Papa, for Jonas...

Both doors open, and they rush in to see this. “Shit,” Papa says. “Earth, see to Johannes! Aether, what is...this?”

“Oh, I can tell you that.” They look over to see Satan, sitting on the bed now too, and they wave cheekily. “That’s the Clown. Her orgasm separated him from Johannes.”

“She did what?” Papa grabs you up, holding you tightly. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, it’s Johannes who needs help, what’s wrong with him?” You tremble in Papa’s arms, still trying to reach for your wolf.

Satan reaches over and lays a calming hand on Johannes’s head, as Earth does the same near Johannes’s heart, and his shaking subsides. “Your wolf will be fine... his body just wasn’t expecting to have that energy pulled out so quickly,” Satan says as they nod approvingly to Earth. “Give him a few minutes, my treat.”

You nod, burrowing into Papa’s side. “My love...why do you have dried blood on your breast?”

He scowls, tensing, but you shake your head. “I’m fine, Papa. Really.”

“She’s not lying, Papa,” Satan chimes in helpfully. They’re still looking at the energy. “What to do with you...?”

Henrik is hovering near you, reassuring himself that both you and Johannes are all right, and Air brings you a glass of water and strokes the back of your head, but the rest of the men are circling the ball of energy that’s hanging above them. “How the hell did this happen?” Jonas says. “And what the hell do we do now?”

Satan pats his shoulder. “The Clown as you all know him was a result of Johannes’s mind protecting himself. When my treat came with him the first time, it caused a split in his energy that allowed his normal personality to come back. Her orgasm tonight caused the Clown’s energy to split completely, forcing it out of Johannes.” They stroke a gentle finger down the ball. “You all have a choice to make. You can either let it dissipate, which destroys the Clown forever, or... I can give him his own body.”

“Destroy it,” Air says quickly. “Destroy it now.”

Papa stares at the energy ball. “Air, I think you’re being a bit too...quick to answer.”

“The Clown did horrible things to many people, including our goddess, and I don’t see any good reason to keep it around.” Air looks ready to throttle the energy ball with his bare hands.

“But I don’t think it’s your decision to make,” Papa answers. “I think Johannes must decide.”

You nod. “I agree. And if...if I have a vote, I want to keep it. He’s guilty of protecting Johannes. He had to...to enjoy what he did, or he’d have gone insane.” Air looks ready to argue, but he clamps his mouth shut and goes to lean against the wall. You turn to Johannes and smooth a hand over his face. “My love...my love, wake up...” You pump just a tiny bit of energy into him.

He doesn’t budge at first, and you fight off the panic that threatens to overtake you. Satan said he was fine ... but.... you’re just about to push another bit of energy into him when he jumps up from the bed, gasping for air, half screaming, calling for you. Papa grabs him as he falls back, and having both of you alive and all right brings him close to tears. You reach for him. “My wolf, I’m here, my wolf.”

He looks at you and brings you carefully into his arms. “You’re okay, and he’s gone, I can’t feel him, why can’t I feel him?!” He’s on the verge of a panic attack—the clown is what kept him safe, and if he doesn’t have him... But then you’re smoothing your hands over his face, and he looks into your eyes, and he slowly calms. 

“My love, he’s still here...” You point to the ball of light floating by Satan.

“What. The actual. Fuck.” He stares, mouth agape. “What the fuck is that?”

“That’s the Clown, my love. Our goddess has struck again.”

Johannes looks at you. “What...?” A half grin twitches his features. “I told you it would work, sweetness.”

You roll your eyes a little and shrug. “Well, If it works the first five times...” A soft laugh echoes through the room. You look at Johannes, kiss him softly. “What do you think, love? Should we let the Clown dissipate, or give him a body?”

He tears his gaze away from you to look at the energy ball again. “I...I don’t know... if the little shit is going to be dangerous, maybe we should ...” He looks around at everyone. “Did it work? Did he...?”

Everyone looks at you, and you blush. “I’m not sure ... I was a little preoccupied with, uhhhhh, having a screaming orgasm to tell what was happening to the clown, and the next thing I knew everything was going crazy as usual...” You look at Satan. “Did it work?”

Satan shrugs. “There’s only one way to...” They trail off, watching in amazement as the ball of light slowly drifts in the air toward you. It hovers just between your breasts, and nudges you gently. When all you do is stare at it, it nudges you again, a little harder. Carefully you reach a hand up, and it immediately nuzzles into your palm. You can’t help it, your heart melts, and you carefully wrap your arms around the little ball.

“Well,” Papa says in amusement. “I guess it worked.”

You look at Johannes while cuddling the energy ball. “Well, dammit, it’s too cute now for me to say anything but give it a body.”

Johannes smiles and strokes your cheek, then looks at Satan. “What would...what would he look like? Will he look like ...me?”

“He came from you. He’ll look exactly like you, but the makeup will be permanent.”

Papa chuckles. “Could we handle two of you?”

Your eyes widen, realizing that you have the chance now to be fucked by two of Johannes, and your face turns an alarming shade of red.

Johannes notices your face and laughs. “I don’t know but I think our goddess wants to try.”

Your blush darkens somehow, and you hide your face behind the ball of light in your arms. Everyone (except Air) laughs, and Johannes and Papa both kiss your cheeks softly. “I think our decision is made. Johannes?” Papa motions to Satan, smiling softly.

Johannes is still for several long moments, looking down at the bed, and Papa cups his chin, tilting his head up so their eyes meet. “My wolf? Are you sure you are all right with this?”

Johannes swallows hard. “I... I am...it’s... I don’t want him destroyed.... I just.... He’s been a part of me for so long, I don’t... I don’t know how to feel about him not being there....”

“I mean, technically he’ll still be here. And he was made to protect you...so maybe he’ll still want to.” You press your forehead to his jaw, stroking his chest gently. “It’ll be okay, love.”

Papa kisses Johannes’s cheek softly. “And now we don’t have to worry about you losing control anymore.”

“No....just gotta worry about the little shit losing control.”

“Umm, love, you may want to rethink referring to him as ‘the little shit,’” you say with a giggle. “Especially if you want him to still protect you.”

Johannes shrugs. “It fits him. And actually I’ve called him worse so...”

You grin. “I suppose it does sort of fit him...”

Air snorts from the wall, and you stick your tongue out at him. “Put that away unless you want to use it,” he all but snarls, and you squeak slightly and pull it back in.

Papa sighs. “Air, perhaps you should go back to your room if you’re going to be this angry.”

“And leave you and our goddess here when that Clown gets his own body? I think not,” he snaps, and everyone stares at him.

Fire, eyes wide, gasps out, “Did you just snap at Papa?”

“Yes, I did. This is a ridiculously stupid idea. But I seem to be in the minority, so I’m trying to keep my mouth shut. You do not want my opinion? Do not ask me for it.”

Satan gestures toward Air. “Perhaps I can help--”

“With all due respect, dark lord, I would rather not listen to you justify the continued existence of this piece of shit.” A gasp rises up from everyone. Earth, Fire, and Water all stare at Satan, waiting for their reaction, and the room is suddenly tense.

Satan blinks at them, cocking his head. “...my dear Air. I have always valued you as the most level-headed of the inner circle, and that includes Papa.” (Papa crosses his arms and pouts slightly.) “This...is quite out of character. You have always been able to see both sides of the coin. The light and the dark. But you refuse to now. Why?”

Air looks like he is ready to explode. “Why do I need to explain this? Why does no one else have a problem with this murdering, raping bastard? Am I the only one here with fucking sense?”

Satan is suddenly in front of the ghoul, all manner of playfulness gone. “What exactly are you insinuating, Air Ghoul? Is it that I have no sense? Is it that I have no idea of what is to come? Is it, perhaps, that I am totally naive as to what this Clown has done? Of course I am not! But I am also not so blind as to see why he was necessary for Johannes to survive! IF IT WERE NOT FOR THE CLOWN, OUR CLERGY WOULD BE DESTROYED! EVERY PIECE HAS A PLACE!” Their roar could be felt in your bones, and you shudder in fear, retreating back into Papa’s and Johannes’s sides.

If he is terrified of Satan’s display of anger, Air doesn’t show it....doesn’t tremble or cower, simply maintains eye contact with them, expression angry and stubborn. Finally, Air looks down briefly and relents the tiniest bit. “I beg your forgiveness, my lord. I did not mean to question your wisdom in any way.”

Satan stares at Air. “But you still hold fast to your opinion.”

Air hesitates, then nods. “I do, my lord.”

Satan nods. “Then you will be the one to help the clown adjust to his new life.”

Air’s head snaps up. “Excuse me?!”

“You heard what I said. You are the only one here completely against this. And so, you will be the one who makes sure the Clown tows the line. Is that understood?”

“But my lord--”

“IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!” You could practically see the anger radiating off the king of the demons.

In spite of himself, Air swallows, but he nods. “Yes, my lord...”

Satan stares at the ghoul, then turns their back on him. “I’m disappointed in you, ghoul.” They point at the ball of light, there’s a flash that blinds everyone, and suddenly you’re holding on to a very naked clone of Johannes, with makeup on that won’t rub off. “It is done.” And with no further word, they’re gone, a small scorch mark in the carpet from their ire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the clown awakens...

In shock, you look down at the clown, whose eyes are closed; he seems to be asleep. You look over at Johannes and then back at the clown. He is a perfect copy: hair, face, lips, ass, cock ....you blush hard.

“What’s the matter, sweetness?” Johannes says quietly.

“I... I should not be having these thoughts, good gods, he’s been in his own body for all of two seconds...” A chuckle ripples through the room.

Papa grins. “I’m sure that he would appreciate them.” He looks over to Air, frowns, gives you a kiss on the forehead and stands, walking over to his ghoul. “May I have a word?”

“Do I have a choice?” Air asks, his tone sullen.

“Not really, no.” Papa inclines his head. “We can step out into the hallway for a little privacy, if you wish.”

“Why bother? I just got my ass handed to me in public by the Divine Discord. If you’re planning on also scolding me, may as well do it here as well so everyone can participate.”

“You know,” you say sweetly, carefully cradling the Clown’s head in your arms, “I always found that the one who’s first to call another stubborn is always even more stubborn than the one they’re accusing.”

Air flushes and points his finger at you, opening his mouth, but Papa smacks his hand down. “You are the only one here who is refusing to see what is the plain truth! Of course the Clown did horrible things! We’ve all done horrible things! The difference is, he had to do them or else he would die! Tell me you would not have done the same if your positions were reversed? If I suddenly changed into a monster and forced you to do unspeakable acts?”

Air’s jaw is set so firm, you think it’s a wonder his face doesn’t crack. “I like to think that I would not have done the same. That I would have refused, fought. That I would die before hurting and raping and killing.” He swallows hard. “But I don’t know for sure.”

“Then why, my dear Air,” Papa says, gripping Air’s shoulders, “why can you not offer this understanding to the clown?”

“Because he...attacked her...he HURT her...we could have lost her before we even really had her with us, and I can’t ...” Air breathes deeply. “Papa, you could stab a knife through my heart and it wouldn’t hurt more than the mere thought of what he did to her. I can’t forget it, and I can’t forgive it.”

“I have,” you say softly, looking over to the ghoul. It is so quiet in there you can hear a pin drop. “You weren’t there...it was mutual before he was even inside me. I don’t...I don’t consider what he did rape. And if you could have seen the look in his eyes...” You smooth a gentle hand over the Clown’s hair, then gently lay him down and get off the bed. You walk over and take Air’s hand, kissing his palm. “He was just as scared as I was. He didn’t want to do it, but fear...fear made him.” You look up at Air, tears brimming in your eyes. “Please, love, please at least try to understand...”

He stares down at you, trying to maintain his stony expression, but your tears break him. He grabs you up into a bear hug, pulling you off your feet. You wrap your arms around him, bury your face in his neck. “Beautiful beautiful girl,” he murmurs into your ear. “I have no idea what to do with this massive love I have for you. It’s so huge, and I’ve never felt like this before ... And if we lose you, I... it’ll kill me. So I have to protect you, and anything that threatens you, I want to kill it.” He takes in a shaky breath. “I will try to understand, for you.”

“That’s all I ask...thank you, thank you so much,” you murmur wetly into his neck. He gently pulls your hair back and kisses your tears away, then kisses your lips softly. 

Papa smiles, then turns to look at the rest of your loves. “Now that that is settled, I think it would be a good idea for us all to remain here for when our new...friend wakes up.”

Fire and Water clap their hands. “We’ll get the wine,” Fire says with a huge grin. “And we’re breaking out the big ol’ economy-size glasses tonight!” The two ghouls blink out.

You sigh. “I should get cleaned up a little.” Shyly, you look at Air, still holding on to you tightly. “Shower with me?”

Air nods and smiles faintly to you, then carries you into the bathroom, unwilling to put you down. You giggle, kicking your legs playfully as he holds you in one arm and starts the water up with the other. You start unbuttoning his shirt, and he sighs happily. “Even your fingers are beautiful...I want to see you playing my piano.”

You grin as his shirt falls open. “Is that a euphemism for something?”

Air tilts his head, then chuckles. “Well, it didn’t start out as one, naughty girl.” His breath catches as you create a trail of kisses from his neck down to his chest.

“If you let me down, I can play some more,” you murmur.

He smirks. “And what if I don’t want to let you down? What if I don’t want you ever out of my arms?”

You smile to him. “Well, it’s gotta happen sometime, love. There’s eleven other men you have to share me with.”

“Very true.” He bends his head and crushes your lips with his, his tongue plunging into your mouth and exploring as his hands and arms grip you even closer, hold you even tighter against him. When he finally lets you breathe, he nuzzles your neck, running his nose by your ear. “But sometimes I like the idea of having you all to myself.”

You smile softly up to him. “And if sometimes you want a night where it’s just you and me? We can absolutely do that.” You lean forward and kiss him, softer than how he kissed you, the backs of your fingers smoothing over his cheeks. His sigh of pleasure into your mouth makes you smile into his lips, but the moment is cut short when the bathroom door suddenly slams open, and you gasp as you see the Clown there, still naked and looking absolutely terrified.

“Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck,” is all the clown says as he heads straight for you. Air quickly sets you down and behind him, turning to face the panicked clown barreling toward you. 

Air reaches out. “Stop--” The clown shoves him with all the force he has, and Air goes flying to the side as the clown slams into you and pins you against the wall. 

“Stop, stop, clown, stop,” you say, breathless, but he’s not listening, he’s just chanting, “whatthefuckwhathefuck.”

He doesn’t feel the water pelting down on him, he doesn’t care that he’s naked. He has his own body, there’s no Johannes floating in the back of his mind, and all he wants is you. 

Your hands come up to his shoulders, and he allows you to gently pull him down into a soothing hug, and finally his words stop. But you feel how tense his muscles are, and you murmur soothingly as his knees give out and you both slide to the floor. “It’s okay, my clown, it’s all right. You’re safe here.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Air growls as he gets up and moves toward you, looking like he’s about to pound the clown into the floor.

“Don’t!” you say quietly, holding your hand out to stop him. “Don’t hurt him, he’s scared!” And it was true, because his whole body was shaking, making you shake as well.

Air stops, watching you and the clown, but he growls again, stepping back and leaning against the wall. You smile to him gratefully, then turn your attention back to the Clown. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.” You rock him softly, stroking a hand softly over his increasingly wet hair, hoping that he’ll calm down.

His shaking gradually subsides, and you beckon to Air. “Will you help me, my love? I can’t sit here like this forever.” Remembering Satan’s command, Air reluctantly moves closer. “My clown, we need to get up, let Air help you,” you whisper in his ear.

Air takes his arm, and in spite of his thoughts he’s gentle about it. At first the clown tenses, but at your request he relaxes again and lets Air help him up. You stand as well, and the clown’s arms are immediately around you. It’s like he physically can’t be parted from you for more than a moment.

You look at him, then look at Air. “Well, this is...um...” you say. “What the hell do I do now?”

Air shrugs. “Peel him off like a suit? I don’t know...I’ve never seen anything...anyone behave quite like this.”

The clown has his head on your shoulder, so you’re able to speak quietly into his ear. “My clown, I know you’re scared, but you have to....ease back. I promise I won’t leave but you have to give me room to move or we’re never going to get anywhere.”

He hesitates, then suddenly picks you up and holds you in his arms. You blush faintly, then sigh with a slightly amused smile. “I suppose I can wash later.” You murmur into his ear again. “Out into the bedroom, but I need a towel first, okay?”

Despite his annoyance, Air can’t help but chuckle a little. “This is definitely going to be interesting...” he says as he turns off the water and grabs towels for all of you. All eyes are on you when the clown carries you out of the bathroom.

Johannes is on his feet in a flash. “Are you all right, sweetness?”

“Yeah, I’m fine ... he’s just... he doesn’t quite get the concept of personal space just yet....” you reply.

Everyone’s watching the clown warily as he walks to the couch and sits down with you. He places you firmly on his lap, arms tight around your middle, and he buries his face into your hair, uncaring that it is still dripping wet. You feel him start to shake again, nervous with so many people he doesn’t really know around.

Air hands you a towel, and you do your best to dry off without dislodging the clown too much, then try to dry him off as well. “What happened?” you ask. 

Johannes hovers nearby. “I don’t know, sweetness, one minute he was out, the next minute he sat straight up and yelped like someone squeezed his balls too hard. Henrik and I tried to stop him, but he zoomed for the bathroom like a damn shot. He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, he just … he grabbed me and I’m kind of… stuck.” You look at the clown helplessly, then back at Johannes. “I guess he’s scared, too much new too fast, but I don’t know how to calm him down enough to make him let me go,” you say quietly. “I can’t wear him like a robe, he’s gotta let me go eventually.”

Papa comes over as well, then sighs softly, looking to his wolf. “Why don’t we give them some time alone so he can adjust?”

Water frowns. “Is leaving them alone a good idea?”

“I think...well. He doesn’t want to hurt her anymore,” Earth says softly.

“You sure about that, little dude?” Johannes says.

“Oh...oh yes. At least...well. He might want to...to...well. Ha. Well. Sex with him is going to be an adventure.” Earth blushes and clears his throat. “But...but his energy is totally aligned with her now.”

Jonas stands and claps his hands. “I agree with Papa. We’re a pretty overbearing crowd even in the best of moments. Let’s give him some space. Besides,” he nudges Henrik, “I don’t know about you but my wolf could use a run.” Slowly, the ghouls and wolves head out, until only Johannes and Air are left with you and the clown.

Air looks to Johannes, hesitates, then sighs. “I suppose I will have to start thinking of you differently as well. I love our goddess, but she uproots everything...”

Johannes snorts. “Understatement of the fucking year...”

You, meanwhile, are whispering to the clown, voice soft and soothing. “Talk to me, my love. Please say something.” As you stroke his back, you look to Air and Johannes. “You don’t have to play guard dog. I’ll be fine.”

Air finally nods. “I won’t be far...just in the hall.”

Johannes nods too. “I’m going to run too...my king is right, our wolves need to stretch...but then I’ll be right in the hall with Air.”

You nod to them, watching them leave. The door shuts with a soft click, and then you’re alone. He doesn’t move, and you content yourself with just holding him and humming softly. It is...peaceful, the first peaceful moment you’ve ever spent with the clown...you smile softly.

“What...what song is that?”

You startle a little, partly at his finally speaking, partly at his question. You think for a second... “Umm. Well...it’s just a silly little lullaby I guess. One of my foster mothers used to sing it to me when I was little...I didn’t even realize I still remember it...” You stroke his hands, still marveling at how exactly like Johannes he is. “Do you feel any better?”

“...what’s it like?” he asks softly, speaking into your hair still.

“What’s what like?” you reply, rubbing your fingers over his. He is so warm.

“Growing up like a normal human?”

You pause, and your heart breaks for him. He’s never known his own body. Everything he had was really Johannes’s...

You think about his question. “Really slow...but really fast too. Fun, but hard. Sad and happy. It’s everything all at once, but it also takes forever ... it’s a big bundle of contradictions, really.” You smile sadly. “I know you won’t believe me, but it’s not as much fun as it looks...growing up.”

“Sounds shitty...” he says bluntly. “But...also kinda nice...”

You chuckle. “Now you’re getting it. How are you feeling, my love?”

He pauses, looking down at you. “...you love me? How?”

“My clown,” you say softly, pressing your forehead to his, “I’m not upset with you for what you did. I’m...grateful that you exist. You saved Johannes’s life.”

“And....and you saved mine.” He darts in to kiss you, quickly, as if he’s not sure his advance will be accepted so he makes it fast so you don’t have time to stop him. “Not that I had much of a life to save. And...and I still don’t understand why.”

“Why..?”

“Why you saved me. It...it would have been easier to...get rid of me.”

You look down, then back to him. “Sure, it would have been. But...killing is such a waste...you’d be dead. You couldn’t make up for everything you’ve done dead. You wouldn’t be able to experience what a real life has to offer dead.” You gently cup his cheeks, and he flinches just slightly, then presses into your touch. “Death is easy. Life is hard, but...that’s what makes it so rewarding.”

You kiss him, gently, sweetly, and when you pull away, he looks at you with the purest expression of...disbelief. “No one has ever touched me like that before.” He frowns. “I’m not sure I like it.”

You stroke his cheeks. “Well, I’m not going to slap you around, so you’ll just have to get used to being handled nicely.”

The little half smile that plays around his lips is so like Johannes it takes your breath away. “Do I have to promise to handle you nicely?”

“Weellll....only sometimes.” Your smile is a tease. “I happen to like it when you boys get a little rough with me.”

He grins, but just for a moment, and he looks down as if he’s ashamed. “I...I’m not sure I know how to be gentle...My king would...” You feel him tense beneath you, and he looks around in fear, then lowers his voice, asking you in almost a whisper, “Is my king really dead?”

You gently cup his cheeks again, keeping your touch soft, and he shudders beneath you. “My clown, your king...was never your king. You need to listen to me and process this.” You make the clown look into your eyes. “Jonas was possessed by an angel who wanted to destroy Ghost’s Clergy. The angel was what made you do all those horrible things. The angel was who whipped you, who almost killed you. And the angel is now dead—Jonas turned into a dragon and ate it.”

“So Jonas is the king? I must obey him?” You nod. “I don’t believe you.”

You shrug. “Well, I saw it happen. And I am not a liar, so...”

The clown looks uncertain. “My king said he would never die.”

“He was wrong.”

“I don’t know if I want to obey this king.”

You smile. “Maybe give him a chance. He is a good, just man. He might surprise you.”

He frowns. “Being good and just isn’t strength.”

You blink at him. “Of course it is. It’s stronger than being cruel.” The clown opens his mouth to immediately shoot it down, but you put your fingers over his lips softly. “Let me explain, please.” He gives you a look, but he closes his lips. “It’s easy to be cruel, my love. It’s easy to not give a shit about other people’s feelings, and only focus on what you want. I could have all twelve of you doing whatever the hell I wanted you to, and you all...” You are tearing up just thinking about it. “You all would do it, because you love me so much. And if you didn’t like it? I would just threaten to leave. Half of you are ready to kill for me, so getting you to do what I want would be so simple.”

“Then why don’t you?” he asks, voice barely a whisper.

“Because I love them. Because I know that’s not what they want. Because I try to be the best person I can be, even though it’s hard sometimes, because I believe it’s the right thing to do.”

You can practically see him putting most of that information aside, not quite able to deal with it yet, and only focusing on part of it. “So...so this....emotion I have when I look at you... it’s love? I love you?”

You blush. “Yes.”

“And that’s why I don’t want you out of my sight?”

“I’m guessing so. Although you are going to have to let me go at some point. You can’t cling to me forever. And...” You hesitate. “You understand you have to share...you can’t have me all to yourself all the time.”

His arms tighten around you, and his face goes back into your hair. “I don’t wanna...”

“You have to, my love.” You kiss his forehead. “All the men here are good, decent men, and I’m sure that you will make friends if you let yourself.”

“...friends?”

You nod. “Yes, friends. People you like that you can hang out with, who will listen to you and help you, and you help them in return. That you can laugh and have fun with.” You smile to him. “Friends.”

His head comes up, and he’s frowning again. “They don’t like me or trust me. How can we be friends?”

“They want to like you and trust you. That’s a good start. Friendship takes time.” You run your fingers through his hair.

Now he looks sullen. “I don’t want to share.”

You try not to laugh. “I can’t change that part, my clown. It’s share and share alike. Sometimes it will be just you and me, but more often there will be more than that.”

“And you don’t mind? No one minds?”

“So far no one has.” Your blush comes up hot and red. “And I don’t mind at all,” you whisper.

He stares at you, and you feel his cock start to harden. “Why does your skin do that?” He strokes your cheek. “And why do I...like it?”

You groan and this time you hide your face in his neck. “Not you too!” But you pull back to explain. “It does that when...when I’m embarrassed. It’s not something I can control. And...everyone else likes it too.” You grin through your red face. “See? Already something in common.”

The clown lets out a little growl. “I suppose. Right now I kind of don’t care.” He inhales, and you let out a barely audible sound. “You smell really good too. Is that from your skin getting red?”

“Ummm.” His hands are starting to roam, and your brain is starting to give in to the tendrils of lust snaking through. “Ahhh, I don’t...oh...I don’t think so...”

“Then what is it from?” he asks, nose running up your neck, inhaling deeply.

You shiver hard, fingers curling against his chest. “I’m not totally sure...but all my loves say I smell really good...”

“They’re not wrong,” he mutters. He inhales more as his hands slide down your back. “You smell coppery ... bright ... like blood...” You gasp a little. “Does that...upset you…?”

“No...it’s fine....” you say. “Not...not surprising,” you admit as his hands find their way to your breasts, pinching the nipples hard.

The bite of pain drags a whine out of you, and that sound mixed with the blood scent he’s picking up makes him snarl. He pinches harder, then leans up and puts his mouth on your breast, biting down hard, and you cry out. “I want to fuck you...now,” he demands, not seeming to care if you say no.

Your breath hitches, and you shudder. “All-all right...yes.” You lean in and kiss him, soft and gentle, trying to encourage him to do the same, and you murmur into his mouth, “Yes, my clown, fuck me. I...I need you too...”

You try to keep the kiss gentle but soon the clown starts taking over, using more pressure, more lips, more tongue...a desperate need begins to claw at your belly, and you sit more squarely on his lap, a leg on either side of his, and you start grinding against his erection.

He growls into your mouth, hands sliding into your hair, gripping hard at the roots. You whimper, sliding your increasingly wet folds eagerly over his hard cock. “You...you feel so good...too good...I don’t...why isn’t there pain?” he growls into your mouth.

“Because it’s not supposed to hurt,” you moan back. “Because you’ve done nothing to deserve it. Because, my love, there’s more than one way to burn...”

He pulls on your hair, forcing your head back, allowing him to slide his mouth down your neck, in between your breasts, finding a nipple and sucking hard, making you cry out, and slide against his cock harder, faster…”But we...I like pain. I could teach you to like it too…”

“I like...I-I like some pain, my clown. But not like you do, and I...I don’t want to...” you whimper, arching into his mouth. He growls against your breast, tongue sliding rapidly over your hard nipple caught between his teeth. You feel his skin break out with sweat, and you can tell that he finds this softness (for him anyway) intense. He wants to please you, he wants to make you come again, and when he slides into you it’s just that...a slow slide that fills you to the brim and makes you wail and clench around him. He’s torn, between wanting to make you hurt, make you bleed, and acquiescing to your wishes. If he doesn’t though, you might not let him play...and so he stays his current course.

Your inner walls grip and squeeze him, and he lets go of your breast long enough to let out a roar of pleasure, then he fills his mouth with your other breast, licking and biting your nipple as you grind down, the tip of his cock as far into you as it can go. You pause, catching your breath, before you slowly rise, letting him slide almost completely out before you sink back down onto him.

A strangled gasp is forced out of his mouth, then one arm goes around your lower back, holding you immobile against him. His hips roll, keeping the pace slow but thorough, and you feel him filling you up over and over and you sob at how good it feels. You grab his free hand, slipping it between your bodies, and press it to your clit with a shuddering gasp of “Please!”

His fingers slide around your clit, made slippery by your juices, and he rubs and presses the nub of flesh. “Is this...what you want?” he says against your breast, grunting with each roll of his hips.

“Yes...more...faster!” you demand and he complies, his fingers moving faster and harder, and the coil of pleasure deep inside you tightens, more....then it breaks, and your orgasm rolls over you.

You muffle your scream into his neck, but his roar of pleasure sounds freely as he fucks up into you, spilling himself against your quivering walls. You hang on to him for dear life as his fingers slow on your clit, and he eagerly brings his wet fingers up to taste you, growling as your flavor bursts on his tongue.

He licks his fingers clean, humming around them. “You taste so ... good ....” He presses you closer, and you tremble against him, your tears soaking his neck and hair. “Why are you crying? Did I hurt you? I wasn’t… I mean, I didn’t… I could have been rougher.”

“No, I’m okay...you were wonderful...I just....sometimes, it feels so good, it’s too much...” you mumble into his skin.

“So they’re...good tears?” he asks, sounding confused.

You nod, pulling back to smile wetly at him. “Yes, they’re good tears. Very good tears, my love.” Your hands caress his cheeks softly, and a small smile curls his lips.

“I...I think that...on you anyway...I like happy tears better than sad ones.” You laugh softly and lean forward, kissing his lips, keeping it impossibly sweet, and you feel him shudder again.

“See how nice soft and sweet can be?” you say with a giggle as you drop little kisses along his jawline.

“It’s ... a lot...” he mutters. “When you aren’t used to it.”

“I believe it,” you say quietly, and you press your lips to his temple, silently vowing to always be soft with him, no matter how rough or frightening he gets. He clings to you, trying to let himself get used to being treated softly, finding that so far, in your arms, it’s not so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you settle down for an evening in...

You and the Clown snuggle together like that for several minutes before the door opens and Air steps in. “You all right?” he asks gruffly, and you suddenly realize that you were going to shower with Air and that he might feel a little neglected.

Your expression falls into guilt. “Yes, we’re both all right. One second.” You turn to the clown, cupping his cheek. “My love, I need you to do me a favor, all right?”

His gaze turns suspicious. “What is it?”

“Nothing bad, my love, I promise,” you soothe, running your fingertips over his forehead. “But earlier, when you woke up and came for me, I was going to shower with Air. I feel bad that I sort of left him hanging. So I’d like you to wait here on the couch while I go clean up with him, and then I will be back, okay?”

The clown tries not to, but he can’t help it ... he scowls. “Sharing is ... not in my nature,” he says grumpily.

“I know,” you say, kissing his temple. “Which makes it mean more to me if you learn to share anyway.”

“Okay,” he mutters, sounding so much like a disgruntled grade schooler that it’s all you can do to keep from laughing.

“I promise I’ll be back. We’ll hang out with everyone and you’ll see....we’re a big ...family.” Your eyes light up at the word...the truth of your statement really hitting you. After one more lingering kiss to seal your promise, you carefully un-impale yourself and make your way to Air. “Shower with me...for real this time?” you say, feeling the clown’s stare on your backside like the heat of the sun.

Air glances at the clown, whose gaze is so riveted on you that he thinks it’s a miracle you don’t light on fire. “...I’d like that, yes.” He follows you to the bathroom, and the door shuts behind you with a soft click, and the clown is immediately up and pacing. He doesn’t like this, doesn’t like being alone, but...but you asked him to...but there’s no one else in his head anymore....but you...he whimpers and scratches at his scalp, using the stimulation to ground himself.

In the bathroom, Air turns the shower on again and you move to undress him. “I feel like I need to hurry before something else interrupts us,” you say, only half-joking.

Air smiles. “It’s all right, little one. I’m not upset about interruptions.”

“Maybe not, but I am, a little,” you say as you focus on unfastening his pants. “You’re always so patient...you’re always the one who waits until everyone has had their turn...and then something happens, and your turn doesn’t come. Don’t think I don’t notice how often that happens.”

Air snorts. “I will not even pretend to say you are wrong.”

You groan. “I’m so sorry, Air.”

He smiles and cups your cheek. “Stop apologizing, little one. Things have been nonstop crazy...it’s all right, really.”

“No, no it really isn’t!” You press your forehead against his chest. “I can’t let ‘things are crazy’ be an excuse...because I’m starting to realize they’re never NOT going to be crazy. Gods, I’m going to have to start a schedule or something to keep track of all of you...”

To your surprise, Air bursts out laughing, that deep belly laugh that you find so beautiful. “Like a little calendar next to the bed! ‘Today is Fire’s turn!’ That is an adorable thought!” He grins down to you, cupping your cheeks. “Little one, all of us would prefer everything to happen naturally. If we start scheduling, it takes all the fun out of it. Besides,” he grins, kissing your forehead, “at my last count there are only seven days in a week, and you have twelve loves now.”

“Twelve. That’s...” You shake your head as you finish undressing Air and straighten up. “Well, it’s incredibly ambitious, that’s for sure.” Air laughs again, and you’re beaming. “I just love to hear you laugh...really truly laugh. I think it might be the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.”

He smiles. “I know I do not do it very often. I prefer to save it for moments that truly deserve it. I am glad that you find it beautiful.” He checks the temperature of the water, kissing you deeply as he does so. You sigh and melt into his arms, fingers pushing into his hair, pressing yourself against his chest.

He picks you up and gets under the water, and you wrap your legs around his hips, neither of you interrupting your kiss. Soon he has you pressed up against the shower wall, your bodies slick and sliding against each other, impossibly erotic.

You moan into his mouth, feeling his erection brush against your thigh. You cry out as he rolls it against your core, shuddering as he slides it against your now oversensitive clit. Your tongue slides into his mouth, your hands roam over his back, and when he pushes inside you, you wail, legs tightening around his hips.

“Fuck...me....” he moans as he buries himself in you. “Fuck....so fucking good,” he says as he begins to thrust. You are beyond words...gripping him tightly and riding his cock are all you can do...that, and cry out as his cock rams into you, filling you perfectly.

Carefully he repositions you, your legs over his arms suddenly, the new angle allowing his cock to press hard into your sweet spot over and over. Your scream echoes in the bathroom as you squirt hard over his belly and groin, and he growls, hips pistoning now.

He is pounding you into the wall, and you’re understanding more what everyone has been saying about Air being very rough...but you love it, love the way it makes you feel. He pulls another screaming, squirting orgasm out of you as he comes, roaring as his hot seed erupts inside you. Neither of you notice the bathroom door open and the clown peek in, concerned enough when he heard you scream that he decided to make sure you were all right--after all, he wants to be the one to make you hurt, he definitely doesn’t want to share that privilege. He stands there, captivated by the scene you and Air create.

Your hands scrabble at Air’s back as you come and come, shuddering and writhing against him as his hips slow and his knees quake. He gasps for air into your neck, forehead nuzzling against your jaw as he softens and slips out of you. “That...was worth...the wait...my love...”

“Oh Air...that was...incredible...” you pant, smiling to him softly.

He looks into your eyes and smiles back, then shifts so you are sitting under the spray. “Let’s get you cleaned up, little one. That was the point of this, yes?” His grin is surprisingly cheeky.

You giggle, amazed at this new side of Air you’re discovering. “Yes, I guess that was the original task.” You wriggle in his grasp. “Are you going to let me down, or are you going to carry me the entire time I wash?”

Air laughs softly. “I don’t know, I don’t really feel like letting you down...but then again, if I don’t, I can’t wash that beautiful body of yours...Decisions, decisions...”

The Clown watches still, staying silent, eyes wide. He is surprised to find himself smiling faintly, but then he shakes his head and silently leaves the bathroom. The ache to hold you again...it hurts...but he must be patient. You’re happy right now, and that’s...that’s good enough for him. He is used to pain, he can handle this.

Finally Air sets you down, but when you reach for the washcloth and soap, he bats your hands away. “I am your washcloth today, little one,” he says as he fills his hands with soap and works up a lather. With a little half smile, he begins washing you with his soapy hands and you let out little moans as he gets on his knees and soaps up your legs.

Air smiles, digging his thumbs into the muscles of your legs, making you moan again. “You’re really good at that, Air...” you murmur, carding your hands gently through his wet hair.

“I’ve been told so. But it means more coming from you.” He smiles up to you, then focuses on your legs again. “I actually learned from Fire. Well, he forced me to learn. He said it was important to be able to undo the knots that I put in my lovers in the first place.”

You giggle into your hand. “That sounds like something Fire would say.”

“Yes, well, he’s a smart-ass, but he’s our smart-ass,” Air chuckles, “and he’s usually right.” He works his way up your thighs and hums as his face lines up almost perfectly with your mound. “Now that’s a beautiful sight to behold,” he murmurs as his fingers reach your backside.

You shiver, blushing sweetly as he stares at your core. “I-I’m glad you all like staring there so often...”

He blinks up at you, then chuckles softly. “My little one, if I had to pick one thing to see for the rest of my life, I would be hard-pressed to pick between your smile or your cunt.”

“That’s probably the sweetest filthiest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” you say with a giggle.

“I find it incredibly hard to believe that neither Papa nor Johannes have surpassed me in the sweet and filthy department,” he says with a teasing smile.

You grin. “There have absolutely been some winning lines from them...but surprisingly, Papa has been tame with his flowery language. And Johannes is much more blunt than he is poetic...” You think back as Air re-soaps his hands. “Papa did say one time that he’d rather drink my cum than wine...I think that counts.”

Air laughs softly. “It absolutely does, because Papa loves his wine.” Then his eyes darken, and he smirks up at you. “Spread your legs, my love. I have one last area to clean...”

You do as he asks, quivering as you make room for him, and his hands begin their soapy work. He’s a little rough, but very thorough, and you close your eyes as he spreads your folds wide, dropping a kiss on your inner thigh as he does so.

You moan his name as his fingers glide over your folds, helped along by the soap. You can feel your thighs quivering as you feel suds dripping down your legs, and you gasp as his fingers ghost over your clit. The tips just barely dip into your entrance as he cleans the area around your hole, and you shudder again. “You’re so beautiful, my love...everything we do to you just makes you more radiant...”

Your hips move as if begging for more. “You all make me feel beautiful ... I don’t know how, but you all are so good at it,” you sigh. “I’ve never felt so good, so happy...so loved ... it’s almost too good to be true...”

He smiles, finished with cleaning, but he doesn’t stop. His fingers move back to your clit, quickening their pace, but staying gentle. You shudder and cry out, bucking hard at his touches, and you know you aren’t going to last this way. When he slides two soapy fingers into you, you’re gone, crying his name out and clenching hard around his digits, hands scrabbling for purchase against the wall.

His thumb works your clit through your orgasm and his mouth murmurs more sweetly filthy things as he watches you come all over his hands, his stare intently noting every quiver. Slowly, he turns you, angling your body so that the shower water sluices the soap off you. As soon as the soap is gone, he leans in and licks your clit, squeezing it at the same time.

You yelp his name, fingers tangling into his hair and pulling him closer. “Y-Yes, yes, please! Air, please!” He growls into your clit and sucks the top of it as his fingers keep gently squeezing, and you scream and come again almost instantly, your legs giving out. He catches you, holding you close as his fingers work you through your second orgasm, and you shudder against him, burying your face into his chest.

“I love to watch you come, little one,” he says quietly, his voice rumbling through you as the last waves of your orgasm make you shiver. “It’s like watching a miracle every time your body releases.”

You pant hard into his chest, and your arms wrap around him tightly, fingers curling against his skin. “Oh Air...the way you all make me feel is...I don’t have words for it...” You look up at him, eyes welling with joyful tears, and you beam. “Thank you...so much. And I’m...” You look down, biting your lip nervously. “I-I’m sorry, my love, about wanting to save the clown...But I understand why he is the way he is...Satan was right, my love. If the Clown never came to be...then everything I love right now would have been destroyed...dead...” You press your forehead against his chest and shudder. “I...I can’t...even think about that...”

Air slips his arms around you, one hand cupping the back of your head, the other stroking your back. “You are not the one who should apologize, little one. You’re just doing what comes naturally to you, and I understand that.” He kisses the top of your head.

You look up at him, then smile to him. “Thank you, my love.” You lean up to kiss him, then pull away and stand shakily. “I should get out to him. He seems...dependent...I hate to leave him alone for so long...”

Air stands, grips your shoulders tight, and gazes down at you. “Little one, in case you haven’t noticed .... we are ALL dependent on you. Every. Last. One of us. Even Papa,” he adds, anticipating your thought. “That clown is just a little more obvious about it ... but trust me, deep down inside, we all want to grab on to you and never let go.” His smile is almost sad...but not quite. “Some of us are just better at restraining ourselves.”

You blink up at him, then blush faintly and look down. “I...well, the feeling is mutual.” You lean up and kiss him softly again, then grab a towel and dry off. You are worried about the Clown, and Air can see it in your bearing, tense despite your legs still shaking. He sighs slightly, but he says nothing, determined not to show his disapproval in front of you.

“You know,” you say as you dry off and grab your robe, “one of the downfalls of training me is that I can practically hear you disapproving at me.” You turn back to him and give him another kiss, lingering a bit more this time.

Air sighs into your mouth and gently pulls back. “This...is going to take me time, my love. I can’t say right now if I’ll ever be completely okay with him...but I will try, for you.” He gives you one last lingering kiss and pats your ass. “Go on then, go to your clown.” He smiles to you, but worry still lingers in his eyes.

“I love you,” you whisper, kiss his cheek, then head out of the bathroom. You step into the main room, looking toward the sofa, but the clown isn’t where you left him. You let out a yelp as he practically knocks you over with the force of his grabbing you from behind.

His arms are almost uncomfortably tight around you, and you can tell that he’s holding back. “That took too long,” he rumbles into your hair as he picks you up again and heads back to the couch.

Air hurries in from the bathroom, trying very hard not to look like he’s hurrying. He watches you get carted over to the couch by a still-very-naked clown, and he smirks, a chuckle escaping him in spite of himself. “Oh little one, I think you may have bitten off more than you can chew.”

You give Air an exasperated look as the clown plops on the sofa and settles you in close, holding you tight and burying his nose in your neck. “I am ever so glad you’re amused, you big brat.”

Air laughs out loud as Johannes returns, looking windblown but relaxed. “You find being called a big brat amusing now?” he says. “Are you sure you’re feeling all right?”

Air snorts. “Better than before, wolf. I...need to go speak with Satan. I trust you can handle things here.” He shoots you a smile and blinks out.

Johannes shakes his head with a faint grin, then looks to you. He watches the clown peek at him through your hair, and the wolf shakes himself, finding it jarring how eerily similar his...well, his other half looks.

Jonas comes in behind him, seeing the situation on the couch, and he chuckles. “Better than I anticipated.” He watches the clown hide his face behind your head, nervous with Jonas in the room now. The clown’s reaction to him makes the king frown. “I don’t want him to be scared of me,” he murmurs to Johannes. “I don’t want to behave like that fucking angel again.”

Johannes puts his arm around Jonas’s shoulders. “You’re gonna have to be patient, my king. He’s used to....hard treatment.” the wolf trails off, remembering....then comes back to the present. “Be yourself and let him get used to you. He just needs time.” Johannes kisses Jonas’s temple, then heads to the closet. “Let’s see if I can find some clothes for the bastard. He can’t roam naked all the time.”

You watch Johannes head for the closet, and you also watch Jonas’s reaction. You catch his eye as you gently stroke his hair, and motion to sit on the opposite end of the couch. He frowns, but nods and does as you say. “I was wondering, your majesty, if you’ve started planning how you’ll fix things back home. And also, how I would fit in. I’d like to be useful.” You hope that he catches on to what you are doing—that maybe seeing Jonas giving orders would help cement him more as a king for the clown.

Jonas throws you a quizzical look, but he leans back into the couch and props his head on his hand. “Well, the first priority is repairing the castle; in fact, tomorrow I expect the first reports of progress with the repairs, and I’m going to require some additional renovations; we need to consider the needs of Papa and the ghouls. And we need to start planning for the church.”

You nod to him, still gently stroking the clown’s hair, who’s peeking out at Jonas through yours. “I see. Sounds like it’s on track. Is the church going to be attached to the castle? Or will it be somewhere in the city so it’s more accessible to the people?”

Johannes comes over, holding a shirt, pants, and boxers. “You’re asking some weird questions, sweetness. Here,” he finishes gruffly, holding the clothes out to the clown. 

The wolf’s double looks at them, then mutters, “I don’t want ‘em right now...” and buries his face back into your hair.

“My clown, maybe you could try the clothes on, see how they fit.” You stick your tongue out at Johannes. “They’re not weird... they’re...curious.”

Johannes kneels down next to you. “Show me that tongue again and I’ll give it something to do.” He grins, and you lean down to kiss him.

You moan into his mouth and grin as you pull back. “You know I love when you threaten me.” The clown behind you growls, and you stroke his cheek softly. “It’s okay, love, it wasn’t a bad threat.”

“Don’t be such a little shit, ya little shit,” Johannes grumbles. The clown kicks the wolf, and the wolf reaches up and smacks the clown upside the head.

You duck down. “I don’t want to be in the middle of this!” you squeal.

“I’m sorry,” the clown says quickly and stops the rough-housing. He is terrified that you’ll move away from him, and his arms tighten around you again. Jonas blinks, looking shocked at how meek the clown is acting. Johannes blinks as well and opens his mouth, but at that moment everyone else starts gradually entering the room.

Fire and Water are joking with Earth, Tim laughing at their comments, and Henrik and John are talking quietly with each other as they come into the main room. You feel the clown shrink in, closer to you, and he starts to tremble again. “Remember what I said,” you whisper, “it’s a family. No one is going to hurt you.”

“Too many...” He suddenly picks you up and stomps behind the little half wall next to Papa’s bed.

Everyone watches this, and Papa sighs. “This is going to take a while...Earth, why don’t you go and try to make friends? I think that, as the gentlest of us all, you’ll do well reassuring him.”

Back in the corner, the clown slides down to sit on the floor, holding you firmly on his lap. “My clown...you have to....ok, look. You can’t carry me everywhere. I’m not a...a teddy bear you can just take wherever you go.”

He stares at you. “What’s a teddy bear?”

You sigh. “Oh boy.”

Earth comes up next to you, stroking your hair as he does so. “Jonas needs your help.” When you look at him like lobsters are growing out of his ears, he gives you a look. “Jonas needs your help,” he says slowly, with a lot of emphasis.

The clown loosens his grip on you. “You’d better help my...the king. He doesn’t like waiting.”

You glance at Earth, understanding dawning, and he helps you up even as he lightly sits down next to the clown. “Ok, I’ll help him.”

As you walk away, you see Earth lean his head against the wall, never looking at the clown, just sitting. Finally he says, “Teddy bears are cuddlers. For when you feel alone or...or sad.”

“Oh.” The clown nods. “So she is a teddy bear.”

Earth smiles faintly. “Ha. Well. Sometimes, yes. But...mostly no. She is...herself. She is her own person, who you should ask if...well. If she wants to cuddle. Mostly she will say yes.”

The clown frowns. “Do I have to ask whenever I want something from her?”

The small ghoul nods. “It would be nice if you did. She appreciates nice. And...if you really need someone to cuddle, and she doesn’t want to, or isn’t around...” Earth blushes faintly and stares at his knees. “I’ve...I’ve been told that...well. I’m good at it.”

The clown stares at Earth for a very long time. Finally, he says, “Do I need to ask you too? For....cuddling?”

Earth glances at the clown, then quickly looks at the ceiling. “Again...it would be nice. We all....well. Most everyone responds to nice.” The clown wants to ask, but he struggles for the right words, the polite words. After a bit, Earth says, “We can cuddle now if you want.”

Slowly, like a dog that’s been hurt too many times, he slides a little closer to Earth, then quickly grabs him and holds him close. “You aren’t as soft as she is.”

“I don’t think anyone is.”

The clown is silent for a time, Earth’s head tucked under his chin, before hesitantly asking, “...how...how do I share without...without panicking or...or getting jealous?”

Earth hums in thought, hand idly rubbing the clown’s arm soothingly. “Well. I think that...you need to remember what is fair. Um. It wouldn’t be fair to her to expect...well. To be only yours when...when she has all of us too. She is our goddess...and we all want and love and need her...and she needs all of us. We...we’re all family.” The little ghoul looks up at the clown and smiles happily. “And now you are too.”

“I don’t think so.” The clown rests his cheek on Earth’s head, almost without realizing it, and sighs. “Isn’t family like...mothers and fathers, and...and brothers and stuff? Blood? I don’t ... fit in like that. And besides, you all aren’t related either.”

Earth smiles. “Family is ... well. Family is parents and children, that’s a type of family. But there are other types .. made out of ... people who love each other. Who want to be together because they care for each other. That’s... that’s our type.”

The clown blinks down to the ghoul in his lap. “You...you don’t have to be related by blood?”

Earth shook his head. “Not always, no. Look at...well. Look at Johannes, and the king, and Tim, and John, and Henrik. They’re a family too. And...you could be a part of both of our families.”

The clown sneers, but his grip on the ghoul stays gentle. “They all hate me. I’m sure you do too. And how the fuck can I blame you? I hurt her. I hurt a lot of people.”

“We hate the things you did,” Earth says carefully. “That doesn’t mean we hate you.” The small ghoul sighs. “I can’t...well. I find it hard to hate anyone. It takes a lot of energy and I don’t ... ghouls don’t waste energy. It’s not healthy.” He sighs again. “No one here hates you, clown. It’s not in our nature.”

“You...do you mean it? Really?” Earth nods, and the little ghoul hugs the clown tightly. The clown, unused to expressions of emotion like this, can do nothing but hug Earth back, quaking against the smaller man.

They are both silent for a while, Earth doing his best to comfort the clown, before he murmurs, “Would you like to try to go to where our goddess is?”

Eagerly the clown nods but before he can do anything else, Earth says, “But you have to do two things for me.”

The clown sinks back, frowning a little. “What?” he asks suspiciously.

“Get dressed.” The clown frowns and Earth smiles. “Everyone else is right now, so it would be... nice if you are too. And ... well. Ha. I’m sure as the evening...continues, most of us will end up....naked. So it’s temporary, the clothes.”

The clown is still frowning but he nods. “I guess.” His frown deepens. “What’s the second thing?”

“Don’t grab for her. Let her move about freely and enjoy everyone.”

Now the clown is scowling, practically radiating displeasure. “Really don’t like that.”

Earth smiles again. “I know. That’s why...you must.”

He hesitates, but finally the clown nods. Earth beams happily, and he scuttles off to find the clothes that Johannes had offered the clown, returning in seconds. The clown dresses, taking a deep breath, trying to hide his shaking hands. But the little ghoul beams at him again and takes one of his hands, holding it comfortingly. “It’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” the clown says with a scowl.

“Actually...well. Ha. I can.” Earth smiles at the clown’s confused look. “You’ll see, at some point. Come on. I think dinner is arriving and eating is important. Especially if...well. Ha. It’s not really if, is it, but when things start.” He tugs on the clown’s hand and gently leads him over to the rest.

“When what starts?” His heart starts pounding as he’s led over to a long table that’s being set up. His hand becomes clammy in Earth’s, and he swallows, eyes seeking you out desperately. When he sees you standing between Papa and Johannes, both of whom are murmuring in your ear, he relaxes for just a moment before jealousy rises in anxiety’s place. But he remembers what Earth said, and takes another deep breath, trying to squash the feeling.

“You’re fine,” Earth says quietly. “And she’s fine, and she’s right over there.” He pushes some grounding energy into the clown to try to keep him calm.

“When what starts?” the clown asks again, looking around at everybody and feeling overwhelmed.

“Oh? Ahhh...well. The...the...when we...” Earth’s blush rises.

“Fucking? When the fucking starts?” the clown says just loud enough that Fire and Water look over and smile.

“Well, we should at least wait til after we eat ... it’s bad form otherwise,” Fire says with a laugh.

The clown stares at Fire, and then his trademark grin spreads over his face. “Unless we’re eating her.”

Water laughs. “You should have seen when we painted her in chocolate.” He brings his phone out and finds the picture, showing the taller man.

His eyes widen. “Fuck, she looks...delicious...”

“Delicious is an understatement,” Fire says happily.

You watch the clown out of the corner of your eye, thrilled to see him dressed and talking even a little bit with Fire and Water and Earth. “Well, whatever Earth said or did seemed to help a little,” you say to Johannes and Papa. “I have hope that one day I will be able to walk on my own power and not be carried every time someone needs to get somewhere.”

Papa laughs softly, kissing your nose, his hands warm on your hips. “I’d think you’d like having someone to carry you everywhere, my love.”

You grin. “I mean, sometimes it would be nice, I won’t lie. But mostly? I like moving on my own, thank you.”

The dark pope chuckles. “Well, I’m pretty sure he’ll be willing to carry you wherever you want him to.”

“Yes, he’s made that pretty clear,” you say as you lay your head against Papa’s chest. You look around the room. “Why isn’t Air back yet?”

Papa blinks, also looking around. “That is a good question.” He closes his eyes, frowning. “It seems he has closed himself off.” He sighs. “He is probably apologizing to Satan right now. We shall give him time.” At that moment there is a knock on the door, and a line of Sisters and Brothers of Sin come in, pushing carts laden with food and drink. Your mouth waters and your stomach rumbles at the sight.

Johannes chuckles. “Come, Papa, let’s get food into our goddess before she wastes away before our eyes.”

You nudge him. “Don’t be mean... I can’t help if I’m always hungry, y’all are either training me or having your way with me.”

Johannes grins and nips at your ear. “I happen to know you like it when we’re mean.”

You shiver but give him a look. “Not the same mean and you know it.”

In retaliation, Johannes suddenly raspberries the side of your neck, and you squeal, chasing him around the table, trying to swat his arm. The clown snarls, tensing to try to stop Johannes for you, but Earth puts a hand on his arm, shaking his head. “They’re just playing.”

The clown tries to relax. “How do you know?”

Earth shrugs. “No one here is going to do anything to harm her. You have to trust us.” He leads the clown to an empty chair.

The clown lets himself be led, and gently urged to sit down. But his eyes don’t leave you, scrambling after the laughing wolf, who’s easily staying just out of your reach. Suddenly, Jonas’s arm swings out, catching you around the middle and pulling you, laughing, into his lap.

“Stop chasing that wolf around and get some food in you,” Jonas growls playfully, nuzzling your neck and making you shriek with laughter. “You need to eat before we eat you...” Nose buried in your hair, he inhales. “Damn, now I’m hungry...”

You shiver hard, grinning still, and Earth and Fire on either side of the clown hear his breath catch. Fire leans over and murmurs, “Doing all right?”

“S-She’s...I can’t stop looking at her...” His hands are white-knuckled on the table, the muscles in his forearms standing out. “She’s so damn beautiful...”

“She is that,” Fire agrees. “Takes my breath away sometimes when I see her after I haven’t been with her for a while. Here, make a plate, my friend.” And he distracts the clown a little with the practicalities of dinner while Earth continues to ground him, the combination of which helps the clown to relax a fraction.

Jonas finally lets you up after a last playful nip and you grin, happily going to your place between Papa and Johannes, kissing each man on the cheek on the way. You flop into your seat and pile your plate high with food, groaning as you place the first bite in your mouth. “If I keep eating like this I’m going to gain weight...”

Papa chuckles and pats your thigh. “Just more to love, my goddess.”

“You say that now, but when I’m fat and gross, it’ll be a whole other tune you’ll be singing,” you say, only partly joking.

“Even if you put on some weight, you wouldn’t be ‘gross,’ sweetness,” Johannes says with a smile. “Besides, with all the exercise you get you won’t have to worry about it anyway.” He winks.

Papa cocks his head at you as you giggle at Johannes. “Regardless, a woman is not defined by her weight. There are much more important things to worry about.”

You blink at him, pulling the fork out of your mouth. “Really? It doesn’t turn you off?”

“Hardly. What turns me off is a person’s attitude, not how much they weigh.”

On Papa’s other side, Tim nods sagely. “It’s true. I’ve had a few lovers who were absolutely awful once I got to know them. Never lost a boner so quickly.”

You stare at Tim and Papa, dumbfounded. “That just... I have a hard time believing that... Most of the guys I’ve known made it clear that they’d never be attracted to heavyset women...and that they’d leave me the second I gained too much weight.”

Now it’s Papa and Tim’s turn to stare at you dumbfounded. “Well, obviously, you’ve known a bunch of idiot guys,” Tim says, shaking his head.

Papa sighs, propping his jaw on his fist. “Society at large makes me so angry sometimes. A person’s body is not necessarily a reflection of who they are. The most kind and beautiful people I have ever known have been, bluntly, fat, and some of the cruelest and most awful people I have known have been skinny. At the end of the day it should not matter what is on the outside. And yet, society places so much emphasis on physical perfection to the point where it can affect getting a career. It honestly makes me sick to think about.” Papa looks at you, and smiles. “Why do you look at me like that, my love?”

“I just...” You shake your head again. “Sometimes it’s like you’re not real, you know? I’ve never known anyone who says stuff like that and really believes it. They’ll say it, sure, but then they turn around and say or do things that make it obvious they don’t really believe the shit they say. But you .... you’re just...” You look back at your plate. “Unreal...”

Papa smiles and puts his hand on your chin, gently turning you to look at him. “My love...the way I hold true to my convictions...anyone can do. But they choose not to, because they are so afraid of being forced out of society by the majority who don’t believe that. I, personally?” He laughs softly. “I am the leader of a Satanic church who uses metal to spread the Unholy Word. I am already outside the norm, and therefore, I couldn’t care less what society at large thinks of my beliefs.”

“Just...unreal...” you breathe, caught in his gaze as if it were the first time. Slowly he leans in and he kisses you, gently, softly, and your eyes close as your lips cling to his. He breaks the kiss, but his mouth is still hovering over yours. “Finish your dinner, my beautiful girl, so we can have our dessert,” he whispers.

“Ok...” you whisper back. “Although I’m suddenly not hungry for food...”

He smiles, eyes half-lidding, and his beauty takes your breath away. Next to you, some food plops back onto Johannes’s plate as he too stares in open-mouthed wonder at Papa’s radiance. And down the table, the clown’s eyes are wide, and to his horror he’s blushing as he sees how truly beautiful Papa is, and he suddenly gets up and goes into the bathroom, not able to deal with...any of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone has dessert...

Jonas notices the clown’s abrupt departure from the table and is silent, considering. After a few minutes, he makes up his mind and murmurs an excuse to Henrik, heading for the bathroom. He knocks on the door even as he slowly opens it.

When he opens the door and peeks in, the clown is leaning against the sink, head bowed and face dripping after splashing some water on it. He grits his teeth and scratches at his scalp again. “Too fucking much too fucking much too fucking much...”

“Clown,” Jonas says, but the clown doesn’t hear him over his own chanting. Jonas steps closer, slowly, continuing to call to him, until finally he is almost right behind him. “Clown!” he says as he reaches for his arm. With a startled shout, the clown spins around and punches Jonas in the jaw. He stops, horrified, and sinks immediately to his knees, forehead touching the floor. 

“My king, mercy, please!”

“Fuck, that was a good hit,” the king says, rubbing his jaw. He sighs heavily at the clown prostrating himself before him, and he kneels before the taller man. “Please, don’t kneel like that. Come on, sit up.” Terrified and shaking, the clown sits up, shoulders shrinking in to themselves as if he was expecting a hit. Jonas’s heart breaks. “You don’t need to be scared. I’m not going to hurt you anymore, I swear.” And he leans forward and gently wraps his arms around the other man.

The clown’s body stiffens in his embrace, so tense that Jonas thinks for sure he is going to snap in two. “I will never hurt you again, clown,” Jonas says quietly near the clown’s ear. “And I don’t want you to hurt yourself either.”

The clown’s mouth works, but no words come out. He has no idea what to say; his mind is whirling. He starts trembling in the man’s grasp, and finally...it’s too much, and he bursts into sobs against Jonas’s shoulder, wordless, gut-wrenching cries that echo loudly in Papa’s bathroom. Jonas pulls him closer, sitting cross-legged on the floor, gently pulling the man into his lap and rocking him soothingly.

The clown’s sobs can be faintly heard out in the main room, and everyone looks up at the sound. You immediately go on the alert, start to get up from your seat, but Papa puts a gentle staying hand on your leg, as he quickly looks around the table and notes who is absent. “My love, he is with the king....let Jonas help him now.”

You settle back in your seat, worried. “But what if he needs me?”

“Sweetness, you can’t be his only solution,” Johannes says. “He needs to know you aren’t the only person who can help him.”

Papa nods. “If he is going to adjust to being here, being with us, he needs to learn he can trust all of us, and he can only learn that if the rest of us help him, not just you.” Papa smirks. “Besides, you are about to become preoccupied out here, I think.”

You blush faintly, but grin. “That’s true enough.” You chuckle as you go back to eating. “I like this schedule. Training in the mornings and fucking at night.”

Johannes growls. “I usually don’t like schedules, but hell, I could get used to this.”

Back in the bathroom, Jonas holds the clown, patiently, waiting for the other man’s sobs to subside. He makes soft, soothing noises, and gradually the clown holds on to him tightly, not willing to let go.

“I...I don’t understand anything that’s happening. My king was an..an angel....you are kind.... I am in a body of my own...without...him.... I am in love with a woman but I find another....a man attractive... I don’t understand a fucking thing that’s happening...” the clown says, growling and shaking.

“I know...there’s so much that’s new to you, and so much that’s being thrown in your face already that the rest of us take for granted. But you need to remember that you don’t have to figure everything out instantly.” The king chuckles softly, running a soft hand over the clown’s hair. “Even us people who grew up with a body are still learning. You can take it at whatever pace you need to.” He cocks his head slightly. “We need something to call you, my friend. How do you feel about Beta?”

The clown sits up, pulls back enough to look at Jonas. “Clown isn’t my name?”

“Not really... It’s...it’s what you have been but maybe not what you will be. It’s a little...derogatory.”

The clown stares. “Why....why Beta?”

“Well....you are from Johannes but he came first, the alpha....and you’re second...so Beta made sense to me.” Jonas chuckles. “If you don’t like it, it’s ok. We’ll find something else.”

The clown shakes his head. “No, it’s not that...it’s... I feel like I don’t deserve a name...yet.”

Jonas smiles. “Then I suppose it’s a good thing Beta isn’t really a name. It’s more of a...nickname.” He puts a hand on top of the clown’s head playfully. “We need something to call you when we want to get your attention. Something that isn’t just ‘clown.’”

“I want...I want her to keep calling me that!” The clown winces at the volume he used, flinching as if expecting a hit. But when none comes after a few moments, he relaxes. “If...if she wants to. I...” He looks almost embarrassed. “T-Thank you, my...your majesty, for...for Beta.”

Jonas smiles. “You don’t need to thank me, but you’re welcome. And I’m sure she will call you whatever you wish, if you ask her.” He is quiet a bit, still stroking the clown’s hair. Then, “If you don’t mind telling me, which man are you attracted to?”

Beta looks away, feeling his cheeks warm. He gasps and suddenly pulls away, scrambling toward the mirror. His hands gently touch his cheeks, red around where his makeup is. “This...she does this.” Joy makes a wild, happy grin pull his lips. “I can do something she can!”

Jonas laughs. “Indeed. Although I’m willing to bet you won’t do it nearly as often as she does.” The king gets up from the floor and approaches the other man. “You don’t have to answer my question, I was merely curious....but I want you to know that it’s ok.”

Beta looks away. “What is?” he asks, his voice gruff.

“Being attracted to a man. There is nothing wrong with it. Everyone here is....open-minded, to say the least. You will offend no one ....and you may find your attraction reciprocated.” He smiles.

The clown looks at the mirror. An image flashes over it, black and white paint and an icy eye...he lets out a deep breath. “He’s...he’s so beautiful...”

Jonas chuckles softly. “To be fair, everyone in that room is gorgeous.”

“Not like...not like him. He’s...ethereal...” Beta blinks. “He was one of the ones who tried talking to me...when that bitch put my...our goddess down. Papa...”

“Ahh. I see.” Jonas smiles.

But Beta frowns. “He doesn’t like me though, so it doesn’t matter.”

“What makes you think that he doesn’t like you? He hasn’t been harsh with you at all. In fact,” Jonas considers, “given his feelings for Johannes, it would not surprise me if he feels something for you.”

“His feelings for...” Beta scowls. “But I’m not Johannes. He wouldn’t feel the same for me.”

“You’re right, you’re not Johannes.” Jonas puts his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “But what you are, is your own person, with his own feelings, that Papa would be happy to get to know.”

“I... I don’t feel like a person much. Unless I’m with her.”

“I understand, probably more than you realize.” Beta shoots a quizzical look at Jonas, who continues. “I have only just recently come back to myself, you know. That angel was in control for....a long time.” Jonas sighs. “It still feels a little ... odd here in my own body.”

“So we have something...in common. Like friends do?” Beta says, considering.

“Yes, I suppose we do.” Jonas smiles and pats Beta’s shoulders. “Feeling a little better?” Beta hesitates, then nods. “Then let’s eat. We probably don’t want to miss dessert.”

“Is...is she dessert?” Beta asks on the way to the door.

Jonas laughs. “She is indeed dessert. And you’ll never have a sweeter one.”

The door opens, and you look over. Jonas comes out first, and he smiles to you and gives a thumbs-up. Then you see your clown, and he’s....you smile happily to see him looking a little more confident and a lot more calm.

The rest of dinner is uneventful, although you notice that Fire and Water are engaging the clown and he seems willing to talk to them, and he might even have laughed at a joke or two. Your heart warms as you look around the table, all your loves chatting and laughing together, and you lay your head on Papa’s shoulder.

“Are you all right, my love?” he asks as he wipes a tear from your eye.

“Never better,” you reply. “My heart is so full, it’s leakin’ out of my eyes.”

Johannes laughs, then smirks to you. “That same description’s about to apply to something else in a just a little while.”

You turn crimson and throw a piece of bread at him. “I was trying to be all sweet and happy, and you turned it dirty!”

The wolf laughs and catches the bread. “I make most things dirty.” He grabs you and pulls you onto his lap for a kiss. “How about we make you dirty too?”

“You mean you haven’t already?” you tease.

He winks at you. “Oh, turning into a wise-ass, are we?”

You grin. “Here I thought you liked my wise-ass?”

“You’re damn right I do,” he growls, fingers digging into your hair. He kisses you deeply, hungrily, as if he didn’t just eat an enormous meal. The plates are quickly cleared away, and Johannes carries you to the bed, your loves following and discarding clothes along the way. Beta stays where he is, eyes wide, unsure whether he would be welcome. He sees your clothes being discarded, and he sees Papa undressing, and he swallows thickly, mouth watering, looking down as if there’s too much beauty to be able to look at.

“What do you want tonight, sweetness?” Johannes asks as he sets you on the bed, kissing you. “You tell us this time.”

You take a shuddering breath before you kiss him back. “I just... I just want all of you... I don’t want anyone to be left out tonight.”

Johannes hums and murmurs into your ear, “Are you sure you’re up for all of us? One after the other? Two or three at a time? In your mouth? Your cunt? Your ass?”

You moan at his words, fingers digging into his hair. “T-Two at a time...please...” You kiss him deeply, holding your right hand out for someone, anyone....

Henrik is there, grabbing your outstretched hand and kissing your palm. “Your desires are our commands, precious.” He kisses a path up your arm.

You shudder hard, goosebumps raising in the wake of his lips. Moaning his name, you pull him up into a deep kiss, while Johannes starts kissing down your body. You gasp, spreading your legs eagerly for your wolf.

Fire slips onto the bed and stretches out beside you. “I know you said two at a time, but I’m begging you, let me touch you, please, goddess...” You can’t answer with words, because Henrik has taken over your kiss and isn’t letting you go...so you reach out your hand to Fire, and that’s all the invitation he needs: with a growl he latches on to your breast and sucks hard, and you slam your hand down on the back of his head, pressing him to you.

As you cry out into Henrik’s mouth, Water slides in to your other side and mimics Fire, sucking and licking eagerly on your nipple. Johannes reaches your core and places open-mouthed kisses all over your mound, not touching anywhere close to where you need him. Beta sits at the table, eyes wide as he watches them pleasure you. His cock is straining against his clothes, and his mouth is dry. This sight is...incredible...he’s beginning to think he might not have any issues sharing, at least in the bedroom. He catches movement out of the corner of his eyes and watches Papa walk closer to him, a smile on his face, and he’s fully naked. To his horror, Beta feels his face becoming more and more red, and he swallows hard and looks away.

“Jonas tells me that we are to call you Beta for now,” Papa says. Beta nods, unable to speak. Papa smiles, amused at seeing such a blush on a face that looks so like Johannes. “Well, Beta, it is totally fine if you just want to watch, but you can certainly join us ... whatever you want...”

“Yeah. Yeah...whatever, thanks...” he says roughly, and Papa smiles, understanding immediately. He reaches out, putting two fingers under his chin and making Beta look up at the dark pope. Their eyes meet, and Beta can’t breathe.

“Whatever...you want...” Papa all but moans, then turns and saunters toward the bed. Beta stares at him, taking in his perfect ass, and promptly slithers out of his chair onto the floor.

Meanwhile, you are writhing on the bed, your back arching to get as close to Water and Fire as you possibly can, even as Henrik is kissing you breathless...and Johannes is still teasing you, kissing your inner thighs, your mound, circling your clit and your folds but never directly touching them.

“Please please please,” you babble into Henrik’s mouth. He chuckles and just kisses you deeper, tongue tangling around yours.

Johannes laughs from between your legs. “I do love when you beg...but you need to remember our patience...” And he slaps your clit.

You scream into Henrik’s mouth as the shock and pain of the slap zings through your nerve endings. “Well would you look at that?” Johannes says, inhaling deep at your slit. “Someone wants a clit spanking. Look at all this sweet juice coming out.”

Jonas, John, Tim, and Aether crowd around, and John nudges Johannes. “Do you think you’ll get more if you spank her again?”

“Guess we won’t know until we try,” Johannes growls, and your legs open wider as you grab on to Henrik’s arms to brace yourself...

Beta, having gotten back up from the daze puddle on the floor, frowns. With the men crowding around your lower half like that, he can’t see anything going on anymore. Slowly, he walks closer, hoping to find a spot to see what is happening.

You shudder, sweat popping out on your skin already as Johannes and Tim both teasingly blow cool air over your clit. You whimper at the sweet sensation, and you watch Johannes, ready for the next hit. But then suddenly Papa is there next to Henrik, smirking as he taps Henrik on the shoulder. “Just a moment.” Henrik stops kissing you, and Papa abruptly pulls a blindfold on over your eyes. You gasp, and Water and Fire groan as they feel your nipples tighten even farther.

“That’s....” you swallow hard. “That’s not fair!”

“I do not recall ever promising you fair, my love,” Papa says, tsking as he tightens the blindfold. “Please, Henrik, my apologies for interrupting your feast.”

“No need to apologize, Papa,” Henrik replies, grinning. “I think you just made things more....delicious...”

Papa sees Beta coming closer, and he sneaks glances at him, willing him to come closer, intent on bringing him into the mix after seeing the sweet desire in his eyes.

Beta swallows as he reaches the end of the bed. _At least,_ he thinks, _I come from such a tall man_ —he has a good view over Johannes’s shoulder. The clown growls at seeing your glistening cunt, spread wide by his other half’s fingers. His mouth waters again, and he licks his lips. Henrik returns his mouth to yours, picking up where he left off, and Papa smirks, leaning back and watching the proceedings. He manages to catch Beta’s eye, and he motions him over, patting the space next to him.

You moan into Henrik’s mouth, knowing the slap is coming....soon....now?....when dammit?....and you begin to drown in the sensations of Fire’s and Water’s tongues licking your nipples, and the taste of Henrik in your mouth....and Johannes slaps your clit, the shock doubled, your cry torn from you. The men chuckle, and encourage Johannes. Beta feels his cock get impossibly harder and he can’t say for sure whether it’s the sight of your dripping cunt or Papa’s silent invitation that makes him hard as stone, but he is beginning to think it doesn’t matter. Slowly, he slides onto the bed next to Papa...

Papa smirks up at the other man, turning to face him. “I think you’re a little overdressed for this party, Beta...” His fingers go to the buttons on his shirt, slowly popping them open, one...by...one... “Tell me, my friend, what do you think of the sight before you?”

Johannes growls as he sees you becoming even wetter. “Fuck...fuck you’re beautiful...” Another slap has you screaming, and Tim and John both groan as they’re sprayed with your essence.

Beta looks at you, your body flush with need as the ghouls and wolves around you stoke the fire burning within you. Then he looks down at Papa’s long fingers gracefully moving from button to button on his borrowed shirt. His throat is so dry... “Which....” he swallows again and his gaze darts to you when you scream again and he hears Johannes say, “That was a good slap, John...do that again...”

“Which sight?” Beta finally manages to ground out....and then Papa lets his hand drift up Beta’s chest, and he whimpers.

Papa chuckles at his whimper, fingertips slowly sliding up the clown’s creamy skin. “My dear Beta, you flatter me to insinuate that I am as beautiful as she.”

“You...you are though...” It’s so much, it’s too much. His heart thuds in his chest, and suddenly his trademark grin spreads across his lips. “You’re so beautiful that I can’t take it.” Papa suddenly finds himself on his back, pinned under the taller man, arms crossed over his head and held down by one of Beta’s hands. He pauses though, remembering Earth’s words, and snarls out, “Can I fuck you?”

Papa smiles. “Well, that depends.” His gaze wanders over the clown, so like his wolf. “May I fuck you in return?”

Beta blushes and he stutters just a bit. “Y-yes, I want you to fuck me too.”

Papa’s smile gets bigger. “Come closer,” he says, and when Beta is close enough, Papa whispers, “I’m going to love fucking that ass.”

Beta growls, and in a flash he’s capturing Papa’s lips in a bruising kiss. Papa moans into his mouth, arching to brush his bare chest over the clown’s, who shudders at the contact and ruts his clothed hips over Papa’s bare ones.

Johannes, meanwhile, is having good fun watching John and Tim slurp up the juices rushing down the sides of your labia. He grins widely and slaps his hand onto your clit once again, and your wail disappears into Henrik’s mouth.

Aether and Earth watch, maintaining the balance and enjoying the show. Earth is keeping a particular eye on Beta. “Our clown is fitting in,” Aether says with a smile.

“Yes. And he asked for permission.” Earth beams. “He listened to my advice!”

“And why shouldn’t he? You give good counsel, little brother,” Aether replies, grinning at Earth’s obvious pride and pleasure. They continue to watch, then Aether says, “It’s been a good long while since we’ve had proper orgies. This is good.”

Earth nudges Aether. “Go on. Get...get in there. I can watch the balance. I don’t mind waiting.”

“You sure?” Aether smiles at Earth’s nod. “Ok...don’t quite know where to go first,” he murmurs.

“You’ll figure it out,” Earth jokes.

Aether grins to his brother and slips onto the bed. He passes by Papa and Beta and slides a soft hand down the clown’s back, making him growl into Papa’s mouth. That is enough of a response to make Aether pause and slide his lips where his hand just moved. The growl sounds again, even more guttural, and he takes Papa’s hands and presses them desperately to the fastenings of his pants.

“Mmmm, may I help?” Aether asks as Papa’s fingers work Beta’s pants open. At Beta’s sharp nod, Aether pulls his pants off smoothly, and makes quick work of the unbuttoned shirt as well. He runs his hands down Beta’s bare back, following them with light kisses, and Beta shudders. “Beautiful,” Aether hums. “I’ll leave you to it, then.” And he slides over toward you, nudging past Henrik and maneuvering around so he can reach your hands and grab them, pulling your arms above your head and kissing your palms.

Beta stares down at Papa, losing himself in that icy gaze as he grinds his now bare hips against Papa’s...the friction, the hardness...it’s all more than he expected.

Papa groans as their cocks slide together, his arms twining up and around the other man’s neck. “Beta...you know, you’re beautiful too...You’re as striking as my Johannes..”

“I...I want to be yours too,” Beta whispers, and Papa can see the vulnerability in his eyes. “I...I don’t really know why, or what the fuck is happening anymore...but I want to be yours, and hers...”

“I am going to tell you a very poorly kept secret,” Papa murmurs as he sinks his fingers into Beta’s hair.

Beta can’t escape Papa’s stare so he gives up trying, just lets himself fall deeper. “What secret is that?” he asks, his hips continuing to roll.

“You are already hers,” Papa whispers, rolling his hips in time with Beta. “You’ve been hers since the second you pushed your cock inside her.”

Beta’s breath catches, then he says, “When...when do I become yours?”

Papa kisses the clown. “As soon as we fuck...”

He’s not sure who, but someone presses a small bottle of lube into his hand. Almost instantly he turns Papa onto his stomach, pushing his hips in the air. “I can’t wait...I need to be yours, Papa...” He slicks up Papa’s hole, groaning at how perfect his ass really is, then slicks himself up as he slides a finger, then two, into Papa’s channel. The groan that the dark pope lets out goes straight to Beta’s soul, and Papa shudders, bucking back into the clown’s fingers.

Jonas watches Beta and Papa for a minute, happy for Beta and wondering what sex with Papa might be like, then he turns his attention back to you when you pull your mouth away from Henrik and cry out, “Please, someone needs to make me come, now...”

Jonas looks at Johannes, whose grin is positively evil. “Maybe we should help the poor girl out, wolf.”

Johannes laughs. “Are you sure, Jonas? We do like tormenting—hey!” Fire shoves Johannes out of the way and dives into your cunt, lapping at your clit eagerly, needing to make you come more than he needs air. You scream, though it gets muffled halfway through as Henrik slides his cock into your mouth. He groans, keeping a steady pace as you cry out around his cock.

Johannes is about to say something sarcastic to Fire when his attention is caught by Beta and Papa. It nearly takes his breath away—as if he’s watching himself with his love. And he’d be lying if he didn’t feel a small twinge of...jealousy? Interesting...

Beta slides his cock against Papa’s slick hole, growling at the warmth coming from the man. “So beautiful...so perfect...” He starts sliding in, shuddering as tightness and warmth envelops his cock. His nails dig into Papa’s ass, making him hiss in pleasure, and he pushes back against the other man. Papa moans his name, and that snaps the tenuous control Beta has—his hips rock forward, burying himself to the balls.

Papa’s shout fills the room, matching nicely with Henrik’s roar as he comes down your throat. You swallow desperately, trying to catch every spurt even as Fire’s tongue flicks faster and faster against your clit, making the coil of desire inside you tighten quickly.

You scream again, though it’s still muffled into Henrik’s cock, as the coil explodes when Fire’s tongue flutters rapidly over your clit. Your hips arch off the bed, your hands grasp hold of Water, hanging on for dear life as you’re blinded by a sea of pleasure. Fire cries out as he drinks you down, hips rolling into the bed, before John pulls the other man away and slides his cock into you deeply.

Henrik slides out of your mouth, but you only have seconds to gasp for air before Aether is taking his place, feeding his cock to you as John sets a steady pace and rhythm. You moan around Aether as he plunges in and out of your mouth.

Beta is setting his own rhythm with Papa, but he is shaking. “I can’t... I won’t last... it’s too much...” he gasps.

“Don’t try...to hold on...” Papa grunts. “Just...let...go...” And Beta does as Papa says...

Beta’s hands scrabble for purchase on the bed as he comes hard into Papa’s ass, his cries mixing with your muffled ones. He pumps rope after rope of hot seed into the dark pope, who lets out a choked cry of his own. Finally, finally, Beta stops coming, and he gently pulls out of the other man. Shaking and sweaty, he lies down and wraps himself around Papa, pulling him close, laying his head on Beta’s chest. Papa blinks in surprise, but then smiles softly and allows himself to be held.

John groans as he feels his orgasm building, and slides his hand to your clit, rubbing hard and fast. “I need you to come on my cock,” he rasps, and Water, hoping to help, glides his tongue over and around your nipple even as he rolls your other nipple between two long fingers. Your orgasm takes you by surprise, and you feel yourself drenching John. He lets out a shout, and his orgasm begins, your walls squeezing him, milking him.

Aether cries out and comes into your mouth as he watches and feels you orgasm, and he shudders with the force of feeling both. He pulls out, giving you a sweet kiss on your forehead. “My darling girl...you are a wonder...” He moves away, nudging Earth to go have his fun now. You feel like you’re burning. So much pleasure, threatening to swamp you—you smile, loving the way they make you feel, and reach for the next of your loves.

Water releases your breasts and crawls up to murmur in your ear. “You know what I want?”

You shake your head. “Tell me.”

He outlines the shell of your ear with the tip of his tongue. “I want to fuck your gorgeous ass while Fire takes your cunt.” His words make your belly twist. “Will you let us fill you up?”

You let out a whimper. “Yes....yes....”

Water gets the lube back from near Beta as Fire eagerly pulls you up and onto his lap, sliding deeply into you already. He groans but doesn’t move, preferring instead to kiss you deeply as you feel Water’s slicked-up fingers press against your back entrance.

Earth sighs softly, watching the proceedings with love in his eyes. Tim comes over, grinning, and claps a hand on the little ghoul’s shoulder. “Doing all right there, little guy?”

Earth smiles. “Yes...just....well. I love to watch her almost as much as...well. Being inside her.” He looks at Tim out of the corner of his eye. “You haven’t ...yet?”

“Well, not today. Want to take her together?” He beams cheerfully down at the ghoul, who blushes faintly but beams back.

“I’d like that, yeah.”

They both go back to watching as Water slides slowly into your ass, and you wail at being so full.

Fire and Water give you a few moments to adjust to the amazing fullness, until Fire says, “I gotta move or I’m gonna lose it.” The two ghouls begin to fuck, thrusting slow at first, gradually picking up a little speed, making you cry out over and over.

From his position on the bed, Beta watches, wide-eyed, clutching Papa tight, feeling his cock harden again. Papa props himself up and chuckles. “She is beautiful when she is being filled like that.” Beta nods, unable to speak. “You will be too,” Papa adds as he sits up a bit more and wraps a hand around Beta’s cock. “Are you ready for me?”

Beta gasps, hips rutting into Papa’s hand. “Y-Yes, yes, please!”

Papa smiles and gently turns Beta over onto his stomach. He takes the lube and pops it open as he presses a soft kiss to one of Beta’s cheeks. “Beautiful...” The clown shudders, eyes glazing over in lust when he feels Papa’s slick fingers at his hole.

Slowly, one finger presses inside, and Beta growls as Papa works his finger in and around. He pours more lube directly on Beta’s hole, then slowly adds a second finger, and Beta’s growl gets louder, more intense. Papa scissors his fingers, smiling as he watches Beta writhe and push back against him. Your keening cry distracts Papa only for a few seconds...he sees you move in between Fire and Water, knows the three of you are close. He pulls his fingers out of Beta’s ass and positions his slicked-up cock, sliding it over Beta’s hole once, twice, three times, then slowly he begins to sink in to the tight tunnel.

This stretch...Beta cries out loudly into the sheets, thigh muscles quivering as Papa slowly pushes in. “That’s it, beautiful one, you’re taking me so well! So tight...so perfect...” His words make the clown’s cock jump, and he shudders, curling the sheets in his fingers.

Fully seated, Papa closes his eyes, enjoying the intense pressure around his cock, then he reaches around to grab Beta’s cock, stroking him hard as he begins to thrust. Beta’s cries join with yours, the harmony making the ghouls moan and the wolves growl.

You’re so close...your eyes open at hearing Beta's cries, and you turn your head as you push the blindfold up and off, eyes widening as you see Beta’s eyes on you as he gets fucked hard by Papa. That is all you need—you are shoved into one of the most intense orgasms of your life. You squeeze Fire and Water almost painfully tight, and they yell and come deep inside you, hips stuttering against yours.

Earth and Aether both shudder at the feel of your orgasm; Earth nearly drops to his knees, Tim’s quick grip on his arm the only thing that keeps the small ghoul upright. Your scream sends Beta over the edge and he comes into Papa’s hand, howling with each spurt.

Tim grins, patting the little ghoul on the head. “Always intense, huh?”

“She just...well. Every time...is like the first time...” Earth whispers, looking at you in awe. Tim smiles and wraps an arm around his friend’s shoulder as he watches everyone come down.

Papa, however, is going up, coming hard into Beta’s ass, his own howl of pleasure almost musical, and Johannes looks at him, in awe of the beauty unfolding.

Unable to stop himself, Johannes crawls across the bed, kneeling next to his love as his orgasm subsides. He grips Papa by the hair and kisses him, hard, then looks into his eyes, slightly dazed from the intensity of coming, and growls, “Later. I’m fucking you while you’re fucking her.”

Papa’s chuckle is breathless. “Is that so, my wolf?”

“It fucking is.” Another hard kiss.

“All right then.”

Beta looks up, at the man who looks like him but isn’t, kissing his Papa. He swallows hard, emotions threatening to swamp him again, and he pulls off Papa and quickly goes to the bathroom, needing a moment.

Fire and Water gently pull out of you, pressing kisses everywhere they can reach. You whimper, kissing them back, and then Tim and Earth are there, Tim behind you, your little ghoul smiling happily at your front.

You cup Earth’s face with one hand, reach back to cup Tim’s head with your other hand, as you lean back against Tim. “You look so good when you’re in the middle of being ravished,” Tim chuckles as he cups your breasts and thumbs your nipples. “So damn sexy.”

“So beautiful...” Earth whispers, complete devotion on his face. You smile to him, tears in your eyes, and you draw him forward into a kiss that’s so sweet it makes your toes curl. He makes a sound into your mouth, and you’re not sure what that sound is, other than it’s a good one. You shiver hard at Tim’s hands on your breasts, and you break the kiss with Earth to pull the other man’s head down, kissing him deeply as Earth nuzzles against your chest.

As you indulge in Tim’s mouth, you hear Earth say, “Keep....keep your hands there, Tim,” and then you feel Earth’s tongue sliding around your nipple, wetting Tim’s fingers, hesitant at first, then steadily more as Earth’s confidence rises. Tim pinches your nipple, holding it tight for Earth. You gasp into Tim’s mouth and swear you can feel Earth smile against your skin as he moves to your other nipple, and Tim is quick to pinch that nipple firmly as well as Earth gets him and you both slippery with his saliva.

You shiver hard, hands sliding into the little ghoul’s hair as Tim moans a bit into your own mouth. Earth suckles gently, his own hands cupping your hips warmly, and he gets a small thrill at Tim’s moan. He keeps going back and forth between your nipples until you’re begging into Tim’s lips for something, anything more...

Your core begins to tighten again, deep down inside you, and you ache to be filled once more. You grind back against Tim’s erection, and Earth’s hand moves from your hip to your mound, cupping you as his middle finger slides inside you.

You cry out, Tim swallowing it eagerly, and your hips roll into Earth’s finger. He moans against your breast as Tim slicks himself up and starts gently pushing into your ass. Your cry turns into a wail, shuddering hard, walls quivering around Earth’s finger.

Tim bottoms out in you and holds you there as Earth slides a second finger inside you and presses his thumb on your clit. Your slick slides down his fingers and onto his hand as he moves it in and out of you, still tonguing your nipples and Tim’s fingers.

You wail Earth’s name, shuddering hard as you clench around Tim. You break the kiss, gasping for breath, and Tim shudders. “Fuck you feel so good...both of you feel good.”  
Earth blushes sweetly, but gives Tim’s finger an extra lick before starting to kiss down your stomach. “I...I have to taste you again...”

As Earth moves down, Tim leans back, bringing you with him, stretching you open and giving Earth room. The small ghoul murmurs, “Thank you, my friend,” as his mouth nears your cunt.

“Any time, bud,” Tim says as he settles back and moves inside you a little, grunting when you clench around his cock.

You shudder, fingers still in Earth’s hair. “Please, baby, please!”

Earth smiles as he nuzzles against the top of your mound, placing soft, loving kisses over your skin. “You’re so soft...everywhere...I love you,” he whispers, looking up into your eyes.

Your breath catches, and you beam to him. “I love you too...and you too, Tim...”

Slowly, so slowly, Earth trails kisses along your inner thighs, still teasing you, and your begging continues, your litany of “please” becomes a whispered chant interrupted by soft cries every time Tim moves inside of you.

Tim’s lips press against your neck, mustache tickling and sending chills down your spine. You shiver hard, and then you hear him whisper that phrase that both Johannes and John have said to you, and you shudder as emotions take over and tears, good tears this time, slide down your cheeks. His arms wrap around your waist, holding you tightly, his hair brushing your right shoulder and arms softly, and you feel him tremble, his own emotions getting the better of him.

Finally Earth swipes your clit with his tongue as he twists his wrist, turning his fingers inside you, and you wail, a high-pitched keen that rings out through the room.

Earth’s moan at your taste is so sweet, and he laps eagerly at you, loving the feel of your engorged nub against his tongue. His fingers roll in you gently, caressing your inner walls, thumb swiping through the rest of your folds.

Tim and Earth work you slowly, lovingly, caressing your sides and legs and breasts in between thrusts and licks. They bring you closer and closer to the edge, and you whisper, “Please oh please.”

Just before you come, Earth sits up and pushes inside you, then presses his thumb to your clit, and you throw your head back against Tim’s shoulder and scream as your orgasm breaks.

You clench around Tim and Earth, again and again, as they thrust into you, Tim murmuring encouragements into your ear, Earth unable to do more than say your name over and over.

You come down slowly, gasping and trembling between them. They’re still going, hips rolling into yours, hands gripping you tight against them.

In the bathroom, Beta had been pacing, trying to deal with all these new feelings rising up. But he can’t keep away from you for long, and he peeks back out to watch you, body rolling between theirs, coming down from your orgasm...and he’s never seen something so beautiful. He slowly moves toward you, and his face nuzzles at your hand on the bed.

“Oh my clown,” you whisper as you writhe between Tim and Earth. “My beautiful clown, stay close to me.” And he does, kissing your palm as his hands reach for your leg and begin to lightly stroke.

You smile as he nuzzles against your palm, then you turn back to Earth, smiling happily (and tiredly) to the little ghoul moving in you lovingly. He beams to you, leaning close to nuzzle into your neck as his hips swirl against yours, pelvic bone brushing your clit softly.

Tim and Earth have surrounded you with them, their scent, their skin, their energies, their hardness against your softness ... and you feel another orgasm begin to build deep inside, and you gasp as the coil tightens further, and Tim and Earth increase their pace.

Beta suddenly slips his hand between you and gently, so gently, slides over your clit. You cry out his name and come, squeezing Tim and Earth hard, and they both cry out and finally spill into you. Earth presses his forehead to your collarbone and shudders, your name on his lips like a mantra.

The three of you lay there, sandwiched together, Beta’s hand resting on your clit, for several long moments, Tim nuzzling the sensitive spot behind your ear, Earth simply trembling, all of you trying to gather yourselves. Your muscles twitch seemingly everywhere, and Tim laughs on a gasp. “I like the way you tremble on me, darlin’,” he says as he slowly pulls out of you. “So sweet...”

You smile, gasping as he pulls out of you. He moves out from behind you to go clean himself up, and you collapse back onto the sheets, muscles like water. Immediately, Beta is nuzzling under your right arm, and Earth under your left, both making sure you are all right. “I-I’m all right, my loves, I-I’m just...” You grin weakly. “You guys always take a lot out of me.”

Fire snickers from his spot on the bed. “To be fair, we put a lot in you too,” he says as he palms his cock, half hard again after watching you with Tim and Earth. You stick your tongue out at him, and he laughs and says, “Any time, you beautiful girl, I’m right here.”

Jonas stretches out at your head, dropping kisses here and there. “Don’t push yourself, my flower. If you are too tired...”

You lift one hand, press two fingers on his lips. “I said I don’t want anyone left out tonight, and I meant it. Just....” You heave a shuddery breath, feeling your heartbeat slow finally. “Just give me a few minutes, that’s all.” You smile and let your hand drift from his lips to his dreads, grabbing one and pulling him in for a kiss.

He smiles into your lips, kissing you back, equal parts hunger and tenderness. His fingers frame your face as he eagerly swallows your shaky moan. Beta watches, eyes peeking over the curve of your breast, as his...king? Kisses you. He has to admit, the man is good...

Earth begins to lazily circle your nipple with his thumb, the light touch just barely felt, and Beta watches his movements for a few beats before mimicking him on your other nipple. Gradually he lets his other hand drift along the soft skin of your abdomen, wondering who would take you alongside the king. Who would dare to compare, to compete with royalty such as Kungen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get what you asked for...

Who could compare to Kungen? As if in answer to Beta’s question, Johannes gives Papa one last kiss and then slips around to your front. “My sweetness...look at you, taking everyone like this...you’re so fucking beautiful...”

You break the kiss with Jonas, smiling to him. “I’m sorry if I’m too tired to react very well to you both. It’s been a long day...but I want to please you too...”

Johannes’s grin is beautiful...and full of dark promise. “Oh sweetness, you please me just by lying there looking good enough to eat,” he says. “Don’t you worry...if I know you .... and I do... you will respond beautifully to my king and me. Won’t she, Kungen?” He looks to Jonas as he begins to lightly caress your legs.

Jonas grins back. “Oh, she will. We know how to make you come alive, precious flower...” He gently pulls you up into a sitting position. “We won’t do anything too strenuous yet, but we do want to just...caress for a little while...” As if to prove his point, his lips brush over the curve of your shoulder, so soft that it makes you sigh.

You let your head fall to the side, allowing him to let his lips whisper along to that delicate place where your shoulder meets your neck. He gathers your hair in one hand, moves it aside so his lips can continue the trail they’re creating along the back of your neck, while his other hand lightly strokes down your arm. All his touches are whisper soft, barely felt, making you shiver.

“Oh Jonas...” you whisper, trembling against him. He sighs against your skin, hands skimming against your hips, your waist. Johannes starts mimicking his king on your front, and pretty soon you’re blazing in need between them. Your muscles are somehow both relaxed and tense, and you’re not sure how they did that. Beta watches, eyes wide at your beauty between the two men, and he contents himself with nuzzling your hand.

Jonas wraps your hair around his fist once, twice, then pulls, forcing your head back, so you’re looking up at him. He stares into your eyes for a long moment. “Beautiful flower,” he murmurs before he dips his head and takes your lips in a deep kiss.

You moan into his mouth, shuddering hard, loving the way he kisses you so thoroughly. You gasp as you suddenly feel Johannes’s tongue sliding up the column of your neck, swirling on your skin, teeth nipping gently, and you tremble harder, nothing but pure sensation.

Jonas’s free hand travels down your front, stopping to cover your breast, squeezing it gently and rubbing the hardened nipple with his palm before sliding down farther.

You moan shakily again, pressing into his hand eagerly. Johannes chuckles as he licks at your jawline. “See? You always respond beautifully...makes me so hungry for you...”

You sink your free hand into Johannes’s hair, pressing him closer to you. “Please,” you whisper into Jonas’s mouth, “please...”

“What do you want, precious?” Jonas whispers back. “Tell us what you want.”

“I...I...” You are so overwhelmed, you don’t even know how to answer. “I want whatever you want ... just do...whatever you want...”

“Whatever we want, huh?” Johannes’s grin is identical to Beta’s and makes you shiver hard with a pang of beautiful fear. “That’s a dangerous thing to say, sweetness...”

“It really is,” Jonas growls into your mouth, and he doesn’t wait a second longer—he pulls you up and plunges deep into your cunt. You wail as he bottoms out in you, and his hands on your hips move you in a circle over him, dragging his cock all over your inner walls. “Fuck, my flower, you feel so good...”

Jonas grips your hips tightly and begins to move you rapidly, ruthlessly, up and down his cock, bottoming out hard every time, leaving you incapable of anything but gasping, grunting noises. Johannes grips your chin, forces you to look at him. “I want to see your face as my king fucks you, sweetness,” he says. “I want to see how much you love it.”

Your jaw goes slack as you stare into Johannes’s eyes. Every time Jonas bottoms out inside you feels like a punch to your gut, if punches felt indescribably amazing. The nails of the hand not being nuzzled by Beta digs into Jonas’s thigh, and he hisses into your ear, growling filthy words as he fucks into you.

Jonas slams you down on his cock and holds you there. “Whatever we want? Are you sure?” You can’t speak, you just nod. Jonas growls in your ear. “Get ready then.” He puts one hand on the back of your head and forces you to bend over. “Suck your wolf’s cock,” he commands, and he pushes your head down, and Johannes’s cock fills your mouth. Jonas begins fucking into you, hard, and Johannes grabs your head and starts to fuck your mouth.

You can’t cry out, but your hands do an admirable job of articulating just how lost in the haze of pleasure you are as they scrabble over the sheets and Johannes’s hips. His taste and scent fill your mind as Jonas fucks you ruthlessly. His hands grasp your shoulders, using your body as leverage to thrust harder and harder. He’s not going so fast, but what he lacks in speed he makes up for in raw power. Every forward push makes your legs shake and lightning race up your spine. Johannes pulls out to let you breathe for a moment, his hand fisting into your hair and yanking you up to look into his eyes. A line of drool still connects your mouth to his cock, and he grins widely. “Fuck, you look so good when you’re getting the shit fucked outta you...”

You try to speak, but you can’t. “Save your strength, sweetness,” Johannes says as he eyes Jonas. “I think you’re gonna need it.”

“Henrik, Fire,” Jonas says, “grab her arms.” They do so, bringing your arms behind your back as Johannes fills your mouth with his cock again. Beta looks put out to have lost your hand, but that only lasts for a second because Jonas growls out, “Someone pinch those fucking nipples,” as he resumes his powerful thrusts. Beta looks at Earth, and smiles, and they do as they are asked.

Your mind blanks. You can’t think—all you can do is feel. Your brain takes over, breathing through your nose as Johannes’s cock plunges in and out of your throat. Your nipples are diamond-hard points in Beta’s and Earth’s mouths, and they moan against your breasts as they lick and suckle. Aether comes over next to Papa, who’s watching with dark eyes. “Would you like me to go and check on Air? He’d hate to miss this.”

“Yes, he would.” Papa smiles faintly. “Go ahead, see if he will join us. I believe he’s returned from...speaking with Satan.” Aether blinks out. Papa moves behind Johannes, begins to stroke his hair and kiss him, while Water slides his hand under you to flick your clit with his thumb. 

“John,” Jonas grunts out. “Her asshole...it’s empty...”

“Mmmm, of course, my king,” John responds, looking for the lube and slicking up his fingers.

You feel John’s hand slipping under your ass, in between Jonas’s hips and your cheeks. His fingers rub over the sensitive ring of muscle, and you shriek into Johannes’s cock, the vibrations making him growl. A finger slips in, then two, and Water’s thumb hits your clit in just the right way—and you’re gone. Your throat closes around Johannes’s cock, and he quickly pulls out so you can breathe, but the sight of you screaming and squirting all over Jonas’s lap has the wolf painting your face with his cum.

A chorus of moans rises up as the ghouls feel your orgasm...even the wolves are affected as they watch you jerk tightly within the grips of the men surrounding you. Jonas’s hips are snapping against you as his control finally slips and he pounds into you, flesh slapping against flesh.

You stare, sightless, up at Johannes through a haze of pleasure and dripping cum. You just keep squirting and coming as Jonas, somehow, gets even deeper into you. Finally, you manage to take a deep breath, and you scream your pleasure into the room, the sound echoing down the halls as you writhe against the men holding you. This pleasure...this orgasm, after coming so many times...tears roll down your cheeks as you feel Jonas lose his rhythm and finally come, filling you to the brim with his hot seed.

Jonas’s roar as he comes sounds like the lion he sometimes shifts into. And when the roar fades, the only sound for several seconds is your ragged sobs, the heaving breaths of Jonas, and the occasional hum or moan from some of the others.

You can’t move. All you can do is breathe and sob and tremble against your men. Jonas gently pulls out of you and drapes himself along your back, kissing your shoulder and letting his warmth seep into you and ease your trembling. After only a few moments, your exhaustion drags you under into a deep sleep. Beta feels when your muscles go slack, and gasps and fumbles for your pulse, panicking. Earth puts a gentle hand on his and smiles. “She’s okay. She’s just sleeping.”

Tim brings warm wet washcloths over and passes them out. Johannes, Earth and Beta all work to clean you up and settle you on the bed, as the others clean themselves up and drop kisses on your sleeping form. “She’s fucking amazing,” Jonas says quietly as he finally pulls away from you and takes a washcloth from Tim. “Just ... she takes everything we can give her and is ready for more ... she’s so fucking beautiful and intense...”

Air suddenly blinks in, Aether with him, and his shoulders slump as he sees you already asleep. “Fuck.”

Papa smiles to him. “You can have first turn after training tomorrow, my friend.” He slides his way over to Beta and smiles to the man, who blushes faintly and looks away as Papa takes his washcloth and cleans him up himself.

“P-Papa, you don’t have to—”

“Hush now, Beta, of course I do. Never forget that aftercare is important.”

“A-Aftercare?”

Papa smiles and cups Beta’s face. “Yes, dear one, aftercare. What we’re doing for our goddess, and for each other .... cleaning up and settling down ...”

Air sinks down onto the bed near your head, strokes your hair, and kisses your temple. “I don’t need to be first tomorrow,” he says quietly. “I just...I just need to be here.”

Earth settles down on your other side and looks to Air. “How did your talk with our Lord go?”

Air sighs softly and looks tired. “It went well. I was...able to stay calm this time.” He snorts. “It is only since our goddess came along that I’ve had issues controlling my temper...”

Tim chuckles, munching on some grapes as he flops down next to your leg. “She brings out the passion in us, for good or ill.”

Air’s smile is faint and disappears quickly. “Yes, I suppose. Although I feel like I’m the only one who’s got the ‘ill’ part of the passion. I don’t....” He looks at Tim and Earth. “I have always been the calm one. I don’t like this anger that rises up in me...it makes me feel ... foreign. And mean. As though I’m not fit to be around others.”

Earth puts his hand on the taller ghoul’s shoulder. “You’ve also always been a protector. More so than the rest of us, and....well. Maybe now, that doesn’t manifest well...”

Tim nods sagely. “That’s a good point, bud.” Earth blushes faintly at the praise.

They are silent for a while, merely watching you sleep and stroking you softly, then Earth speaks up again. “I suppose... you’re still expected to watch over Beta?”

Air looks up. “You mean the clown? What’s Beta? Where did that come from?”

“From our king,” Tim replies. “He wanted to call him something a little less...mean.”

Air struggles to compose himself. “Ohhh-kay. Yes. Sure. Yes, I’m still in charge of the clown.”

Beta looks up. “What do you mean, in charge of me? No one’s in charge of me but me.”

Air takes a steadying breath, then another, as he looks at Beta. “I am to make sure that you don’t...get into too much trouble. That’s what my lord Satan wants.”

Beta’s lips curl into a half grin, half snarl, and it’s terrifying. “No one. Is in charge. Of me. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Yes, I’m quite certain you will try,” Air says, doing his best to stay calm. “But you’re going to need to refrain from your .... baser instincts. And my lord Satan wants you to be looked after while you—”

“Fuck you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Fuck you. And fuck your lord, and fuck Satan.”

A vein tics in Air’s forehead. “Listen, you little shit—”

Papa sighs and holds up his hands. “All right, that’s enough. Beta,” and his voice gentles as his hand gently strokes the other man’s hair. “You need to understand that since you’re in your own body now, you have to deal with the consequences of your actions. If you hurt someone, or do something you’re not supposed to, you’ll get in trouble.”

Beta’s face is a study in inner conflict. He wants...badly...to do as his Papa says, but... “I don’t care. I’ll do what I want. And I sure as fuck am not gonna put up with some asshole ghoul,” he nods at Air, who looks ready to explode, “who thinks he’s better than me. Fuck that.”

Earth shifts over, hugging Beta softly around his waist, stealthily using his energy to ground the clown. “It’s not...he doesn’t think he’s better. That’s not why. It’s...he’s upset with how you treated our love when...well. When you first met. He beat up Johannes once over it.”

The very tips of Air’s ears go pink, and he doesn’t look at anyone. But John and Tim burst out laughing. “Fuck, I wish we could have seen that!”

Johannes, hearing the last bit as he returns from the bathroom, uses both hands to flip off his friends as he gets himself a drink. “Fuck you both, he _tried_ to beat me up. He didn’t succeed.”

Air snorts. “I’d be happy to reenact the entire moment for you,” he mutters, casting an annoyed look at Beta.

Beta looks around, unsure how he should feel. He looks to you for guidance, but your sleeping form isn’t helping....and his default setting—anger—kicks in. “Fuck all of you,” he says, not quite shouting, but close. He pushes Earth away and gets up—and runs into Jonas.

Jonas’s face is thunderous. “Fuck all of us, is it? Here we all are, trying to help you learn, to fit in, to be able to love our goddess better—and without using the pain you are so accustomed to. We are trying to help you learn to be one of us, for your safety and the safety of the people around you. At any time we could be fucking attacked by angels who want to destroy us—what are you going to do if someone threatens her, or Papa? Huh?” He advances on the clown, whose shoulders have shrunk, and he backs up rapidly against the wall. “Grow. Up. No one is here to hurt you.”

Earth looks like he’s about to cry. “I-I’m sorry i-if I hurt you, Beta...” Aether hugs him, assuring him he did nothing wrong.

Tim, John, and Henrik all are quick to look down in deference, their reaction to an angry king still deeply ingrained. Johannes resists bowing, but only just. Even the ghouls feel the pull... and then Air gets up, stands next to Beta and Jonas.

“If you’re going to yell at him, yell at me too.” At Jonas’s look, Air puts his hands up. “I’m supposed to be...helping him, and I haven’t done much of a job so far so ... just ... It’s not all his fault.”

Beta stares at Air, confusion mixing with the anger and fear on his face. “But you...you hate me. You fucking hate me, so why are you defending me now?! I don’t...I don’t understand!”

“Clown. It is not purely a matter of defending you. It’s a matter of...what is fair. I am not being fair by not giving you a chance, even though...even though I hate you for what you did to her. But I know that you could do almost nothing but follow orders. And now, you have an opportunity to learn to be your own person, to...make it up to her.” Air looks at him, and in his eyes is a strange blend of anger and empathy, hatred and...hope. “I would not see that opportunity wasted. Not when you’re important to her.” He hesitates, then holds his hand out to Beta. “Please, forgive me, and...let us start over.”

Beta’s gaze goes from Air to Jonas, to Air’s hand, then back to Jonas. The king does nothing but cross his tattooed arms over his chest. Beta looks down at the floor, then grabs hold of Air’s hand, and the two shake. Jonas nods, and from his place on the bed, Papa smiles.

Air attempts to smile, though on his face it looks more like a grimace. “I’m not here to tell you what to do. But I will give...suggestions. And I...suggest...that you apologize to Earth for pushing him away, and to Papa, who was trying to teach you.”

Beta’s face looks mutinous. But when he looks over at Earth and his Papa, his dark expression eases a bit, looks just a tiny bit contrite. “OK,” he mutters. “But I’m not doing it because you’re telling me to. Or suggesting. I still do what I want.”

Air nods. “All right then. You do what you want ... within reason. And I’ll ... suggest. Deal?”

“Deal...” Beta mumbles.

Slowly, reluctantly, Beta moves over to Earth on the bed, who’s still sniffling a little. The clown doesn’t look at the little ghoul, though his heart tugs painfully as he hears the tiny little sniffs. Fingers rolling the sheets between them, he swallows, then whispers, “I’m...s...I’msorryEarth.”

Earth doesn’t say anything right away, but finally he straightens himself and shrugs. “It’s fine...it’s...well. We all have our moments.” His smile to Beta is encouraging, if a little wary, and he returns his attention to you.

Beta turns to Papa, whose expression is unreadable. “I... I....” The clown finally sits next to Papa. “I suck at this shit.”

“Because you’ve never apologized before.” Papa puts his hand Beta’s back and rubs softly. “You’ve never cared about what your actions did to other people. And now...now you must care. All we want to do, Beta, is to help you be the best person you can be. But we can’t do that if you don’t cooperate, okay?” Papa smiles softly at the clown and gently brushes some hair out of his face.

“I’m not good at that either.” At Papa’s questioning look, Beta says, “Cooperating.”

“Trust me, we know,” Johannes says as he drops onto the bed, somehow wedging himself between Papa and you with little effort. “It’s hard to believe, but I too find cooperating to be...challenging.” Papa nearly chokes on his snort, and Henrik lets out an explosive “Ha!” from where he is relaxing on the bed. “But...it’s something we both have to do...how else can we share our goddess?”

Beta frowns, looking down at his hands. “I don’t...I’ve never wanted to share her. I just want her all to myself.”

Aether, sitting against the headboard with a book, smiles faintly. “That’s how all of us feel, deep down. We all want to just lock her away in our rooms to keep forever...but that’s not fair to her. She’s not a prisoner here, my friend. She’s her own woman, with her own wants and needs, and she loves all of us.” The ghoul looks over to Beta. “You don’t want to make her sad just to please yourself, do you?”

Beta smirks. “Do you want the right answer, or do you want the truth?”

Johannes bursts out laughing, and even the combined glares of Papa, Aether, and Jonas can’t get him to stop. “Oh come on, he’s being honest,” Johannes says. “And at least he knows what the right answer is.”

Papa fights to keep from smiling at his wolf. “Satan deliver me but having two of you around is going to be a trial.”

“You won’t be saying that when we’re both fucking you,” Johannes murmurs, and Beta smiles, and quickly tries to hide it.

Papa’s eyes widen as he pictures that, and his cock twitches. He clears his throat as his face goes ever so slightly pink. “Y-Yes, well, be that as it may...Beta, I’m glad you know the right answer, at least.” He pats his leg and then goes over to his desk. “Pardon me, I have some paperwork to do before I sleep.” Once his face is hidden behind the back of his chair, Papa’s face turns fully red as he thinks about having two Johannes’s at once.

Johannes smiles to himself, knowing that he unsettled Papa, then gives Beta a reassuring pat on his back. “You’ll get there, ya little shit. We both will cuz fuck knows I’m a work in progress. She loves us anyway.”

Beta frowns at the pat on his back. “Hey. Just because I used to be part of you doesn’t mean I fucking like you now.”

Fire groans. “Oh my lord Satan, will you fucking stop? Yes, we get it, you’re a badass who doesn’t care about anyone else, memo received. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep!”

You roll over and sit up, eyes closed. “All of you...are being ridiculous....and loud. Get over here....and...and cuddle....and shhhhhhh....” Your sleepy voice trails off and you slump back down on the bed, arms open, looking for cuddles.

They all look at each other, even Beta, and then there’s an explosion of movement as half the men immediately go to you, and the other half are flailing. “She’s so fucking cute!” Water exclaims, rolling around on top of the covers.

Aether remains where he is, laughing hysterically, while Tim, Johannes, Earth, and Fire do as commanded and cuddle in with you. Beta waits until the other four are settled, then slowly lies down and gradually grabs hold of one of your legs, and sighs, closing his eyes and telling himself, “Stop being an asshole...do it tomorrow...”

Everyone settles down for sleep, and Papa eventually comes over to join you, pillowing his head on your other leg. He reaches out and puts his hand over Beta’s, then closes his eyes and falls asleep. For the first time since earlier that day, things are quiet in Papa’s rooms...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the morning starts off right...

....You sit bolt upright in the bed, gasping. In a panic, you look around, then recognize your surroundings. _Ok,_ you think, _not the hospital, I’m in Papa’s rooms, not the hospital._ It’s been a long time since you’ve dreamed about your hospital stay, about your ex, and you’re not sure why you are now....but your bladder is also calling, so you carefully maneuver your way out of the puppy-like pile of ghouls and wolves and go to the bathroom. When you return, you startle as the door to the main room slowly opens, and a figure slips in...you move closer, wondering who the intruder is...

“What—?”

“Who—?”

“Christ!” Henrik grabs you by the wrists. “Christ, woman, I nearly took you out! What the hell are you doing up?” His fear at almost having hit you, thinking for a moment that you were an intruder, has him shaking you, then pulling you in to hug you tight.

“I could ask you the same thing,” you say shakily.

Henrik expels his breath in a half-laugh, half-huff. “I do a perimeter check every hour or so. Just in case.”

You blink. “Every hour?” You cup his cheek, a worried look on your face. “Henrik, my love, you need to sleep too.”

Henrik smiles faintly, putting his hand over yours on his face. “To be honest, I don’t sleep much anyway. Might as well make my time useful, right?”

That does nothing to make you feel better. “Oh, my love...that’s not healthy at all.” You worry your bottom lip, wondering how you can help him sleep better.

“Hey now,” Henrik says, rubbing your bottom lip with his thumb, “don’t go getting all bent out of shape over me. I’m the king’s bodyguard, I’m supposed to be watching, keeping him ... all of you ... safe. It’s my job, precious.”

“Ok, but you need to sleep and take care of yourself too.” Your tongue sneaks out and touches his thumb, you can’t help it.

His eyes darken, a hint of a smile curling his lips. “You are so sweet, my precious love...but I am all right. I’ve been doing this for years.” He moves his thumb and kisses you, pulling back just a hair to murmur, “Though if you’d like to try to help tire me out, I would not say no...”

You let your hands roam across his chest, up to his shoulders. “I honestly don’t think it’s possible to tire any of you out ... you’re all unstoppable.” You smile up at him, moving in close. “It’s fun to try though...”

He grins and grasps your thighs, suddenly picking you up and moving you to the couch. “You have to be quiet, love. We don’t want to wake everyone, right?” He kisses you deeply as he works his shirt off, wanting his skin on yours immediately. His hair falls around you like a curtain, his eyes glittering in the low light from the stoked fire coming through the strands.

You nod, tugging at the fastenings of his pants. “I know, I know,” you whisper, “but it’s not easy when you all pull raging orgasms out of me.”

Henrik’s smile looks naughty. “There’s always gags...”

You pause, then smile up at him sweetly as you get his belt undone and his pants unbuttoned. “Then how will you kiss me?”

He groans softly. “You have a valid point.” And he proceeds to kiss you again and again, devouring your mouth with his.

“Don’t stop kissing me,” you whisper into his mouth, “then I can’t make any noise.”

“You’re full of good ideas,” he mumbles as he helps you yank his pants down, letting his cock out, moaning softly when you wrap your fingers around his width and squeeze a little as you pump him once, twice...

He spreads your legs, tongue teasing against yours as he dips his hips, letting his tip nestle against your clit. You both make soft sounds into each other’s mouths as he just rests there, enjoying your heat, your softness, your slick...

You try so hard to stay still, trembling against him with the effort, but soon your hips start to move, and your folds slide wetly along his shaft.

“No,” he rasps into your mouth, and his hands suddenly grasp your hips, keeping you still. You whine, barely a noise at all, and try to get some sort of friction.

“Stay still,” he insists on a breath, gripping you tightly.

“I don’t want to....” You squirm within his grip. “I don’t think I can...I need to...”

“You will...I need as well...I just...I just want to feel you for a little while...” His mouth goes back to yours, his tip pressing against your clit gently. It begins to throb softly against his hardness, and you whimper in need, feeling yourself begin to drip.

You hold still for a little bit, then squirm, and he firms his grip. Again you still and again you try to move, and again he stills you. “Are you a sadist?” you moan against his lips. “You are, aren’t you?”

He laughs softly. “No, my love. I just like taking my time with you. Everything moves so fast around here...sometimes I just want to slow down and enjoy your body...that’s all...”

His words, and the sentiment behind them, make you melt into him. “Oh Henrik,” you breathe, and you kiss him thoroughly. “You’re too much for my heart,” you whisper, renewing your effort to stay still for him.

Slowly, gently, he turns you both, thankful that Papa’s couch is wide enough for these kinds of situations. His hand slides down your thigh, pulling it up and over his hip, allowing his full length to rest along your folds. His arm slips under yours, holding you close to his chest, enveloping you in warmth, and love, and safety.

You bury your face in his chest, your arms around his shoulders, your hands buried in his beautiful long hair. His hands smooth down your back, up along your side, and you shiver at his touch, your slick beginning to drench his cock as he keeps it resting tightly within your folds.

“Oh my love,” he whispers, pressing his nose to your hair and inhaling deeply. “You feel so good...you smell so good...you are perfect...so beautiful, so kind...I love you so much...” His hand smooths up and down your back, all the way from your neck to your ass.

“You’re too good, too sweet,” you whisper back. “You’re too good to me, I don’t know how I ever got so lucky, what I ever did to deserve any of you.” You kiss his chest, feel hot tears drop onto his skin, so smooth and warm against you. “But I love you so much. I can’t ever be without you.”

His hand comes up to cup your cheek, thumb gently wiping your tears away as he gives you such a loving look that it makes your breath catch. “And none of us can be without you. You are our reason for being, my love.” He kisses you again and finally, finally, his cock slides home. He moves achingly slow as he fills you and he shudders into your kiss at how good you feel surrounding him.

Henrik swallows your cries as he slowly fills you with his cock. You wonder briefly how every time with any of these men is better than the last ... and then rational thought washes away as Henrik rolls his hips, slowly, deliberately, against you, then pulls partway out of you, his cock slowly scraping against your inner walls, and your entire body begins to shake.

You breathe as one, sharing air as his hips gently rock into yours. He feels so good, and this slowness, this softness, this intensity...your hands dig deeper into Henrik’s hair as you kiss and he makes love to you. This position...you think dazedly, you want to try it with everyone else too.

Henrik maintains the slow, intense pace, never rushing, never hurrying, even when you feel his body tremble against yours, even when you’re sure he must be straining to keep his thrusts deep and slow and even. All your cries, every moan, sink right into his mouth, because his kisses never stop.

You feel his skin become slick with sweat as he struggles to maintain this slow pace. He gasps into your mouth, and one hand finally slips between you, fingers seeking out your clit, rubbing it softly. “Come, my love, please...you need to come...”

His fingers press and rub, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. Your whole body tightens, gathers itself up, curls inward. “Come, come on my cock, drench me,” he whispers, and finally, finally, his words, his thrusts, his fingers combine to push you off the edge.

You don’t scream, you don’t moan, all you can do is quake against him, eyes catching and holding his as he gasps your name and comes into you. The moment seems to last forever, lost in each other’s eyes and the way you feel together. Your jaw hangs slack as he rubs you through your orgasm, and he pumps load after load of hot cum into you, his own high spurred on by the intimacy of the moment.

You shudder against each other, riding the waves of your shared orgasms, each of you driving the other further, harder, closer, until there’s nothing left, just the two of you, clinging to each other, shaking and murmuring and loving each other.

Finally, finally your highs end, and you’re both left gasping into each other’s mouths. Henrik’s fingers shakily trace patterns over your shoulder, and you feel him smile faintly as he murmurs, “See? Slow can be...just as intense...”

“I don’t... I can’t....” You give up trying to speak coherently and simply hold on to him as tightly as you can, willing your heartbeat to slow and your breathing to even out. He pulls you in to him even closer, stroking you and whispering wordlessly.

It’s like the both of you want to melt into each other. You know on your end you don’t want to move from this perfect moment in time. You smile against his skin as your heartbeat does finally slow, and you drop almost immediately into an exhausted, deep sleep. Henrik smiles, presses his lips to your forehead, and falls asleep himself.

*****

Sunlight filters in through the window as Papa’s alarm goes off. Beta wakes, stretching as he yawns. Without opening his eyes, his hands seek out the person he is snuggling with, sliding down over their firm ass. A moan sounds in his ear, but it’s not your voice...Beta’s eyes snap open to find Jonas in his grasp, still half asleep and thinking it is either you or Johannes.

With a sleepy yank, Jonas grabs Beta and pulls him in close, muttering something unintelligible. Beta freezes...he still hasn’t wrapped his mind around this “new” version of the king, half expects a vicious response...

Instead, Jonas nuzzles his face into Beta’s neck, dropping soft, sweet kisses over the man’s skin. The clown doesn’t move, mind racing, and he hears a sudden cough. His eyes flick over to see Johannes watching him, very obviously trying not to laugh at the wide-eyed, confused look on his face.

Beta opens his mouth, about to tell his look-alike to go fuck himself, but then remembers how the king had yelled at him the night before, and he closes his mouth, even more uncertain what to do. Jonas’s hands, meanwhile, are starting to roam, and Beta can’t stop a soft gasp from escaping his lips as the king’s impressive cock rubs against his own.

“I-I...S-Sir...wake up please!” Beta stammers as his cock fully hardens against the other man’s. Sweat pops out on his forehead as Jonas’s hands go in turn to Beta’s ass, squeezing and caressing. “S-Sir?”

Taking pity on the poor clown, Air reaches over and shakes Jonas.

Opening his eyes slowly, Jonas smiles sleepily, thinking it is Johannes in his arms, then awakens more fully as he realizes he is embracing Beta. “Ahh, oh. Well, good morning, Beta,” Jonas murmurs. “I didn’t....” He groans as he moves against Beta, their erections sliding together. “I didn’t mean to, but damn you feel amazing...”

“T-Thank you, sir!” Beta’s voice actually...squeaks, and Jonas blinks, pulling himself fully aware enough to take in Beta’s condition. Red-faced and tense, Beta looks uncomfortable and confused.

Carefully, Jonas pulls away. “I’m sorry, Beta,” he says, keeping his voice soft to put the man at ease. “Please, if something makes you uncomfortable, you’re allowed to say so.”

The clown tries to sit up. “I... I don’t... but you’re the king, I didn’t think... I mean...” He gives up, lies back down in a heap, throws his arm over his eyes, and tries to will his erection away. “I keep forgetting that you’re a different king. I...I’m sorry that I don’t respond to you right.”

Jonas sighs softly. “It’s going to take time, Beta. You don’t have to apologize.” He props his head on his fist, watching the other man. “What is it that you want, my friend?”

Beta pauses, peeking out from under his arm. “I...I don’t know...”

Jonas smiles. “Oh, I think if you give it some thought, you’ll figure out at least a few things.” He pauses. “And it’s ok to ask for what you want. No guarantee you’ll get it, but you can always ask.”

Beta peeks out again and grunts. “Well, right now I want to come, and I want to fuck. And I want to not be embarrassed. How’s that for a list.”

Jonas laughs softly. “That is a good start. I’m not so sure about the last one—I think everyone here gets embarrassed over something. It’s natural. But the first two we can do something about. Who would you like to fuck?”

“Hey, where’s our goddess?” Fire asks sleepily.

There’s a pause, then Aether breathes a sigh of relief. “She’s on the couch with Henrik.”

Beta groans. “I want her, but I don’t want to wake her up. Earth says I have to be fair, and he’s right.” He grabs his cock and pumps himself a few times. “I can ... take care of it...”

“But you don’t have to. If you’d rather ask someone else, you can,” Jonas says quietly.

Suddenly Papa’s there, smirking softly, hair tousled from sleep. “I could help if you’d like, lovely...” He leans down, breathing softly over Beta’s cock. “Besides, you need a reward for being so thoughtful toward our goddess...she needs her rest for training after all...”

Papa’s tongue comes out, flicking Beta’s tip lightly, and Beta inhales so sharply it almost hurts. “I didn’t ... I didn’t know if you...fuck...wanted me again,” Beta rasps as Papa teases Beta’s tip with little flicks and licks.

Papa grins. “Let me show you how much I do...” The dark pope’s tongue slides slowly down Beta’s shaft, and then back up, bathing the clown’s cock in warmth. The clown whimpers as his fingers delve into Papa’s beautifully messy hair, and Papa murmurs, “Really, after what we did yesterday, how could I not want you again? And have you I shall...but not fully right now, no. I will make you cum...” He laps softly at the sensitive groove in Beta’s tip, which makes him pant in need. “I will drink you down...and then we must wake our goddess and get her fed.” He suckles on the tip, tongue sliding all around it, maddeningly thorough.

Beta growls, hips bucking, and Papa hums as he swirls his tongue all around Beta’s head...and his hum turns into a shout of his own as Johannes pushes Papa’s legs apart and slides between them, grabbing Papa’s cock as he says, “I’m not gonna just watch again..."

Papa groans at Johannes’s grip on his cock, hips bucking as he takes Beta’s down his throat. Having two of these beautiful men is...he shudders and leaks pre-cum onto Johannes. The wolf groans; he rolls his eyes up to watch Papa suck off a cock identical to his own, and his own cock swells and twitches against his stomach.

“Aww christ FUCK,” Jonas groans, and he moves over to Johannes and quickly swallows the wolf’s cock down, letting it hit the back of his throat and nearly choke him.

Johannes cries out in surprise into Papa’s cock, which makes Papa groan into Beta’s, and Beta is going into sensory overload—he cries out and spills into Papa’s mouth, gripping his hair tightly, curses spilling from his lips.

Papa groans louder—overwhelmed by the taste of Beta’s cum jetting down his throat, and Johannes’s mouth working his cock, in no time Papa is coming down Johannes’s throat. Still in the heat of his own orgasm, Beta throws his head back and sees Jonas’s cock near him, and before he can think twice, he reaches for it, begins to caress his king.

Jonas gasps into Johannes’s cock, then pulls his mouth off to rasp, “B-Beta, y-you don’t—shit—don’t have to!”

“I know,” Beta says, his own voice raspy, “but I want to...” His grip firms, pumping his king, licking his painted lips at the drop of pre-cum shining at his head.

“If you’re....if you’re sure....” Jonas gasps, and then takes Johannes back in his mouth again, laving him with his tongue. In no time Johannes and Jonas are both coming, shouting into the room, Jonas drinking Johannes down, and Beta swallowing Jonas.

It is at that moment you wake up, hearing the shouting going on. You sit up to peek over the couch, worried they are fighting. But when you see what they’re doing, you smile, then yelp as Henrik wraps an arm around you and pulls you back down to snuggle.

“Hey,” you say on a giggle, “maybe I wanted to watch that.”

Henrik nibbles on the spot where your neck and shoulder meet, letting out a short growl as he does so. “I’ll tell them to do it all over again later.” You can’t help but laugh out loud.

He smiles down to you, propping his head on his fist. “You’re beautiful when you laugh...”

You blush faintly but smile to him. “And you’re beautiful just by existing.”

Henrik leans down and kisses you, a soft, gentle kiss that makes your toes curl. You bring your leg up and over his hip and wrap your arms around his neck. “Does this mean we’re starting round two?” you ask with a grin.

He hums. “Oh my darling, nothing would please me more ... but we shouldn’t wear you out before you start your training for the day.”

You pout up at him. “I won’t get tired out!”

He grins, and it’s decidedly smug. “You couldn’t even stay awake for post-coital cuddling last night, love.”

“That’s...because of training!” you protest with a blush.

“Mmm-hmmm,” he says, shaking his head. “My darling, your logic is circling around itself, you realize this, don’t you?”

You try to keep a straight face as you stare at him. “My logic is just fine, I’ve never had better logic in my life.”

He nuzzles your nose with his. “You keep telling yourself that, love.”

You deflate against him. “Oh fine...” You can’t help the grin that curls your lips as you steal one more moment of peace with Henrik. Then, reluctantly, you stand and go assess the situation on the bed. Beta is a panting mess after coming to terms with the fact that he just sucked off his king—and there wasn’t pain involved. Papa and Johannes are holding each other, and Jonas is debating whether to give Beta comfort. But you come to the rescue when you wink at Jonas and touch Beta’s shoulder. “I’m going to get a quick shower, Beta, would you like to join me?”

Beta looks at you, then looks at Jonas, as if trying to figure out if it is ok for him to say yes to you. Jonas smiles and strokes Beta’s hair. “You don’t need my permission. Although I just might join the two of you once my legs firm up again.”

You feel like you’ll never stop smiling. “I know I’d like that... I bet Beta would too, wouldn’t you, my clown?”

Beta blushes faintly and looks away. “I...maybe, yes...”

Jonas chuckles and pats his shoulder. “Go on then, both of you. I’ll be in shortly.” And he flops back onto the bed.

You get on the bed, kneel next to Beta. “Are you all right, my clown?” You lean down and kiss him. “You want to take a shower with me?” He nods wordlessly, too wrapped up in everything that just happened and staring at you to actually speak. “Well, come on then, let’s go. I have to train this morning, Papa won’t like it if I’m late.” Papa looks over at you and smiles; you wink at him, then reach for Beta’s hands and pull him to a sitting position.

Still overwhelmed, Beta stands and pulls you into his arms, much like he did the day before. You content yourself with being carted around as he walks you both into the bathroom, and you kiss his neck softly as he holds you in one arm and turns on the hot water with the other. “It’s okay, Beta, it’s okay...”

He doesn’t say anything right away, just sets you down under the spray and stares down at you, watching the water soak you. Then slowly he sinks down to his knees and wraps his arms around your legs, lays his head against your stomach. “I’m not sure if it’s okay, I’m really not sure. I...I just ... I don’t know.”

You run your hands through his long, wet hair. “Oh my clown, I know how confused you must feel, but I swear, it’s okay.”

His face presses into you tighter, and you hear him mumble something. “What was that, love?” You feel his shoulders roll, and he repeats himself at the same volume. You make a sound and kneel before him. “Tell me...”

He looks...tortured. “I’m sorry I hurt you when...we first met...”

Your heart aching, you cup his face in both your hands, let your forehead rest against his. “I know, my clown, I know. Thank you for saying it, but I know you are. And I’ve already forgiven you, so .... it really, truly is ok.” You pull away just a bit, stare into his eyes closely. “I promise.”

He stares into your eyes, trying to fight the frustrated tears welling up. “Things were so much easier when I just did whatever I wanted...I didn’t have to worry about hurting anyone...I didn’t have to worry about guilt. But now...I can’t do that anymore...and it’s so hard to figure out what’s fucking okay and what’s not...”

You stroke Beta’s hair. “If doing the right thing all the time were easy, everyone would do it.” You hold his gaze. “I don’t expect you to be perfect. No one does, not even Jonas or Air. As long as you’re trying, and learning, what more can anyone ask of you? Or anyone, really?” You kiss him, sweetly, gently.

He doesn’t respond at first, but slowly he begins to kiss back. His shaking subsides, his fingers firm on your waist, and he sighs into your mouth. Reluctantly he pulls away, pressing his forehead to yours again. “Thank you,” he whispers, then stands and helps you up. “Come on, then. I guess you have training to get to.”

You sigh as you get to your feet and begin to wash. “Yes, I do. I promised I would take this seriously and work hard, so that’s what I have to do.” You grin at your clown as he lathers up his hair. “See, you’re not the only one here who has to behave and learn.”

He blinks at you, and his trademark grin spreads over his lips. “You act out? You misbehaaaaave?” He makes an adorable little wiggle of delight. “Tell me, tell me!”

You can’t help but laugh at his antics. “Nothing so fun as what you’re thinking, my clown. I...have a few trust issues, and I’d rather do things myself. Which made it...challenging to stay put before I started training.”

A wild little giggle escapes Beta’s lips. “So is it true what they say about naughty girls?”

You giggle along with your clown. “I don’t know, what do they say about naughty girls?” you ask, playing along, happy to see him being a little silly.

Beta giggles again and whispers, “That they’re the most fun, of course! Oh, the things we could do, the pranks we could pull!” He cackles happily as he imagines it.

You grin, glad to see him happy. “I’ve uh...never actually pulled a prank before...”

He stares at you. “Never?!” He looks...almost dismayed.

“Sorry to disappoint you, my love,” you say, laughing. “I didn’t get naughty until recently.”

Beta finishes rinsing off and pulls you to him. “That’s all right. I guess I can be naughty enough for the both of us until you catch up.” He kisses you soundly, letting his hands roam a little. “Besides,” he says in between kisses and caresses, “I can teach you.”

“Mmm, teach me?” you moan back, fingers curling into his wet hair.

“Yeah, how to get away with shit, the best types of pranks for the…mmm…best situations. Things like that.”

You chuckle into his lips as he rinses your hair out. “I will try, my love, but you must be patient with me.”

Beta throws his head back and laughs long and loud. “Patience? Me? You do know who you’re talking to, right?” His fingers comb through your hair, rubbing your scalp, pulling another moan out of you. “I’m not even patient with myself, let alone other people.”

You pout up at him, fingers curling against his chest. “Can’t you try? For me?”

He blinks down at you. “...don’t look at me like that. I can’t say no to you when you use those damn puppy eyes.” He hugs you tightly to him. “Yes, for you, I’ll try.”

A sound of amusement rumbles through the bathroom, and both you and Beta startle a bit and finally notice Jonas propped against the sink. “Is anyone able to say no to you when you ask for something, my flower?” he says, eyes crinkling with his laugh. You stick your tongue out at the king, who smirks. “It’s a good thing I’m already spent, else I’d put that tongue to good use.” You blush and suck your tongue back into your mouth.

Beta swallows and looks away, reaching for a washcloth and lathering it up. “Turn around. Please,” he adds hastily.

The king smiles as he steps into the shower, and he kisses Beta’s temple. “Good job saying please!” 

Beta stiffens at the kiss but forces himself to relax almost immediately after. His cheeks go faintly pink as he says again more firmly, “Turn around, please.”

You grin softly and pat his cheek. “Yes, sir.”

His eyes widen, and he makes a sound in the back of his throat. “That’s right...I did like you calling me that...” he growls, pulling you closer to him.

You inhale sharply, Beta’s tone calling to something primal inside you. Jonas moves to your side, his movements slow as he watches you. “The way you melt into him...so pliable...” Jonas lets out his own soft growl. “It’s very....arousing...”

You swallow, grinning up at Jonas. “I am a sub after all.” Beta growls again and suddenly turns you, pushing you against the wall. He licks a path up your spine, slowly, savoring the taste of your skin, before biting down on your shoulder. You cry out, fingers curling against the tiles.

Jonas moves closer, grabs your hair and pulls, bringing your head back, and kisses you, a hard, bruising kiss. “A mouthy sub, to be sure,” he says, gazing down at you with a gleam in his eyes. “I can think of several other things your naughty mouth could be doing right now.”

You moan, then lick your lips nervously. “I-I um...I s-should really hurry f-for...for training...”

Beta grins widely. “Oh, but we’re helping you stretch, girlie. You can’t train without stretching, you’ll get hurt...”

“Your clown has a point, little flower. We can’t let you be careless,” Jonas says, his voice a warm rasp against your skin. “We wouldn’t be taking very good care of you otherwise.”

“Are you ready?” Beta asks, glee in his voice. You feel his hands on your leg, one on your thigh, the other on your ankle, and he slowly lifts your leg. You gasp as your leg muscles stretch, and then cry out softly as you feel curious fingers running over your core. You shiver hard, keeping balance on your right leg as he bends your knee and flicks your clit at the same time.

He holds you like that for a full minute, then switches legs, holding the right one and flicking your clit while your breathing becomes rapid, hard to control. Jonas hums appreciatively before giving you another hard, thorough kiss, still holding your hair in one hand while the other hand roams.

You whimper as the king’s hand cups one breast, nipple scraping against his calloused palm, sending little jolts of electricity to join the ones from your clit. Beta growls, leaning forward to nip at one ass cheek, making you lightly squeak. He blinks up at you, then slowly does it again. “...why are you making that noise?”

“I... I....” You close your eyes. “Because... because you... it’s how I let you know I like what you do to me.”

Beta’s smile is wicked. “You make lots of different types of noises...do they all mean the same thing?” Another nip from him, another caress from Jonas, another squeak from you.

Jonas laughs softly against the skin of your shoulder. “My little flower, you better not lie to poor Beta now...”

You flush, swallowing hard. “I-I...n-no...they don’t all mean the same thing...”

“Then what does this sound mean?” He nips again, closer to the center now.

“Aaahh! It means...it means...” You struggle to come up with a meaning as your mind quickly turns to mush.

“Maybe it means ‘don’t stop’,” Jonas says helpfully as he pinches a nipple.

Beta makes a doubtful noise. “I thought that’s what this meant,” and he swipes his tongue across your slit.

You cry out, hips bucking and rolling against the wall. Jonas laughs. “My mistake. Sometimes my translation is off!”

You whimper in embarrassment, trying to squeeze your cheeks together as tightly as you can. “Nice muscles,” Beta says with another wicked grin, tracing the outline with his fingertips.

“Thanks,” you manage to gasp as you start to blush.

“Now, why on earth are you blushing, my flower?” Jonas’s grip on your hair tightens and he pulls your head back just a little bit more.

“You...you guys...just keep playing with my ass...” you whisper, turning even more red.

Jonas chuckles darkly. “But it’s such a nice ass to play with...”

Beta slaps one cheek sharply, making you gasp, before he sinks his fingers in and grips you firmly on both sides of your ass. “I gotta agree with the king ... it is a very fine ass...” he says with a little laugh.

“You’ll just have to get used to us playing with it, my flower,” Jonas says as his hand continues to roam. “We like it too much to leave it alone.”

You feel his fingers trail down your back, and you shiver, panting softly against the wall. Beta grins and uses his fingers to spread your cheeks open for his king. Jonas grins to him and keeps going, trailing his fingers slowly down your cleft, ignoring your whimpered protests. “You shake so beautifully for us, my flower...”

“S-Stop, no...”

But at that moment, your Papa in a shining chasuble opens the door and pokes his head in. “My love, training is in twenty minutes! What’s taking so long?”

Jonas looks up at Papa but doesn’t stop his quest for your back entrance. “Ah, Papa, we were just helping her...warm up.”

Papa chuckles. “I didn’t realize we were training her ass...so to speak.”

Jonas’s laugh echoes in the bathroom. “Neither did I. I’m sorry, my friend, she is very .... distracting.”

“Saved by a dark pope,” you breathe.

“Excuse me, what did you say?”

“N-Nothing!” you squeak, squeezing out from between the two men. “O-Oh, look at the time, gotta train, love you both!” You grab a towel and scuttle into the other room.

Beta frowns, looking up at his king. “We...we didn’t make her upset, did we?”

“I don’t think so, Beta.” Jonas looks at Papa. “We didn’t, right?”

Papa laughs outright. “No, I don’t think so ... I think, between the embarrassment and her not wanting to get in trouble over training again, she just ... saw her opportunity to flee.”

Beta blinks, standing up. “So...the noises she was making were from embarrassment? I don’t..., why was she getting wetter then?”

Papa chuckles. “You have a lot to learn, my friend. I will explain. You see, embarrassment comes about for different reasons...” Jonas chuckles to himself as he lathers up, listening to Papa explain embarrassment kink. Today should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a little respect is earned...

Just an hour later, Beta is watching you in the training room as you are surrounded by the ghouls and Papa, fascinated partly by the energy work you’re practicing, and partly by watching you move. He catches Johannes smirking at him, and he almost says, “What the fuck are you staring at?” He manages to stop himself just in time and says merely, “Am I imagining it, or is she glowing?”

“You aren’t imagining it. Her aura practically pulses during training. It’s a fucking miracle that I keep my hands off her,” Johannes grunts.

Beta’s silent for a time, and then... “Last night. I woke up while everyone was asleep, and I...I remember being her, for a moment. In the shower. I remember her power, pushed down, hidden...” He keeps staring at you. “...she’s stronger than us. A lot stronger.”

Johannes stares at Beta for a few long moments. “You’re not the first person to say that. I don’t think you’ll be the last.”

“I’m just...glad that she’s on our side.” He goes silent, simply watching you train. You work hard, wondering how much longer it’ll be before you’re fully trained. You know it will be a while, but you’re eager to prove to everyone what you can do.

Johannes chuckles. “I think we can say the same thing about you, honestly.”

Beta’s head snaps to Johannes, his eyes glittering a little. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Settle down,” Johannes says, holding up a hand as if to say “stop.” “All I meant was ... we’re lucky that you’re on our side. Fighting you when we need to be fighting the angels?” Johannes shakes his head. “It wouldn’t be easy, that’s for sure.”

Beta grins widely. “Hey. Hey, I have a fun idea. Let’s spar!”

Johannes blinks, but he starts grinning too. “Fighting myself? Fuck yes, it’s on!” The wolf turns to Papa. “Hey! Do you guys have training weapons?”

Papa blinks. “For what?”

Johannes grins. “Beta and I are going to spar!”

Everyone stops dead, and then you gasp. “I have to see this!”

Papa tilts his head as he considers. “I believe there are still some sparring quarterstaffs in storage, but I could not tell you the last time they were used ... I can’t guarantee that they are in good enough shape to use.”

Johannes chuckles. “We’ll check it out. Come on, ya little shit!” He trots off, and the clown, grumbling, follows. 

Papa chuckles and hurries after them, calling out, “You do not know where the storage room is, I will help!” 

You grin, taking one step to find somewhere to sit, when Air barks, “You’re not done!”

He flings his energy out at you, sharper than a knife, ready to cut. Without thinking, you spin around and raise your hand, stopping the slice of energy in its tracks before you absorb it and fling it back at him.

He grins, proud of you, as he catches his own energy and sends it back, faster than before. He pushes you, pushes you, sending more and more complex patterns at you, but each time it’s simple to catch and return. Everyone is watching in awe at the progress you’ve made already.

It’s like a game of volleyball, but with blades, and the two of you fling the energy back and forth, faster and faster, both of you grinning. You catch a particularly tricky volley and fling it back at Air so quickly he almost doesn’t grab it. Rhythm disrupted, Air reaches out and ...

“Ow!” you say as the energy slices your cheek.

“Shit!” Air exclaims, rushing to you. You touch your cheek as a thin trail of blood slides down your chin. “I’m so sorry—”

“Don’t apologize, love,” you say, smiling up to him. “This is what I’m training for after all.”

Earth comes over, smiling, though there’s just a hint of pain behind his eyes. “I’ll heal it.”

Earth’s hand on your cheek is gentle, and only the barest of stings tells you that he’s mending the slice. In no time it’s done, and you kiss Earth in thanks, then turn to Air, who is tense and frozen. “Don’t get broody on me, ghoul,” you say, hoping to coax a smile out of him.

He hesitates, then finally relaxes, and he does smile just a bit. “I will try my best. I...don’t like the thought that I could hurt you...let’s try someone else. Remember, the different elements handle differently. Fire is hardest, but they all have their challenges.” He smirks. “Earth, let’s try you. You’re stubborn enough, little one, you should handle it fine.”

You stick your tongue out at him but smile to Earth. “I’m ready.”

Earth returns your smile as he takes several steps back and suddenly lets a shot of his energy fly toward you, taking you by surprise. You almost miss it and you grunt a little with the force of it when you do manage to grab it and turn it around. You curse under your breath.

And, to your surprise, it doesn’t move. You blink at it and grit your teeth, shoving as hard as you can, but the energy just hangs there, as immovable as a boulder. “What the fuck?” you gasp, sweat beading on your forehead.

You push, straining against the energy, trying to fling it back, and for a second or two, you actually manage to scoot it a bit, but finally it’s too much and you give out, the earth energy thudding into you and dropping you on your ass. You look up at Earth, unable to speak because the thud of energy actually knocked the wind out of you, and Earth just smiles, a sweet, shy grin.

Air laughs at your expression of “where the fuck did that come from.” “Offensive earth energy is a fuck-ton of weight. You have to adjust your response.” You still look offended that small Earth could put you on your ass. Air smiles. “He may be sweet and shy, but he’s still a badass demon, little one.”

You stand, brushing yourself off, and you close your eyes and think. You remember the way it felt, the inexorable push forward the energy had. I can’t stop it, you think, and then you grin. So I won’t. You open your eyes, turn to Earth, and nod. “Again.”

Earth nods and sends another boulder of energy straight at you. You take a deep breath and suddenly make one step to your left, then jam your hands into the energy and spin, yelling at the effort it takes, and you send it flying right back at the little ghoul. He hadn’t expected you to get it so quickly, and is unprepared for this. The energy slams into him, helped along by the momentum you gave it, and he is knocked on his ass a good seven feet. You gasp as he rolls head over heels, and you rush forward to make sure he’s okay.

“Earth, oh shit, I’m sorry!” You slide on your knees next to him. “Are you ok?”

His shocked expression gives way to giggles. “I’m...well. I’m fine. But wow, I didn’t realize I packed such a punch...”

You blink as his giggles overtake him, and you can’t help but laugh with him, throwing your arms around him and holding him as you laugh together. Air chuckles, the other ghouls and wolves laughing as well, before you help Earth stand. “Want to try again?” you ask him, still grinning.

“You bet!” he replies enthusiastically, and you kiss his cheek and run back to your starting point.

His third energy blast comes barreling at you, harder this time, and you aren’t able to send it back as easily, but you do manage to lob toward Earth, and eventually you’re taking turns with Earth in a game of energy catch, back and forth, trying to see who would drop it first.

Weariness begins to pull at your limbs, and this time when you go to catch it, only one hand sinks into the energy. You yelp as it pulls you along, and you crash against the back wall, leaving you dazed and on the ground. You lie there, panting hard as Tim reaches you first. Your eyes are a little unfocused as you smile up at him. “Hey, you’re so pretty, Timmy...”

He laughs. “And you’re concussed. I think we should take a break, lovely.”

The others are quick to gather round and you try to wave them off. “I’m fine,” you insist as you get to your feet, only to lose your balance and begin to fall once again.

Tim is right there, keeping you from hurting yourself again. “Yeah, you’re as fine as fallen snow. Break time, beautiful, no arguments.”

Earth comes over, helping Tim to sit you down, and as the little ghoul presses his lips to your forehead, you can feel his healing energy taking away the mild concussion. You smile to him, then take Tim’s hand and kiss his knuckles as you lean against the wall off to the side.

Aether comes over with a glass of ice water and kisses you softly. “Your progress is…astounding, my darling girl. I’ve never seen anyone grow so fast.”

“The last time I saw it, it was the king after he reached puberty,” John says with a grin.

Jonas snorts as he sits off to the side. He’d brought some paperwork to look at. “When you’re a king who can shapeshift into a dragon, puberty is hell,” he says pointedly.

You are about to ask questions about puberty for kings (and dragons) when Johannes and Beta return, bickering like brothers over something (“Fuck you.” “No, fuck you.” “NO. Fuck. YOU.”), but when they see you sitting, being cared for, they both drop the quarterstaffs in their hands and move to you, kneeling on either side, mirror images of each other, so exactly alike it takes your breath away. “Are you all right? What happened, sweetness?”

You swallow past the lump in your throat, and smile to them. “I’m all right. Mild concussion from training, that’s all. It’s already healed.” You kiss Johannes softly, then Beta, then watch as Papa walks in behind the wolf and the clown.

“Beta, please, the next time you are out on your own, don’t scare the daycare kids half to death!”

Beta barely casts a glance at Papa, too focused on you. “What? I didn’t do anything wrong. I was being friendly.”

Papa gives him a look of exasperation. “Being friendly means sneaking up on a group of kids and sitting behind them so when they turn and see you they scream and run off?”

“Yes,” he replies, not missing a beat. Papa sighs, covering his face with his hands.

You chuckle softly and pat Beta’s cheek. “Please play nice with the littles, my love. And really, I’m okay. I’m just taking a break.”

Beta grabs your hand, presses it against his cheek. “I did play nice. I sat nice. I smiled nice. I said ‘Would you like to play?’ incredibly nice. I couldn’t have been nicer. Are you sure you’re all right?” he asks.

Papa groans. “You’re damn lucky Imperator is still with Satan.”

You bite your lip to keep from laughing, then clear your throat and nod to him, softly caressing his cheek. “Yes, my love. I’m fine, Earth healed me up good.”

The small ghoul in question nods, beaming to Beta. Johannes nods. “If little dude healed her, then she’s good. Come on, ya little shit.” He grins. “Unless you’re chickening out.”

Beta looks offended. “The first time I chickened out hasn’t actually happened yet. Let’s do this thing so I can beat your ass properly and then we can have lunch or something because I’m fucking hungry.” He stands and grabs the quarterstaffs that they had dropped earlier and tosses one to Johannes.

Your stomach growls as soon as he says lunch, and everyone looks to you. You blush darkly and scowl. “Not. One. Word.”

Johannes chuckles a bit as he moves to the center of the room, cracking his neck and stretching out his arms. “Beat my ass, huh? I don’t fucking think so.” He spins the staff gracefully and takes a stance, eyes narrowing in on Beta, gauging every move, every twitch.

The two begin to slowly circle each other, eyes intent, hardly blinking, studying every move the other makes. Johannes feints, but Beta doesn’t flinch, just continues to move, slowly, whipping his staff through the air.

You watch, on the edge of your metaphorical seat, a grin on your face. You wonder who’s actually better. Beta, grinning all the while, suddenly launches a blinding fast attack, strikes raining down from the top, from the side, almost too fast for you to catch. But Johannes blocks them all, an answering grin on his face as he returns the blows.

The staffs clatter against each other, the sounds sharp and slightly hollow. Beta grips the staff with two hands and uses an overhead strike on Johannes, who brings the staff up and blocks the blow, tries to shove Beta’s staff back, and the two strain against each other, grunting.

You swallow hard, trying to hide how turned on you’re getting. Watching two identical men, both of whom you love, their muscles straining, the sounds they’re making...you sip the water Aether got you, watching as Johannes steps forward and to the side, slipping under Beta’s guard and going for a stroke at his ribs, only for Beta to leap away nimbly at the same time he blocks.

“Don’t think you’re fooling anyone, my love,” Papa whispers in your ear as he kneels behind you. “We all know what this is doing to you.” You blush hard but say nothing. They block each other for several more minutes before Johannes finally gets a jab in at Beta’s ribs. Beta grunts, and jabs back, getting a glancing blow against Johannes’s arm. You realize that, even though they’re just sparring, there’s a serious note underlying the fight ... as if Johannes and Beta are determining who’s actually the alpha of the pair.

You frown, not liking that idea. You didn’t want anyone to be alpha over anyone else, wolf or not. But you continue to watch them dance around each other, striking and blocking, almost evenly matched, and both so unpredictable that they are keeping each other on their toes.

As if he can read your mind, and maybe he can, Papa continues to whisper, “They are wolves, my love, and wolves have to establish a pecking order. It’s their nature.” He runs his hands through your hair. “They can’t go against their nature, just like you can’t go against yours.”

Your frown continues even as you lean into his touch. “Beta isn’t a wolf. He might share Johannes’s body, but we haven’t seen any evidence that he can shapeshift. Besides...” You look at Papa, frowning. “I sound selfish saying it, but...what if a pecking order isn’t what I want for any of you?” You put a hand on his knee. “You’re all equally important to me. I don’t...want a pecking order. Not with you all.”

Tim smiles as he listens to you, then presses a gentle kiss to your neck. “Darling, it doesn’t have anything to do with you,” he murmurs against your skin. “It’s for us. We wolves have to know who’s ... in charge. Who we must look to on the battlefield, who steps up first if something happens to Jonas.... it’s just the way we work.”

You shiver at his kiss, at the scratch of his moustache. “I...I suppose I can understand that...as long as you understand that all that means shit when it comes to our relationship.”

Tim laughs softly. “Fair enough, love.” He kisses you, deeply, and you melt into him with a sigh.

Shouts from the sparring match interrupt your kiss, and you look over just in time to catch Beta nearly knock Johannes’s staff out of his hands. “Is that how you’re gonna be, ya little shit?” Johannes grunts as he readjusts his grip on his staff and goes on the offensive, stepping forward and attacking hard.

Beta laughs. “Damn right it is!” He blocks, sweat running down his face, but his grin doesn’t falter. He feints left, twitches his shoulder as if he would attack from the right, but the blow still comes from the left. Johannes had taken the bait and ends up taking a savage blow to his left ribs.

“Fuck!” Johannes stumbles back, trying not to land on the floor. He regains his balance, and starts circling Beta, spinning his staff, catching his breath. “You’re a little shit,” Johannes grunts.

“You’re just saying that because I got a good hit in,” Beta says, following Johannes’s moves.

“No, I’m saying it because you’re a little shit,” Johannes says, a wild grin spreading over his face.

Beta scowls. “I have a...a name now. My...the king gave me it. So fucking call me by it!” He attacks again, blows raining down even more savagely than before. And you realize that for Beta, this is less a test for a pecking order and more to prove himself to his other half. Your heart tugs for the clown and you itch to hold him.

Johannes blocks every blow, grinning and laughing wildly, the laugh seemingly fueling his movements. But he can’t seem to get on the offensive—Beta’s attack is too fast, too constant, for Johannes to start attacking himself.

Johannes scowls, looking for any chance to gain an advantage. He sees none, he’s backed up against the wall—there! Beta’s hand slips ever so slightly due to the sweat covering both men’s skin. His staff strikes out, slamming into Beta’s fingers with enough force to break. Pain surges up the clown’s hand as he cries out, dropping his weapon and backing up.

Johannes is on his feet in a flash, blocking Beta from reaching his fallen staff. They stare at each other, grins gone, breaths heaving. “Do you yield?” Johannes asks.

Beta shakes his head, gets his hair out of his face. “No. I don’t yield.” You hold your breath, frozen between Tim and Papa.

Johannes holds his stance, and Beta’s stare, for what seems like forever. Then, finally, he says, “Good. Remember that.” He relaxes his stance, brings his staff down, and nods at his twin. “No winner, no loser.” He pauses. “Good fight...Beta.”

Beta’s eyes widen in shock. His mouth works, but no sound comes out. Finally, he settles for grinning, and he holds his uninjured right hand out. “Good fight, Johannes.” 

As they clasp hands, you let out a cheer, tears in your eyes. Then you touch Earth’s shoulder. “Go heal Beta, please!” 

The little ghoul nods and scuttles over to the man, smiling up at him. “May I see your hand, Beta?”

Beta looks at his hand and shrugs. “It’s nothing, Earth. He barely touched me.”

“She...well. Our goddess asked me to...I don’t usually refuse her...”

Beta looks at you, his quick glance so full of heat you don’t know how he manages it, then he looks back at Earth. “Well, all right...but only because I don’t want her kickin’ your ass.”

Earth frowns. “She wouldn’t do that...not...well. Not in anger.” He looks at Beta’s hand and frowns more. “Besides, your...your fingers are broken. Doesn’t it, ah, hurt?”

Beta shrugs. “I’m used to pain. It’s not that big a deal.”

Earth’s frown gets deeper. “No one should be used to pain,” he whispers as he motions to Water. “Here, come sit with Water, I’m not as good with broken bones as he is. We’ll work on you together.”

Beta hesitates. “You don’t need to fuss over me.”

Earth stares up at the clown. “No, I don’t need to. But you need to be fussed over.”

Beta allows himself to be led over to the wall, where Water smiles at him kindly and pats the space next to him. “We’ll have you fixed up quick!” Beta slowly sits down, eyeing the two ghouls warily. He’s still not used to kindness without a catch, and the whole thing makes him uncomfortable. But he seeks your gaze out, and you smile to him and flash a thumbs-up. He relaxes, slightly, and holds out his hand obediently.

As the two ghouls work on Beta’s hand, Johannes lopes across the room and pulls you up out of your chair and into his arms. “How do you do it?”

You look up at him, confused. “Do what?”

His smile is soft and full of love and awe. “Make everything and everyone around you better.”

You shrug, an embarrassed little smile tugging at your lips. “I don’t know..."

He chuckles and kisses you. “Well, never stop,” he murmurs in between kisses, hands sinking into your hair.

You sigh into his lips, then pull away with a grin. “You were pretty amazing too, you know. Calling Beta by his name even though he lost.”

A tiny hint of pink rises in his cheeks, and he shrugs. “He’s...he’s gonna be a good guy. You know, when he’s not being a little shit.”

Papa chuckles. “The same can be said of you, my wolf.”

You quickly cover your mouth with your hand, trying to keep your giggles in as Johannes slowly turns and pierces Papa with a glare. “Oh you think you’re so funny, do you?”

“I was just stating observable facts,” Papa replies with a smirk.

“He’s not wrong,” Tim says, smiling wide as he smooths his mustache.

Johannes huffs. “I have more important things to do than listen to you dicks.” And he proceeds to kiss you thoroughly. You laugh softly into his lips, and squeal as he pinches your ass for laughing at him.

Papa grins faintly, then claps his hands. “All right, lunch is in half an hour. My goddess, let’s keep going until then, all right?”

You cling to Johannes for a long moment, burrowing into his chest, a part of you thinking how nice it would be to just relax until lunch. You try not to sigh as you raise your head and put on a smile. “All right.” You move to step out of Johannes’s embrace but he stops you.

“What’s wrong, sweetness? And don’t lie, you know I can smell them.”

You blush faintly but straighten. “Well...I was kind of hoping to relax until lunch. But I know that training is important, and we only have a few days left. And I want to do my best. So, let’s go.”

Johannes blinks, then grins. “You’re beautiful when you’re motivated. Go get ‘em, love.”

Papa throws some energy exercises at you, watching you closely as you take his energy bolts in and transfer them to whoever he tells you to aim for. After about ten minutes or so he says, “Wonderful, my love. Now relax.”

You look at him quizzically. “You said we would go til lunch.”

He wraps his arms around you. “And you looked like you need to relax. So....we compromise, yes?”

You smile to him and cup his cheek. “You’re the best, Papa. Compromise it is then. And I’ll work even harder after lunch.”

Papa chuckles. “I have no doubt you will. Your progress already is astounding.” He kisses you softly, then turns his head to look at Aether. “My friend, what would you say to starting her on healing after lunch?”

Aether smiles. “I say let’s see what our beautiful girl can do.” He winks at you and you blush.

“You’re all flatterers,” you say with a giggle. “I hardly know how to handle all the compliments!”

Jonas laughs as he helps set up the tables for lunch. “Can you really call them compliments if they’re all true?”

“No comments from the peanut gallery!” you say with a grin, and he looks affronted.

“I am a king of a sovereign nation! I am at least a macadamia!”

Your laugh rings out through the room, and Papa gazes down at you, watching you laugh, loving how comfortable and calm and happy you are. You lay your head against his chest, and he cups the back of your head and holds you tight. “You are a treasure, my love.”

You smile against Papa’s chest as you watch your ghoul loves wheel in carts of food. You are feeling such contentment and love right now...it makes you want to cry from joy.  
Suddenly, you realize you are crying, and you hide your face in Papa’s shirt, hoping no one notices your emotional outburst...but of course, Johannes is right there.

“Sweetness,” he says as he settles in behind you, sandwiching you between himself and Papa, embracing the both of you. “Why are you crying?”

You sniffle, trying to stop your tears but failing miserably. “I’m ok ... just... I’m so happy, and I love you all so much, it’s too much.”

Papa smiles and presses his lips to your forehead. “I know, my love...you mean the world to us too...I don’t know what I’d do without you anymore...” He’s getting a little emotional himself as he smiles to Johannes. “Without either of you.”

Johannes leans over and kisses Papa, squishing you just a bit. “With any luck, we won’t ever have to find out.” He sways a little, moving the three of you back and forth, giving you a chance to wipe your tears away.

You smile as he moves you all, not complaining about getting squished in the least. You finish wiping your face and close your eyes, leaning back against Johannes, a soft smile on your face. This is the reason you are determined to work so hard: you aren’t going to let anyone take these men, these wonderful loves, away from you. As usual, your stomach interrupts the moment. You all laugh at the rumble, and Johannes picks you up and carries you to the table. “Quick, someone feed her before her stomach takes over the world!”

All the male laughter surrounding you makes you flush with embarrassment, and you bury your face in Johannes’s neck. “I don’t understand why I’m always so hungry. I was never like this before.”

Johannes chuckles. “Umm, let me see. You’re working with massive amounts of energy for hours at a time, and hopping Christ, have you noticed how much sex you’re having? I would be concerned if you weren’t constantly ravenous, sweetness.”

You smile faintly. “Good points...”

“Come on, little flower. It’s important to keep your strength up,” Jonas says with a grin, patting the seat next to him. You kiss Papa and Johannes and go to sit down, and the king immediately holds up a forkful of food. “Say ah,” he says with a soft laugh.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?” you say, laughing.

“Now, now, my flower, it’s not polite to call a king ridiculous. Especially when he’s hand-feeding you.” Jonas tries to look stern but isn’t very successful.

You giggle, letting your forehead drop to his shoulder for a moment. “You’re right, I’m so sorry, milord. If I were wearing a dress I would curtsy for you.”

He growls playfully. “You’re growing awfully sassy there. Do you need to be taught a lesson later tonight?”

Your breath hitches and your core clenches at his words. Henrik and Johannes both growl—they can scent your arousal, and the ghouls look at you with heated expressions. Your blush is dark and fast, but you manage to look at Jonas and say, “My king, I think I very much need to be taught a lesson tonight. Do you know any good teachers?”

His growl joins his men’s, his eyes narrowing on you as he tenses in his seat. “You tread on thin ice, little flower. I will teach you this lesson myself. Then I will be cruel and give you to Johannes, with express orders to do whatever the fuck he wants to you.” Your mouth goes dry, your pupils dilate, and you know that these panties will be ruined. You take a quick drink of your water as shivers work their way up your spine.

You look around the room, quickly, realize that every single man there is watching you closely, and drop your eyes to your plate, wondering how you are going to get through an afternoon of training when your entire being is only seeking one thing now...

Lunch is eaten, the tables are cleared away, and training resumes. It starts off easy enough, physically anyway: Aether and Earth come over and have you sit on the floor. Then Aether makes a shallow cut on his palm, much to your dismay. He holds up a hand to you with a smile. “I’m fine, darling girl. If you are to start learning to heal, someone must be cut. Now, watch how Earth’s energy moves.”

It’s not the first time you’ve watched Earth heal, but it’s the first time you’ve watched it clinically, with the idea of learning to do it yourself, and even as you use your physical eyes to watch, you sense Earth’s energy and find yourself watching Earth work on two levels. “Man, this is going to give me a headache,” you whisper.

“If it helps,” Earth says, “don’t watch with your eyes. Just sense what I’m doing.”

You blink, but nod and close your eyes. You can see the wound in Aether’s energy, leaking his essence into the air. And you see Earth’s energy, coming in to surround it and stitch it together. The energy then dissipates, leaving Aether’s hand whole. “Wow...that’s incredible,” you say, awe in your voice.

Earth chuckles, a sound he rarely makes. “I guess ... well. I don’t think about it like that ... but I guess it is pretty amazing. And now you get to try.”

Your eyes fly open. “What, just like that? Aren’t there notes I should take or something?”

Aether chuckles. “It’s less of a book-learning thing and much more of a...feeling.”

You swallow. “W-Well...all right. I can try.”

“That’s my girl!” He makes another cut in his hand and holds it out to you. You swallow hard as you watch a few drops of blood well up, and you touch the back of his hand, sending your energy over it. You surround the cut and will it to stitch closed. At first nothing happens, but slowly, slowly, you feel it start to knit shut. Sweat pops out on your forehead as you work, wondering how Earth could make it look so easy.

It takes a long time, but you get the cut healed and you exhale. “That’s incredibly fucking hard!” You wipe your forehead and lift your t-shirt from your skin ... you’re covered in sweat from the effort healing the tiny cut required. “Remind me to apologize to Special the next time I see him.” Both Aether and Earth look at you, questions in their gazes. “Healing my broken ankle must have been a bitch and a half.”

They both chuckle. “My darling girl, Special is an arch-demon with centuries of time under his belt. Healing your ankle was probably easy for him.”

You blink, then pout. “Yeah, well...I still want to apologize.”

Earth smiles and pats your hand. “That’s fine. Want to try again?”

You laugh on an exhale. “Can I say no?”

Aether and Earth both laugh with you. “Well, you can,” Aether says, “but not doing it isn’t going to make it any easier. Tell you what, take a few minutes, drink some water, and then you can try it again, and we’ll just let you take some time between each attempt.”

You nod gratefully and Earth gets you a bottle of water, at which time you notice it’s really just the three of you in the room. “Where did everyone go?”

Aether leans back. “The wolves went for a run; they need to stretch out. And I think Papa and Fire and Water are taking care of tour details.”

You take a drink, leaning back against the wall. “That’s right, there’s only a few days left before we head out.”

Earth nods happily. “I can’t wait for the people of Avatar Country to be on stage with all of us!”

You gasp softly. “You mean they’re really doing that?!”

Aether grins at your excitement. “Yes. We all thought it would be a great way to make up for postponing.”

“People are going to freak out,” you say. “Hell, I’m freaking out! I can only imagine what other fans’ reactions are going to be.”

Earth laughs. “I love how excited you get about the band. It’s... well. It’s the sweetest thing.”

You smile to him. “Why wouldn’t I be? Just because I’m your lover now doesn’t mean I like your music any less. It means even more now.”

Earth blushes faintly and hugs you, snuggling into your neck. “Well. My point stands. You’re the sweetest.”

You run your hands up and down Earth’s back as Aether kisses you. “I understand what Earth is trying to say though,” Aether says thoughtfully. “A lot of times, when someone gets involved with a band, it’s all exciting at the beginning but then over time, the shine wears off and there are issues...and suddenly the girlfriend or boyfriend isn’t excited about the band anymore, it gets everyday and boring.” Aether kisses you again. “It’s nice that you are still excited.”

You look thoughtful yourself as Aether pulls back. “I can see your point. But...even if Papa was still going to be Ghost’s frontman for the next album, I wouldn’t want to get any spoilers.” You cup Aether’s cheek. “I love your music, and I don’t want it ruined for me just because I do have potential access behind the scenes.”

“Duly noted,” Aether says as he puts his hand over yours. “Although you may get little sneak peeks here and there...no promises...”

Your eyes light up. “Even after we move to Avatar Country?”

“Maybe ... it’s hard to say for sure. But I never say never.” Aether grins. “Ready for another go with healing?” You nod, and set to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the king's class is in session...

By the time that training is done for the day, you’ve healed Aether’s hand three more times and sweated through your clothes. Earth kisses your cheek and scuttles ahead to get a bubble bath ready for the both of you. You smile as he goes, and Aether tucks your hand into the crook of his arm. “Thank you again, darling girl. You’ve been so good for him.”  


Aether’s praise and gratitude make you blush. “Johannes said something very similar earlier today, and honestly, I don’t know that I’m really doing anything. I’m just ... here. That doesn’t seem like much to me.” You lay your head against his shoulder.  


Aether smiles and caresses your hair with his free hand. “Darling girl...you’re you. That’s why you make everything better just by being here. It’s much more than you think.” He kisses the top of your head, then chuckles. “And don’t forget, we’re helping you grow too. It’s not totally one-sided. Look at how much you’ve changed in just the last month and a half!”  


You think back to who you were ... unaware of your nature, beaten down by your situation, overworked, tired, still recovering...and you smile softly. “I really have changed, haven’t I?” you say. “I almost don’t recognize myself some days.” You blush fire red.  


Aether chuckles. “What was that beautiful color for?”  


“I... I was just thinking...”  


“Yes?”  


You close your eyes so you can get the words out. “I was thinking I especially don’t recognize myself in the bedroom.”  


Aether laughs softly. “That’s because you’ve learned to let go of your societal norms. At least a little. It’s freeing, isn’t it?”  


You open your eyes and smile. “It is. It’s...good to be able to say what I want and not be ridiculed, or told no without a good reason.” You beam up at him through your blush. “Thank you!”  


He kisses you gently. “You’re very welcome, my darling girl. Now, let’s get going ... Earth will have that bath ready, and you need to relax. After all, isn’t the king teaching you a lesson this evening?”  


Your mouth opens and closes, and your core clenches. You’d actually forgotten about that ...  


He laughs again and leans down for another kiss. “Oh, you are in for it. I can’t wait to watch. The way Jonas and Johannes work is breathtaking.”  


You shiver, mouth going dry. “They ah...they are really intense...”  


“Intense is a little underwhelming for what they do, my love,” the ghoul says as he holds Papa’s door open for you.  


A frisson of fear...and excitement...runs through you because Aether isn’t wrong. You step into Papa’s rooms, and Earth practically pounces on you. “I was just...well. The bath is almost ready and I was going to look for you.” He takes your hand and tugs you gently toward the bathroom.  


Aether laughs. “Go. Soak. Enjoy. I’ll be back in time for dinner....and a show.” He licks his upper lip and smiles.  


You swallow hard at Aether’s smile before the door to the bathroom closes and it’s just you and Earth. Your shoulders relax almost instantly as Earth, a cheerful smile on his face, starts undressing you. “I know that...well. You’re going to be busy later with...the king and Johannes, but...” He blushes faintly and looks up at you shyly. “I’d really like to...ah...taste you again...and an orgasm would help you to relax...would you like that?”  


You blush a little as well—you’re reminded again of how similar the two of you are—and your smile is soft and warm. “I would love that, Earth.” You cup his face. “Please ... please taste me?”  


The little ghoul shivers at your touch, and he gently presses you backwards until your back hits the wall. He seems beyond words as he slips to his knees before you, pressing a line of kisses up your thigh, breathing softly over your skin. “You’re so...just...I don’t have words...”  


“My baby, my Earth,” you breathe, watching him, as his fingers stroke your legs, pressing them apart, exposing you, and you anticipating his every move, “you don’t need words with me, you never have. I just need you...” You hold your breath as his lips skim over the delicate skin of your inner thighs.  


He shivers hard at your words, and he nuzzles against your softness as your hands card through his hair. Gently he slips one leg over his shoulder, and his fingers gently spread you wide open. “So beautiful...” He leans forward and presses a soft, loving kiss to your clit, and you let out a soft whine, the touch of his lips electric.  


He lets out a little laugh, nudging your clit with his nose and inhaling your scent, and your breathing stutters with his touch, your hips pressing into him, almost without your permission, seeking more from his mouth. “Earth... take me, Earth, gods, take me...” You feel him smile against you, and it rips another whine from your throat. “Please...please...”  


“I will, goddess...you smell so good after training...” You feel his tongue against your folds, swirling softly, and your thighs tremble.  


His tongue flicks against your clit, your folds, your entrance, lightly, barely touching, and you gasp. “Please...” you hiss. He keeps up the light flicking for a little longer, driving your desire higher and higher, so light and barely touching you, making you whimper ...and suddenly he takes the flat of his tongue and swipes you from the bottom of your slit to the top of your clit, and your wail echoes in the bathroom.  


He groans as your essence bursts on his tongue, and he buries himself deeper into your cunt. He needs everything that you can give him. His arms wrap around your legs to hold you there, against his mouth, and he drinks you down as thoroughly as he can.  


Even though he’s holding you to him, your hips somehow manage to buck into his face, and he hums as you begin to gush, your juices beginning to slicken his tongue, his face...and the wet slurping sounds of his mouth on your cunt batter your senses...you start to keen...  


Your fingers tighten in his hair, and he moans against your folds. He wraps his lips around your clit and suckles gently, and your knees almost give out. You firm them as best you can, but you can feel the coil tightening in your belly, and you know it won’t be long now...  


You press hard against the wall at your back, using it to prop you up, as he alternates suckling your clit with licking your slit, gathering up all your juices and humming as he swallows everything you have to give.  


One firm lick to your clit has you screaming his name and coming hard, writhing against his face, chasing the high desperately. He cries out as he feels you come, his nails digging into your thighs.  


His mouth works your clit through your orgasm, and you ride his face, and between the two of you, you draw your orgasm out further and further, wringing every last drop of pleasure out of you until you are limp and half sliding down the wall as your wails fade into soft cries and whimpers.  


He pulls away and catches you, cradling you gently in his arms. His lips, wet with you, press to your forehead, and he murmurs softly as you shudder against him.  


“I’ll take care of you,” he whispers, “now, always, and forever.” He gathers you firmly in his arms and stands, carrying you to the tub and gently lowering you in before undressing and getting in with you, rearranging the both of you to his satisfaction.  


You end up lying between his legs, your back against his chest, his chin tucked on the top of your head. His arms come around your shoulders and he sighs in happiness. “This is my favorite spot, you know? Warm, and soft, and safe...and just with you.”  


You smile. “I do know.” Your sigh is soft. “Most days I still find it hard to believe that I’m here, with you, and the others....that it’s actually possible to feel this happy and good. It still feels like a dream.”  


Earth’s arms tighten just slightly around your shoulders, and his tone is mournful as he says, “I wish that...well. You had come to us sooner. We would have...kept you safe and happy.” You can feel him start to shake behind you, and his voice drops to a whisper. “That anyone could treat you that way...”  


You lean back against him, your head resting on his shoulder. “I wish I had too. But...maybe I had to go through what I did in order to get here? Maybe things would have turned out differently if I hadn’t...”  


Earth kisses your forehead. “No...no. You here...with us....well. It was fated. It was happening no matter what. It was just a matter of when.”  


You smile, closing your eyes, fingers idly stroking Earth’s thigh. “That’s a very comforting thought, actually...I just worry about...well, becoming spoiled. Becoming...selfish...”  


Earth made a noise of disbelief. “You? I don’t...ha. Well. Ha! That isn’t possible.”  


You twist around to stare at the ghoul. “Oh come on now, Earth. I know you all refer to me as a goddess, but I’m still a human. And I can falter just like anyone else. I know I’m not perfect.”  


Earth smiles. “I know. And...I think that’s one of the most beautiful things about you. Perfect is...well. Boring. You don’t grow. You don’t learn. You don’t...bloom, like you have.” He presses his nose to your temple. “Everyone is always saying...well. How good you’ve been for me. But...we’ve been good for you too.”  


You lift your hand to cup his cheek. “You’ve been so very good for me, in more ways than I could ever count. I don’t...” You swallow, trying not to cry. “I don’t...I don’t know how I ever got by without you, and I couldn’t bear to lose you...any of you... Even thinking about it scares me so...”  


Earth presses a kiss to your palm. “I know...I...feel the same. That’s why...I was so harsh on you last week...if you run into a situation you aren’t prepared for...” His eyes well with tears, and his arms hold you tighter.  


You give in to your tears. “I’m so sorry, Earth, truly. I didn’t mean to scare you and upset you... honest. Hurting you kills me.” You splash, water sloshing out of the tub as you squirm about to throw your arms around him and bury your face in his neck, your weeping suddenly overwhelming you, and you’re not quite sure why.  


He holds you tight, weeping right alongside you. The thought of something bad happening to you...he just holds you and shudders, tears mixing with the bathwater. After a few minutes he pulls away, smiling lovingly to you and cupping your cheeks. “But now...you know better. You’ll wait for...for us to tell you it’s okay, right?”  


You nod. “I will. I mean, I won’t promise that I’ll be perfect, but I understand why better, and I will do better.” You bite your lip at his expression. “You know I can’t promise, Earth, right?”  


He looks like he’s seriously considering spanking you again, then he smiles. “But you must... well. You have to promise to do better, my goddess.”  


You smile back to him. “That I can do.” You kiss him, softly, and then giggle into the kiss as you plop a handful of suds on top of his head.  


He blows suds off his face, looking at you slyly. “I see how you are.” And he suddenly grabs you and the tickling begins. The two of you giggle and writhe about like two slippery eels, water spilling everywhere now.  


Hearing the commotion, Papa opens the door. He watches the tickle fight for a moment, a smile on his face, before adopting a mock-stern look and opening the door. “What’s all this?! You’re soaking my floor!” Both of you freeze mid-tickle, and you both have identical blushes of shame on your cheeks.  


“I-I...w-we...I...s-sorry,” Earth stammers, unaware that Papa is just kidding with him.  


Papa swoops over and tries to continue scolding you. “You both are....” His scowl breaks and he smiles. “So damned adorable when you think you’re in trouble.” His laugh bounces around the bathroom. It takes a second for you and Earth to realize you’ve been had...then you look at each other, and Earth nods. Then, as if you had practiced it, you both reach up and grab Papa by his arms and yank him into the tub.  


His yelp also echoes around the bathroom, and his cry of “No, my suit!” has you and Earth in absolute stitches. You cling to each other, howling in laughter as Papa, thoroughly soaked, pouts up at you both. But then a smile breaks though, and soon he’s laughing right alongside you, pulling you both into his arms.  


“You both are very bad influences on each other,” he finally manages to say through his laughter.  


“And still you love us,” you answer with a grin worthy of Johannes. He kisses you, hard, then dunks you.  


Earth giggles and kisses Papa’s cheek, as you come back up spluttering through your laughter and trying not to choke on the water. Papa grins down to the smaller ghoul, then sighs. “As much as I would love to laze about the bath, dinner will be here shortly. Let us get dried off, shall we?”  


As Earth and Papa both help you out of the tub, Papa adds, “Besides, you have a lesson with the king tonight and not one of us wants to miss watching that.” Your blush hits hard, and nervous anticipation hits your stomach even harder .... you almost lose your balance, and are grateful for Earth’s and Papa’s arms.  


Earth giggles again. “You’re still nervous? It’s so cute.”  


You glower at him playfully. “Hey, you try being on the receiving end sometime and see how you feel!”  


Earth blinks at you, and a positively cheeky grin steals over his face. “Well. Who’s to say I haven’t?”  


You stare at him, jaw agape, for a full minute while Papa snickers. “You...you.... oh, I need to hear about this, mister!!”  


Earth’s laugh is as cheeky as his grin. “Well--”  


“Storytime is for later, my dears,” Papa interrupts. “Let’s get ready for dinner.”  


Earth actually winks at you, and you grin and shake your head. “You’re hanging out with Johannes too much!”  


He blows a raspberry at you, and Papa mock sighs. “Children, must I put you over my knee?”  


You grin at Papa. “You know we’d like it too much.”  


Papa smiles back. “I’ll have to confer with the king, see if a spanking will be part of tonight’s lesson.”  


“Oh my, look at the time, gotta get ready for dinner,” you say in a rush as you reach for one of the towels Earth had set out, not caring that it had been in the line of the tickle battle. Earth and Papa both laugh.  


You rush out of the bathroom, wrapping the towel around you, and run smack into Jonas’s back. You stumble back a few steps as he turns and looks down at you imperiously. “Have you gotten cleaned up for me then? Good girl.” He looks over your shoulder as Papa comes out. “Emeritus, I took the liberty of raiding your drawer—how do you keep everything in there?—and found this.” He holds up a vibrating dildo and a remote control, and he smirks. “With your permission, I’d like to start her lesson with this.”  


Papa smirks, his eyes darkening. “By all means, your majesty.”  


You let out the tiniest “eeep!” as Jonas lifts you up and carries you to the bed, tossing you down onto your back. He pulls your towel aside and spreads your legs wide, then kneels down to inspect your pussy. “Excellent,” he says as his fingers spread your folds and he slides the vibrator into your cunt with one smooth push.  


“You will keep that inside you, little flower, or it’s spankings to the count of five for each second it’s out of you. Do you understand?” You swallow hard as you clench around the vibrator, and he gives your ass a swat. “Do you understand?”  


“Y-Yes sir!” you yelp, shuddering already.  


He smirks at you. “Good girl. Now, go take your seat.”  


“Yes sir,” you say as you get up and move to the closet, keeping your inner muscles clenched around the vibrator so it doesn’t come out.  


“Where do you think you’re going, little flower?” Jonas’s voice is quiet steel.  


You stop dead in your tracks, slowly turn to face him. “I’m going to get dressed for dinner.”  


“Did I say you could dress for dinner?”  


Your mouth opens and closes, then you shake your head no. “May-may I get dressed for dinner?”  


“No. I told you to take your seat.”  


You stare at him for a second, mouth working, but when his lip pulls back into a displeased snarl you let out a squeak and rush for the table. But he is faster, bending you over the edge of the table, his arm like an iron bar over your shoulders. “You.” _Smack_! “Will.” _Smack_! “Obey.” _Smack_! “Your.” _Smack_! “King.” One last smack on your reddening ass-cheeks and he lets you go, allowing you to gasp and squirm for a moment. He runs a finger over your damp lips, growling. “Understand?”  


“Y-Yes sir!” you reply, and hurriedly take your seat.  


You keep your head bowed, trying to will your blush to fade but failing miserably. You half expect everyone to be staring at you, but when you look up, the ghouls and wolves are acting as though spankings happen before every meal, as they settle to their seats and chat....only Fire shoots a sly wink your way as he passes a plate to Water. You reach for your glass and gulp the water in it, needing to cool off, when the vibrator switches on.  


You gasp, just barely managing to stop from spitting water everywhere, and you grip the table hard as pleasure shoots through your spine. It only lasts for a second though before it shuts off, leaving your clit throbbing, and you dare to shoot a glare at Jonas. He sees you do so, raises an eyebrow, and suddenly the vibrator is back on, even stronger.  


You almost succeed in stifling your cry ... just a small whimper sneaks out. When the vibrator turns off, Jonas says, “Try glaring at me again, little brat.”  


You shake your head, as you throw a quick glance at him. “No sir, I won’t, sir.”  


“We’ll see about that.”  


You take a few calming breaths, staring at the table. _You can do this_ , you think, reaching for your fork to dig into a salad. _You’ve got this._ But all thoughts of being in control of anything fly out the window as dinner commences, because every five minutes Jonas is turning the vibrator up to max. You can’t even make a sound, all you can do is sit there, mouth open, and shake from the inside out. By the time that everyone else has eaten their fill, you have soaked the chair under you, and your clit is throbbing incessantly in time with your heartbeat. You whine in need, forehead pressing to the table, and you squeeze your thighs together to try to get some kind of friction.  


You sense Jonas’s energy come close to you as he leans down and places his lips near your ear. “What do you think of your lesson so far, little flower?”  


“It’s...” you swallow. “It’s very....chaaaaallenging,” you say, the vibrator clicking on as you speak.  


You let out a desperate cry into the table, hips bucking, trying to get any sort of touch on your clit. Jonas laughs in your ear, his nose running up your neck, scenting you. “You smell so fucking good...your desperation is delicious, little flower… Johannes. Please take our little plaything to the bed.”  


“Of course, my king,” Johannes says, and he slides his arms under you, picking you up bride-style. You wrap your arms around his neck, burying your face into him, as he strides to the bed. “He’s right...you smell good enough to eat,” he murmurs. A dozen retorts dance around your head, but you can’t get your mouth to work....which might be for the best, since your mouth usually ends up getting you in more trouble.  


You whimper as he sets you down on the bed, the vibrator getting jostled inside you. Johannes grins, leaning down and licking a drop of sweat off your clavicle. He follows the trail, making you keen at the touch of his warm tongue, and you tilt your head, hoping for more touches.  


“So greedy,” Johannes says against your skin, his voice sending shivers down your spine. “So full of want.” He straightens suddenly and you cry out just a bit. “But how will you learn if you get everything handed to you right away? You have to earn your orgasms tonight.”  


You shiver again, and you move onto your knees, bowing until your forehead touches the sheets. “Please, sirs, please, m-my...my clit hurts...”  


“Oh I’m sure it does,” Jonas says, coming over and stroking a hand down your back, making you mewl. “But it won’t be that easy.”  


Unbeknownst to you, everyone else is setting up seats in front of the bed. Tim rubs his hands together. “This will be a good show!”  


Beta frowns as he sits next to Papa. “I...am not sure I know what’s going on?”  


Papa puts a reassuring arm around Beta’s shoulders. “You know what domination and submission are, correct?” At Beta’s nod, Papa continues, “Well, your king is sexually dominating our goddess, and she is submitting. It’s just ....another way of giving and receiving pleasure. Our goddess is a natural submissive, and she needs us to command, demand...dominate her.”  


Beta frowns still. “But when I tried to do that, you all yelled at me.”  


Papa laughs softly. “Oh, my lovely...it is different. This, right here?” He motions to what’s happening on the bed. “There’s an understanding between them, between all of us. If she doesn’t want something, or isn’t in the mood, which happens, then nothing happens. If we do something she doesn’t like or want, she has a safeword she says and it stops. We don’t just jump her whenever we need something. Trust is the most important thing, dear Beta.”  


Beta’s frown turns thoughtful. “So it’s like ...” He is distracted by your soft cry and he watches as Johannes wraps your hair around his hand and yanks you up so you are looking at Jonas. Then he says, “It’s like how Earth keeps saying we have to let her be her own person.” He pauses. “Is it like that?”  


Papa hums thoughtfully as he watches Jonas grasp your jaw. “That is certainly part of it. But...there’s more than that. Beta, what is more important to you: her happiness and safety, or getting what you want?” Papa’s voice is gentle, not wanting to offend with his question.  


“You want me to be honest?” Beta asks.  


“Of course.”  


He pauses, watches you tremble in Jonas’s grasp. “And you won’t be angry with me?”  


“Not if you’re being honest,” Papa says soothingly.  


He pauses again, as Jonas stares at you, considering, not saying or doing anything other than subjecting you to his intense gaze. Then Beta says, “Before...I just wanted to get what I want, all the time. And I still feel that way a lot of times. But her happiness is ... getting more important to me.”  


Papa smiles and touches Beta’s thigh softly. “You’re learning, Beta. And that’s good. But with this kind of play? The dominant isn’t doing it for himself. He or she is doing it for their submissive. The dom gets the satisfaction of pleasing their sub. Do you understand?”  


Beta frowns again. “Sort of. Sort of not.”  


“Well, why don’t you watch and see if it helps you understand a bit better to see Jonas work,” Papa says, smiling at the clown next to him. Beta nods, staring intently as Jonas grips your jaw tighter.  


“My rules are simple. You don’t speak unless I tell you to. You don’t open that gorgeous mouth of yours unless I am feeding you cock or asking for your opinion. And I rarely ask for opinions. You do as I tell you when I tell you to do it. No backtalk. No eye rolling unless it is from coming. And no coming until you’re told.” He holds your jaw so tight you figure you’ll be bruised come morning. “Do you understand?”  


You swallow hard, trembling in pleasant fear, but you nod.  


He smirks. “Good girl. You get a kiss as a reward. Say, ‘Thank you, Kungen.’”  


“T-Thank you, Kungen,” you whisper. He hums, pleased, and kisses you softly, so at odds with his words.  


Jonas’s lips linger on yours for only a second before he says, “Kiss your wolf and thank him for controlling the vibrator in your cunt.”  


Once again, your mouth opens before your brain catches up. “I thought it was you turning it on and off!”  


Jonas tsks. “How soon we forget my rules.”  


The vibrator suddenly kicks back on at full force, and you cry out, writhing on the sheets. You’d have fallen if it weren’t for Johannes’s hand in your hair, holding you up. Before you get any chance at all to get your bearings, Jonas’s pants are down around his thighs and he’s shoving his cock in your mouth. Your cries turn into wet gurgles as he pumps hard once, twice, three times before pulling back out and the vibrator shuts off. “Now. What were you about to do and say?”  


“I...I...I don’t...” You cough.  


Jonas tsks again. “Oh my dear sweet flower, that is simply not the right answer.” The vibrator turns on again, and Jonas pushes his cock in your mouth once more, fucking your face hard and fast. He pulls out again and the vibrator clicks off. “Are you ready to try again?”  


Whimpering, you turn obediently and kiss Johannes quickly. “T-Thank you for controlling the vibrator in my cunt,” you whisper, blushing darkly.  


Johannes smirks and pats your head. “It was definitely my pleasure, sweetness.” You gasp as you feel the vibrator begin to slide out of your slick tunnel, squeezing your muscles as tight as you can to keep it in. Jonas watches your struggle stoically. “You had best keep that in, sweetness,” Johannes growls. “You’ve already been so disobedient. Don’t want to press your luck, do you?”  


“N-No,” you gasp, and the wolf growls again and tugs your hair.  


“No what?”  


“N-No sir!” You quiver, using all your concentration and muscle control to hold the vibrator inside yourself.  


Fire chuckles as he palms himself through his pants. “Maybe we should start her on some Kegel exercises next?”  


You manage to keep the vibrator in place, barely. But before you can feel too proud, the vibe turns on, and you moan. “Nooooo, dammit…” you say, too late realizing you’d broken a rule yet again.  


The vibrator reaches max as Jonas’s cock slams back into your mouth. “You. Just. Don’t. Learn,” he grunts as he fucks into your throat.  


Johannes laughs. “She is a stubborn one...uh-oh,” he says gleefully as the vibrator slips out of you with a wet slurp. “Well, now you’re really in for it!”  


Jonas pulls out of your mouth and you can’t help it. “Fuck!” you curse, to the delight of several of your lovers, who chuckle at your inability to keep quiet.  


Beta looks at Papa. “Is she deliberately not following the rules, or is it just a mistake she keeps making?”  


Papa chuckles. “It’s a little bit of both, Beta. If she follows all the rules perfectly, she won’t get punished—and she does love a good spanking. But she does want to follow some of them to please us. It’s a more delicate balance than you would guess.”  


Beta grunts as he turns his attention back to you. “Please, Kungen, I’m sorry, I’ll do better—”  


Jonas shoves two fingers in your mouth. “Do I need to gag you?” You shake your head. “Are you sure? Because I saw Papa’s collection. He has several to choose from.” You shake your head frantically, a tear escaping from the corner of your eye. “All right then. I want you over Johannes’s knees.” He takes his fingers out of your mouth and pauses, but you finally stay silent. As Johannes grabs you, Jonas says, “Air, will you help us please? Restrain her arms?”  


Air nods and stands. Fire pouts and crosses his arms. “I didn’t know there was going to be audience participation!”  


Air gives him a look. “Perhaps he chose me because I can do what he asks and no more.” Fire just flips him off, making Air smirk as he grabs your arms and crosses them behind your back.  


You whimper as Kungen rubs his hands slowly down your back and over your ass. “I started the morning playing here, and I end the day the same way,” he says, satisfaction coloring his voice. “I’m so glad the vibrator slid out.”  


Words rise up in your throat, and you swallow them back down, just bowing your head as your loves hold you firm. “Very good,” Jonas praises, giving your ass a soft pat, and without warning you suddenly feel the cold, slick drizzle of lube on your back entrance. Your throat closes on a gasp as the king works a plug into your asshole, a medium-size one that spreads you wide. “This should make your spanking even better...”  


He settles the plug firmly, then dips his fingers into your sopping entrance. “Someone clearly enjoys being a disobedient, willful little brat,” he says on a growl. He taps your slit firmly once, twice, three, four times, and his hand comes away drenched in you. “Do you like being willful and disobedient? Do you like punishment?” You don’t answer.  


He chuckles. “That’s a little better. You can answer me, little flower.”  


You swallow, blushing, clit aching. “Y-yes, sir. I-I love your punishment.”  


He smirks. “I know you do. You love what we do to you.” And he punctuates his words with a hard slap on your pussy lips.  


You cry out, and Johannes laughs. “She’s so fucking wet that she splashed!”  


Fire moans, and Henrik and John both growl as they inhale your scent, which is rapidly filling the room. Tim and Water aren’t making any noises or even moving at all ... just staring intently at you and your responses to Jonas and Johannes. “Well ... let’s see how much wetter we can make her,” Jonas murmurs. “Hold her tightly.”  


Your head drops again, and you tremble, anticipating the first hit. But it doesn’t come...doesn’t come...slowly, in spite of yourself, you start to relax, and that’s when the first strikes comes. Hard and stinging across one cheek, pushing you forward on Johannes’s lap. You cry out, shuddering hard.  


Jonas hums. “Well, my flower, I’m waiting.”  


When you are able to catch your breath, you whisper, “Am I supposed to count?”  


Johannes runs a hand down your back. “No, counting is for me. You know what Jonas is waiting for.” You shake your head frantically. “Think, sweetness. What has he been telling you to do?”  


Your mind, scattered by desire and heat and lust, struggles to figure out Johannes’s clue. “What... I don’t....”  


Another hard slap on your other ass cheek. “I’m waiting, my flower, waiting for a little gratitude.”  


Understanding dawns. “Thank you!” you gasp. “Thank you, Kungen!”  


He laughs, low and dark. “Much better.” Another slap on your pussy lips has you screaming your thanks, and all your men hold you still as you writhe on Johannes’s lap. The audience groans, and two or three let out their cocks. Jonas groans as he licks your essence off his hand. “So fucking delicious...”  


You moan, a throaty sound that several of the men in the room echo, including Papa. Jonas moves to your head, gets down on one knee, and lifts your head up by putting his fingers under your chin. “Do you want more, my flower?”  


“Y-y-yes,” you stutter.  


“Then you must ask politely.”  


You swallow hard. “P-please, Kungen, may I have more spanks?” you ask as you grind your hips into Johannes, trying to get pressure on your aching clit.  


He makes a guttural noise low in his throat. “You may. And you must thank me for each one. And,” he puts a hand on your ass, halting the movements of your hips. “No coming. No pressing your sweet cunt into Johannes’s leg. Understand?”  


“Y-Yes, Kungen, thank you, Kungen!” you gasp, desperate for anything he might give you.  


Johannes groans. “Oh, my king, that’s the best mental image I’ve had in a long time... Could you just imagine her riding my thigh, getting off on my knee...her pussy juice dripping down my leg, and then making her lick it up...” His growl is low, dangerous...it makes you whine.  


Jonas growls as well. “That sounds damned good. But first, this beautiful ass needs a thorough spanking.” And he sets to his task with a little smile.  


Each smack is hard, stinging, and the plug in your ass shifts with each strike, jostling it around inside you. You thank Jonas after each strike, crying in pleasured agony by the time he’s hit you five times. Your clit...it is on fire, it needs something, anything...but they won’t let you have it.  


Air grips your hair with his free hand and pulls your head up as Jonas soothingly rubs your ass. “You are so beautiful when you’re crying in pleasure,” the ghoul growls, and he captures your mouth just as you scream when Johannes suddenly pumps the plug slowly in and out of you.  


Jonas cups your mound and his growls rumble low in his throat. “Mmmm, so much wetter, so filthy, you’ve made a puddle in my hand.” He moves you over. “And look at the mess you made on Johannes’s leg. So sloppy.”  


You bite your lip to keep from begging, but you can’t stop your body from moving back into his touches. Johannes snickers. “You’re always so sloppy for us. I think maybe you should lick it up now before we give you your reward. What do you think, my king?”  


Jonas hums thoughtfully as he reaches out and cups Johannes’s head, strokes his hair. “Well, she did make quite a mess on you. Air, please help her kneel before her wolf so she can clean her mess up ...” Jonas’s grin is wicked. “And perhaps she can show Johannes how sorry she is for being so sloppy.”  


Air helps you off Johannes’s lap and onto your knees, still keeping your arms restrained, and you use your tongue to clean off Johannes’s leg, working quickly, watching his erection grow stiffer from the corner of your eye...you know how you want to “make it up” to your wolf...  


You suckle the skin of his thigh softly, making sure to be thorough. Slowly you move inward, eyes fixed on his erection, but you gasp as Air suddenly pulls your hips back and Jonas shoves the vibrator back inside your cunt. Being filled like this in both holes makes you scream and writhe, and the insistent throbbing of your clit intensifies again. Jonas laughs. “Did you really think we’d let you be in control of any part of this, little flower?”  


Tears stream down your face as the vibrator turns on. “I... I... I thought...”  


Jonas covers your mouth with his hand. “Shh. I know what you thought. That’s part of the problem....you’re still thinking. That’s not your job right now. I want you...” He pauses so he can tap the bottom of the plug hard, “mindless.”  


Lightning races up your spine at the tap. Air keeps the vibrator in your sopping cunt, and he gives it a twist. Another hard tap from the king, and you break. Your mind goes blank, and words babble from your mouth, pleas and cries and begs to do any filthy thing you can think of if only it will make you come. “Aaaaah...there it is,” Jonas growls, and then he’s fisting his hand in your hair and forcing your mouth down on Johannes’s cock.  


Your mouth is filled, silencing you, and you are exactly where Jonas wants you to be—without thought or care or responsibility. There’s nothing to worry about—Air has your arms restrained and is keeping the vibrator in you. Jonas is moving your head, keeping you working Johannes’s cock, and your tongue is moving by instinct. Vaguely, you hear Jonas’s encouraging words, Johannes’s and Air’s praise, the moans and wet fleshy sounds as the onlookers watch and masturbate....but none of it matters. You feel like a vessel, filled with sensation...and it is freeing.  


All three of your men feel when your muscles relax, when you’ve truly let go. They smile to each other, knowing they’ve done well for you, and Beta...understands now. His mouth drops open, shocked that sex could do something like this, and he looks to Papa in awe. The dark pope smiles and nods but doesn’t say anything—words aren’t needed. You feel so much...the sweet, perfect agony of your clit throbbing is almost too much even as your mind is flying in bliss...  


Jonas watches Johannes closely, waiting for just the right moment, wanting...no, needing...to command both orgasms. He knows the signs, knows when Johannes is ready, and he whispers in your ear, “Swallow your wolf,” as he simultaneously presses your head down one last time and finally rubs your clit with the palm of his hand.  


You disobey. There’s no possible way to obey, because the force of your orgasm causes your throat to close. You make a mess of yourself and Johannes as the wolf howls his release, and his cum splatters your chest, the bed, and his crotch. The audience cries out, some coming already, others holding out, but all of them appreciative of the sloppy sight.  


Jonas pulls you off Johannes and, with Air’s help, turns you so that everyone can see him rubbing your clit, your juices dripping onto his hand and down his wrist. Everyone stares at your mouth open in a wordless scream, your eyes half closed, your face and chest glistening with Johannes’s cum as your body jerks in Jonas’s and Air’s firm grips.  


At this point, you can’t feel your body anymore. All you can feel is searing heat and the feeling of flying. Your eyes can’t see your loves, just pure light. Papa frowns, and he comes over to you. He kneels before you, cupping your cheek, and he murmurs into your ear, “You’ve gone too far, my goddess. Come back. Come back.”  


You go limp, Air’s grip on you the only thing keeping you from puddling in a heap on the floor as the waves of your orgasm subside. Papa’s voice and Jonas’s firm strokes on your clit are your mind’s only anchors as you float in subspace.  


Jonas slowly removes his hand, letting the final edges of your orgasm gently ebb away. Feeling comes back into your limbs, and it’s...total relaxation. You peel your eyes open, though you don’t have the energy to open them all the way. Papa’s smile greets you, and then Jonas is peering down at you, his hand and forearm glistening. The king is smiling, laugh lines around his eyes crinkling happily. Your heart fills, and tears fall down your face unheeded.  


“Are you all right, my love?” Papa says, stroking your cheeks, continuing to ground you.  


“I...I don’t know ... How did I survive?” you ask faintly.  


“Survive... survive the session?” the king asks, wondering if he’d gone too far with you without realizing it.  


“No ... how did I survive...without having this experience in my life?”  


Jonas laughs in relief, Papa and Air joining him. “Ah, I understand. Well, my flower, I don’t know. Subs need to fly every once in a while ... and given the intensity of your training, you need it more than most.”  


You smile to them, your body beginning to tremble as it fully relaxes. And then all your men are suddenly there, touching and kissing and stroking you, warming your skin and getting you water, grounding you fully, and your heart is full again. You don’t even notice when Air gently slides the vibrator out of you, though you certainly notice when the plug comes out. Beta remains in his seat, staring in awe. He had...no idea that this type of play could do that to a person. He just stares at you, confused and...for a reason he can’t explain...a little ashamed. If he weren’t so selfish...he could do that for you...  


Henrik and Water help you stand, and as they steady you, you say, “I am so fucking hungry—can I please please please eat?”  


Jonas and Johannes laugh sheepishly. “We’re sorry, sweetness, we probably shouldn’t have kept you from eating dinner...but you looked so damn good every time that vibe went on...”  


Your stomach gurgles loudly, and Jonas gently picks you up and sets you in bed. “I’ll feed you myself.”  


Papa smiles and looks to Fire. “Will you take Henrik and head to the kitchens? Our love needs a feast. And make sure to get something sweet for her as a reward to for training so well today.”  


Fire grins. “You got it, Papa!” The ghoul trots out, pulling Henrik along with him.  


Beta finally shakes himself and rises from his seat, awash with the need to participate in your aftercare. “What...what can I do to help?” he asks, gazing down at you.  


Papa smiles at Beta. “You could get her a hot wet washcloth and help her clean up.”  


“And one for me while you’re at it,” Johannes, still sprawled out on the bed, says. “If you don’t mind.”  


Beta opens his mouth to tell him exactly what he thinks about that idea, but one look at your sleepily beaming face has him closing his jaw and nodding, retreating to the bathroom.  


Jonas smiles as he holds you close, making sure you stay warm. “He’s come so far already.”  


“He really has ... with a little more time, he’s going to be an amazing man,” you say faintly, “just like the rest of you.” You snuggle in to Jonas. “Thank you for my lesson, Kungen,” you whisper. “That was amazing, it felt so good to just let go, let you make all my decisions, all my movements...”  


The king smiles down to you and kisses your forehead softly. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Papa was right, though, you went too far into the feeling.”  


You bite your lip, closing your eyes. “I know, and I’m sorry. It’s just...being able to just...not...it’s intoxicating.”  


Papa lies down next to you, stroking your skin gently. “It is, my lovely. But remember what I told you—if you go too deep, you won’t be able to tell us if something’s wrong. What if you had really been choking on Johannes? There is real danger, my love...”  


You peek at Papa. “I’m sorry.”  


Jonas kisses you again. “It’s not all you, my darling. As the dom running the scene, I need to pay attention to you and where you are. It’s good that Papa was keeping an eye on things.” He nods gratefully at Papa. “Thank you.”  


Papa smiles and pats Jonas on the shoulder. “You’ve been out of practice, my friend. You’ll get it next time.” Jonas smiles and nods as you swallow and bury your face into Jonas’s chest. You don’t even want to know what the king might have in store for next time.  


Jonas’s laugh rings out. “Oh my flower, we’ll have you flying again, don’t you worry.”  


Beta comes up to the bed and drops a sopping wet washcloth on Johannes’s stomach with a splat. “Ooof! Thanks a lot, dude!”  


“Any time,” Beta smirks as he perches on the bed near you, two hot wet washcloths in his hands. “Can I... can I help you clean up?” Papa smiles at him encouragingly.  


“Oh Beta, you don’t have to,” you say softly, scooching around, still wrapped in Jonas’s arms.  


“I know,” Beta says. “But I want to.”  


You smile, then nod. “All right then. Thank you, Beta.” He smiles to you and scoots slightly closer. He starts at your knee, gently wiping up your dried juices. He’s soft and tender, so at odds with his usual nature that it makes you sigh.  


Jonas takes the other washcloth from Beta and starts to work on your chest and neck, letting Papa gather you up and hold you as you sigh again and let your legs fall open to give Beta better access as he cleans you. “Oh my love,” Papa breathes, his gloved hand gently stroking down your stomach, teasing near your mound. “I need to take you later.”  


“Food first,” you insist with a giggle. “Then we can have all the sex you want.”  


He smiles. “Of course. You were just...so gorgeous...” His fingers gently run over the top of your mound, enough to make you shiver. Beta watches Papa’s fingers as he runs the cloth over your inner thighs. You sigh again, closing your eyes and leaning into Papa.  


You let out a little hiss as Beta begins to clean your pussy, and he stops immediately. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you,” he says quickly, dropping his hands to his lap.  


“You didn’t hurt me, my clown,” you say. “I’m just...super sensitive, every touch feels like I’m going to erupt.” You laugh breathlessly as you arch into Jonas’s and Papa’s caresses. Gently, you take the clown’s hand and press the washcloth back to your folds. “Keep going. Just...be gentle, please.” He looks into your eyes, at the trust and love he sees, and he swallows against the sudden lump in his throat. But he nods, cleaning you gently but thoroughly, and you turn your face into Jonas’s neck and sigh. Your eyes flutter shut, and without knowing it, you fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a rewarding evening ends with a surprise...

Jonas feels the change in your breathing and he smiles faintly. “We were too much for her it seems. I’m surprised she was awake that long.”

Papa chuckles. “Yes. Although sometimes, I wonder who really is too much for whom,” he says as he looks around at his ghouls and Jonas’s men, all of whom seem to be in varying stages of arousal or recovery, then considers his own state of need. He sighs slightly and turns back to you. “We will need to try to wake her when Fire and Henrik return. She really should eat ... she can’t let her energy stores get too depleted, especially with the training.”

Johannes crawls over to Papa, heated gaze flicking back and forth between the pope’s face and erection. “Meanwhile, I’d love to take care of you, sexy.”

Papa smirks, reaching out and running a hand over his wolf’s hair. “Is that so? I would welcome the ah...assistance.”

Jonas grins darkly as well. “And you’re just going to let your king sit here and suffer?”

Johannes blinks, then smirks. “Well, I suppose not. You made our sweetness come so hard, after all. You deserve a reward.”

Papa pulls Johannes to him, kissing him deeply and gripping his ass with both hands. “Rewards all around, I’d say,” Papa says when he comes up for air. “After all, you helped our goddess toward that mind-blowing orgasm.”

The wolf groans into Papa’s mouth as Jonas slips around your sleeping form and presses against his wolf’s back. “He’s right, you know.” The king grinds his erection into his friend and growls. “I want to fuck you while I watch you suck Papa off...”

Johannes groans, enjoying the feel of being sandwiched between his love and his king. Jonas trails kisses along his back as Papa continues to kiss him deeply, until finally the king grabs Johannes by the hair and pulls him off Papa’s lips. “Sorry, Papa, I need to taste him...” and he claims the wolf in a rough, passionate kiss.

Papa smiles. “That’s all right. He has plenty of other kissable...places...” and the dark pope latches on to one of Johannes flat nipples.

Johannes growls into his king’s lips, fingers curling around his dreads and tugging playfully. Papa splays his hands across his love’s hips as he licks and sucks at the hardening nipple, biting roughly every so often. He hums in appreciation as Johannes’s cock swells again, and he trails a single finger up his shaft teasingly.

Jonas presses as much of himself against Johannes as he can, his own cock growing harder and harder as he explores Johannes’s mouth with teeth and lips and tongue. Beta watches quietly and takes advantage of the moment to lie next to you, gather you into his arms, and lay his cheek on your head, only moving to make room for Earth when he approaches, never taking his eyes off the three alpha males entangled with each other.

Earth smiles as he holds you from your other side, his hand gently taking hold of one of Beta’s. “They’re beautiful together, aren’t they?” Earth whispers to the clown, smiling faintly.

Beta blinks at the little ghoul, then looks at the three men, but especially Papa. “They...they are...”

The dark pope in question is slowly working his way down Johannes’s stomach, licking and sucking a trail into his skin eagerly. He loves how his wolf’s pale flesh looks marked because of him...

Jonas tears his mouth away from Johannes’s with a guttural sound, moving to his neck and beginning to suck, and Johannes cries out. “Fucking christ!”

“What’s the matter?” Jonas says into Johannes’s skin.

Papa chuckles. “Yes, my wolf, is something bothering you?”

Johannes growls, but the sound is rather breathy. “You both...you’re both fucking—AH!” He cuts off with a bellow as Papa slides his cock into his mouth. His hips buck into Papa’s face as Jonas laughs and sucks another mark into Johannes’s neck. The king likes to see his wolf rendered speechless for once.

“Papa, I do believe you’ve been an excellent influence on my wild man,” Jonas says when he lifts his head from Johannes’s neck again. “I don’t think even I have been able to render him wordless in all the time I’ve known him.” Papa hums around Johannes’s cock.

The wolf groans. “I hate you both. How’s that for words?”

Jonas throws his head back with his laughter. “They would be much more believable if you weren’t humping the both of us.”

“Fuck you, my king...” Johannes says with a little grin.

“Ah-ah-ah,” the king says as he yanks on Johannes’s hair, “I think we’ll be fucking you, actually.”

Johannes pants hard as Papa does that thing with his tongue that makes his toes curl. Jonas goes to rummage around in the nightstand and comes back with some lube. He moves behind Johannes, slicking up the wolf’s back entrance and his own cock. “Are you ready for your king, Johannes?”

Johannes bucks into Papa’s face again, reaches out to grab on to something, anything, buries his hands into Papa’s hair. “Take me, my king,” Johannes grunts, “both of you take me, make me yours.”

Papa chuckles into his cock and pulls off to murmur, “I thought you were already ours. Do you need a lesson like our goddess?”

Jonas chuckles. “That would be a fun lesson indeed...don’t you think, my wolf?” He slips one finger, then two into Johannes’s tight ass, scissoring them and making the other man cry out.

“Fuck,” Johannes bites out, his breathing harsh. “Fuck, I don’t want a lesson, I just want you to fuck me.” He roars once more as Papa swallows his cock again, taking it all the way to the back of his throat.

Jonas snickers, suddenly sliding his slick cock along the wolf’s back entrance. “Perhaps if you ask nicely, Johannes. How is that any way to talk to your king and your love?”

Papa laughs softly around the cock in his mouth, making Johannes choke in pleasure. He pulls off long enough to murmur, “You’d think we would be used to it by now...” And then he’s sucking on the tip, hard.

Johannes throws his head back and roars to the room. “Goddammit to hell please fuck me!”

Jonas chuckles. “Well, at least he said please this time around.” He presses his cock to Johannes’s back entrance.

You jerk awake at the roar, your energy up in a protective barrier that you’ve been trying to practice lately, before you realize what’s going on and relax. “You guys scared the fuck out of me!” Then you turn over and press your face into Beta’s chest, falling back asleep.

Earth laughs softly. “That was quick.” The three very occupied men, however, don’t even notice you. Johannes is letting every curse word he knows fly as Jonas sinks slowly, slowly into his ass.

Jonas hits bottom and stops moving, just reveling in Johannes’s tight heat, chuckling at his swearing, and watching Papa work Johannes’s cock with his mouth and tongue. “Oh wolf, you look good, you feel good, gonna feel even better when I come in your ass.”

Johannes shudders and lets out a sound that is very nearly a whine. Papa’s tongue flutters against his tip before he pulls away. “I think it’s time your own mouth was full, my love.” The dark pope turns, slipping his head under Johannes’s body to work his cock again.

Jonas presses forward on the wolf’s head until he’s mouth level with Papa’s cock. “You heard the man.”

Johannes’s tone is sassy as he says, “Yes, my king,” but he doesn’t hesitate to grab Papa’s cock at the base and swallow it down. Papa groans around Johannes’s cock as the wolf works Papa’s shaft with his mouth. And when Jonas begins to move inside Johannes, all three of them let out a moan that nearly sounds like three-part harmony.

Earth chuckles softly. “Musical even in...well. In the throes of passion.” After the incredible show you put on, it doesn’t take long for Papa to come, crying out into Johannes’s cock as he spurts down his love’s throat. Johannes growls at his taste, drinking him down as he works Papa’s cock through his orgasm, feeling close himself.

Slowly, you wake up, confused at first but gradually realizing that Beta and Earth are holding you. “What...?”

Beta looks down at you, smiling. “Hey there, are you ok?”

You nod. “Hungry. Where...?” The sounds of sex distract you and you squirm around just in time to see your wolf pull his mouth off Papa’s cock, throw his head back and howl as Jonas slams into his ass. “Oh. My. Fuck,” you whisper, eyes wide. “Am I dreaming?”

Earth nuzzles gently into your neck. “You’re not.”

You smile as you watch your loves pleasure each other. “I’m glad.”

Jonas growls as he bottoms out again, rolling his hips into Johannes’s tight heat. “Come, wolf, come for your king...”

Johannes can’t help but obey his king—he roars as he bucks into Papa’s mouth and stiffens, and you watch Papa’s throat work as he swallows Johannes’s cum. Without realizing it, you’re whimpering as you watch, absently playing with your own nipple as Jonas’s thrusts into Johannes’s ass become harder and faster.

Beta bites his lip, and his hand comes up to cup your free breast. You moan softly and press into his hand encouragingly. Just as Jonas comes with a huge roar, however, the door opens and Fire and Henrik come through with a cart laden full of food.

Fire glances at the scene on the bed and nudges Henrik as the two of them set up the cart and produce bottles of wine. “It’s a good thing we got enough for everyone, seeing as how the sex show looks like it never stopped,” Fire says.

Henrik grins and nods as Jonas collapses to the side, breathing heavily. Papa rolls out from under Johannes, also panting and licking his lips. “You always taste so good, my wolf...”

“So do you, love,” Johannes gasps as he leans down to kiss Papa. “As good as our goddess...both of you are the sweetest treats I’ve ever had.”

You struggle to unwrap yourself from Beta and Earth and sit up. “The three of you together are so fucking hot,” you say, and your quiet declaration startles the three men, who all sit up to look at you.

“Sweetness, how long have you been awake?” Johannes asks as he reaches for you.

“Long enough to see the tail end of a pretty hot show.” You grin.

Johannes grins and kisses you, letting you taste the last of Papa’s seed. You groan, sinking your hands into his hair. Papa smiles. “Next time we’ll include you, my goddess. After all, Jonas’s mouth needs something to do.”

You groan at the thought. “I’ll do whatever you want ... as long as I eat first. My stomach is eating itself.” You sit up more. “Fire, my darling, please tell me there’s a steak on that cart somewhere with my name on it.”

Fire makes a surprisingly elegant bow, then picks up a tray and whisks it over. He removes the cover and your mouth waters at the delicious steak, seasoned and cooked to perfection. There is also a side salad, and a cup of decadent-looking chocolate mousse with strawberries. “Enjoy, love,” he says with a wink, and you waste no time digging in.

You try to eat slowly but hunger drives your speed. The men help themselves to the various options on the cart as you finish the steak. You’re almost finished with the salad when Jonas slides in next to you and picks up the mousse. He laughs at your look of panic.

“Don’t fret, my flower, I’m not stealing it. I promised I would feed you, remember?” He smiles at your empty plate. “Are you ready?”

You blush. “Jonas. I can feed myself.”

He chuckles. “Obviously.” His tone and expression turn loving, with a little heat. “I want to do this for you, beautiful. Please let me.”

You melt. “All right.”

He swipes a strawberry through the mousse and offers it to you. You move to take it with your fingers and he pulls away. “Let. Me. Feed. You,” he says, his voice low and gravelly. Mesmerized, you open your mouth and he feeds you the sweet bite.

Your eyes hold his gaze as your lips close softly around his fingers. Your tongue gently cleans all the sweet, tangy juice from his digits. His eyes darken, watching you as you pull back from his hand. Your eyes close as the exquisite flavor bursts over your tongue, mingling perfectly with the chocolate, and you moan in pleasure. His eyes darken even further, and he whispers, “So beautiful...”

“More,” you whisper as you open your eyes and get lost in his gaze again.

“Always,” he whispers back, and he offers you another bite, swiping a smear of mousse off the side of your mouth with his thumb as you take the berry, then giving you his thumb so you can suck the mousse off it.

You hold his gaze as you slip his thumb into your mouth, tongue rolling against his skin. His lip pulls back into a pleasured snarl, and suddenly you’re on your back under him. You gasp as he suddenly spreads the mousse over your breasts, then sets it aside and dives into his own dessert.

Groans rise up in a chorus around you. “For the love of the gods, please tell me there’s more of that for everyone to enjoy,” John says on a moan.

“What do you take me for, an idiot?” Fire says as Henrik produces a bowl brimming with mousse.

Papa laughs. “Looks like we will have to change the sheets once this is done.” He moves over to Beta, who’s watching with dark eyes, and he wraps himself in the clown’s arm. “How are you doing, lovely?”

Beta looks down at Papa, then back to you. “I’m hungry.” Obviously, it wasn’t for food.

Papa hums. “Well, no one is stopping you from ... eating, are they? I know I am anxious to find out what goddess-flavored mousse tastes like. Why don’t we find out together?”

Beta nods and moves over to you. Henrik hands the bowl to Papa, who spreads some onto each hip for himself and Beta. The clown immediately licks up a long stripe, and he growls. “Fuck that’s good...”

Papa licks on his side, then sucks on your skin as your cries start to get louder. “Mmm, yes, that is delicious.” Fire takes the bowl and begins to cover your body with the mousse, working around the others as they all take up positions, surrounding you, holding you down as they eat the mousse off wherever they can reach, your gasps and cries urging them on.

Your skin is on fire. Everyone’s mouths feel so good, tongues and lips and teeth combine to make you overly sensitive. Jonas’s mouth attacks your breasts, eagerly lapping up the mousse from around your nipples. You cry out, wanting to bury your hands into his dreads, but Water and John are holding your arms down as they lick mousse off your fingers.

You squeal a little as Fire spreads a thick layer of mousse over your pussy, thoroughly covering your folds, your clit, and your slit before setting the bowl aside and looking at Henrik. “Care to join me? I probably shouldn’t eat all this mousse by myself...girlish figure and all.” Henrik says nothing, just smiles and spreads your legs wide to make room for the both of them, Tim and Earth helping by holding your legs in position as they lick and nibble.

As soon as their tongues hit your folds, you’re gone. You’re still keyed up and sensitive from that amazing orgasm earlier, and feeling them licking up the mousse and sucking on your folds has you screaming already. Aether kisses you to muffle them, then takes a bite of mousse and kisses you again, sharing the decadent chocolate between you both.

The men all have you pinned down, forcing you to ride the orgasm...which turns into a second orgasm, and when Fire’s tongue curls around your clit at the same time Henrik”s plunges into your pussy, your body jerks against everyone’s holds, and they just keep eating the mousse...and you....

They’re ravenous, needing to taste you like they need air, mouths on every part of your body. You just keep coming and coming until you are fucked into unconsciousness, your skin glistening with spit and sweat. They look at you, sleeping there peacefully, and their hearts are full. “I can’t believe this amazing person is ours,” Aether murmurs, stroking your hair softly as you slumber.

Water is still dropping kisses on your hand and arm. “You’d think by now we’d be accustomed to the idea...used to it,” he says thoughtfully. “But it’s still a shock that...that she’s here....that she loves each of us...”

Beta looks among all of them. “How do none of you get jealous of each other? Like...like when she takes a bath with just Earth?” All the ghouls look at each other, then they smile.

“Because she’s happy,” Water says with a soft smile.

“Eventually we’ll all have something special we do just with her,” Fire says with a grin. “We just need to find out what those would be.” His grin widens. “I call dibs on teaching her guitar!”

Tim punches Fire in the arm. “Unless she’d rather learn from someone else, maybe.” Fire punches back, then they begin to wrestle, cursing and laughing as they each try to pin the other, rolling off the bed in the process.

Aether shakes his head, then looks at Beta. “I wouldn’t say we never get jealous, Beta, but I think we all understand that this situation is...unique, and it calls for unique responses. It helps that, for us ghouls anyway, we were already brothers who share.”

The other ghouls (minus Fire) all nod. John pipes up as he watches the wrestling match. “For us it was a little bit different. Every once in a while there would be static with women or men we particularly liked, but ultimately we did what was best for each other.”

“And in this case,” Henrik murmurs, rubbing your calf muscle softly, “what’s best is for all of us to share.”

Beta frowns. “Why does it have to be so .... fucking difficult?”

Aether chuckles. “If it were easy, everyone would do it. When it challenges you, when it’s hard to do, that means it’s worth it.” He gazes down at you, presses a soft kiss on your forehead, and you smile in your sleep. “She’s worth it.”

Water puts a gentle hand on Beta’s shoulder. “You’ve been your own person for two days, my friend. There are people who are on their deathbeds who still haven’t gotten the hang of emotions. Just take it one day at a time.”

Beta blinks at Water, then scowls. “That’s not fucking helping, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Water smiles. “It’s still true.” He sits up and stretches. “Papa, do you want us to move her and change the sheets now?” His question seems to encourage everyone to start getting up and moving about.

Papa nods. “Yes, before we say fuck it and just sleep on chocolate. Beta, if you would take care of her for us?” The clown immediately, and gently, gathers you into his arms and heads into the bathroom to clean you up. The rest of them help Papa change the sheets, talking and laughing and stepping over Fire and Tim, neither of whom has gotten the upper hand yet.

Beta stands in the bathroom, cradling you, staring around. “How the fuck am I going to clean her without waking her up?” he mutters.

“It’s ok, my clown, I’m sort of awake,” you mumble into his neck. “You can set me down.”

He looks down at you and frowns. “Well, ok...if you’re sure, we’ll take a shower.”

You smile faintly. “You know, you’re really a sweetheart.”

He grumbles at you softly, not wanting to upset you, but not believing your words either. He takes you into the shower and sets you on your feet, making sure your legs will hold you before fully letting go. He busies himself getting washcloths and making sure the water is the perfect temperature.

You chuckle as you lean against the shower wall, watching him move about. “I know you don’t believe me,” you say as he hurries over to you and supports you as he moves under the spray. “But I’m right.”

He scoffs. “How do you figure that?”

“Because you just spent the last five minutes making sure everything is set up perfectly for a five-minute scrub-down, and you were fretting over how to clean me and hold me at the same time.”

He pauses as he looks down into your eyes. “How do you know this is going to be a five-minute scrub-down? Maybe I’ll just keep you in here for the next half an hour, doing whatever I want to do.”

You shiver at the thought, looking up into his eyes. You reach up and gently trace the lines of the diamonds on his skin, and you smile and whisper, “Is that a promise?” He blinks in surprise at you, then growls and slams his mouth onto yours.

His arms wrap around you, pulling you close to him, closer, as his punishing kiss steals your thoughts, your sense, your breath, and the shower water cascades over you. “Will you fuck me?” you gasp into his mouth. “Just...slam me against the wall and fuck me, Beta. Please.”

His eyes open, and he pulls just slightly away from your lips. “I could hurt you,” he whispers, eyes searching yours. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

You smile softly and cup his cheeks. “I won’t break, my love. You can fuck me.” One last hesitation before he’s kissing you again, and he does slam you against the wall. You cry out into his mouth and kiss him back with all the passion your tired body can muster.

His hands slide around you, cupping your ass, lifting you up. You wrap your legs around his hips and he grinds against you, his cock sliding through your folds. “Are you sure? You’re not too tired?”

“Can you hold me up?” you ask.

“All night if you want me to.”

“Good. Then I’m sure.” You bite his lip. “I need you, my clown. Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

He certainly doesn’t wait as his cock slams home. You stifle your cry into his neck, digging your nails into his back as he holds still for a moment. “You feel so fucking good. Right now, you’re fucking mine!”

“Y-Yes! Yes, I’m yours!” you cry, clenching hard around him.

He lets out a strangled cry as your inner walls squeeze him tightly. “Fuck, do that again,” he rasps, and you obey, your cry mingling with his as he begins to move. His thrusts are hard, solid, filling you completely, driving you quickly to the edge.

His hand slips between your bodies, fingers curling to slide against your clit, and you bite down to stifle a scream as you come hard. Beta chokes back a howl as he empties inside you, and as his orgasm fades he drops his head to your shoulders. “Fuck...”

You let out a breathless laugh...it’s all you can manage. You shudder against him, and your inner walls keep clenching and unclenching around him. “If you keep that up, I’m going to have to fuck you again, just saying,” he murmurs against your shoulder.

You look up into his eyes, and a grin reminiscent of his own spreads across your lips, and you clench him one more time.

An hour later, Beta carries you out of the bathroom. You’re clean now, but still naked, and he gently lays you down in the fresh sheets. You smile to him tiredly, every muscle lax, and you cup his cheek. “You’re incredible, Beta...”

Beta blushes. “Not like you.” He strokes your hair. “Should have combed this. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Johannes likes to do it,” you say on a sigh, and sure enough, the wolf is there, comb in hand, and he starts gently working through your hair.

Johannes smiles as he soothingly works out your snarls. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight, sweetness? I know I liked seeing you lose your mind like that...” He growls playfully in your ear and you grin tiredly.

“Everyone was amazing. You all felt incredible.” You stretch, trying not to move your head, and you yawn. “I’m sorry if I fall asleep...”

He chuckles. “I don’t know how you’re not already dead to the world, sweetness.”

“Because y’all are too hot and sexy and you get me all turned on and then....” you shudder. “I don’t want to sleep when I can be with you.”

Papa settles in next to Johannes, watching his fingers stroke through your hair. “But you must sleep, my love. Proper rest is important.”

You reach for him, wanting him closer. “But I don’t want to miss anything...” you yawn.

Fire, Tim, and Water all burst out snickering, and you frown at them. “What?”

“Please tell me you’re not going to sing Aerosmith at us,” Fire laughs.

You blink at him, then laugh as well, but your eyes sparkle as you open your mouth and begin to sing exaggeratedly, “I DON’T WANNA CLOSE MY EYES!” Everyone else laughs and joins in, and as one the words to the song ring out in the room. “I DON’T WANNA FALL ASLEEP, ‘CAUSE I’LL MISS YOU BABY, AND I DON’T WANNA MISS A THING!” And everyone bursts out laughing, clutching onto each other for support before they fall over.

“Goofballs,” you say in between your giggles. “Every last one of you are the most incredible goofballs I’ve ever known.”

Fire, sitting at the bottom of the bed, reaches up and tickles your foot. “But that’s what you like best about us, isn’t it?”

You yelp at the giggle and yank your foot away, blowing him a raspberry. But before you can retaliate, you let out a long, overpowering yawn that leaves sleepy tears in the corners of your eyes. Papa laughs softly and kisses your temple. “All right, my love. Time to sleep.”

Eyelids drooping already, you simply nod and let Papa tuck you in. You manage to whisper, “I love you all...” before you’re out like a light.

Most of the men are quiet as you fall asleep, and they watch you for a few minutes, before Jonas stands up, breaking the silence. “I need to shift and run.” Henrik, John, and Tim stretch and stand as well. Jonas looks at Johannes, but he shakes his head.

“I...I don’t want to leave her,” he gives Papa a sidelong glance, “them tonight.”

Papa smiles and strokes Johannes’s shoulder. “Go and run if you need to, my love,” he says quietly.

But Johannes shakes his head. “No, I ran this afternoon, I’m fine. I just...” He frowns a little. “I don’t want to be away from either of you tonight.”

Papa frowns, cupping his cheek. “Is something wrong, my love? Would you like it to be just us three?”

Earth stands. “If you...if that’s what you need, Beta can room with me tonight.” Earth smiles to the clown, who blinks back at the little ghoul.

Johannes looks up. “I don’t know what I want...and I don’t mean to be selfish...I just....something inside me needs to stay here tonight. Just...just in case...” The wolf looks at his king, then Papa. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what my problem is...”

Papa kisses him softly, letting reassurance and love flow through his lips into the wolf. It takes a moment, but finally Johannes relaxes a hair, and by the time the kiss breaks they are alone in the room. “Tell me, my love, because it may be important. Is your gut telling you that something is wrong? Or was it something we did tonight that is making you feel vulnerable?”

Johannes presses his forehead to Papa’s and realizes he’s shaking. “Nothing we did... but everything in my being is telling me to stick to her and you like fucking glue.” He pauses, as if he’s listening, then says, “I don’t know what, but something isn’t right. I can’t leave you two alone.”

Papa smiles to his wolf and strokes his hair soothingly. “And leave us you will not. Don’t worry, my love. We’ll be—” At that moment, there comes a knock on the door. Papa blinks, then sighs and pulls on a pair of pants. Johannes gathers you gently into his arms as he watches his other love walk to the door. “This had better be import...” Papa trails off, and to Johannes’s shock he abruptly goes to one knee. “Father...I did not expect you tonight. Forgive my lack of dress. And Cardinal, you are looking well.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new faces inspire unease...and a heart-to-heart...

The door opens wider and an ancient-looking...being...dressed in white and gold papal robes that resemble Papa’s shuffles in, followed by another, somewhat younger man, dressed in church robes that Johannes doesn’t recognize...and the two of them set all Johannes’s instincts to high alert.

“Ah, my son. It has been a while. I am pleased with the state of the Clergy. A Grammy!” This ancient man leans in and kisses Papa on one cheek, then the other. “I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Father. Let me introduce someone to you.” He motions to the bed, to Johannes. “This is Johannes Eckerström, the lead singer of Avatar, and the...well, I’m not sure if he’s an assassin anymore but he is the right hand of King Jonas Jarlsby of Avatar Country. And I apologize that she is asleep, but the woman is our love. She is a conduit.”

Johannes quickly stands, blocking you from the newcomers’ view. “Johannes,” Papa says, “this is my father, Papa Nihil, and the...umm...my... the next leader of Ghost, Cardinal Copia.”

Johannes turns a panicked look to Papa, then back to the newcomers. “Yeah. Hello. Didn’t realize Papa had a Papa.”

Nihil smiles. “Everyone has a papa, my boy.” He shuffles over and gives Johannes the same cheek kiss, to which Johannes’s entire body snaps to rigid attention and his hands clench into fists. “Neither of you can fool me. You love each other as well.”

“It’s cute,” the cardinal murmurs, standing shyly near the door.

Johannes casts a glance at the cardinal, then looks back at Nihil. “Yeah, it’s... it’s ... cute. Yeah.” He closes his eyes. His instincts are screaming “danger,” but he can’t understand why...nothing seems dangerous ... Nihil and Copia seem friendly...

Nihil shuffles around the bed, gazing down at you. “Aaah, she is lovely, my son. I can sense that you are all good for each other. May we wake her for a proper greeting?”

“She actually just fell asleep, Father,” Papa said, regret in his voice. “She needs her rest for training.”

Copia nods. “That makes sense. Perhaps tomorrow. Besides, we still have to go and see Sister Imperator.”

Nihil’s milky eyes light up—well, as much as they’re able anyway—and he nods. “Yes, of course. The Sister does not like to be kept waiting.” But he smiles and moves back around the bed and toward a nearby chair. “But she will also understand that I would like to catch up with my son. A few minutes only, Copia. Then we will go and greet the good Sister.” 

Johannes looks at Papa, close to panicking, but Papa says simply, “Of course, Father, a visit would be delightful. Let me...ah...find a shirt.” He heads to the closet.

While Papa is finding a shirt, Johannes is sitting in front of you, trying once again to block their view. Nihil watches him, and whether or not the ancient Papa knows what Johannes is doing is up in the air. The wolf can read nothing from those eyes, which seem to both see nothing and everything. “I have heard...rumors of how you came here, my child. Tell me in your own words.”

Johannes bristles, and he’s just about ready to tell this ancient-looking papa to go fuck himself, but he stops at the last second. This is Papa’s father … he’s got to be polite dammit. “I...I…”

Luckily, Papa comes back, a loose shirt pulled over his head. “Father, please, be kind.”

“I was not being unkind,” Nihil says, eyes flicking between his son and Johannes. “I simply wish to know what is going on in my church while I am away.” 

Papa pulls a chair over close to his father and sits down. “Of course, Father, it’s just that Johannes’s arrival here is a...delicate matter.”

Copia clears his throat. “From what I’ve heard, ‘delicate’ is certainly one way to describe it.” Johannes growls, and Copia looks his way. 

“My love, easy. Copia, that was rude,” Papa says, frowning. Copia blushes ever so faintly and looks down, though it’s less regret at his words and more a suppressed anger. “Yes, delicate is the word I would use.” He looks at Johannes, reaching out and rubbing a gentle hand on the taller man’s knee. “Are you okay to tell the story, or would you like me to?”

Johannes stares daggers at Copia even as he says, “Go ahead, Papa, I trust you.” Briefly, with careful words, Papa tells what happened that fateful evening. The entire time, Johannes stares at the cardinal, willing him to look up, but he doesn’t.

Nihil nods. “Delicate indeed. My protégé was a little hasty with his assessment.” Now a hint of shame shows on Copia’s face, and Johannes’s shoulders relax a fraction of a hair. “We have had many brushes with angels through this church’s history, but they have never done what they did in Avatar Country before. At least, not in my vast lifetime.” 

Papa nods. “These are troubling times, Father. It is my hope that our new alliance with Avatar Country will help to defeat these angels and whatever plans they may have.”

“Yes, yes.” Nihil pats his son’s hand, then tilts his head in Copia’s direction. “And Copia will lead the way here, as I’ve been training him to do.”

“Hopefully more fucking tactfully than he’s been so far,” Johannes mutters, and Papa shoots him a look. 

But Nihil just starts laughing softly. “It looks like we both have a handful that we care about.” He reaches over and pats Copia’s hand. “He may be tactless sometimes, yes, but he has much potential as the head of the church. Just as your Johannes can be abrasive--I’m sure that he cares about you and your lady love very much.”

Copia clears his throat again. “Yes, Papa, I’m sure he cares very much. Of course, given how your relationship started, it seems a little--”

Johannes jumps up. “I’m sure you don’t want to finish whatever you’re about to say.” 

Papa quickly stands and puts his hands on Johannes’s shoulders. “Please, my love.” He turns to Copia but continues to speak to Johannes. “I’m sure my father’s protege won’t finish that thought.” 

“N-no, of course not,” Copia says, “my apologies.” For the briefest of seconds he doesn’t look sorry… but the look flashes so quickly, Johannes isn’t sure he saw it. 

Nihil sighs softly. “Well, I think perhaps our...charges are done playing nice for the night. We will get out of your hair, my son.” He stands slowly, joints creaking, and makes the smallest bow in Johannes’s direction. “My apologies for Copia, my child.” He turns to Papa without waiting for an answer. “Perhaps we could meet your lady love another time?”

“Maybe we can all have lunch together tomorrow,” Papa suggests, trying his best not to give Johannes a disappointed look.

“Of course, my son,” Nihil says, “that would be delightful.” Papa moves to Nihil’s side and accompanies him and Copia back to the door, and Johannes watches, tense and strained.

The door closes, and Papa breathes a soft sigh of relief, then says, “Johannes, did you have to--” He turns back to Johannes and sees how upset he is. “My love? Are they the reason for your bad feelings?”

Johannes growls and starts pacing the room, moving from the bed to the window, to the bar, the door and back. “Something is ... fucking christ, I’m ready to jump out of my fucking skin. I’m sorry things got pissy, I...” Johannes turns to stare at Papa. “That’s your father?? How is that even fucking possible?”

Papa pouts slightly. “How old do you think I am?” He comes over and smooths his hands down Johannes’s arms. “He is not so terrible. Comes on a little strong, yes, but...not terrible.” He bites his lip. “I hate seeing you like this, my love...”

“I don’t like feeling this way, trust me,” Johannes says, resting his forehead on Papa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if I offended you, or your father, I didn’t mean to.” He sighs. “That asshole cardinal is replacing you? Who decided that? And I thought you had to be a ... well, a papa, to do what you...do.”

Papa sighs and shakes his head. “Someone from my family has been at the helm, musically, for as long as there has been a band. Maybe they wish to change it up a little. Copia will become a Papa instead of a Cardinal, and I am sure that he will be taking orders from Imperator and Nihil. He is...not the most confident of men.” 

“You sure about that? His mouth certainly seemed confident.” He sighs. “I’ll shut up now.”

Papa cups Johannes’s cheek and kisses him softly. “It’s all right. We are all right.” He pauses, looks into his wolf’s eyes, and says seriously, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Johannes takes several deep breaths, trying to calm himself, turn his fight-or-flight response off. “Can we...can we move to the bed? I need to touch her...make sure she’s all right...”

Papa kisses him gently again. “Of course we can, if it will make you feel better and help you calm down.” He leads the taller man over to the bed, and Johannes is quick to sit next to you and begin stroking your back.

“Is everyone angry that they’re not here in your room tonight? I mean, you didn’t have to chase everyone away...”

Papa smiles softly as he settles on your other side. “They all know what the three of us mean to each other. They also know that sometimes we just need to be together.” He chuckles. “I just hope Beta will be okay with Earth tonight.”

Johannes laughs, his first real laugh since his freak-out started, Papa thinks, hoping that he is calming down now. “Damn, little dude is bunking with Beta?”

“He offered, and Beta seems to get along well with him.”

Johannes’s chuckles rumble through the room. “I suppose it’s better than his bunking with Air. Christ, that would probably send Air over the edge.”

Papa laughs as well. “They would kill each other! Besides if Air offered at all I think the world would end!” The two men laugh together, then look down at you as you stir a little.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” you slur, sleep still pulling at you.

Papa smiles and kisses your forehead. “Nothing, love. Back to sleep now.” He’s hardly finished his sentence before you are out again.

Johannes gazes down at you, his hand moving from your back to your hip and thigh. “Are you...” He pauses and the silence stretches out.

“Am I what, my wolf?”

“Are you sure you want to relocate to Avatar Country? Leave all this behind? Your family?” Johannes swallows, hard, and finally dares to look at Papa. “I’d get it if you changed your mind, had second thoughts.”

Papa’s eyes soften, and he reaches over and cups the other man’s cheek. “Johannes, you’re becoming so incredibly sweet. Yes, I am sure.” He leans back with a sigh, lacing his fingers together on his chest. “My father has been a very distant man. The number of times I’ve seen him in person are less than ten. My mother was the one who mostly raised me. She was...” A soft smile, and eyes that go teary, make Papa look so gentle in the low light. “A singular woman.” He looks to Johannes, then sighs softly. “I love the Clergy. I love Ghost. By relocating to Avatar Country I will be giving up neither of those things, because I assume your king will want us to play for his people on whichever day he chooses to worship. If I stay here? Well. I have no idea what will happen.” He turns on his side, reaches out and takes a lock of Johannes’s hair, bringing it to his nose and lips. “Besides, I would never make you choose between myself and your king. We go together.”

Johannes’s eyes close at Papa’s words, his touch, and tears push against his eyelids. “I just... I haven’t thought much about what you’d be giving up, til those two showed up...it made me think...” The wolf opens his eyes, stares at Papa, swipes at his tears. “I admit I’m not the easiest person to deal with... I still don’t understand why either of you put up with me... I’d hate it if you wake up one day and regret your decision. Fuck, I sound like such an emotional ass...”

Papa laughs softly and crawls around you toward him, and for once...Johannes notices that he makes no effort to be graceful. He’s even a little clunky as he comes over and pulls himself into the taller man’s arms. “My love...my beautiful, impossibly sweet love...I would be giving up far more if I stayed.” He runs soft, loving fingers down Johannes’s cheek. “True love rarely happens once. But twice? At the same time no less? I would be a fool to let that go. And I am not just thinking of me.” He looks down to you, touches your hair softly. “If we stay, they’ll use her as much as they’re able to. I won’t let that happen.” Then he sighs and looks back to the man holding him, and he points a finger at him. “I am glad to love you. I am honored that you love me. I don’t just put up with you, Johannes. And keep being an emotional ass—you’re even more beautiful when you let yourself show your emotions.”

Johannes stares at Papa, wordless, for long seconds, as tears fall unheeded down his face. Finally, he pulls Papa in roughly and kisses him deeply. They cup each other’s faces, fingers sliding from there into each other’s hair as the kiss deepens and lengthens. Johannes pushes Papa back onto the bed and hovers above him, staring into his eyes. “I’m so glad we’re staying together...all three of us.”

Papa beams up to his love, fingers still tangled into his hair. “You silly man, do you think I could actually leave either of you? It would kill me.” He leans up and kisses Johannes again, eagerly and full of love and desire.

Johannes growls into Papa’s mouth, nips his lower lip. “It would kill me too. I need you two like I need air.” His hips grind into Papa’s. “Fuck, am I ever going to get enough of you?”

Papa moans at the nip and grinds back. “I hope not, Johannes. I never want to stop wanting you. Or her. Please, my love, I need you...” He kisses him again, deeply, and works on pulling his shirt and pants back off.

“Isn’t there a fucking law,” Johannes grumbles as he yanks at Papa’s pants, “some fucking rule about no clothes in this room?”

“Not aware of one,” Papa moans into his wolf’s neck, the two of them fumbling together to get the pants off.

“There ought to be, dammit.”

Finally, Johannes has enough of the tangled trousers and just rips them down the seams. Papa gasps, his cock twitching, and he yanks Johannes down into a searing kiss. The wolf growls into Papa’s mouth and pins his hands, grinding again into Papa’s crotch.

Their cocks press together, rub together, smearing pre-cum along their lengths, and they groan into each other’s mouths. With a growl Johannes breaks the kiss so he can sink his teeth into Papa’s neck.

Papa cries out, skin flushing in arousal as this happens. He rakes his nails down Johannes’s back in return, making the wolf growl louder into Papa’s skin. Abruptly he flips Papa over onto his stomach and pulls his hips up. “I haven’t gotten to taste you like this yet. A mistake I’m going to fix right fucking now.” And without warning his tongue presses firmly to Papa’s hole.

Papa shouts, twisting his hands into the bedsheets, forgetting that you are sleeping right next to them. He shoves backward, pushing his ass into Johannes’s face, begging for more in between cursing and growling.

You sleep through it, dead to the world as Johannes shoves his tongue as deep into Papa’s ass as he can. The dark pope bellows at that, burying his face in the pillow as he squirms against the tongue inside him.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Papa is practically chanting as the wolf rims him, totally absorbed in his work, humming the entire time. Papa’s back arches beautifully as he sinks further into the sensations rocketing through his body.

Johannes mutters praises into Papa’s ass, eyes tracing the sinuous line of the pope’s back. His hand suddenly grips Papa’s cock and starts pumping roughly, making the smaller man choke back screams.

“I can’t, I can’t hold on,” Papa rasps.

“Then don’t,” the wolf moans back. “Don’t hold on...let go...give it to me..” He strokes Papa’s cock a few more times. “I need to sink my cock in you.”

With a cry of his love’s name, Papa comes hard, coating Johannes’s hand in hot seed. The wolf growls as he licks at Papa’s hole, feeling it clenching with his release. He pulls away to find the lube, enjoying the way the pope quivers on the bed. “Fuck you’re beautiful...” he rasps.

“You are too,” Papa says breathlessly. “Hurry, hurry up, I need you back here.”

“Hold on, hold on,” Johannes responds. “Damn lube, I swear it has legs...” he mutters to himself as he searches. After finally locating the bottle, he returns to Papa, slicking up first his cock, rock hard and ready, and then Papa’s back entrance. “Ready for me?” he asks.

“Yes, yes, hurry!” Papa moans, spreading his ass wide. “I need you, my love, I feel so empty...” Johannes growls and presses into the tight hole. He wants nothing more than to shove himself inside, but he refuses to hurt his precious love.

Papa pushes back against Johannes’s cock. “My love, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I need you....just take me, dammit....”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Johannes growls.

“You won’t ... just....fuck....”

Johannes closes his eyes, and then finally just shoves home. Papa muffles a gurgled shout into his pillow, quivering around the other man’s cock. Johannes hisses in pleasure, nails digging into the taut skin of Papa’s ass. “Fuck you feel so fucking good...”

Johannes begins to move, setting a quick pace, his hand snaking around Papa’s waist, seeking out Papa’s cock. Their grunts and gasps are loud, they can’t help it. “Take it,” Johannes rasps. “Take it all.”

“F-Fuck, Johannes, m-my love, f-fuck me!” Papa cries, tears of love and pleasure pressing into his pillow. One hand seeks out Johannes’s free hand and laces their fingers together, holding on for dear life as the wolf’s pace increases yet again.

Suddenly Johannes feels your hand over top his and Papa’s interlocked fingers, and he startles, pace interrupted, and looks at you, as does Papa. You’ve rolled over, as if drawn by their connection, and added your hand to theirs in your sleep. “It’s like she knows,” Johannes murmurs as he picks up his rhythm again.

Tears prick Papa’s eyes, and he lets out a sob of pure joy as he arches for Johannes. His heart is full to bursting, and he cries out both your names as he comes again, squeezing Johannes’s cock hard, making the other man cry out himself as he spills inside Papa.

Johannes collapses on top of Papa, and the two of them clasp your hand tightly, not willing to break the connection, not even with words. Even the air seems still...as if the universe itself has stopped to honor the bond the three of you share.

Pleasantly crushed under Johannes’s weight, Papa shudders as a last spasm racks his body. Tears gently fall onto his pillow as he looks at your three hands. “I love you both...so much that it hurts...I never knew something like this could feel so...overwhelming...”

“I know...it’s....” Johannes lets his tears fall on Papa’s back. “I don’t have the words...” he mutters. After several long moments, Johannes pulls out of Papa and rolls off, letting go of yours and Papa’s hands just long enough to move to your other side, sandwiching you between him and Papa. As he re-laces his fingers with yours and Papa’s, you whisper in your sleep. “What did you say, sweetness?” Johannes murmurs, not expecting an answer.

You sigh. Then as you snuggle into them both, you whisper, “Mine....my miracles.”

Papa’s eyes close as fresh tears slip down his cheeks. “E-Even in her sleep...she’s still our sweetness...” He snugs closer to the both of you, presses his nose to your hair, tangles his legs with yours and Johannes’s, and promptly falls asleep. The wolf lies awake for a little while, just watching you both slumber. His unease...it hasn’t yet abated fully, but he isn’t about to jump out of his skin either. But still...he hugs you both closer. He’d die before he let anything happen to either one of you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new connection takes root...

Down the hall, in a room that’s not quite as large as Papa’s but still big enough to accommodate a huge drum set in one corner, Earth is lying on his bed, propped up on pillows, drumsticks spinning between his fingers. “You keep pacing... well. Ha.” He points a drumstick at his roommate for the night. “I’m getting motion sick watching you.”

Beta flips Earth off. “Then don’t watch me.”

Earth frowns. “I was only kidding.” He sits up, watching the clown worriedly. “Are you all right?” He gentles his voice, not wanting to scare him off.

Beta stops and stares at the little ghoul, then sighs, rubbing his face. “I’m a dick. I’m... I just...don’t like being away from her. It makes me...antsy.”

Earth smiles, relaxing a bit. “You aren’t...well. You’re not alone. I don’t think any of us like not being near her. I hate it...try to avoid it as much as I can.”

Beta stops pacing, stares at Earth. “But you seem ok with it. You’re not freaking out.”

“HA!” Earth shakes his head, smiling ruefully. “If you could...ha! You wouldn’t say that if you could see inside my head.”

Beta blinks at him, slowly moving to sit on his bed, cross-legged and tense but...open. “So...how do you...keep from going crazy?”

“I play the drums a lot. I read. I...” He blushes just faintly, and Beta admits that it’s one of the cutest things he’s seen yet. “I find someone to cuddle. It’s not...well. It’s not the same as her...but it works in a pinch.”

Beta nods. “Nothing is as good as she is.”

Earth starts twirling his drumsticks. “You can say that again. I’m...well. Ha. She’s probably ruined me for life.”

Beta watches the drumsticks spin for a while, then says, “Can you teach me how to do that?”

Earth shrugs, smiles, and tosses a drumstick to the other man. “We can try.”

With something to concentrate on, Beta feels...well, not totally better. But it’s a start. He gets the hang of it quickly—it’s not so different from the daggers he twirls...twirled...he shakes his head as he loses the rhythm and the stick goes flying. He scowls and gets up to retrieve it. “It’s a different weight than I’m used to...”

“What are you used to...oh. Oh. Well. Yes. I guess... yes. They’re heavier.” Earth considers as Beta grabs the fallen drumstick and starts up the twirling pattern again. “Probably better balanced too, maybe that...well. That makes them easier to twirl?”

Beta shrugs. “Maybe. I’m no engineer.” He loses the rhythm and the stick flies across the room again. “Fuck!” He falls back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Fuck.”

Earth hesitates, then rubs Beta’s shoulder. “She’s ok, Beta. Papa and Johannes...they have her safe. Always.”

“Yeah. I know.” The clown closes his eyes. “I’d feel better if I had her though.”

“Do you...” Earth hesitates again, takes a deep breath, then says, “Do you need to be alone, or do you need to cuddle?”

Beta looks at the little ghoul, so earnest in caring about everyone. Without warning he pulls the smaller man over and wraps his arms tight around him. “Just...this is fine.” There’s a pause, and he mutters, “Thanks...”

Earth tucks in, brings Beta closer, and drops a kiss on his chest. “You’re welcome.” He smiles. “I...I needed this too.”

Beta blinks again at the kiss, and to his horror he feels his cheeks warming just a bit. “Then...then why didn’t you ask?” He’s trying so hard not to lose it and get flustered. Earth is just so damn cute...

Earth tries to shrug, but with the way Beta is holding him it comes off as a weird twitch. “Because...well. Because what you needed was more important this time around.”

Beta frowns and abruptly pulls Earth up so that the clown can look the ghoul in the face. “And what about what you need? Doesn’t...doesn’t anyone ever ask about you?”

A thoughtful look crosses Earth’s face. “Well...of course. Yes. It’s just...” He pauses, then says, “Most of my...needs...center around helping everyone else. Taking care of others is usually what I need, so ... so a lot of times no one has to ask because I’m already...already there. Does that make sense?”

Beta nods slowly. “I...I guess...I’m a pretty fucking selfish person, so it doesn’t make much sense to me...but I...don’t want to be like that forever. I...kinda want to be more like you...”

A noise of utter disbelief explodes out of Earth. “You...HA! Really? Are you sure? No one ever wants to be like me. Everyone wants to be like Fire, or Water. Everyone LIKES Fire and Water. I’m just...well. No one wants to be me.”

“Hey. Don’t fucking sell yourself short.” Beta sits up, all but cradling Earth, and his face is utterly serious as he continues, “Fire and Water are fun and all, but you...you do everything you can to make sure she’s happy. You’d probably fly to fucking France or some shit to get her a dessert she really wanted. You’re so selfless with her, with Papa, with Johannes...I want to learn to be like that. I have these two voices in my head, warring between...” He scratches at his scalp. “Between just taking what I want and making her happy. And I’d rather make her happy. Like you do.”

Earth stares at Beta as he speaks, and for quite a few moments after. Beta’s words...Earth isn’t used to hearing anyone other than Papa...and you...say things like that to him. He stares and stares...and all of a sudden he reaches up, grabs Beta by the hair, and kisses him, full on, no holds barred. Just as suddenly, he pulls away. “I... sorry, I....”

Beta growls. “If it was what you wanted, don’t fucking apologize.” He cups the back of Earth’s head, staring into the little ghoul’s eyes, seeing every emotion playing in there. “What do you want, Earth? Tell me what it is that you want, right now.”

Silence. Then... “You.”

“Me?”

Earth nods. “You.” Neither of them moves, then finally Earth rubs his thumb softly over Beta’s lower lip. “If...if you want.”

Beta swallows, watching the little ghoul trace the lines of the makeup over his lips. “I...” Earth can see the clown is torn. He had a hard enough time coming to terms with being attracted to Papa. But he wants to make the little ghoul happy, to start being less selfish...but he’s not you...

“Hey.” Beta’s attention snaps back to Earth’s eyes, and the ghoul is smiling softly. “Don’t feel you have to, Beta. We never force anyone who doesn’t want sex to have it. That’s...well. Evil. And we’re not.”

“No, you’re not. For a bunch of ... demons...you’re not evil at all,” Beta says, a hint of wonder in his voice. He leans in and kisses Earth softly, gently, as if he were trying out the concept. Earth’s lips are super soft, and he makes a little sound of surprise as he responds to Beta’s embrace.

Beta explores Earth’s lips slowly, thoroughly. His fingers ruffle through the ghoul’s short hair, and when Earth sighs into his mouth he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in. The clown makes a noise of surprise as sweetness bursts on his tongue, and he pulls away just slightly to look back down at him. “Is...is that a ghoul thing?” At Earth’s confused look, Beta adds, “The...your sweet taste...or am I imagining...?”

Understanding lights up the ghoul’s eyes. “Ahh, yes. Well...yes. It’s a ... ummm. It’s a...natural...thing. Like...an aphrodisiac? It happens sometimes if I think...not to force anything...but if my...instincts feel it may....help...me or the other person...relax...” Earth sighs. “Sex isn’t easy...for me...my thoughts get in the way. Most ghouls have the ability but never use it because they don’t need to. But I usually...need to. Papa says I really don’t, that I just think I do...but...” Another sigh. “If it bothers you...”

“No, no...” Beta cups Earth’s cheek, making the little ghoul look into his eyes. “I like it. And you don’t...don’t have worry about what I think of you. You don’t have to worry about what anyone fuckin’ thinks of you, because our goddess loves you. I don’t know about you, but that would be reason enough for me to be confident.”

Earth smiles. “She is....well. She is the reason I was even able to consider kissing you....telling you I want you. She is...everything.” He kisses Beta. “But you already know that...I think.”

Beta kisses back, then looks at the little ghoul again. “If she’s everything, then...then why do you want me?” He sounds genuinely curious, but really...he’s a little worried about the reasoning. If it’s just as a replacement for you or Johannes...he’s not sure he can handle that well. Then he immediately rejects the idea. Little Earth wouldn’t be that cruel.

Earth begins repeatedly running his hand through Beta’s hair. “The other ghouls call me ... oracle. I see...flashes, hints of what may be. Most of the time, I don’t understand what I’m shown.” The small ghoul clears his throat, focuses his gaze on Beta’s hair. “When Johannes first arrived...well. I had a...a hint, that I needed to take care of him, that he was important...to me. And...and he is. But once you...were you, I realized...it wasn’t Johannes that I was drawn to...it’s not Johannes I’m supposed to take care of...it’s you.” Earth finally looks Beta in the eye. “She is everything because she...makes me better. But she makes me better...so I can be better for you.”

Beta stares at the little ghoul, and suddenly he bites down on his own wrist. Earth cries out and tries to gently pull his wrist away, but Beta gently pushes him away and stands, backing up against the wall. Earth hesitates, just watching, one hand hanging in the air towards the clown. After a few minutes, he lowers his wrist, breathing hard. “I-I’m s-sorry. I just...my mind equates being taken care of as weakness. Weakness in front of...of the angel-king got you killed. I couldn’t be weak. Even now part of my mind is...is rejecting the need for you to take care of me. But I also know that...that I can’t do this living thing on my own....” He presses the heels of his hands against his eyes and shudders.

Earth looks down, trying to gather his thoughts and tamp down his fear at the same time. He scoots to the edge of his bed, still holding his hand out, and says, “How about...how about a deal? We’ll go at... at your pace. I’ll take care of you as much as you want me to, and...and I’ll back off as much as you need ...but...but please don’t hurt yourself.”

Beta looks up at Earth, then looks at his hands. “Oh. Oh, no, I’m not...” He moves back over to the bed, kneeling on the floor and taking Earth’s hand. “I’m just...I’m used to pain grounding me. I wasn’t going to...really hurt myself.” He presses Earth’s hand to his cheek. “I promise.”

Earth covers Beta’s hand with his own. “Ok,” he whispers. “Ok.” He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. When he opens his eyes again, he looks at Beta closely. “You realize that you can ground yourself with me ... it’s a lot more effective than using pain. Friendlier and nicer too.”

Beta blinks at him. “But how? There’s going to be times I can’t just drag you off and fuck you, or whatever...”

Earth chuckles. “Not...ha. Not like that. Can I show you?”

Beta blinks, but nods. “I...I trust you.”

Earth touches Beta’s cheek and begins the grounding process. Beta feels all his emotions drain away, only to be filled back up with warm, soft energy that relaxes every muscle in his body.

Beta’s eyes open wide and he stares at Earth. “Holy...holy shit,” he breathes. “That’s ... that’s ...”

Earth smiles. “A lot better than pain, isn’t it?”

“Fuck yes,” Beta says, still sounding breathless.

Earth’s smile fades, and he gives Beta a solemn look. “Don’t ... don’t use pain again, all right? Use me.” Beta’s expression turns regretful, and he opens his mouth, but Earth presses a hand gently over his lips. “You’re not taking advantage. I want you to use me.”

The clown’s eyes soften, and finally he nods. “All right.” Gently he moves back up onto the bed and pulls Earth into his arms. “Thank you. Thank you for...for caring.”

“It’s...well. It’s what I’m here for. Literally.” He strokes Beta’s hair and watches him closely. “You don’t need to thank me.”

Beta scowls. “You are not just here to play nursemaid for other people. You have your own wants and needs and dreams and shit. This is what I was talking about before! Of course I need to thank you!” His nostrils flare, and he stands up. “If this is the way you feel, then those asshats haven’t been treating you right at fucking all!” He starts marching for the door, growling under his breath.

Earth jumps up and puts himself in Beta’s path, his hands on Beta’s chest. “Beta! Stop...stop!”

The clown looks down at him, seething. “What?”

“My ‘wants and needs and dreams and shit’ include taking care of others. It’s what. I. Do. And it has nothing to do with how anyone else treats me. It’s not necessary to...well. You don’t need to go beating everyone up for me. All anyone around here ever tries to do is get me to be more confident, more self-assured, more... not me. They’re already on your side, Beta. Everyone already thinks I’m broken or defective because I’m not naturally assertive and trying to have sex with everyone I meet every minute, and I just like to help!” Earth stops, realizing he’s raising his voice, nearly shouting, and he takes a deep breath before saying, more calmly, “They already think I’m broken and need to be fixed. So do you, apparently.”

Beta stares at him. “Do you...do you honestly think that’s why I want to beat everyone up?! I don’t think you’re broken at all!” He puts his hands on his shoulders and gently shakes the small ghoul. “You’re incredible! You’re so fucking amazing just the way you are, and they’re fucking morons for not seeing that! Of course you don’t want what they want, but that doesn’t fucking mean they shouldn’t thank you for what you do as yourself! Fuck, I’ve been alive for two days and even I know that if someone does something fucking nice for you, you say fucking thank you! It doesn’t matter if you did it selflessly! You still say thank you! Otherwise...you just feel used. Like a...like fucking tissue or something.”

“I don’t need to be thanked for taking care of you, like I’m doing you a favor or something... that makes it seem like I need recognition for doing some incredible thing when really everyone should be taking care of you because you’re good and adorable and need to be taken care of.” He pauses and shakes his head. “I didn’t mean to... Listen to us ...we’re arguing over...well. Not nothing, but we’re both right and we’re fighting over it. I’m...I’m sorry.” And he goes back to his bed and lies down, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Beta blinks, shoulders slumping, and he carefully comes over to the bed and snugs up next to Earth. He lays his head on the ghoul’s chest, listening to his...surprisingly rapid heartbeat. “I’m...I’m sorry too.” He pauses, and his voice is smaller when he asks, “You think I’m adorable?”

“Yes. You...well. Yes. I think you’re adorable.” He peeks out from under his arm. “...You think I’m amazing?”

Beta smiles and nods. “I do. Amazing and...and so fucking cute, how can someone be this cute? I mean it’s not fair!” And he proceeds to bury his face in Earth’s belly.

Earth smiles and blushes almost as red as you. “Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself? Because if you get any more cute, I probably won’t survive it.”

Beta suddenly rolls over, pulling Earth on top of him. “Uh-uh. You’re so much cuter. You even look cuter, you’re so small and portable. I could carry you everywhere like a teddy bear.” And he sounds like he’s seriously contemplating that.

Earth stares at Beta, then bursts into giggles, burying his face in Beta’s chest, his whole body shaking with mirth. “That would.... that would look....so ridiculous....” Earth can’t stop laughing, and soon Beta is laughing too, and they’re both near hysterics.

\---

A few doors down from there, Jonas is lounging on the bed, John, Henrik, and Tim surrounding him. They’d gotten back from their run and came here, flopping down and pulling out their instruments. “So, my king, what do you think of going on tour with Ghost?” John asks, grinning as he beats out a drum solo on a pillow.

Jonas’s fingers fly over the frets of his guitar, and a complicated little lick is the result. “It should be... interesting. If our flower is anything to go by, fan reaction will be excellent.” He looks up at the others. “What do you think?”

Tim grins. “I love the idea! We start practicing tomorrow with our stage partners, right?”

“Water seems very talented with his bass. I can’t wait to see what he can do,” Henrik replies, plucking out a slow melody that Jonas improvises over.

John’s eyes flash in excitement. “We’ve already seen what Earth can do, but not with an actual drum kit.”

“Four-way guitar battle ... looking forward to it,” Tim says as he copies Jonas’s lick, note for note.

Henrik looks thoughtful. “What are we going to do about Johannes and Beta?”

All sound in the room comes to a screeching halt. All the men look at each other, flabbergasted that they hadn’t considered this before. “...come to think of it...was it Beta performing, or was it Johannes, during the shows that you were still the angel?” John asks, his voice almost choking.

“We all know that Beta won’t be left behind,” Henrik says, paling slightly.

Tim’s laugh is not amused. “Leave him behind? He’ll kill us first for even suggesting it.” He looks at Jonas. “What are we going to do?”

Jonas strums his guitar, his expression serious. “Well...we’ll have to ask both of them how they were handling performances...and ask Beta if he even wants to perform. If he doesn’t, then problem solved.”

“But he’ll still want to go along,” Henrik says. “How are we going to explain two identical Johanneses?”

Tim snaps his fingers. “Special! Couldn’t we get Special to make Beta invisible?”

“That’s a great idea!” John exclaims, then pauses. “...come to think of it, where has Special been? I haven’t seen him around in a few days.”

Henrik, still looking a little concerned, says, “Fire told me when the band is at home here, Special goes back to...his dimension. He isn’t around much unless they’re on the road.”

Tim plays a fiery riff of victory. “Then at least we know he’ll be around...we just have to ask him if he can do it.”

“Ask me if I can do what?” They all jump as Special’s voice rings out. And there he is, leaning against the door, green eyes sparkling behind his mask.

“You scared the shit out of us,” John gasps, hand over his heart.

Special smiles. “Sorry about that." But he doesn't sound sorry at all. "So, I heard about this Beta character. He sounds interesting.”

“That’s one word to describe him,” Jonas says with a wry chuckle.

“I look forward to meeting him,” Special says. “So what’s the problem?”

“Basically, he’s going to want to go on tour, but he...he looks exactly like Johannes. He--”

“Identical?” Special’s eyes gleam with interest.

“Down to the last detail.”

“Hmmm....go on.”

“The only difference between them is that Beta has the clown makeup permanently on his skin,” Henrik says softly.

“Well, and their attitude,” Jonas says with a grin. “Beta is, somehow, even more of a handful.”

Special smirks. “Well, that remains to be seen. I doubt that Beta will want to remain invisible. But I could see about changing his appearance.”

Jonas keeps strumming his guitar. “Could work. But I think, to be fair, we’re going to need to talk to Johannes and Beta--especially Beta--before we make decisions. Do you have time to meet tomorrow, Special? Maybe around lunch?”

Special nods. “Certainly. There are a lot of details to nail down before we get on the road.”

Jonas nods in return. “There is. I assume there will be more protection than normal?”

“Of course. And no one but us will even know it’s there. Besides, I hardly think our enemy will be stupid enough to attack in full view of humans.”

“No...I suppose not.” Henrik’s expression is deadly serious. “I want to go over all security details.”

Special nods. “George is always on top of things.”

“No disrespect to George in the least, but the safety of the king is my responsibility. I... I’ve no intention of failing again.”

Jonas finally stops strumming. “Henrik, is that what you think? That you failed? That’s--”

“That’s exactly what I know.” He doesn’t take his eyes from Special. “All the security details go through me.”

Special watches him, then nods. “Through you.” And he disappears.

John looks at Henrik in exasperation. “You think antagonizing a demon is a good idea?”

“I wasn’t antagonizing him.” Henrik frowns.

“He didn’t look happy when he zapped out of here.” John shoves Henrik.

“He never looks happy -- he just...looks. Besides, he wears a mask, you can’t tell what he looks like.” Henrik shoves John back. “And I honestly don’t care if I antagonized him. Security goes through me. All of it.”

Jonas puts a hand on Henrik’s shoulder before a wrestling match breaks out. “Henrik....you have to know that what happened to me wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t any of your faults, not even mine.”

“I tell myself that every day,” Henrik says quietly. “But the fact remains that I am your guard, and I couldn’t protect you. And because of that, you, Johannes...our kingdom ... we all suffered.” Henrik bows his head before his king. “I know, in my head, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. But I also know, in my heart, that it was mine.”

“It got in my head before anyone knew it was there,” Jonas said softly. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine for not being strong enough to fight it off. Stop blaming yourself, that’s an order.” He smiles and hugs his bodyguard. “I’m just glad to be back.”

Henrik stiffens in his king’s embrace, but only for a second; he quickly melts and returns the hug. “Having you back this last week has been...the best. And I will try to stop blaming myself.” He claps Jonas on the back. “But security still goes through me. All of it.”

Jonas laughs and pulls back. “Fair enough, my friend. All right, let’s get some sleep. Lots of planning to do tomorrow.” Not willing to leave their king, they rearrange on the bed and get comfortable, and Tim turns out the light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which emotions run wild...

Rats...you are surrounded by rats...jumping and writhing about your ankles, your legs...you can’t get away from them...you call for help, for Papa, for Johannes, but they don’t arrive. And one rat suddenly leaps up to bite.... You scream, waking yourself up, and both Papa and Johannes are there, holding you. “Just a dream, sweetness,” Johannes’s voice rumbles through your chest. 

“They’re so real though...” you gasp, trying to calm down. “Too real...”

“It is about time to reset the wards,” Papa says, voice still slurred with sleep. “You’re not ready to go rootling around in your own head yet, my love.” He presses a kiss to the side of your neck, nuzzling softly. Johannes does the same to your other side, and you slowly calm, knowing you are safe in their arms.

“I guess... I thought I’d be able to do it myself by now,” you mumble as you press soft kisses to both your loves in turn.

“Soon, my love, soon you will,” Papa says, his hand stroking along your skin.

You begin to melt...then your eyes open. “It’s just us? Where is everyone else? Is everything ok?”

Papa smiles and soothes you with gentle touches on the back of your neck. “Everything is fine, my love. Johannes and I simply wished to have you to ourselves last night.”

Johannes nods against your neck. He hasn’t let go of you since waking. “It’s getting crowded in here since you keep picking up strays.” You feel him grin against your skin.

You giggle. “You better not let Jonas hear you call him a stray...that doesn’t sound very royal.” Both their words sink in, and you frown. “Are you....is the whole sharing thing not working anymore? Do you two not like--” A sudden thought hits you. “You both know I love you, no matter what, right? I mean, if you want me to not be with the others, or if I haven’t been fair, you can tell me--”

“Hey, hold on,” Papa interrupts, cupping your cheek. “That’s not it at all, my love.” He kisses you again, softly, making you melt into him before he continues. “As far as the group is concerned, Johannes and I are just as equal as everyone else, except that our bond, between the three of us, is stronger than the rest of our friends.” His gaze softens as he looks between you and Johannes. “Which means, every once in a while, we just want to be the three of us, alone.”

You look at Johannes, who nods, then back at Papa. You take a deep breath, let it out on a long sigh. “Ok. Ok...just....ok.” You close your eyes, trying to calm again.

“You’re awfully skittish this morning, sweetness,” Johannes murmurs as he inhales deep at your hairline. “You seem...off. Is it just a bad dream or... is there something wrong?” He tenses, just the slightest bit...his own “off” feeling still lingering under his skin...

You shiver at his nose there, goosebumps raising on your skin. “I just...the dream felt real. It wasn’t an angel dream, I don’t think. None of you were being hurt. I just...I dreamed of rats.”

“Rats?” Papa blinks. “Rats are generally sacred to Satan, along with snakes. Though they do sometimes use them as a warning...” He looks to Johannes, and he knows in his heart that this isn’t a coincidence.

Johannes holds Papa’s stare and tries to tamp down the sudden spike of fear in his heart. “What were the rats doing in your dream, sweetness?”

“Just...running around...til the one tried to bite me...that’s when I woke up.” You snap out of your reverie, noticing the uneasiness in both men. “What? What’s wrong?”

Papa sighs softly. “We don’t know yet. Johannes has been...on edge since last night. It turns out that my father and...replacement are here. We’re actually having lunch with them today.”

You blink at him, processing this information. “Your...father? And your...oh. Well. Shit.”

Papa chuckles. “A very succinct way of describing things.” He snugs in closer to you, his hand reaching across to somehow manage to stroke both you and Johannes at the same time. “Worrying won’t do any good, you know this.”

Johannes snorts. “Easier said than done.”

You bite your lip, looking to Papa as he lays his head on your shoulder. “Well...once the tour is over we’re heading to Avatar Country anyway. So I guess it really won’t matter if they’re here or not.”

“As long as you be careful, you’ll be fine,” Satan’s voice cuts through, and you all jump in surprise. They laugh, tail flicking playfully behind them. “So on edge! Do you think I’d let anything bad happen to any of you under my roof?”

“No, not exactly,” Johannes says, “but...”

“No buts,” Satan interrupts. “No worrying. I will not allow it.” They smile at you, and you can feel them adjusting the wards and blocks in your mind. “And there, my sweet treat, things are all tidy again.”

You smile. “Thank you, Satan.”

“My pleasure! Can I do...anything else for you?” They smirk and waggle their tongue at you.

You swallow hard, blushing darkly as you remember what that tongue did inside your own mind. “I-I um...I-I’m good, but thanks. I need to get ready for training.”

Satan tsks. “I appreciate your diligence, darling, but don’t overdo. I know these boys are pushing,” he casts a mock-accusatory glance at Papa, who mouths “who, me?” but still looks a little guilty, “and I know you are trying to please and make everyone proud. But rushing and stressing are no good, my treat.” Their tongue doesn’t move but you feel it lightly flick your nipples and your clit, making you gasp. “If resting and fucking were bad, I’d never encourage them.” They wink at you, then look at Papa and Johannes. “Don’t push her too hard too fast.”

Johannes looks down and sees you squeeze your thighs together. His nose twitches as he smells your burgeoning arousal, and he smirks. “Are you sure you don’t want to get tongue fucked again, sweetness? If I remember correctly, you were the one who said ‘you should have seen it’ to me when I came to get you.”

You blush darkly as you look at Satan, who wiggles the tip of their tongue as if they were waving. “I-I...um...”

Satan’s laugh ripples through the room, wrapping waves of arousal around them all. “If you say no, you must promise me that you’ll enjoy your loves this morning. A thorough fucking would be good for all of you before you get started.” They look at Johannes. “Especially you.”

Papa groans in your ear as his hips roll against yours, dragging his fresh erection over your skin. Johannes, equally aroused, scowls faintly at Satan. “What do you mean by that?”

Satan laughs again, making you moan as well this time. “You’re tighter than a virgin asshole right now, little pup. You need to relax, and trust that everything will work out.”

The noise Johannes makes is a cross between a groan and a laugh, exploding out of him. “Trust isn’t one of my strong points.”

“Don’t I know it,” Satan says, grinning. “All the more reason to do as I say.”

You look at Johannes, wondering...then you look back at Satan. “A-All right, you can...you can tongue fuck me again.”

Satan blinks to you, and a slow smirk curls their lips. “Oh really? Well, I see what you’re doing...but I don’t really mind. It may even work.” They crook a finger at you and you suddenly fly through the air, settling into their arms. “Are you ready?”

You shiver. “I think so.” At Satan’s questioning look, you say, “After all, last time it was in my mind...this is really real. ... Right?”

Satan’s laugh is soft, low...seductive. “It was really real last time too, my lovely, delicious treat.” Their tail slides up your leg slowly, seeking out your most sensitive areas...

You gasp softly, and then louder as you feel yourself hang in mid-air, your lips held apart. Satan chuckles as he turns you to face your loves, who are painfully erect and staring at you in awe. “I know, my boys, she looks a fine treat right now.” Their tongue slides down, sliding slowly along your slit, and the demon groans at your taste. “You’re so fucking good, my treat...”

Your wail erupts from you as their tail wraps around your waist, tapping on your clit as their tongue glides up and down your slit. You gush...Johannes growls...Papa moans....and Satan laughs. “Already everyone is feeling better....excellent!”

And with that exclamation, their tongue slides as far into your pussy as possible. You throw your head back as you scream, hips bucking hard into Satan’s tongue. You start to drip already, and they growl and try to catch as much of it as possible, not wanting any of you to go to waste.

“Fucking hell,” you hear Johannes groan as Satan’s tongue swirls and rotates inside you, rubbing every inch of your inner walls. Your cries only increase as that long, wicked tongue glides in and out, and the tail tip presses down on your clit.

The sounds coming out of your mouth are more akin to gurgles than words. You are completely overwhelmed with searing heat and pleasure, your eyes sightless as you struggle to keep yourself in your skin. Or at least, it feels like you are going to pop out of yourself. Their tail makes a sudden twist as the very tip of their tongue rakes over your cervix, and you scream again as you come, squirting hard and writhing in midair.

Papa and Johannes are enthralled by the scene in front of them, watching intently as they stroke their cocks, crying out when you squirt. It takes all their effort to keep from coming themselves (they want you to have more than just one before they let themselves finish) as they watch Satan work your body into a frenzy of sensation.

Satan doesn’t stop, working you through your first and into your second, third, fourth...you lose count as you sob in pleasure, begging them to stop in the same breath you beg for more. Johannes is panting, his unease forgotten as he watches you get fucked within an inch of your life.

“Fuck, I’ve never seen anything like this before in my life,” Johannes whispers. “How do they keep her just....just coming?”

Papa shakes his head. “Honestly, my love, I am really not sure...”

Satan grins, though their tongue doesn’t stop. “The ghouls have their aphrodisiac kiss? I have something similar, but with orgasms.” Their tone is so upbeat and happy that it is almost comical to watch you losing your mind coming at the same time.

Johannes blinks. “Aphrodisiac kiss?”

“Ahhh, yes,” Papa says. “It’s a ghoul thing, although Earth is the only one who really uses it... can we talk about it later?” You cry out as the crest of another orgasm breaks over you. “I’m finding it....difficult to concentrate...” And he shouts as he comes suddenly, coating his hand. 

Johannes stares at you, his mouth all but watering. “Yeah...yeah, later...” he agrees, and Papa’s orgasm along with yours send him over the edge too. 

You, meanwhile, are about to fly again. You can’t do that now, not right before training. You struggle toward the word, and finally scream out, “POPSICLE!!!”

Both Johannes and Papa stiffen as Satan gently brings you back down into the boys’ arms. “Now now, boys, I know a safeword when I hear it....although she’s one of the few whose safewords I’ll actually honor...” The demon chuckles as your loves hold you close while you shudder through the last orgasm and try to keep yourself together.

Johannes frowns at the demon as he strokes your hair soothingly. “The assholes in hell, no, but what about your faithful? You honor theirs, right?”

“Of course, but between torturing in hell, giving orders to the church, and this whole angel thing, I haven’t had much time lately to fuck many willing people.” They shrug, and sigh. “Speaking of which...” And they’re gone.

Johannes looks at Papa. “I just...sometimes ... I really don’t know how to feel about Satan.”

Papa smiles and leans his head on Johannes’s shoulder. “I have known Satan since I was a child, and even I do not know how I feel about them sometimes. They are, after all, essentially a god—who are we to fathom what’s in their head? True, we’re not exactly mortal either, but...well, we’re also not on that level.”

“No, we sure as hell aren’t,” Johannes sighs, pressing a kiss to Papa’s head before gazing down at you. “How you feeling, sweetness? You gonna be able to function today?” He grins at you, stroking your hair.

You look up him, eyes a little unfocused. “I...I don’t know...what’s my name again?”

Papa laughs softly and picks you up. “You’ll just have to do your best. Come, let’s get you cleaned up before the group arrives for breakfast.”

You shudder in Papa’s arms. “Oh-okay. But can I get a shower before everyone shows up for breakfast?” you ask. Johannes laughs so hard he falls back on the bed and rolls about.

Papa laughs as well, nearly losing his grip on you. “O-Of course, my--hahaha--love, of course!” His laughs echo as he enters the bathroom, and he sets you down on the counter with a kiss to your forehead. His eyes crinkle in a soft smile as you sit there, dazed but smiling. “You’re beautiful...”

“I’m beautiful too...” you say. Then you frown a little. “Wait...that doesn’t sound right...”

Papa’s laughing redoubles, and he leans against the wall to support himself. “I’m glad you’re so confident today!”

Abruptly the bathroom door slams open, and Beta rushes in and into your arms. It’s clear that he hated being away from you for so long. Earth comes in, panting. “I’m sorry, Papa, I...well. There was no stopping him.”

Papa wipes his eyes, trying to stop laughing, but he’s close to hysterical now. “It’s ... hahahaha...it’s all right, Earth. It goes right along with the rest of the morning so far...”

You melt into Beta’s embrace. “Hi, baby,” you say dreamily as he nuzzles you. “Are you beautiful too?”

Beta blinks at you, pulling back and looking into your dazed eyes. “Are...what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He looks at the hysterically laughing Papa. “The fuck happened?!”

“Oh Beta, my sweet, she’s fine. She just ...ah, Satan visited this morning and made her come so hard she’s a little...ah...punch-drunk, that’s all,” Papa said, in between bouts of laughter. Beta’s dumbfounded expression sends Papa into another explosion of hysterics.

You giggle and nuzzle into Beta’s hair, wrapping your arms tight around him. “It was fun and felt so good and I still can’t remember my name!”

Earth grins and gently rubs Beta’s shoulder. “She’s okay, Beta.”

“No she’s not.” Beta frowns as he rubs your back. “She’s ... she’s not ok. She’s...drunk or...something... Did he... Satan ... he hurt her or ...drug her?” Beta looks like he’s about to go off.

Earth presses his head to Beta’s back. “I swear she’s ok, Beta, honest.”

Johannes steps into the bathroom and frowns at Beta as he starts the water in the shower. “Papa and I just saw her get the shit fucked out of her. She came about ten times. She’s fine, ya little shit.”

Beta loosens his grip on you, straightens up, and pauses for the briefest moment before, in a flash, he flies across the bathroom and punches Johannes hard in the face. 

Johannes’s head snaps back, and before he even has it totally thought out, he’s punching Beta back, just as hard. Papa and Earth are both standing between them in a flash, hands outstretched.

“What the FUCK?” Johannes yells. “What the fuck was that for, you asshole?”

“You fucking know what, you fuck!” Beta yells back.

The yelling and sudden fighting bring you a bit out of your haze. “Hey...hey, why are you fighting? Don’t hurt each other!” You wobble off the counter and come over, putting a hand on Beta’s shoulder. “Please...please don’t...”

Beta whirls around and shoves you before he realizes that it’s you behind him. Papa and Earth both yell, “Beta, no!” as you fall hard to the floor and cry out.

Your head hits the floor hard, and you black out. Johannes stares as Earth gasps and moves to your side, gently feeling your head. Before Beta can do anything, Johannes lands a savage punch to the side of Beta’s head. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU HURT HER!”

Beta takes the hit, sinks to the floor, and roars. Johannes advances on him, but Papa grabs Johannes and holds him back. “Stop, just stop, STOP, my love!” Papa curses as he scans the room, trying to figure out what’s just happened. “Earth, is she all right?”

Earth looks shaken but he nods. “She...she’s fine...she’s already coming around...”

Your eyes flutter open, and you blink as Earth’s face swims into your vision. “What...what happened? Why am I on the ground?” Beta roars again and suddenly rushes from the room, disappearing as the door shuts.

“Earth, go after him!” Earth hesitates, but only for a moment before he’s scuttling out after the other man.

Johannes moves toward the door but Papa tightens his grip on him. “Don’t you dare follow him, my love,” Papa said, gritting his teeth. “Focus on her, dammit!” When Johannes doesn’t respond right away, Papa shakes him, hard. “Focus. On. Her.” He pushes Johannes toward you and he kneels next to you.

You sit up, your eyes wide as the memories of what happened filter back in, holding your head as it pangs a little. “I’m all right, my loves. It was an accident.”

“He hurt you. He fucking attacked you!” Johannes seethes, hands curling into fists at his sides. “None of this is all right! I don’t even know what the fuck happened to set him off!”

You stare at your wolf. “Johannes. It was an accident. I should have never gotten so close when the two of you were...” You close your eyes and sway a little, before you continue. “It was an accident. He didn’t mean to shove me. And I think you do know what set him off.”

Johannes pauses, then growls, rubbing his face. “I didn’t use his name...why the fuck would he attack me just for that?!”

Papa sighs, and with a thought Aether is summoned. “There was an...incident. Will you heal her head?”

“What the fuck?” Aether says as he kneels next to you. “What the actual fuck... wasn’t anyone maintaining the damned balance in here?”

As he starts healing you, Papa turns to Johannes. “You cannot honestly mean to tell me that you have no idea why Beta would be angry with you for not using his name, my love.”

Johannes slumps, looking guilty. “I’m just...so used to calling him that. I don’t mean anything by it, it’s endearment at this point...once he calms down I’ll go apologize...”

“Let me go to him first,” you plead, worrying about Beta as you feel the pain in your skull fade.

“You’re not going anywhere til you’re healed, dammit. Dammit to fucking hell,” Johannes mutters.

Papa cups Johannes’s face. “Please, my love, please calm down.” He kisses him. “Just...calm down.” He is telling himself that as much as he is Johannes though.

Johannes gently pulls away, cupping Papa’s cheek in return. “How can I? This is all my fault...I caused all this...”

“It’s not like you did anything maliciously, my love,” Papa argues. “You didn’t want any of this to happen!”

Jonas suddenly pokes his head in. “What happened in here and why did Beta run out crying?”

“Oh gods, he’s crying?” You start to get up. “Let me go, Aether, I need--”

“You don’t need a damn thing other than to sit here and let me finish healing you, for fuck’s sake.” Everyone looks at Aether. “What?”

“You’ve been swearing since you came in here. That’s not...that’s unusual for you, my friend,” Papa says.

“Yes, well I’m not normally in the habit of healing someone on the floor of your bathroom after a brawl, either, Papa,” Aether snaps.

You stare at Aether, then sit back down, head bowed, and you fall silent. You know that you need to let him heal you, but...Beta... Johannes stands and paces, wiping at his nose, frowning at the faint smear of blood.

Jonas steps into the room, crossing his arms, and pins Johannes with an expectant look. “Explain, please.”

As Johannes starts to sheepishly tell his king what happened, Earth peeks into his own room and finds Beta there, repeatedly slamming his fists into a wall. Earth hurries over and lays his hands on Beta’s back, starting the grounding process. As his emotions drain out, Beta’s fists stop their pounding, and the clown slowly turns to Earth and sinks to his knees. “You should have let me die.”

“What?” Earth says, shocked.

“Before Satan made me human...you all should have let me die.”

Earth drops to his knees and kisses Beta, hard. Beta tries to pull away, but Earth doesn’t let him, and the clown feels tears on the small ghoul’s cheeks. His shoulders are shaking under Beta’s hands, and he’s murmuring into Beta’s mouth, “Please don’t say that, please don’t, you’re so important...”

“No I’m not, I’m a mistake, a huge mistake, all I do is fuck things up,” Beta mumbles, “I ruin everything.”

Earth shakes Beta once, twice. “Don’t. Say. That.” He kisses him. “You’re not a mistake. You don’t ruin everything. You’re meant to be here.” Another hard kiss. “I want you here.”

“You’re too sweet to have anything to do with me,” Beta protests miserably into Earth’s mouth. “I’ll just hurt you too.”

“Well, then, I’ll get hurt. But...Well. I want you here anyway.” Earth’s voice was firm, and his hands slide into Beta’s hair. He gentles his kisses, wanting, no, needing Beta to know just how much he’s cared for.

Earth’s kiss is soft, but firm, and finally Beta melts into it, wrapping his arms around the ghoul and pulling him in tightly. Their kiss deepens as Earth gently touches Beta’s lips with his tongue, seeking permission. With a little moan Beta opens his mouth and Earth slides in, letting out his own soft sound of desire and need.

That sweet flavor bursts on Beta’s tongue again, and he moans once more as he tangles his tongue with Earth’s. His hips roll slightly, seeking friction, and he tugs on Earth’s shirt. The ghoul breaks their kiss only long enough to pull his shirt over his head, and then helps Beta take off his. 

He slams his mouth back on Beta’s with a whimper as they work on the rest of their clothes, and their kiss gets impossibly deeper, harder, wilder... Earth tugs on Beta’s hair, trying to pull him closer, and their erections meet, and both ghoul and clown cry out.

Earth mutters, “Bed,” into Beta’s mouth, and the taller man picks up the ghoul without breaking the kiss, laying him down gently. Beta suddenly pulls back, tears still streaming down his face.

“I don’t deserve your softness, Earth. I hurt her...I...”

“It’s because you hurt her that you deserve my softness.” There’s a pause. “No, wait, that came out...well. Dammit. I mean, you made an accident. And you need to learn that as long as you apologize and try to make up for it, making accidents is okay. It’s how we learn.”

Beta shakes his head, eyes closed, and Earth sits up a little, enough so he can cradle Beta’s face in his hands and force him to look in his eyes. “It’s ok. YOU are ok.” He rubs Beta’s lip with his thumb. “You are ok.” Beta keeps hold of Earth’s stare as he opens his mouth and catches Earth’s thumb, nipping it with his teeth before giving it a suckle. Earth moans.

Beta shivers at Earth’s moan, and Beta feels a few more tears well up. “Fuck, you are so beautiful, Earth...I don’t deserve you. I may never fucking deserve someone as...as bright, and as kind as you...but I...I want to try. I want to be better.” He presses his forehead to the little ghoul’s, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in close. “I need to. I don’t want to hurt the people I care about anymore.”

The ghoul wraps the clown up in his arms and holds him tightly. “That...that is half the battle right there.” He inhales deeply, taking in Beta’s scent and trying to memorize it. “So...so you’re already winning.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Earth?”

“What?”

“...Kiss me.”

Earth smiles and does as the clown asks. He still keeps it soft and gentle, knowing that he needs something like this right now. He sighs into Beta’s mouth, and he slowly, slowly lays Beta down under him. For once, Beta doesn’t complain, instead focusing on the feeling of Earth’s softness against his mouth.

It’s an endless kiss, broken only when Earth slides from Beta’s lips to his jawline, eliciting a soft cry of protest, but Earth keeps going, lightly caressing first his jawline then his neck with feathery light kisses, creating a trail that moves from Beta’s neck, along his collarbone, down his chest....always slow and soft.

Beta is gasping for breath. This softness...he doesn’t know what to do with this softness except beg for more. Each kiss, each touch, is like a firebrand, searing his skin in a way that hard touches never did. His fingers curl into the ghoul’s short hair, and his hips buck as Earth’s tongue swirls around his navel.

“Are you...are you...” Beta feels like he’s short-circuiting as he watches Earth move closer to his cock but never actually touch it. “Earth...are you ... you don’t have to...” Earth doesn’t answer, just keeps moving, and Beta watches, entranced, hypnotized, as Earth kisses along his thighs, then slowly moves back up...Beta holds his breath...the anticipation makes him want to scream....

Earth looks up at Beta, his eyes bright and his mouth curving in a small smile. And then he takes Beta in to the back of his throat and swallows around him, and Beta does scream then as Earth’s warm mouth works him perfectly. The little ghoul doesn’t have too much experience with oral sex with men, but Beta’s reactions spur him on that he is doing something right at least.

He lets his tongue lave the clown as he slowly draws back, then swirl over his head before swallowing back down, and Beta’s cry is strangled, gurgling, urging Earth on.

Earth feels so good...too good. “I’m gonna...I can’t...” And that’s all the warning the ghoul gets before Beta is coming, crying out his name as he shoots jets of hot seed into Earth’s throat. He groans, swallowing him down as best he can as Beta writhes on the bed.

With a gasp Earth pulls off Beta and wipes his mouth with the back of one hand, grinning at Beta the whole time. “Dammit, who taught you to do that?” Beta rasps. “Holy fuck...”

“Would you believe there’s classes here in the church?” Earth giggles.

Beta shoots him a look. “Actually....yes.”

Earth grins and slips up into Beta’s arms, fingers lightly stroking his cheek. “Feeling a little better?”

Beta nods, then sighs. “I still feel like an ass...just...when he called me that...” He scowls. “I thought I’d finally earned his respect.”

The little ghoul hums, closing his eyes. “I don’t think Johannes meant any harm by it. He probably thinks of it as like...a nickname for you, some good-natured ribbing, you know?”

“You think so?” Beta shifts the both of them so they are lying on their sides facing each other, arms around each other.

“I think....well. We ghouls call each other ‘brother,’ but you and Johannes really are brothers. More so than most.” Earth plays idly with a lock of Beta’s long dark hair. “Johannes has nicknames for everyone, especially the ones he loves. It’s easier for him to ... use a silly name than say ‘I love you.’ He calls me ‘little dude’ all the time. He sees you the same way ... and ‘little shit’ just... well. It’s easier for him.”

Beta closes his eyes, and he feels his face turn red. “You’d think that I’d know how his mind works since I was a part of him...”

Earth laughs softly and kisses Beta’s forehead. “Emotions are more complicated than they really have any right to be. But I think you should apologize.”

Beta grumbles. “Maybe...but I don’t want to....”

Earth sighs. “You don’t have to. But I think...I think you’ll feel better if you do.” He closes his eyes as he feels Papa’s mental call. “They’re looking for us. We need to go back up there and...deal.”

Beta sighs. “Sure we can’t stay here and just fuck all day?”

Earth laughs. “Not today.”

Beta grumbles and pulls Earth closer. “We totally should.”

“We totally can’t.” Earth laughs into his chest, then rolls over on top of the clown. “Besides, I...well. I’d like to come too. We’ll go see Papa, and then you can return the favor.”

In a flash Beta has Earth on his back, straddling him and looming over him, his hair falling down around them like a silky black curtain. “I can return the favor now.”

“You’re just trying to put off the inevitable,” Earth says even as he rolls his hips.

Beta grins. “Maybe I am.” His hand slips between them, grasping Earth’s erection and pumping once, twice. “Are you complaining?”

“N-Not right now I’m not,” Earth gasps, bucking up into Beta’s touch.

Beta keeps a steady rhythm, watching Earth’s reactions with a heated gaze. As drops of pre-cum leak from his tip, Beta carefully spreads them all over the head of Earth’s cock, smiling as Earth groans and lets out a whispered curse.

Beta laughs softly. “Ooooh, that language, little one. You have a filthy mouth.”

Earth laughs breathlessly. “It is after I fucked you with it.”

“Well, damn! I think you deserve a reward for that!” And he lowers his mouth to Earth’s cock.

Earth’s shout is hoarse, and devolves into a strangled groan as he watches his cock disappear into Beta’s mouth. “That .... is so...hot...” he whispers, pressing down on Beta’s head.

Beta chuckles as he takes in Earth’s cock, though once his tip hits the back of his throat he starts to struggle. “R-Relax, breathe through your nose...” Earth murmurs gently, guiding Beta along. “Pull back to breathe if you have to, it’s okay.” Beta closes his eyes and does what Earth says, concentrating on keeping his throat relaxed. Soon enough his lips hit Earth’s base, and the little ghoul groans, fingers curling into Beta’s hair. “That’s ... that’s so good, so...good, babe,” Earth praises, trying not to buck into Beta’s mouth and make him choke. He curses again with the effort of staying still...

Beta growls into Earth’s cock at the term of endearment. In his opinion it is much better than “ya little shit.” He keeps his pace steady, trying to lick Earth at the same time, like the ghoul did for him just a few minutes ago.

“Ahh, yes...your....your tongue is....fuck....” Earth slams his head back into his pillows once, twice, three times. “Beta...babe...you can’t...can’t stop....” Never good with words at the best of times, Earth is almost incapable of speech now.

Beta does not stop, laving his cock eagerly, licking at the sensitive groove on the head. He wants Earth to come so badly...

“Fa-faster?” is all Earth can say, and Beta does his best...and soon Earth can’t help it....his hips are bucking and he’s fucking Beta’s face with each snap of his hips. “B...Babe...I have to....” Earth shouts as his orgasm explodes...

Beta groans as Earth’s flavor bursts on his tongue, and he swallows his ghoul down...he pauses. His ghoul? His eyes flick up to watch Earth as he comes, and he feels a surge of possessiveness. Yes, his ghoul.

Earth pants as he comes down from his erotic high, his hand tangled in Beta’s hair. It takes a few minutes, and Beta just nuzzles Earth and strokes his hips and sides, letting him ride the sensations, and sort of riding with him. Finally Earth manages to say, “Beta...you... that was ... shit ... I mean, not ... it wasn’t....dammit...”

Beta can’t help a soft laugh, and he kisses Earth’s hip. “Take your time, little one.” Then he pauses. “Except Papa’s probably yelling in your head now, huh?” He looks a little sheepish.

“Ahhh....well...” Earth blushes. “Papa...ahh... well. Papa knows we took care of some...business? So he’s not yelling yet.”

Beta groans. “Should have known...nothing can really stay quiet for long when there’s twelve other people involved...”

Earth strokes Beta’s hair. “Well...everyone knows...but on the other hand, no one judges.” Beta just grunts into Earth’s belly, which makes Earth giggle. “We should ... we should go to the others now...”

Beta grunts again, wanting to hear another giggle from his ghoul. And indeed he hears one, making him smile into Earth’s skin. But finally he sits up, pulling Earth with him, and they pull their clothes back on and head out.

Beta gets more and more nervous the closer they get to Papa’s rooms. As Earth opens the door, Beta is dragging his feet, his head bowed, and Earth takes his hand. “It’s going to be fine, I promise,” he says as he pulls Beta with him into the rooms.

Johannes is immediately in front of Beta, and he opens his mouth and blurts, “I’m sorry, I should have used your name.”

Beta blinks at his other half. “No...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you. I...I didn’t realize you meant it...nice.” They stare at each other for a few seconds, then Beta says, “I didn’t break your face, did I?”

Johannes snorts. “Yeah right. My face is unbreakable.”

Another couple of moments, and then the two are suddenly hugging and mumbling additional “I’m sorrys”. Earth grins and pats both of them on their arms.

Suddenly Beta is pushing away from Johannes. “Where is she? Is she all right?”

Air steps forward, snarling. “You have no right to even ask that! Especially considering you caused it!” 

The very angry ghoul begins advancing on the clown, but you quickly step in front of him. “Air. No, calm down. It was an accident and he didn’t mean to hurt me.” 

Air scowls at you, looking back and forth between you and Beta. “I won’t. I can’t.” He exhales hard through his nose, and points at Beta. “You’re fucking lucky. Don’t let it happen again.” 

You heave a sigh of relief, then turn to the clown. “I’m all right, Beta,” you say, stepping forward with a soft smile. He rushes into your arms and holds you tightly, murmuring apologies into your ear. “Hey, hey, it’s all right, Beta. I startled you, I should have realized not to.”

Beta shakes his head violently, puts you at arm’s length, and says, “No. No no NO. This wasn’t your fault! Don’t take the blame!” He shakes you...not hard at all, but Aether still says “No shaking!” “For fuck’s sake, why does everyone around here constantly run around, all ‘oh it’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have done this’ and ‘no need to thank me it’s what I do’?? Stop making it seem like I didn’t do anything wrong! I did!” He looks around at Earth, Papa, Johannes, his gaze stopping at Jonas, his voice rising to a yell. “Admit it, get angry at me, yell and hit me! Dammit to fuck, don’t be nice to me, I don’t deserve it!” Air snorts from where he’d backed up, and Beta points to the tall ghoul. “Be more like him!” 

Your eyes widen, and then a bright flash of anger heats up your spine. You grab fistfuls of his shirt and yank him close to you. “You listen here!” you hiss, unaware that your hands are starting to smolder. “If you think for an instant that any of us here want to inflict more pain on you, you are very sadly mistaken! Of course you fucked up! We all fuck up! Fuck-ups are part of being fucking alive! And none of us are going to punish you just for being alive! I’m not going to hit you! No one is going to hit you outside of training! You’ve...You’ve suffered enough, Beta! Of course you fucking deserve kindness, you more than anyone! That angel fucked you up so badly, made you believe you didn’t deserve it, when you don’t just deserve it, you need it!”

“Sweetness...” Johannes says, a warning in his voice, and you look down to see Beta’s shirt catching fire.

“Jesus fuck!” you gasp, letting go of his shirt as he looks down, eyes wide, and quickly strips the shirt off and drops it, stomping on it. He looks back at you, staring.

“Jesus fuck is right. How the hell....?”

Papa steps up and wraps his arms around you as you begin to tremble from head to toe. “Sometimes her temper...flares up. Literally.” He kisses your temple. “You must calm down, my love.”

“I-I’m sorry, Beta, I-I didn’t hurt you, d-did I?” Your hand lifts as if to reach out to him, but then falls limp at your side again, not wanting to light him on fire too. You let out a little sob and turn into Papa’s chest. “W-Why do I keep doing this?!”

Beta looks panicked. “No, no, you didn’t do anything—it’s not that bad—”

Jonas puts his hand on Beta’s shoulder and gently tugs. “Come on, give her a moment.”

Beta goes to knock Jonas’s hand away, then thinks better of it, and just watches you cry on Papa’s chest. After a few minutes, Jonas clears his throat. “Papa, may I make a suggestion?”

“Please,” Papa replies, his hand making an elegant gesture in the king’s direction.

“I think the nonstop training is taking its toll on our little flower here, and the...events of this morning are telling us she needs to slow down. Why not make this an off day for her? We can focus on tour details, and she can just...relax.”

Papa frowns. “But her training...”

“The king is right,” Aether interrupts. “Papa, she’s had two blows to the head in less than twenty-four hours. We’ve healed her...but she really should rest. Or at least not put herself through the mental gymnastics.”

Papa looks down at you, sobbing into his shirt, and his eyes soften. He nods, pressing his cheek to your hair. “You’re all right, of course.” His eyes light up as he gets an idea, and he smiles to Beta. “My Beta. The rest of us are going to be busy rehearsing for the tour and finalizing details. How would you like to spend the day with our goddess here?”

Beta just stares. “You sure? Even after...what I did?”

Papa smiles, a hint of exasperation in his expression and tone. “Beta, it was an accident. You apologized. And I should think the scorched shirt there tells you what she thinks.”

Beta looks down at the shirt and swallows, then looks up at Papa. “All right. I...yes, I want to.”

Papa smiles. “Excellent. My love, my dear one, please stop crying. Come, let’s get you back into bed.” He gently picks you up and slips you back under the covers.

Through your tears you manage to say, “But my training...I don’t want to disappoint you!”

“And you aren’t, my love,” Papa says as he kisses you.

“But—”

Jonas sits next to you on the bed. “No one is disappointed. No training today. You get treated like a queen. Rest, relaxation, and love. We insist.” He raises an eyebrow, a smirk lifting his lips. “Or do you need another lesson so soon?”

You flush, but you manage a watery smile. “I...well, I wouldn’t say no.”

Jonas laughs softly and kisses you gently. “Rest, my love. Beta here will keep you company and get you anything you want.” 

Beta looks nervous, but he nods, watching you. Earth pats his back and whispers, “You’ll be fine.”

Beta shoots Earth a panicky look, but he nods again. And slowly the others shuffle in only to be told of the change in plans, and soon you are engulfed in gentle hugs, cuddles, and kisses as all your loves take turns reassuring you...and themselves...that you are fine.

As Henrik strokes your hair, he seeks out his king. “I don’t suppose there was any discussion yet about Beta and Johannes and the tour.”

Jonas nods. “I had almost forgotten. Well, since everyone is here already, let’s talk now.” The king looks to Beta. “We know that you would never consent to being left behind. That’s out of the question. But...for one thing, we cannot have two identical-looking men walking around the venues. That would raise too many questions. So Special has offered to disguise you so you may walk around freely.”

“And also,” John pipes up, “we have a question about how you both used to perform. When the angel-king was with us and we did shows...who was singing between the two of you?”

Startled, Beta turns to stare at Johannes, who stares back, dumbfounded. “I don’t... I guess it was...”

“Both of us?” they say in unison.

At their bandmates’ looks of confusion, Beta said, “We were sort of...a team. I dealt with my...the...the angel-king, but I didn’t know how to sing or what...what the songs were, so he...” Beta nods at Johannes. “But over time, I learned...and it was...fun. So we kinda shared the experience...”

Everyone looks at each other, frowning and at a loss. Papa looks between his love and the man who resembles him. “...So what do we do about this? Who is going to perform with me?”

Johannes tries to gauge Beta’s reaction, but it’s like trying to guess what he himself is thinking without actually thinking it. It just gives him a headache, and so he sighs and steps over to his twin. “Beta...do you want to sing on stage?”

Beta glances at you. “If you’re all on stage, who will be with her?”

“There’s always George,” Fire says.

“We can’t put everything on this George,” Henrik answers.

“Doesn’t matter,” Beta says. “George or no George, I’ll stay with her. I don’t need the stage like Johannes does.” He nods at his twin.

Johannes smiles and wraps an arm around Beta’s shoulder. “Thanks, little bro.”

Beta’s eyes widen and he stares at Johannes, with wonder in his eyes. “What...? What did you call me?”

Johannes blinks, then his face turns red and he looks away. “Y-Yeah, well, just don’t hit me again.”

Lying on the bed, hugging a pillow, you melt into a mass of silent tears as you watch Beta nudge Johannes, who nudges Beta back, who then shoves Johannes with his shoulder, and soon it’s a good-natured shoving war.

Papa joins you on the bed and puts his arm around you, kissing your forehead, and you notice a happy tear or two in his eyes as well. “He’s learning so fast. I’m proud of him.”

You throw your arms around Papa, your crying getting perilously close to hysterical. “Oh Papa, he really is working so hard, and he’s trying, even though it’s difficult for him.” You pull away a little and look at Papa. “Are you sure it’s ok for me to not train today? I feel like a sloth for even considering not training, and I don’t want anyone to think I’m slacking...”

“Hey now,” Papa says, smiling softly and cupping your cheek, his thumb gently wiping away the tears still there. “Aether is right. You’ve had two head injuries in less than twenty-four hours. You need to rest. Do not forget, rest is just as important as training.” He kisses you softly, then stands. “Beta will be with you while we are off planning for the tour. If you need anything, just think my name.” He kisses you again, then moves around the bed to Beta, currently laughing as he gets a noogie from Johannes. “Let your brother up, my love,” Papa says with a grin.

Johannes’s laugh is pure joy. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll cut him a break this time...” Then he sees you still a mess of tears, and he crawls over to you lightning quick. “Sweetness, why are you crying? Everything is okay.” And he wraps his arms around you.

“I know, I know,” you whimper into his chest, fingers curling into his shirt. “T-That’s why I’m crying. I’m just so happy to see you both getting along and supporting each other!”

Johannes smiles as you sniffle into him, and he strokes your hair. “He’s gonna be fine.” His eyes widen as he sees Earth come over and take Beta’s hand, and Beta smiles softly down to the little ghoul. “Well, shit. Even more fine than I thought.”

Puzzled, you follow his gaze, your eyes lighting up as you watch Earth and Beta interact. “Oh. My. Fuck,” you whisper, an amazed smile starting to break through your tears. You look up at Johannes. “Is that.... am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?”

Johannes grins. “I think so, because I’m seeing the same thing. Earth will be so good for him.” You nod, fresh tears falling as you beam at the two men.

Papa is smiling as he says, “All right, everyone, we have a lot of work to do today. Beta, I’m counting on you to keep her happy and safe. There will be a Sister outside the door, so if you get hungry she’ll send an order to the kitchens. Breakfast should already be on its way.” He goes up to the tall man and pulls him down for a soft kiss, then turns and nods to everyone. “To the practice rooms. Everyone bring their instruments.”

Slowly, the room empties, as each ghoul and wolf stops and embraces you. Aether, one of the last to go, grips your chin with the fingers of one hand, looking hard into your eyes, as if searching for something. “Promise me that you will rest, my darling girl,” he murmurs.

You grasp his wrist with both hands. “I will, my ghoul. But...” you smile shyly, “does rest mean no sex too?”

Aether tries to look at you sternly, and after a brief struggle, he grins. “It probably should .... but I know better.” He drops a quick kiss on your nose. “Nothing strenuous, darling girl ... no acrobatics, or restraints... stick with slow lovemaking today, ok?” Another kiss, this one on your lips. “I’ll spread the word.”

You sigh into his lips. “Slow lovemaking sounds wonderful, actually.”

Aether groans. “If only I were not needed there...” He drops one last sensual kiss on your lips before he’s moving to the door, and finally, you’re alone with Beta.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which wild emotions remain untamed ...

Beta looks around in amazement, as if wondering how his only desire of being alone with just you has finally happened. You smile to him softly and pat the bed next to you, and he grins and slides in next to you, doing his best not to jostle you or knock you over. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

You smile and snuggle down with him, resting your head on his chest and closing your eyes. “Aether healed me up just fine, Beta. I’m all right.” You smile, enjoying the peace currently—it’s not that you don’t love being around everyone, because you absolutely do, but having twelve loves tends to get...overwhelming.

“What do you need? Do you need water? Or...or...do you need to use the bathroom? Should I comb your hair?”

He’s like an overexcited puppy, you think, and you try not to laugh. “I’m fine, I promise. I can wait til breakfast gets here. The only thing I need...” and you turn in his arms, prop yourself up just a bit so you can really look at him, “...is for you to tell me about you and Earth.”

Beta blinks at you, and he swallows as his cheeks grow hot. “I...well, he’s...” He rubs a hand over his face. “He...he kissed me last night. He said...” Voice trembling a little, whether out of embarrassment or amazement you don’t know, he explains what had happened in Earth’s rooms. “So...I don’t know what we are. But I do know...that I find him fucking adorable and amazing and kind and...” He scowls. “Emotions are confusing bullshit!”

You can’t hold it in any longer—your laughter erupts out of you. “Oh Beta, my love, don’t be mad,” you say as he sulks, “I swear I am not laughing at you, I swear!” You nuzzle him, and tug on a lock of his hair. “It’s just ... you’re right, emotions ARE confusing bullshit!!”

Beta blinks down at you—he can’t stay mad when you nuzzle him like that. “You...you think I’m right?”

“Of course I do. Look at my situation: I’m in a relationship with twelve men. Twelve! Each with his own likes and dislikes and emotions—every time I say something I worry I’m offending one of them. And look at who my loves are—one’s a king, one’s a dark pope, and the rest are their inner circles! I’ve fucked Satan, Beta. Satan.” You sigh, turning your face into his chest. “I don’t even know what my life has become...” But then you relax again, and you look up at the clown with a soft smile. “And you know what? I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Beta hums thoughtfully. “So...so you’re happy. With...with being with everyone.”

You nod into Beta’s chest. “Yes, stupid happy.” You wait because you can tell there’s something he’s trying to work out.

“And...” He squeezes you just a little bit tighter. “And you’re ... okay ... with me and Earth? Me and Papa even?”

You smile, feeling his heart thump under your hand. “It would be awfully hypocritical of me if I wasn’t. You’re all okay with me being with everyone. If I didn’t think the same way for all of you?” You shake your head, kissing his shoulder. “For the record—you and Earth are illegal levels of adorable. And you and Papa are illegal levels of hot.”

Beta’s blush is fiery red. “You think so?” You nod wordlessly. “But...but how does this... I don’t ....” He huffs out a sigh. “How can I be in love with you AND in ....whatever it is with Papa AND then with Earth too? I don’t understand how this works...”

You blink up at Beta’s red face. “...I think I’m starting to understand why my blushing gets all of you so worked up...” You shake your head. “Ok, me, not relevant.” You think for a moment about how to explain it. “You know...I thought the same thing when I first got here. I had...a little bit of experience before this, but not much. And then suddenly I had slept with both Papa and Johannes on my first day here. And then at least half of the second day was nothing but sex. I felt...I felt like a slut. I didn’t know how it worked at all. But then...I got with all the ghouls too. And then the rest of the men from Avatar Country. And then you...” You cup his cheek softly. “And I realized what Papa had been saying all along. If I think about this with any kind of logical thought at all, my brain would explode. So I...I stopped thinking about it. I just...let it happen. And I’m so glad I did because all of you?” You kiss him softly, tenderly. “I love all of you so much. And that does make sense.”

When you pull away, he stares at you, an almost dazed expression on his face. “So you’re saying ... just let it happen.”

You nod and whisper, “Yep...just...let go...”

His kiss is sudden, breathtaking in its speed but still gentle, even as he coaxes your mouth open and slips his tongue inside to find yours.

You moan softly into his mouth, meeting his tongue eagerly with your own. They dance together, stroking and teasing, and you gasp into his mouth as he turns you over, laying you under him, settling his hips between yours. He rocks gently against you, his clothes separating your skin. You whine into his mouth, wanting him to be naked as well, and he just chuckles, hands smoothing down your thighs as he wraps your legs around his hips.

“Aether said slow, and you know I’m trying to do as I’m told,” he murmurs as he slides from your lips to your jawline and slowly to your neck.

You moan. “Oh sure, NOW you decide to be obedient.” You press against him, sliding your arms up and around his neck, your hands sinking into the satin length of his hair. He laughs into your skin, and you’re hard-pressed to find a sound more beautiful. He sucks gently on your neck, leaving faint red marks that you know will be gone soon, but he’s not trying to leave hickeys. He’s teasing you, tantalizing you, wanting you to beg for it. “Y-You...you’re evil,” you murmur, but you’re smiling to him, and he knows you love it.

“It’s not evil if you like it,” he says, his lips searing your skin wherever they touch.

“It’s especially evil if I like it,” you reply, letting out a soft gasp as his hands slide up your sides, resting suggestively at the swells of your breasts, thumbs moving close to but not touching your nipples.

“It doesn’t matter what we call it....as long as you like it,” he whispers in your ear.

You shiver, back arching eagerly. “T-That’s a good point. Kiss me again, please!” He smiles and does so, and you both try to drink each other down. His lips are so soft, and they feel so good against yours, His hair brushes down over your shoulders, making you shiver. His thumbs finally swipe over your nipples, and you hiss in pleasure into his mouth.

“You need to be naked,” you say in between his sucking kisses. “Just....why aren’t you naked?”

“You need to be patient,” he scolds as he lightly grazes your nipples over and over, feather-light touches that are making your nerve endings sizzle.

You whine, back arching into his touch. “S-Since when did you have patience?!”

He laughs, lips sliding slowly over your collarbone. “Since I realized how much fun this is,” he growls back. He swirls his tongue into your skin, a complicated pattern that you wish was a couple feet lower.

“You are....such...a mean person,” you gasp.

“Hey,” he rumbles. “Would a mean person do this?” And he rolls your nipples between his long fingers.

“Yesssssss,” you hiss. “Yes, that’s exactly what a mean person would do!”

He laughs again, turning his cheek against the curve of your breast. “How about this?” And he gives both nipples a light pinch.

You keen, fingers digging into the sheets. “Y-You...y-you’re a dick,” you pant, but you don’t have any heat behind it, and he laughs again.

“Mmmmmm, we haven’t gotten to that yet,” he mutters into your skin. “Give me a minute....or ten...”

You whimper. “I don’t know if I can last that long...” You press your hips up into his, moaning as his clothed erection presses into your clit.

“That’s a fib...” he says as he grinds into you, making you moan again. “I saw how you lasted for the king’s lesson...you can hold on for me ....can’t you?” His tongue slips out and flicks a nipple.

You gasp his name, back arching even more at the feel of his tongue. Words are beyond you for a moment; all you can focus on is the tip of his tongue dancing around your nipple. You shudder, fingers curling into his hair to hold him there. “B-Beta...”

“What, sweetheart?” he murmurs around your breast. “Do you...need something? Can I get you anything? Papa said...” he pauses to lick your nipple, giving it a soft suckle, “Papa said...to keep you happy... and I always do...what Papa says....”

You surge up at that soft suckle, lightning racing down your spine, and Beta finds himself on his back suddenly. “Y-You...are such...an asshole...” Your hands all but claw at his pants, tugging his belt loop free before he turns you over again, this time on your stomach. 

“Ah, ah, someone’s being naughty,” he growls against your back.

He sits up, straddling your thighs, and he runs his hands from your neck down your back, cupping your ass and squeezing both cheeks. You shout into the mattress and kick your legs. “Beta, you’re....you’re such a jerk...”.

He laughs again and gives your ass a soft smack. “You love it.” He squeezes again, smirking at your moan, and he spreads your cheeks wide. “Fuck, look at that pussy...you’re always so soaked...”

"Please,” you whimper, hips rolling. “Please, Beta...”

"Please what, sweetheart?” he asks, his voice low and quiet, dark, rumbly. “You have to tell me, exactly what you want....what you need...” Another soft smack, followed by his hands rubbing your backside, getting very close to your pussy but not actually touching it.  


"Please, please make me come, please!” you beg, quivering under him. He chuckles, and you feel the very tip of his tongue trace down your spine, and when it swirls around the small of your back you nearly scream in frustration.

“I...am going....to KILL...Aether...” you say in between your heaving breaths.

Beta’s chuckle turns into a full-blown laugh against your skin. “Hey, why should Aether suffer? After he healed you and took care of you? That doesn’t seem fair...”  


“You...you know ... what I mean, you mean...tease...”  


He snickers against you, shoulders shaking in mirth as he gives your ass another squeeze. “Talking a little hard right now?” And suddenly one finger swipes over your slit. Your throat closes on a scream, turning it into this odd little gurgling sound.  


“Oh no, what could possibly be keeping you from talking, sweetheart?” he says, smiling ear to ear. “Is something bothering you?” he asks as he fingers your folds, spreading your wetness all over.  


“N-n-n-noooooooo,” you manage to stutter out, barely able to breathe.  


“Are you sure? Because you sound like something is...” One long finger slips inside you, swirling around your inner walls, and you scream. Only once it tapers off does he say, “Wrong.” Every muscle in your body is quivering in need, and your clit feels like it’s on fire. You babble at him, not sure what you’re saying, you just need him to touch your clit.  


“Beta....Beta....” you gasp, “Beta...”  


Now he is practically giggling. “You know my name, that’s a good start,” he says, sliding a second finger into you, slowly working both fingers in and out of you....but still not touching your clit.  


You cry out into the pillow, hips bucking as best they can while he straddles your legs. Your fist hits the pillow in frustration and need, and you cry, “PLEASE! Please, Beta, please, my clit, it hurts, please!”  


“Shhh, shhh,” he hushes you, even as his fingers keep moving in and out of you. His free hand slides up your back and around to your front, seeking and finding a hard nipple and pinching it, making it impossibly harder. “I’m getting there, I promise, but we have to go....slow....”  


“No, no, no,” you whisper, “no more slow, no more...”  


“Yes, yes, yes,” he whispers back, and then he adds a third finger. You clench hard around his digits and wail into the pillow, legs kicking behind you both. One arm slips under you, desperately seeking your clit, and he tsks and moves his hand away from your breast, holding both of your arms behind your back.  


“Oh no, sweet girl, I’m the only one who’s going to touch that pretty clit right now,” Beta says, his voice smooth as the silk sheets.  


“But you’re NOT,” you say on a wail, kicking your legs like a toddler throwing a tantrum.  


“But I WILL,” he says, playfully mocking your wail as his fingers continue exploring your inner walls.  


“But WHEN?” you wail again. “I can’t...”  


“Yes you can,” he singsongs, and then his grin becomes pure evil. “Ah-ha...guess what I found, beautiful girly...”  


“W-What?” you say, afraid of the answer. He doesn’t say anything, but instead his fingers start drilling against a spot inside you that... “OH FUCK OH SHIT FUCKING HELL!” you scream as he pummels your g-spot with the tips of his fingers. Lightning sears each of your nerve endings, and you feel yourself begin to squirt around him.  


He chuckles as you fall apart, and he covers your back with his body, whispering at your ear, “And see? I didn’t even have to touch your clit ... yet.”  


You shudder as you come down, gasping at the aftershocks raking your body. “I...y-you...f-fuck...”  


He laughs, kissing your spine fondly. “We’re about to, yes. But I think you need to come again...maybe two times...or maybe I’ll just lose count.”  


“You....you...” You take in a raspy breath, two. “You wouldn’t dare...”  


“Wanna bet?” His fingers slide out of you with a soft slurp and within a matter of seconds he turns you over onto your back and covers you with his body.  


“You’re still dressed, dammit.” You tug at his pants.  


He laughs, nipping playfully at your neck. “I’ll get undressed when I’m good and fuckin’ ready, girly.” His clothed hips roll over your core, making you hiss at the stimulation.  


“Johannes is...is going to be mad that y-you’re...getting his pants all wet,” you pant, eyes glazing over in lust.  


He snickers. “Considering they’re covered in you, I think he’ll thank me.”  


“What if...what if I ask really nicely?” you say, hips bucking into him, seeking more stimulation.  


“Hmmmm,” he rumbles, pretending to think. “Why don’t you try, see what happens.”  


“Please, get naked....pretty please...cherry on top,” you say, breathless, as his mouth moves along your collarbone.  


He props himself up on his hands, looks deep into your eyes. “Not just yet.”  


You actually growl at him. “You’re an asshole.”  


He laughs. “That was adorable! Do it again!”  


“I will if you get undressed.”  


“Never mind.” He smirks at you, and then his hips are suddenly pressed up hard against your center, and they start rolling and swirling, the friction delicious and not nearly enough for you to come.  


“I may be an asshole,” Beta growls, “but I think you just might like me that way.” He punctuates each word with a thrust against your center.  


“I’d like you more if you’d....just....fuck me,” you say in between your gasps.  


“Tsk, tsk, such a mouth on you.” Beta chuckles.  


You cry out in frustration and reach out, suddenly ripping his pants open. The button pops off and goes flying, but you don’t care—your hands are already on his skin, eagerly touching him, nails leaving faint red lines down his hips. He growls, eyes closing for a moment, before he grins and pins your hands above your head. “You want me to fuck you? Oooh, girly, be careful what you wish for...”  


“Aether said...” You swallow hard. “Aether said no restraints.”  


“Yeah he did.” Beta tilts his head, thinking. “But you’re not really restrained. Just...pinned.” He licks your neck.  


“I don’t see the difference,” you whisper.  


“There’s a difference, girly.” His free hand goes to his cock, and you lick your lips, watching as he pulls himself out of his open pants. The only warning you get is an almost manic grin before he shoves himself fully inside you. You scream his name as he doesn’t give you any chance to catch your breath, his hips pistoning against yours. Luckily, all that teasing had had a point to it—you were more than wet and relaxed enough to take him pounding you like this.  


You wrap one leg around his hips and surrender, welcoming each thrust as he drives into you, not caring that this isn’t quite the slow lovemaking that Aether prescribed.  


He laughs, pumping into you wildly, loving how soaked you are around him. Then, suddenly, he realizes what he’s doing and his eyes widen. His hips slow, coming to a stop against yours, and he swallows. “I...I’m sorry. A-Aether said...t-this isn’t...I-I lost control...”  


He sinks down onto you, burying his face in your neck and letting go of your arms, which you immediately wrap around his shoulders. “Beta, it’s...it’s ok,” you say quietly, “we both lost control, it’s all right...” You stroke his hair, and your inner walls contract, gently squeezing him, dragging a moan out of him. “You feel so good inside me, Beta, don’t stop now.”  


He pulls back, looking into your eyes. You nod to him encouragingly, and he smiles faintly, before moving. His hips make a slow roll, sliding out and in achingly slowly, letting you feel every inch he has.  


You close your eyes on a moan, your hips meeting his thrust. “So...good,” you whisper as you wrap both legs around his hips. He slides his arms under you, gathering you close.  


“Open your eyes, precious,” he murmurs. “I want to watch you come apart.”  


You open your eyes, and his are intensely trained on yours. You shiver, watching his gaze flit over his face. Then he moves you, turning onto his side, your legs entwined together. You gasp, arms tightening around him at the intimate position.  


Through one deep slow thrust after another, your gazes are locked together, your breaths are synchronized ... you even groan together, perfectly matched.  


“I love you, Beta,” you whisper.  


His hips stutter, stop for just a moment. You see a tear slip down his cheek, and his eyes close. “I don’t feel like I deserve it...and I don’t know if I ever will.” He cups your cheek. “But hearing you say it makes me so happy.” He kisses you before you can say anything, and your heart breaks that he thinks that about himself. When you come, it’s together, and it’s gentle even as it swamps you. You don’t make any sound, you just shudder and cling to him as he clings to you.  


The two of you lie there, wrapped up together, slowly coming back to yourselves after the high of orgasm, neither of you willing to pull away. “You deserve it, Beta, you deserve it all,” you murmur as you stroke him everywhere you can reach.  


“But...but I’ve just been a dick...I hurt you...I don’t like seeing your blood anymore...not yours...” He presses his forehead to yours. “I don’t wanna hurt good people anymore...just those that deserve it, like that Frank guy...”  


You freeze, and it feels like a bucket of cold water is poured down your spine. “Like...like who?”  


“Frank...that guy.... I don’t know exactly who he was ... I showed up kind of in the middle of things...” Beta frowns a little, trying to remember. “That greasy asshole at your apartment building. You know the one…”  


“Yeah, I know the one...” you say slowly. “What did...what happened?”  


He beams at you. “He said some fucking awful things about you. And Papa went demon in front of him. So I slit his throat!”  


You go pale. They...he... “Oh fuck...” You roll onto your back, hands on your stomach, feeling like you’re going to throw up.  


It takes a moment for Beta to realize that you aren’t responding the way he expected. “Wait...what’s the matter?” He sits up and reaches for you, but you pull away.  


“You...you killed him? No, that’s...that’s...” You rush off the bed and into the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You have no idea how to handle this, but...but you also don’t want to scream at Beta either.  


Bewildered, Beta gets up, makes his way to the bathroom, and jiggles the handle. “What’s wrong? Why did you lock the door?”  


“Just...just...” Tears start to form, and your stomach roils. “Just...not now, Beta...” And you lean over the toilet and vomit.  


He hears you throw up and panics. Not knowing what else to do, he thinks as hard as he can, *EARTH!*  


Down the hall, the little ghoul jumps straight off his drum seat, eyes wide. “P-Papa! S-Something’s wrong!”  


Everyone is at full alert, but Papa holds up a hand. “Wait, wait ... is our goddess all right?”  


“I...I can’t tell for sure,” Earth says, “but Beta just yelled for me...something...well, something is wrong.”  


The others look ready to storm down the hallway, but Papa stops them. “Don’t...keep practicing. I’ll call if I need you all.”  


Johannes looks at Papa, frowning. “If you think I’m staying here--”  


“Yes, yes, come on then!” Papa puts a hand on his wolf and blinks back to his rooms.  


Beta is pounding on the door, cursing and calling out to you. “Please! I’m sorry, whatever it is, I’m sorry!”  


“What is going on?” Papa asks.  


Beta whirls around at the sound of Papa’s voice and heaves out a relieved breath. Finally, someone who can help him fix...whatever just went wrong. “I don’t know, I don’t know...everything was fine and then it wasn’t, and she locked herself in the bathroom and she won’t come out, she won’t even talk....”  


Papa walks over and puts a hand on Beta’s shoulder. “It will be all right, Beta. Why don’t you sit down, and we’ll go talk to her.” Beta hesitates, then nods, sitting on the bed. Papa thinks for a moment, and then Earth is there, holding the clown. Papa puts a hand on Johannes’s shoulder again, and suddenly they’re in the bathroom. They spot you immediately, sitting hunched over the toilet, wiping your mouth as your dry heaves subside. “My love?”  


You sit up, staring at them with a look that makes Johannes’s insides freeze. “Is it true?” you ask, your voice shaky.  


“Is what true?” Papa responds.  


“Did you... did you kill my l-land...Frank. Did you kill Frank?”  


Papa can feel Johannes look at him, but he doesn’t take his eyes off you. “My goddess...”  


Papa starts toward you, but you scramble back, tears splashing down your cheeks. “W-Why...? Why would you think that was okay at all?!”  


“The things he said about you--”  


“Didn’t fucking matter! I never had to see him again! I-I told you, I can’t...I can’t condone killing!”  


“He saw my true form, my love.” He takes another step toward you and you move backward again.  


“I don’t...don’t come closer,” you say.  


Papa closes his eyes for a long moment, then speaks. “My love, he saw my form, he saw Johannes...change. There was not much we could do.”  


You stare at him. “There was nothing you could do except kill him?”  


“I don’t have the power to modify memory, my love, my goddess.”  


“Besides,” a new voice pops up, “he was going to die the following week from a heart attack.” You feel strong arms wrap around you, and you gasp at Satan holding you to their breast.  


“Wait...what?” You squirm in Satan’s arms to look at them. “How could you know when...” Satan just looks at you, eyebrow raised, and you flush. “Okay, dumb question. But...okay, just because he was going to...that doesn’t make it right!!”  


Satan sighs and strokes your hair. “You really do keep forgetting who your loves are, don’t you? Johannes was in clown mode—you know how he gets. And Papa is half demon, and a powerful one to boot. What you think is right, and what they think is right are two very, very different things. They didn’t tell you because they didn’t want to upset you. But regardless, Frank was bound for Hell whether or not they killed him.”  


“He’s...he’s in Hell? Really?” Satan nods, a dark gleam in their eyes. “So there is such a thing as justice....thank...well, thank you, I guess.”  


Satan drops a kiss on the top of your head. “Truly, I need no thanks for dealing with shit like that ... it’s a pleasure.”  


Papa looks to you, and it’s obvious that he wants to say something. But he...for once, he’s at a loss. He doesn’t want to apologize, because to him, he did nothing wrong. But he also hurt you...the duality feels like his heart is tearing in two, and so he blinks out without another word. Johannes closes his eyes, feeling much the same, and just stands there.  


You don’t notice Papa’s departure...you’re still focused on Satan. “I just.... I just don’t know... it seems so wrong...”  


“That’s because you’re human, and a good-hearted one at that. It’s what makes you a breathtakingly beautiful woman and also quite possibly the most perfect conduit I’ve ever seen.” They squeeze you tightly then hold you back at arms’ length. “But, my precious treat, you are going to need to come to an understanding within yourself about this type of thing if you want to stay with your loves. You can’t hold them to a human standard and expect your relationship to last.”  


You hesitate, watching Satan, looking into their eyes. “They...I do forget that they’re...not human. They’re just so perfect to me, that...that when this sort of thing happens it’s so jarring and...I’m never ready for it. But...but you’re right. They’re not human. The way they do things...I can’t fathom why sometimes. But it’s...it’s not my place to judge if I can’t understand.” You turn for Johannes, holding your hand out to him, and he takes it. “I’m sorry, love.”  


Johannes sinks to his knees, kisses your hand, then presses his forehead to the spot he kissed. “Oh sweetness, if I could be perfect for you, I would. All I can do is be me ... this wild, crazy, whirlwind of a mess...and hope to hell it’s enough for you.”  


“No, no, Johannes, that’s...” You scramble out of Satan’s arms and hug your wolf. “You are perfect. You’re just..not the type of perfect I expected.” You smile and cup his cheeks. “I still don’t...know how to deal with all of your...more violent sides. And that’s on me, my love, not you.” You kiss him, softly. “Just keep being you.”  


He kisses you in return, cupping the back of your head, nearly dipping you in his passion. When he finally lets you come up for air, you cling to him but gradually realize.... “Where’s Papa?”  


“I... I don’t know, sweetness. He... blinked out.”  


Your heart hammers. “I-I have to...fuck, I have to apologize to him, and to Beta, and...fuck, I’m so sorry, Johannes.” You kiss him again and rush into the main room.  


Satan smiles and pats Johannes on the shoulder. “You’ll all be fine. Maybe next time though, be a little more upfront?”  


Johannes bows his head with a sigh. “Yeah. I....yeah. I was just trying to avoid...this.” He looks up at Satan. “I can’t though, can I.”  


Satan shakes their head. “No. You really can’t.” They cup Johannes’s face gently before saying, “Remember the lesson learned .... it’s going to come up again.” And with that, they disappear.  


Johannes stands there for another moment, head bowed. He heaves a sigh, mutters, “Why’s this love shit so complicated?” and turns for the door.  


You, meanwhile, run into Beta’s arms. “I’m so sorry I scared you, Beta! Everything’s okay now, I promise!”  


Beta wraps his arms around you, but he’s still bewildered. “I don’t ...” He looks at Earth, who shrugs and smiles. “Are you sure you’re ok? You seemed.... I thought you were mad at me.” He puts his head on your shoulder. “I don’t want you to be mad...at me or...or any of us.”  


You kiss his forehead softly, then press yours to his. “Oh Beta, I know...and at first, I was angry. And...and scared. I’m...despite being a conduit, I’m still human, my love. I have...a much different outlook on killing.” Earth gently rubs your shoulder and you smile to him. “But I have to remember that you all are not, and it’s...different for you.”  


Earth kisses you, then Beta. “I think...well. Ha. I think sometimes we forget you’re...human. So, it...it evens out. Maybe?” He caresses your cheek and kisses Beta again. “Are you....will you be ok if I go back to practice?”  


You feel a little weepy, but you nod, and Beta playfully growls, “Yeah, go on, I like having her to myself.”  


But you grab Earth’s arm. “Did you see Papa when he left?”  


“No. I thought he was still with you.”  


“Shit...can you feel him out?” you ask as Johannes finally comes out of the bathroom. The wolf wraps his arms around you from behind, kissing your bare shoulder, making you shiver.  


“Of course.” Earth closes his eyes, then blinks. “He’s...back in the practice room.”  


You blink as well, and the weepy feeling doubles. “Oh...h-he must be reassuring everyone. Y-You both should get back, you’ve g-got work to do.”  


Johannes and Earth agree...but your stomach is in knots. Papa has never left you without some sort of reassurance, be it word or touch, and you are suddenly feeling adrift... Maybe...maybe this time, you’ve upset Papa past his tolerance...  


Earth presses a reassuring kiss to your forehead, kisses Beta one last time, and stands. He takes Johannes’s hand and blinks out, reappearing in the practice room. Papa is talking with Jonas, Fire, Aether, and Tim, looking over some music scores. “And I think if you’re all up for it, we can make this section right here a little more challenging.”  


“Papa.” Johannes steps over and gently tugs on the dark pope’s sleeve. “Can I talk with you for a second?”  


Papa glances at him quickly then turns his attention back to the music. “Right now, Johannes? Can’t it wait? We’ve got a lot to get through, and not much time.”  


Johannes stares at Papa for a moment, then says, “No, it can’t fucking wait.” Fire and Aether put their hands on Jonas’s and Tim’s shoulders and slowly back away. Johannes comes right up to Papa, staring down at him. “What. The fuck.”  


“Not. Now,” Papa hisses back. The feeling in the room quickly turns tense with the threat of possible violence.  


“Oh I think right the fuck now.” Johannes’s voice is low, dark...he is practically in clown mode. “Right the fuck now and right the fuck here.”  


Papa snarls, and then Earth is there, a hand on each of them. But before he can begin the grounding process, both Johannes and Papa snarl at him “NO!” and the little ghoul squeaks and flees. The taller men turn back to each other. “What do you want me to say?” Papa snaps. “That I’m about ready to break from the way she looked at us? That all I want to do is curl up into a ball and sob? What the fuck good will that accomplish?! Nothing! So I’m going to fucking work on this tour, my last. Tour. So that I can make it as good as I fucking can!”  


“As a matter of fucking fact, yeah, I do want you to say that ... to her, not to me. I don’t need to fucking hear it, because I fucking felt it too. But at least I stayed there and held my fucking breath while Satan talked a little sense to her. At least I gave her the chance to tell me how she felt, and to apologize to me, even though she sure as fuck didn’t need to. At least I gave her the chance to try to work through her fucking human emotions.” Johannes is fired up now. “What did you do? What the fuck did you do?”  


Papa looks stricken, tears slipping down his cheeks. His shoulders seem to slump into themselves, and then he’s gone again. Johannes swears and turns to Earth, who’s cowering behind his drum kit, John trying his best to hug the little ghoul and reassure him. He turns and spots Aether. “Where is he?!”  


Aether puts his hands out. “I don’t... Johannes, I don’t know. He’s blocked me, I can’t tell where he is.”  


“Goddamn fuck!” Johannes whirls around and sees Air standing before him.  


“Wolf, you need to calm down.”  


“Oh that’s rich coming from you!” Johannes snarls. “Don’t tell me to calm down when she’s down the hall, thinking that she’s managed to push Papa away from her and that he’s done with her!” Air looks startled. “Yeah, that’s what she’s thinking. She didn’t say it, but I could sense it. So you need to for-fucking-give me if I’m fucked off right now.”  


Jonas steps forward. “We’ll find him, Johannes.” He walks up to the taller man and motions for him to bend a bit, then whispers into his ear, “Right now, you need to apologize to Earth. Look at the poor guy.” Indeed, Earth is sobbing into John’s chest, Avatar’s drummer glaring at Johannes as he strokes the ghoul’s hair comfortingly. Jonas turns to the rest of his men and the other ghouls. “All right—my men, wolf forms. Ghouls, anywhere you can think of, check.”  


Johannes takes several deep breaths, trying to slow his whole body down, only succeeding a little bit. He moves over to John and Earth as John stands up. “What the hell, Johannes?”  


“Yeah, yeah, you can kick my ass about it later.”  


John steps up to Johannes. “I won’t. But you made him sob—how do you think Beta’s going to take that?” He stomps away, turning into his pitch-black wolf form and running out the door with the rest of the men.  


Johannes heaves a sigh. “Everything is fucked up today,” he mutters, then sits down next to Earth and draws the little ghoul into his arms.  


He tries to pull away, whimpering, “No, no, I’m sorry, I interrupted, I’m so sorry,” and Johannes’s heart breaks a little more.  


“Interrupted what, little dude?” Johannes says as quietly as he can when he’s still fired up. “I don’t understand. I’m the one who should be apologizing ... I know I lost my fucking temper ... I just....she’s upset, and I can feel it, and it’s freaking me out.”  


“Y-You and...and Papa wouldn’t...have...well. You wouldn’t have hurt each other. But I was s-so scared you would, a-and I tried, and I shouldn’t have...” Earth presses his face to Johannes’s chest, shuddering.  


Johannes really does start to calm down as he holds his little dude to him. “Hey now...you did the right thing, Earth. We were the ones being dicks.”  


They sit together, calming each other down, until Earth finally says, “Does she...well. Does she really think Papa doesn’t love her anymore?”  


Johannes blows his breath out on a huge sigh. “She’s afraid ... she’s afraid she’s been too much trouble one too many times.”  


“And he’s afraid that...she thinks he’s a monster.” Earth sighs, wiping the tears from his face. “We have to...well. Help them.”  


“You’re not wrong, little dude. You’re not fucking wrong at all.” Johannes sighs again. “I just don’t know what to do to help.” He looks around the practice room. “Fuck, at this rate, we’re never going to be ready for this tour.”  


Earth smiles. “Yes we will. We can get past this.” Earth kisses Johannes’s cheek and stands up. “Let’s find Papa. And...well. No more yelling?”  


Johannes growls. “No goddamn promises, little dude.” He stands up and looks around, as if Papa might be hiding somewhere in the room. “You know how he thinks. Any ideas where he might have gone?”  


Earth looks disappointed but resigned. “We could check the gardens, but he knows we’ll check there. I have a feeling...he may have gone to Hell.”  


As the other ghouls and wolves begin to return, reporting no sign or scent of Papa, Johannes realizes Earth might be right. “Well, Earth, if that’s where he went, how do we get there?”  


Jonas clears his throat. “Maybe you should let Papa do what he needs to do, Johannes.”  


“Maybe, but I don’t think I’m gonna.”  


Aether sighs. “Papa is...stubborn. Sometimes even more so than you are. Let him cool down, give him an hour. If he’s not back yet, we’ll call Special. He’s our ticket there. Deal?”  


Johannes glares at him, then sighs. “Deal.”  


Jonas claps his hands. “Let’s get some rehearsal time in while we wait.” And they do, although Johannes can’t concentrate.  


Papa, meanwhile, is sitting in Satan’s personal rooms. Decadent, but tastefully, beautifully so, Satan themselves is lying on their bed, running their fingers through Papa’s hair, trying to calm him down. “My Papa, my favorite, you know you need to go back.”  


Papa closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I can’t bear to see that look on her face again. I just... I can’t. It will kill me. And my wolf is angry... everything is just a mess.”  


“And how will it become not a mess if you don’t go back and make it right?” Satan scolds gently. “You know they’ve all been searching frantically for you.” They scowl. “And you and our pup made poor Earth cry! And he’s been doing so well!”  


“You do not need to make me feel worse, you know,” Papa grumbles. “I’m doing just fine with that on my own, without any assistance from you.”  


Satan chuckles. “Oh I don’t know, sometimes a little extra help in that department can give you the kick in the ass you need.”  


Papa sighs, rubbing his face. “Fine, fine.” He stands, scowling. “Next time you need a favor, don’t come to me.” His gaze softens. “Thank you. Even if I didn’t want to hear it, I needed to.” He kisses Satan and is gone.  


The demon lord sighs and shakes their head. “Adorable children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year ago (June 3 to be exact!), @girlwiththepapatattoo and i started posting Chiaroscuro, chapter by chapter, every Thursday night. We weren’t completely sure if anyone other than ourselves would ever read this wild beast of ours, but here we are, a year later: we’re in the middle of posting Aura (part 2), writing part 3, and planning part 4!!! Wild!!! 
> 
> We’ve made new friends through our story, several INCREDIBLY TALENTED artists have made fan art for us (and you’d better believe that STILL blows our minds!!!), and every week we’re still thrilled to share the next chapter in the story of a fangirl who went looking for a bathroom and found a whole helluva lot more. <3 
> 
> Over the past year a few people have expressed interest in having a printed copy of the first part of Chiaroscuro … and our brains started whirring! So … we’ve decided to look into having Chiaroscuro: Part 1 printed! And we want to know – what do you think? Would YOU like to have a printed copy of Chiaroscuro? (Cost still to be determined, but it would be exactly the cost of printing the book + shipping.)
> 
> Comment or message us on tumblr and let us know if you are interested! And thank you SO MUCH for reading Chiaroscuro!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sincere apologies go a long way...

Papa returns to the church, not in any specific room, but in the hallway of the third floor, almost halfway between his rooms and the practice room, from which he can hear music. He hesitates ... whom does he talk to first?

He decides on Johannes first. He wants the wolf with him when he talks to you. He sighs and starts down the hall, opening the door to the practice room and stepping inside. There is silence instantly, and he feels nervous like never before.

Ghoul and wolf alike move to exit the room, but Papa holds up his hands. “Please. The fight was public...the reconciliation should be as well, don’t you think?” Jonas nods, and Papa inclines his head in thanks. Then he turns to Johannes. “My wolf?”

Johannes looks down at the floor for the longest time...then finally looks up. “Yeah, I’m still your wolf.”

Papa smiles tentatively. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I was just...” He looks down, swallows, and looks back up. “Scared. I was terrified. I still am. But...but hiding won’t solve anything.” He steps up to Johannes and cups his cheek. “Thank you. Your harsh words came from a good heart.”

Johannes closes his eyes, trying to gather himself. Finally, he lets his gaze fall on Papa. “I was scared too. And you know I get...cranky... when I’m scared. I wish I didn’t. Everyone would probably like me more if I were less ... abrasive.”

Papa smiles and whispers, “I like you just fine.” He leans up and kisses the taller man, and Johannes melts and kisses back, and the room erupts in cheers.

“Please tell me you talked to her,” Johannes murmurs.

“Not yet, I wanted us both to talk to her,” Papa replies.

Johannes groans. “Ok....but talk to Earth too.”

“Of course. Earth?” Papa looks around, but he barely turns for the drum kits before the little ghoul barrels into him. “Oh Earth,” Papa says, hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

Earth doesn’t say anything right away, just embraces Papa for a long moment. When he steps back, he smiles briefly before saying, “Make things right with her...please.”

“Of course, my friend. I’m on my way now.” He ruffles the little ghoul’s hair before turning back to Johannes and holding out his hand. “My love?” Johannes takes Papa’s hand with a soft squeeze, and they head back down the hall to Papa’s suite. They both take a deep breath before opening the door.

As Papa reaches for the door handle, the door is ripped open and Beta comes barreling out, stopping just short of knocking both Papa and Johannes on their asses. When he realizes who is in front of him, Beta says, “Thank fuck. You are coming in here to talk to her, right? Because if she says ‘I’m fine’ one more time when I goddamn know she isn’t, I am gonna lose whatever shit I still have.”

Papa blinks, then chuckles and gives Beta a hug. “Everything will be fine, dear Beta.” He pats the clown’s shoulder and then steps around him, and he sees you, sitting on the bed, looking...well, one step away from sobbing. “Oh, my goddess...I am so sorry that I just left like that.” He swiftly walks over to you and pulls you up and into his arms, holding you as if afraid you’ll disappear.

You hold yourself stiff, then slowly melt into his embrace, and the sobs you are holding in suddenly erupt from you, and Papa’s tight hold on you is the only thing keeping you from collapsing. “I thought.... I thought...” your words keep getting interrupted by your tears, “I thought ...you were done....with me....”

“Never, my goddess. I will never be done with you.” His arms tighten, holding you against him fiercely, and he sinks to the floor with you as his own tears spill forth. “I am so sorry I made you think that. The way...the way you looked at me made me afraid...I was so scared that you...that you thought I was a monster...that I was going to hurt you...”

“No, no,” you say, shaking your head against him, “I know you won’t hurt me, I know it like I know my heartbeat. I’m sorry that you thought anything different. I’m sorry I forget what you are, and I’m sorry I react the way I do sometimes, I’m so sorry that it takes me a while to get a grip on things, I’m so sorry...”

“The only times that I want you to remember what exactly we are is when things like this happen.” He cups the back of your head as he holds you. “I want to...to be thought of as normal with you. It’s...it makes me feel as though I truly deserve you. But you do need to remember that, every once in a while, we are going to do something that you may think is horrible. But in our minds, it has to be done. Your landlord...” He scowls. “He said all manner of horrible things about you. And it didn’t matter to us if you were used to it, my love. We could not stand for that.” He looks into your eyes, and he smirks faintly and cocks his head. “You cannot sit there and tell me that you do not take even a little pleasure in his demise. He must have been horrendous to you when you lived there.”

You smile faintly through your tears. “He was.... Gods, he was a fucking ass. You did...well, maybe not the world, but you did that apartment building a favor, I won’t lie.”

Papa chuckles. “And, as a bonus, myself, John, and Henrik are going to speak to Jonas and the Clergy about taking over that building and renovating it as a public works project. Lowering rent, making it actually livable.” He laughs as you burst into tears again and nearly knock him over with your hug. 

“You’re so incredible, Papa!” you sob into his neck.

“Be careful now, sweetness,” Johannes says from his spot by the door. “You keep that up and his head won’t fit in his fancy pope hat.”

He chuckles when Papa growls, “Don’t test me, my wolf.”

You laugh softly through your tears, and you pull back enough to kiss him. “I love you so much. And I’m sorry again. I won’t forget anymore, I promise.”

Papa’s face softens and he presses his forehead against yours. “I love you so very much, my goddess. And I will do anything to protect you. Up to and including killing slimy assholes.”

Your expression grows suddenly serious. “But what if...” You pause, unsure if you should continue.

“What if what? Tell us,” Papa encourages quietly.

“I just... what if I forget? What if I get so used to how you and Johannes and Jonas and...and all of you deal with certain things that I forget about my own humanity?”

Papa blinks, and then he pulls you close. “My love...why do you think Jonas was trying to get you out of the room that day you told us about...the incident? Why do you think we did not toy with Frank more? We don’t want you to witness any of what we’re capable of unless it can’t be helped.” He cups your cheek. “One of the reasons we love you is for how beautiful and kind your heart is. We would not see that tainted because of us.”

You take in his words as he gently rocks you. “Will you...promise me something?” you finally say. “Both of you?”

Johannes moves in and kneels next to you, nodding as Papa says, “Of course, my love.”

You reach for Johannes’s hand. “Promise me....if you see me ....forgetting... promise me that you will keep reminding me.”

“I think...it depends on how we remind you. We’re not going to just...do something horrible in front of you randomly. But we could...” Papa looks at Johannes. “We could go in our true forms more often. Would that help?”

“Maybe? I don’t know...just don’t let me lose my humanity, that’s all.” You bring Johannes’s hand to your lips as you lay your head on Papa’s shoulder.

“Never.” Papa turns to you. “I would...like to try something if you’re up for it.” You blink at him, but you nod. “All right. Here goes.” The darkness coalesces around his head. His horns appear as his tail wraps around your waist suddenly. His left eye blazes with light as his right goes black. His claws press gently into your skin, so gently it makes you shiver, and his wings appear at his back, smokey and ethereal. “Close your eyes. I don’t want you enthralled for this. In fact, Johannes, love, will you grab her blindfold?”

Wordless, Johannes quickly gets the cloth and returns, his own eyes averted from Papa’s true form as he focuses on blindfolding you and making sure you’re protected. “All right, Papa, she’s set,” he finally says, his voice low and raspy.

“Papa, what—” you try to say, but you cut off with a gasp as he lifts you into his lap.

“Hush, my little one,” he murmurs, and even just his voice is mesmerizing. “I need you to stay very still for me.” There’s silence for a moment, and then his clawed hands gently cup the back of your head and pull you forward. And suddenly you feel lips on your own. Papa is kissing you in his true form and it’s...your eyes fly open behind the blindfold as fire and ice assault your veins at the same time. His lips feel the same, but also so foreign simultaneously that it almost makes you recoil.

In shock, you reach out, both hands searching. Johannes grabs one of your hands, and you grip him tightly, squeezing him so hard you hear your wolf emit a grunt of surprise. Your other hand ... is caught, and you feel what must be Papa’s tail coiling around your wrist, pulling your arm out to the side.

Papa emits a soft growl, and you feel the spade, soft right now, rub gently over your palm. His tongue slides along your lips and you open for him even as you start trembling on his lap, whether from arousal or fear (or both) you’re not sure. Beta watches from the doorway, eyes wide as he watches the demon Papa kiss his love thoroughly. He isn’t sure...he isn’t sure what he should be feeling right now...

Papa’s tongue slides into your mouth and along your tongue, and you gasp ... like his lips, his tongue feels the same and yet different, and your trembling increases, your grip on Johannes’s hand gets tighter. You don’t know if you should pull away or get closer...

But with Papa snugging you tighter against him, you don’t think you can pull away. You shudder and let yourself sink into his kiss...but only a little. Or at least, you try your best as you feel Papa’s elongated tongue slide completely around yours. You whimper at the feeling, heat winning out over the cold right now.

One of his clawed hands moves from the back of your head down your back, and shivers run up and down your spine as the kiss continues, deepens...and you feel yourself sliding under his spell further ... and you start to struggle in his grip...

“Papa, pull back,” Johannes says sharply. Papa growls, and at first it seems like he won’t give you up. But finally he pulls away from the kiss with a gasp, and he gently pushes you into Johannes’s arms.

“My...my holy fuck...” you whisper as you burrow into Johannes. “What the hell...I don’t ...” Tears are sliding down your face, and when Johannes pulls the blindfold off, you stare at him, expression wild. “What just happened? How did that feel so... right and so…wrong at the same time?”

“That’s what kissing a demon is like,” Papa says in that enthralling voice, and his tone is so sad. “I...I’m not sure that you can handle me like this, my love.” He sighs. “So much for that idea.”

You press your forehead to Johannes’s chest and take in several deep breaths. “Maybe it takes... practice?” you say shakily.

“Or maybe,” Johannes says quietly, “maybe it requires the thrall.”

“No!” Papa snaps, and everyone in there flinches at how animalistic that sounds. He takes a deep breath and changes back to his human form. “Absolutely not.”

You don’t say anything, you just shiver in Johannes’s arms. After a few moments, you turn and slip into Papa’s, and you whisper, “I’m sorry.”

He hugs you to him tightly, so tightly you almost can’t breathe. “You have nothing to apologize for, my beautiful goddess. You’ve done nothing wrong. We just... we’ll just need to figure it out as we go.”

He checks the clock on the wall and smiles softly to Johannes. “I don’t know about you, but I am ready for lunch. Don’t forget who we’re sharing it with...”

You blink as Johannes stiffens. “I um...I did forget, yes. And when you say we...do you mean...just we, or...or everyone?”

“Well...ideally everyone. Jonas will have to interact with Copia every so often as the leader of the main branch.”

“And the more people there, the better I’ll feel,” Johannes mutters.

You blink at him. “About what?”

“About everything,” Johannes growls, “but especially about either one of them being anywhere near you.”

“Wait...you’re still upset about them being here?”

“You’re damn right I am,” Johannes growls as he gets up, and offers you and Papa each a hand. 

You both take his hands and stand, and you frown. “Did...did they threaten me? Or you? Or Papa?”

Johannes scowls more. “No. They were mostly friendly, minus the fucking mouth on Copia. So I don’t know why I feel like this.”

You cup Johannes’s face. “Well ... I’m not going to discount your feelings, my wolf. If they’ve got your instincts up, then that’s what it is. But if we’re all together, it’s safety in numbers, right?” You look at Papa, seeking reassurance.

Papa smiles and nods. “Exactly right, my love.” He kisses you, and then Johannes. “Come, let’s get ready for lunch. You uh...may want to put clothes on, my love.”

You blink, then laugh, remembering you’ve been naked all morning. “Yeah, I’ll go do that.” You head over to the small dresser Papa had brought in for you, and the dark pope turns to Johannes.

“I do know to trust you, my wolf, but...you can be civil, right?”

Johannes snarls. “Do I have to?” Papa raises an eyebrow and just stares at the wolf. Finally, Johannes relents. “Yeah, yeah, I can be civil but goddammit if they do anything even remotely fishy, I’m gonna lose my shit. Every last goddamn piece of it.”

Papa frowns. “...would you like to sit it out?”

“If you think I won’t be there to protect either one of you—” Johannes’s voice is low and dangerous, and he stops himself and walks away a few steps, making a visible effort to calm down.

You come over to Johannes and stand behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “It’ll be all right, my love, we’ll be together. Nothing can happen when we’re together.”

Johannes’s head droops. “Christ, sweetness, I should think by now you know that isn’t necessarily true.”

You smile and press your forehead to your wolf’s back. “I do know that. I’m just trying to be optimistic.”

Johannes can’t help but smile and turn in your arms. “You’re incredible, sweetness.” He leans down and kisses you softly, then gives you a swat in the ass. “Go on, get dressed before I have you for lunch.”

You kiss him back, humming into his mouth. “That sounds like a lot more fun, to be honest.” He chuckles in spite of himself, and you smile. “That’s better. Now I’m going to get dressed.” You grab your clothes and head for the bathroom. “It’ll be the second time I’m actually dressed when I meet someone … I better be careful or it’ll become a habit!”

Papa laughs. “Indeed, my love.” The door closes on your bright smile, and Papa turns to Johannes, and Beta steps up next to the wolf. Papa frowns in thought. “Beta...do you have the same bad feeling right now?”

Beta’s frown matches Papa’s. “Is that what I’ve been feeling since I woke up this morning?” At Papa’s questioning look, Beta says, “I thought it was just me feeling the way I always do when I’m not...when I’m not near her. But...maybe it’s not?”

Papa crosses his arms. “I do not understand...but I won’t discount either of you.” He kisses both of them and steps out of the room to plan lunch.

Johannes looks to Beta. “I don’t get it either, little bro. But we gotta keep her safe.”

“We will. That isn’t even a question.” Beta’s frown gets deeper. “Should we tell the others? Our king, Earth...everyone else?”

Johannes rubs his face with both hands. “No... no, I think we ought to just try to stay calm. It’s bad enough that you and I are on the edge ... if everyone else is too, that’ll make lunch a fucking nightmare.”

Beta nods and his hand moves almost before he can stop it, and he pats Johannes’s shoulder. “We’ll be all right. Nothing will hurt her, and we’ll get through it.” 

Johannes blinks at Beta, then he smiles and ruffles the other man’s hair. “Damn right!”

What little of the morning is left speeds by, and before you know it, you are standing at the mirror, fidgeting with the straps of the dress you decided would be best to wear to meet Papa’s father, and feeling slightly nervous. You look up at Beta’s reflection in the mirror and smile. “I hope he likes me.”

Beta smiles and wraps his arms around your middle, pressing his nose to the back of your neck. “Whoever wouldn’t like you isn’t worth knowing.”

You smile and stroke his hair. “You can be so damn sweet, Beta...but I’m serious. I don’t know how close they are, but I want him to approve of me.”

“The only approval you need is mine and Papa’s,” Johannes says as he strides over, hearing your last words. Beta opens his mouth to retort but before he can, Johannes says, “All right, all right, a few others too, including this chucklehead,” he nudges Beta, “but this Nihil dude is nowhere on the list of men whose opinion you need to worry about.”

You frown at Johannes. “In your mind maybe. But it’s important to me.” You turn fully toward the wolf, looking him in the eye as you continue, “Is this the attitude you’re going to take if you ever meet my mom?” Beta blinks, looking between you both. He’s torn between both viewpoints, agreeing with both of your sentiments. He frowns, wishing emotions didn’t have to be so damn complicated.

Johannes smirks. “Well that’s entirely different.”

“How do you figure?” you say, feeling yourself gear up for an argument.

“I am a massive asshole with an attitude to match, so I have every right to be nervous if I ever meet your momma,” Johannes says as he slides in close to you and begins to nuzzle your neck. “You, meanwhile, are nothing but sweetness and goodness and beauty...you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

You squirm at his nuzzling. “Y-You, oh, that’s entirely unfair! Don’t think you can just cute your way out of this one!”

“I am definitely cute-ing my way out of this one,” Johannes says gleefully as he leaves tiny kisses over your neck.

You can’t help but laugh as you push him away. “Seriously, you big goof, I’m nervous, and I want him to like me, no matter what you say.”

Johannes gazes at you, his smile wide but his eyes looking serious. “I know, sweetness, and I understand what you’re saying. I can’t imagine him not liking you...but even if he doesn’t...we still love you no matter what.”

You smile up to him, tearing up just a bit. “You are entirely too sweet.” You lean up and kiss him deeply, relieved that he understands. You’re so nervous...but you’re determined that this goes well.

“Now come on,” Johannes says with another kiss, “Papa sent me to get you...time to kick ass and take names.” At your panicked look, he says, “Metaphorical ass, sweetness. All metaphorical.” But you sense his own uneasiness and your stomach knots up as he and Beta guide you out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bread ... and a few nerves ... are broken ...

The walk to the private dining room seems to take forever, and by the time you reach the door your hands are sweating. You take a deep breath and school your face into a smile as you walk in. It seems you are the last to arrive. All the ghouls and wolves are already there, talking amongst themselves as Papa sits with Nihil and Copia, and...you hope your expression isn’t showing your shock. You didn’t know that anyone, demon or human, could be that old and still be alive. And Copia looks...nervous at being around all these people.

Papa rises from his seat and swoops over to you with seemingly effortless grace. “My love, you are beautiful,” he says as he kisses your cheek and winks at Johannes. If he’s nervous, he isn’t showing it at all. “Come, let me introduce you.” And he gently leads you over to the ancient being who’s oh so slowly standing from the table.

Papa Nihil turns to you, smiling, and Copia stands up next to him. “My dear, it is lovely to meet you while you are awake.” He winks playfully at you and takes your hand, kissing your knuckles.

You can’t help a grin. “Well, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, I see. It’s lovely to meet you, Papa Nihil.”

“The pleasure is mine. And this is my protégé, Cardinal Copia. He will be taking over for my son after this tour.”

Copia takes your hand in both of his, catching and holding your gaze as he leans over your hand but doesn’t actually kiss it. “Truly an honor to meet the beautiful conduit in person,” he says quietly.

Your cheeks warm just a tad at his compliment, and you smile. “I suppose I’m a bit of a hot topic around here. I still just feel like myself, so please, just treat me like a friend.”

His eyes never leave yours, so you’re able to watch surprise enter his gaze. “A friend?”

“Of course.” You beam at him, and to your delight he blushes himself.

“Well, one can never have too many...friends,” Copia says, his voice still very quiet, and his gaze rapidly becomes a stare that holds you more tightly than his grip on your hand. Johannes’s growl is soft, barely heard above the din of conversation, but it’s enough—you break the eye contact to quickly glance at him, and whatever hold Copia is exerting on you is released.

You take a deep breath and smile quickly to Copia again, then move to sit down next to Papa. Nihil sits back down as well as everyone starts dishing out food. “So, my son, tell me about this alliance with his majesty,” and he nods politely in Jonas’s direction. They’d been introduced before you arrived.

Papa launches into the details and you take the plate Johannes offers you. “You’re lucky no one else heard you,” you say quietly.

“I wouldn’t have cared if they did,” he responds. “That stare of his ... it bugs me.”

You smile. “Is your wolf getting territorial, after all the sharing?”

He shoots you a look, tries to hold back a snarl. “I am NOT sharing you with him,” he grits out through his teeth.

Whatever you are about to say is stuck in your throat as you realize Copia is staring at you again. You start to reach out with your energy, to see if you can feel his.

...and you meet his halfway there. He inhales sharply, but only you can hear it, and your eyes widen as he...he all but caresses your energy with his. You hear suddenly, in your mind, *Your energy is so very beautiful...and so strong…*

*And yours is …* you pause. *...different.* Although Copia’s facial expression doesn’t change, his energy does....almost as if his energy trail is smiling at you...and something feels...not quite right. His energy strokes yours again and you realize he’s catching you in his stare once more.

You gasp, and out loud you say, “Stop!” Everyone looks at you in surprise as you breathe heavily and look at the table.

“My love?” Papa asks, concerned.

“He...he can… I think he can do that thrall thing that you do. But he doesn’t need to be in demon form to do it.”

Copia looks pained. “I-I’m sorry. I do not mean to do it. I just...I have a hard time—urk!” He gasps as he’s suddenly up against the wall, a very angry wolf snarling in his face.  
Almost everyone jumps up from the table, shouting, as Johannes snaps, “Don’t. Touch. Her. Again.”

“I could say much the same thing, pooch,” says Nihil as he raises his hand and an unseen force grabs Johannes and pulls him off Copia. Nihil looks at Papa. “Are manners so hard  
to come by nowadays, my son?”

Papa watches Johannes be carefully deposited back in his seat, and he turns to Nihil and bows. “You have my sincere apologies. Johannes is...protective, Father. A little too zealous at times, perhaps, but rest assured he means well.” Papa stands and makes his way to Copia. “Are you all right?”

You, meanwhile, gently swat Johannes’s arm. “He was trying to apologize! I recognized it for what it was and drew back!”

“Fucking christ,” is all Johannes says as he rubs his face. “Just....fucking christ.”

Nihil’s chuckle is thin, papery. “If I had a beautiful young thing to be protective of, I would jump about too. Of course, jumping isn’t something I do much of any longer.”

Papa helps a shaken Copia back to his seat. The nervous man is trying to reassure Papa that he’s okay, though the trembling in his hands says otherwise. You feel so bad for the man that you send your energy out again, touching him gently with it. He meets your eyes, but only for a moment, before he smiles his thanks and looks down again, his hands steadier. You withdraw your energy, send a look to Johannes, then take his hand under the table, trying to reassure him as well.

“If you’re anything like your son, I’m sure that when you jumped, cities trembled,” Jonas says, and Nihil straightens a bit more in his seat.

“You flatter me. It was...a different time. My methods are no longer valid.”

“Father, you know that’s not true,” Papa says as he settles back in his seat. “Your methods are the foundation upon which this church was built. And when we take the church to Avatar Country, the foundation will become a legacy.”

“Thank you, my son. I do have high hopes. You will do well there, like you have done well here.” Papa smiles and ducks his head, and you grin—Papa looks like a little kid at the praise.

“We’re all looking forward to the challenge,” Papa says, “much like I’m sure you are looking forward to your new role, Copia.” He nods at the other man, who clears his throat.  
“Yes, certainly, looking forward to all of it, certainly,” he says nervously, his gaze darting to Nihil’s.

Papa smiles faintly. “Still haven’t gotten rid of that anxiety, I see. I have a feeling you’re going to do us all proud, my friend.”

Earth, from down the table, pipes up. “If I can do it, you can too.”

Copia shoots a quick smile down the table to Earth. “Well, you’ll...you’ll have to share your secrets with me.”

Earth smiles at Beta before his gaze rests on you. “You’ve got to find your everything.”

Nihil smiles. “I can see that you have been a wonderful influence on everyone here. I have not seen my son so happy in a long time, and for that, you have my thanks.”

You blush faintly and look down. “He’s easy to love, sir.” Papa takes your hand and kisses it softly, warmth in his eyes.

Then Nihil turns to Johannes. “And despite your...outburst, I know that you too have been good for my son. It is good for him to have someone who won’t automatically say yes to him.” Amusement colors his tone as Papa rolls his eyes.

Johannes chuckles in spite of himself. “Ah, Papa, see, it’s not me being an asshole...it’s good for you to hear me say no all the time.” You giggle at Papa’s expression.

Grudgingly, Papa chuckles too. “You’re lucky you’re cute, wolf.”

As Johannes makes an obscene gesture at Papa, Copia asks, “Why are there two of you?”

At first, you think Copia is asking why you are with both Papa and Johannes...and it takes a moment for you to realize that he’s asking about Johannes and Beta. A quick glance at your loves tells you that no one is quite sure how to answer.

“I ...I ... Forgive me,” Copia says, his naturally quiet voice getting somehow fainter. “I didn’t mean to ask a trick question.”

“It’s not that...” you say.

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Papa explains, and Nihil leans back in his chair.

“We have nowhere important to be.”

Papa nods and looks to you. You swallow hard and start explaining about Johannes and the angel sending him to kill you. As you retell the events, you realize anew just how insane your life has become. “...and the energy of my...my orgasm, instead of splitting his energy again, forced the clown, or Beta as we call him, out of Johannes’s body.”

Slowly, Nihil leans forward as you speak, as if your words are pulling him toward you. “Ahh, sex magic, is it?” His papery chuckle escapes from his mouth like puffs of air and his blind eyes still manage to stare at you. “You have witches in your family tree then?”

You blush. “I...I don’t know, sir. I don’t have much family.”

Nihil grunts in disbelief. “Everyone has family. You have parents, don’t you?”

“Father...” Papa says quietly, but Nihil cuts him off with a gesture, still focused on you.

“It’s all right, Papa,” you say. “I have a mother, but she didn’t raise me. I was in foster/group homes, mostly. I talk to my mother occasionally but...we don’t have much of a relationship. I don’t know who my father is. And I have no siblings.”

Nihil frowns, but then his expression turns sympathetic. “I am sorry to hear that. Family is...important to me, you see. To not know them...I could only imagine how hard that must be.”

You shrug, looking down. “You can’t miss what you’ve never had, sir. I suppose if I let myself dwell on it, it makes me a little sad...” You look up, smiling again. “But I have more than enough family now.”

“And this is the best kind of family,” Jonas says. At the questioning look from Papa and Nihil, Jonas and the rest of the wolves say in unison, “The family you choose.” Your smile is watery as you lay your head on Johannes’s shoulder and reach for Papa’s hand as you look around to the others.

Nihil blinks, then smiles softly. “Sometimes, a family is more than just blood, it is true. I, for one, approve of this family, very much.” You beam happily, having wanted nothing other than this outcome.

The rest of lunch is uneventful, and soon Papa is rising from the table. “I fear we need to get back to rehearsal, Father, the tour resumes in just a few days.” Nihil nods, and the group begins to break up.

When you rise from your seat and turn to look for Beta, you find yourself face to face with Copia. Before you can gather yourself, he grabs your hand and bows. “Please allow me to apologize again for earlier. The…” He pauses for such a tiny moment that it’s almost not caught by anyone. “...thrall is difficult to control in the best of circumstances ... and it was drawn to your energy. You’re...hard to resist.”

You smile, though there’s a hint of nervousness to it. “Please, there’s no need to apologize. No one was hurt. I just hope Johannes didn’t scare you too badly.”

You hear the wolf grumble at your back as Copia shakes his head. “His reaction was understandable. I am not upset or offended. I...” He hesitates, swallowing. “I would like very much to talk with you sometime. Under your Johannes’s supervision, of course.”

“Of course,” you say, “perhaps before we leave for the tour.”

Johannes’s growl is louder as Copia’s lips turn up in a queer little half-smile. “I would be delighted and honored to have that time with you. I wasn’t aware you were going on the tour. Are you sure you want to ride around on a tour bus? You could stay here and relax and—”

“She stays with us,” Johannes growls.

You reach back and take Johannes’s hand, though you squeeze a little harder than necessary. “I don’t want to be away from them for so long. Besides, before I was their love, I was their fan.” You grin. “I rarely got to see shows before now, so there’s no way I’m going to miss it. Especially with everyone working together.”

“Of course, I understand completely,” Copia says, but the look in his eyes doesn’t quite match his conciliatory words. “Perhaps we can talk later today, while the others are rehearsing.”

You nod. “I’d like that.” You watch as he bows over your hand again, and then walks with Papa Nihil out of the room. As soon as the door closes you sit back down, hard. “He’s...he’s something else.”

Beta hugs you from behind. “You did really well.”

“Thank you, Beta, it certainly wasn’t easy,” you say as you reach up to tug on his hair. “And having Growly McGrowlypants growling all over the place didn’t help.” You try to glare at Johannes.

Johannes scowls. “You really think that I could have remained calm for that? He was practically fucking you with his energy! If he stared any harder I thought you were going to catch fire!” And, as you named him, he growls again. “And actually suggesting that you stay here...he’s lucky I didn’t attack him again!”

“My wolf, you’re not making any sense,” Papa says as he comes over and tries to embrace the taller man, but Johannes backs away a step. “You’re sharing our goddess with eleven other men—you’ve watched her literally fuck every single one of us and never had an issue. Copia barely touched her and you’re a regular green-eyed monster.”

“Why are none of you seeing it?!” Johannes snaps. “There’s something not right with either of them! And suggesting that she stay here, instead of going with us? They literally just met! How are you so okay with this, Papa?!”

“My love, there is something off about him. I know that. But you and I both know that Satan won’t let anything happen to us. So there’s no harm in at least talking with him. Besides, you’re going to be there. I know I’ll be safe,” you say softly.

“You’re damn fucking straight I’m going to be there. No way on this fucking earth I’m leaving you alone with that... that...” Johannes spins around and kicks a chair.

Jonas comes over, leans a hip against the table, frowning. “What is it that you’re getting from him, Johannes? Is he lying, do you smell...”

“No, he’s not -- well, there was a moment where I thought I smelled something but I wasn’t sure -- and that’s part of the problem.” Johannes shoves his hands through his hair and exhales in frustration. “He’s not lying but he doesn’t...he doesn’t....”

“He doesn’t match,” you say. “His appearance and his words don’t match his energy. Like, if he is frowning, his energy is...smiling.” You shrug. “I don’t know how else to explain it. Maybe we can figure it out if we sit and talk with him.”

Earth comes over and wraps his arms around you softly. “Maybe it’s...well. It’s similar to my drumming.” Everyone looks at him, and he ducks his head but goes on. “You all know that I’m not very confident. But...but I am when I’m behind my drum kit. Maybe it’s...well. The same for him, except with...energy.”

“That makes sense, actually,” Aether says thoughtfully. “Maybe he’s more used to communicating with his energy than words.”

Jonas strokes his beard thoughtfully as he stares at the ceiling, then finally looks at Papa. “How well do you know this Copia? Is he...family or...”

“He is not of the bloodline,” Papa says as Johannes finally allows his touch. “Frankly, I was shocked ... this is the first time that someone not of my family will be leading the church since .... ever.”

Tim, next to Jonas, frowns. “Perhaps they wanted to change things around?”

Papa nods. “That’s what I was thinking, yes. Truthfully...I was never a fan of one family ruling for hundreds of years, even if I am a member of a family just like that. The family starts to get corrupt after a while. So maybe this will be a good thing?” He still sounds uncertain enough that Johannes tightens his hold.

“Stop thinking like that,” Johannes says as he presses a kiss to Papa’s temple.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re being put out to pasture like an old racehorse. Don’t let your stupid-ass Clergy make you feel like that.” Johannes kisses him, hard.

Papa kisses back, chuckling into the other man’s lips. When he pulls away, Papa smirks and says coyly, “Don’t you see? I don’t think like that at all. I’m not being put out to pasture—I’m helping the church expand. I’m still valuable.” He pats Johannes’s ass and moves to the door. “Come, we have more practice.”

You practically drag Beta along in your rush to catch up with Papa and Johannes. “Am I allowed to watch? Please?” You cast hopeful glances at both your loves.

They look at each other, then smile to you. “I don’t see why not,” Papa says, then laughs as you cheer and pull Beta down the hall. He links arms with Johannes and shakes his head as he follows at a less frantic pace. “I am glad that she still loves our music.”

“Me too. She makes me feel like we’re the best bands in the world.” He sighs. “She makes me feel like we’re the best people in the world...even when we’re not. We’re so fuckin lucky.”

Papa smiles. “We are. I cannot blame you for being so protective, my love. Just...if they’re not doing anything to hurt her, you cannot react with violence.” He keeps his voice gentle, and gives his arm a soft squeeze.

The wolf can’t hold back his growl. “The fuck I can’t.”

“Johannes...” Papa sighs.

“Ok, maybe I shouldn’t...but it’s my first reaction when it comes to her.” He glances down at Papa. “And to you.” He sighs. “If I upset you or pissed off your father...I’m sorry. I swear, something isn’t right with that Copia dude...”

Papa shrugs. “He’s been like that for as long as I have known him. Awkward and shy and...frightened. He never had the advantage of finding a love like Earth has to come out of his shell. So yes, he is odd. But from everything I’ve seen and heard, he’s a good man.” Papa snorts. “Besides, you and I are hardly the people to preach about what is normal.”

“Speak for yourself, dude, I am totally normal.” Papa snorts. “When compared to all the other shape-shifting lunatics out there, I’m as normal as you’ll ever get.” Johannes quiet for a second, then says, “I’ll try to ease up on the guy...but...well, I don’t trust him. I’ll be glad to get her the hell out of here and away from him.”

Papa nods. “I know, my love. I feel the same way. There are too many here who want to simply...use her.” He scowls. “It’s not right, and we will not let that happen.”

“Too fucking right,” Johannes says as they reach the practice room. Before they step in, Johannes grabs Papa and kisses him again, hard. “I’m not going to let anything happen to any of us. That’s a promise.”

Papa groans into Johannes’s kiss, then gently cups his cheek. “I know, my love. We’ll all be fine.” He kisses the other man again, then steps into the room. Music immediately surrounds him, and he can feel his shoulders relax as he watches Jonas and Fire playing, their sounds weaving around each other.

You are sitting off to the side, Beta next to you stroking your hair, and you’re practically vibrating with excitement as you watch the guitarists duel before John and Earth join in with a thunderous beat. You beam at your loves and they chuckle. “So sad to see she’s not enjoying herself,” Johannes says with a sigh.

Papa sighs as well, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “The fact that she doesn’t like our music...oh, Johannes, it makes me faint!” And he collapses (gracefully) into his wolf’s arms. You can’t help a giggle even as you stick your tongue out at them.

“They’re ridiculous!” you say loudly to Beta as you watch Johannes and Papa goof around, laughing at their antics. Beta just nods and watches everything, humming along a little but mostly enjoying your excitement, and when Papa and Johannes finally begin to sing, he laughs at your nearly breathless squealing.

Their voices blending and complementing each other makes you tear up at the beauty of it, and you can only imagine the reaction of the other fans. As the song comes to an end you applaud furiously, and everyone grins and takes a bow—Johannes mock-curtsies.

You laugh and chant, “More, more, more!” And your loves oblige, starting up another song... and another...and another...

By the time rehearsal is done, you’re asleep in Beta’s arms, smiling softly as he carries you down the hall. A sense of peace Beta’s never felt before steals over him, and his smile is tender as he lays you gently down in the bed.

He looks up from you only when Papa puts a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want to wake her up, she looks so beautiful like this,” Beta says quietly.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re going to have a late dinner then,” Papa answers with a smile. “We could probably all use a little nap ... it’s been a wild day.”

Jonas chuckles as he slips under the covers with you. “Every day is a wild day around here.”

Johannes snorts. “You’re not wrong.”

The wolves and ghouls move about the rooms, some settling down on the bed with you and Jonas and drowsing, others relaxing on the couch and chatting quietly about the upcoming tour and what still needs to be worked out.

Earth is snuggling with Beta, Water and Fire are arguing once again about tour bunks, and Papa and Jonas are talking about meeting fans after, when there comes a knock on the door. Papa blinks, but gets up to answer, and standing outside looking a bit sheepish is Copia.

“Oh, um, hello. She, um...said we could talk later.”

Papa’s pretty sure he hears a growl from somewhere behind him, and he briefly closes his eyes and sighs before saying to Copia, “I’m so sorry, my friend, but she is asleep, and I’d rather she rest until dinner. Maybe another time...?”

“Of...of course...” Copia says. “She...ah, is it my imagination or is she asleep more often than she is awake?”

Papa smiles. “She’s been training hard lately. The more sleep she gets on a rest day, the better.”

Copia nods. “That...that is true. Could...would it be all right if I sat in on her training tomorrow?”

No doubt about it this time—that was definitely a growl and that... that was the sound of a wolf being restrained by one...maybe two other wolves and...oh yes, Air would never miss a chance to tackle Johannes to the ground.... Papa sighs again. “It’s possible. I’ll need to ask her permission....you understand of course.”

“Of course. Please, send word to my rooms. G-Good night.” And he scuttles away.

Papa shuts the door and turns to see Air, Jonas, Tim, and Henrik all piled on top of Johannes, who is snarling and struggling under them.

“Let me up, you assholes, let me up!” Johannes snarls. “I wasn’t going to hurt him...much. Just let me the fuck up!”

Papa shakes his head. “I’m tempted to have you all continue to sit on him for the rest of the evening.”

Jonas sighs. “You’re making an ass of yourself. Copia was perfectly cordial. Until he does something to change that, I’m ordering you to at least be civil.”

After a few moments Johannes stops struggling and calms down somewhat, and the others let him up (although Air is most reluctant). He stands, looks around, and says, “Fuck you. Fuck all of you.” He looks over at you to be sure you’re still asleep, then says, “I’m going for a fucking run,” and he slams out of the room.

Jonas sighs. “Henrik....” but Henrik is already out the door, intent on running with Johannes.

There’s silence for a few beats, and then Papa murmurs, “I don’t know what to do. Copia has given us no reason to be rude to him. But I do not want to exclude Johannes from her training tomorrow.”

Air snorts. “Like he’d let you.”

Papa tilts his head. “True enough.” He drops onto the couch and closes his eyes. “I suppose it would be unrealistic to have you all sit on him...”

“I volunteer,” Air says.

Papa laughs, though there’s very little humor in it. “I know, my dear Air.” He leans sideways, landing softly on the couch cushions, and sighs heavily, not saying anything else.

Jonas shakes his head and heads for the door. “I’m going after them. Be back soon.”

\--

The huge black wolf throws his head back and howls, sounding angry and mournful at the same time. It looks around, sniffs once, then takes off, paws pounding the ground as it runs...and runs... A blond wolf hauls ass after it and soon catches up. They nip at each other once, twice....then run harder, the black trying to leave the blond behind but never succeeding.

Not long after that an even larger, golden wolf catches up, along with a sable one and one an even darker black than the first. They run together, following the first wolf’s lead, waiting for him to tire himself out so that they can talk.

The wolves run across the land, growling and nipping and yelping, the beat of their paws sounding like thunder. The first black wolf shows no sign of stopping ... until finally the golden wolf nips at the black’s back leg, tripping it up. It lets out a high-pitched yelp as it loses its footing and rolls, slamming into a tree. The others stop abruptly, gathering around as the fallen wolf slowly rises up, shaking its shaggy head, and then Johannes is there, half sitting up. “You fucker, you did that on purpose.”

Jonas also shifts back, scowling. “You’re damn right I did. Attacking before the other person shows any hostility at all is something you did when Beta was part of you. This shouldn’t be who Johannes is. Our love was never in any immediate danger today, and yet you acted as if Copia was holding a dagger to her throat all night.”

“Not only that,” Tim says, the sable wolf disappearing, “but you’re essentially saying that you trust neither her nor Papa’s judgment about him. How’s that make them feel?”

Johannes gets to his feet and shoves Tim. “In case you weren’t paying attention, she agrees with me that something isn’t fucking right with him!” He spins, chest heaving, and stares wildly at Jonas. “And goddammit to hell, do you think I don’t know that I’m being an irrational fuck-wit? I know. I know! I have been trying to shut myself up and I can’t because my goddamn instincts are going off like fucking firecrackers and everyone treating me like a stupid fuck isn’t. Fucking. HELPING.” He raises his head to the sky and screams.

Tim scowls and makes to push him back, but Jonas holds out his hand to stop him. “Yes, you’re right. She does agree that something isn’t right with him. But she never agreed to attack him outright, and you know that. We’re not treating you like a stupid fuck, Johannes. We’re treating you like a dangerous fuck. In a few weeks we’re all heading back to Avatar Country, with a new alliance secured. And if you happen to kill the next leader of the church, what do you think happens to that alliance? We could go from allies to enemies in no time flat. Do I only want to think of our goddess? Of fucking course I do. But I cannot. I already have a fucking entire country’s worth of people I need to win back over, I don’t need the extra weight of going to war with a Satanic church too!”

Johannes laugh is wild and loud, uncontrollable. “Then lock me up, my king. Lock me up and let me lose my sanity in peace until we have her safe in our homeland.”

“Maybe we should,” John mutters. “It would serve your overdramatic ass right.”

Even before anyone can blink, Jonas transforms into the great golden lion and roars into Johannes’s face. The wolf takes a step back in spite of himself, leaning against a tree. Jonas turns back, and his face is thunderous. “Stop being a selfish ass, Johannes, and fucking think! Look at the world around you and start seeing how you affect it, not how it affects you! You cannot hurt Copia over a gut feeling! I swear to you, if he gives us a good reason, we can take him apart! But not. Until. Then. Do I make myself clear?!”

The others step back in spite of themselves. They’ve never seen Jonas as himself get this angry.

Johannes stares at his king for long moments, defiant. Only the slightest tremor in his hand gives any hint that Jonas has frightened him. The others just watch, glancing back and forth between the king and the wolf, Henrik practically whispering, “Do as he says, Johannes.”

Finally...finally... Johannes lets his gaze fall to the ground, barely, for a fraction of a second, then he stares at a point past the king, refusing to meet his eyes. “Crystal, my king. Nothing will happen to Copia by my hand. Until it is necessary. You have my vow.” His expression hardens. “I’ll be back. Don’t fucking follow me.” He shoots a gaze at Henrik, who nods. Satisfied, Johannes shifts into the massive raven and takes to the sky, his cry angry, resigned.

“Nevermore, asshole, nevermore,” Jonas says under his breath.

Tim frowns as he watches the huge bird fly off. “...I don’t understand how he thinks he’s in the right here.”

John chuckles. “Love makes you stupid sometimes.”

“He’s not stupid, John,” Jonas says tiredly. “He’s...scared.”

“Of that Copia dude?” John scoffs. “That makes no sense. He’s a quiet scrawny little guy...kind of makes me think of a rat. He’s nothing to be scared of.”

“He’s not scared of Copia himself,” Henrik says softly. “It’s what Copia could potentially do to our goddess. You heard her at lunch. She said something about a thrall?”

Jonas frowns, tugging softly on his nose ring. “John, get your spies on this, okay? Find out whatever you can about Copia.”

“They’ll be on it as soon as I’m back at the church,” John says.

“Then let’s go,” Jonas says, glancing at the sky. “He won’t return for a while, not with as worked up as he is.”

Henrik also looks to the sky. “Do you...do you think by the time he comes back he’ll have a better grasp of himself?”

Tim snorts. “He better, or Papa will have Air sit on him again.”

“I just might pay Air to do it,” Jonas mutters.

Tim snorts again. “Save your money. That tall bastard will do it for goddamn free.” As they laugh, they shift and head back to the church.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dinner with Johannes turns into a different kind of meal...

By the time that Johannes comes back, it is well past dinner. You and Papa are both pacing, worried out of your minds. And as the wolf strides through the door, both of his loves throw themselves into his arms. “Oh, Johannes, you had us worried sick!”

His chuckle is embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you all out.” He kisses you both. “I guess I missed dinner.”

Papa gently pushes his wolf’s hair out of his face. “We’re just glad you’re back. How...how are you feeling?” Jonas and his men watch, uncertain whether to approach. He seems calmer, but...you never know with Johannes.

“Tired. Hungry. Horny.” The wolf shrugs, a little half smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. “The usual.”

“I notice ‘angry’ and ‘homicidal’ did not make the list,” Papa says cautiously.

“I’ll save those for another day.” Johannes shrugs again. “Unless you really want them now.”

“I think we’re okay,” you say with a soft, tentative smile. “Just...glad you’re back.”

The wolf cups your cheek, looking...well, there’s a range of emotions. Sadness, love, regret. “I’m sorry, sweetness. I...I overreacted. I’m still too overprotective.”

You lay your cheek against his chest. “I think I would rather you be overprotective than act like you don’t care.”

Johannes wraps his arms around you tightly. “My sweetness. My beautiful beautiful goddess. Never doubt...ever... my love for you. I will always protect you...always.”

You smile, looking up with joyful tears in your eyes. “I know, Johannes. I love you so much.” You lean up and kiss him, softly, and he melts into you.

After a few minutes you feel a hand on your back, and you step away to let Jonas stand before his friend. The king’s face is unreadable, and after a few moments of staring at each other, Jonas puts out his hand. “I would not lose you again so soon after returning.”

Johannes stares at Jonas’s hand for a long moment...so long, you start to think he isn’t going to take it. Finally, finally, Johannes grabs his king’s hand and lifts his head, his gaze boring into his king’s. “My king, the only way you lose me is through death.” The look they share...you’re not sure at all how to begin deciphering it. “You have me, and you have my vow.” He grips Jonas’s hand even tighter. “I’ll control myself...I swear it. But hear me...I’m not wrong. And I swear I won’t let him hurt her.”

Jonas nods. “We never said we didn’t believe you, my friend. Just that...the actions you want to take are not for now.” He pulls his friend into a hug, pressing his nose behind the taller man’s ear and gently scenting him, needing the comfort. “We will protect her, Johannes. Always.”

“No doubt.” Johannes returns the embrace, scenting Jonas as well. “Thank you,” he murmurs so only Jonas can hear. “Although...don’t get me wrong...I’m still a little pissed.”

Jonas smiles. “I expect nothing less from you.”

They break off, and then Tim, Henrik, and John mob him, all but tackling him and wrestling playfully. Laughter rises up, and you grin and wrap your arms around Papa’s waist.

“Things feel better already.”

Papa presses a kiss to your temple. “They do, don’t they? And you feel better too, my love.”

You smile. “You and Aether were right to make me rest today.”

Fire is at your other side. “Ah, your first mistake, my love ... don’t tell those two they’re right, their heads will swell.” Papa reaches around behind you and whacks Fire on the back of his head. “Oooff. Hey, is that any way to treat the ghoul who thought ahead and has food coming up right now?”

You kiss Fire. “Thank you, darling, I’m starved!”

“Because you didn’t eat earlier, love, don’t think no one noticed.” The ghoul caresses your face. “We have to take care of you if you aren’t going to do it yourself.”

You lean into his touch, then grin cheekily at him. “Well, only fair to return the favor, isn’t it?”

“You little brat!” Fire says through his laughter, before he tosses you on the bed and straddles your waist, tickling you mercilessly. You shriek in laughter, trying to catch his hands, but Fire is too fast to catch.

A knock on the door reveals two brothers of sin wheeling in a food cart. “Saved by the food!” you giggle as you try to free yourself from Fire’s grasp. “Come on, you just said I need to eat, Fire!”

“Yes, yes,” Fire says as he moves to let you up. At the last moment, he grabs you and pulls you in close to him. “But as soon as you’re done, then it’s my turn to eat...I’m very hungry.”

You shiver, turning your head to nip playfully at Fire’s neck. “And I look forward to being eaten.” Fire laughs, soft and low, and he kisses you hard before letting you up. You join Johannes in making up plates of food, and you sit next to him on the couch, beaming to him as you dig in.

“Why so happy, sweetness?” Johannes asks. He reaches out and strokes your bottom lip. “Surely this isn’t all for me.”

You nod. “Of course it is... I was worried, my love.”

He smiles faintly and leans over, kissing your forehead. “You really are sweetness, you know?”

You smile and kiss his chin. “Just for you all.”

“Well, I should hope just for us,” Johannes smirks. “Do I look like the kind of guy who’s willing to share you with anyone else?”

You laugh softly. “Absolutely not.” And before he can pull back, you swipe some chocolate sauce from an ice cream sundae over his cheek.

He growls. “You planning on cleaning that off?” You reach for a napkin and he grabs your wrist. “Now I know you have better ways of cleaning up a mess than with a boring old napkin.” He winks.

Your own eyes darken, and you set your tray down on the coffee table. You turn onto your knees, leaning in as your fingers slide into his hair and grip tightly to the roots. “Is…is this what you want, my wolf?” Your breath fans warmly over his cheek.

His groan as you touch your tongue to his cheek is low, soft...hungry. “It’s a damn good start,” he says as he reaches for your hips. “C’mere...straddle me...”

You grin, feeling cheeky. “Ah, ah, ah. What do you say?” 

He stares at you, then smirks and slowly leans in. His own breath fans over your cheek, making goosebumps raise on your skin, before he suddenly growls into your ear, “Get on my fucking lap or you won’t be able to sit for a month.”

A frisson of erotic fear shoots through your body, making you shudder as you say, “I was thinking ‘please’ but that works too...”

“Must not...you’re still not on my lap...”

“So impatient…” you whisper as you rise up and do as he wants...slowly...

He growls again and his hands are on your hips, abruptly yanking you over and onto his lap. Your back presses to his chest, and one hand fists into your hair, pulling your head to the side. You quake with arousal as he drags his nose up the side of your neck, scenting you, before calling out, “Fire!” The ghoul comes over, grinning at the scene before him. “She’s not moving from this spot. But she needs to eat yet. Feed her, then...” The wolf smirks. “Feed yourself.”

Fire’s laugh is positively evil, sending more waves of arousal through you. “Mmmm, you’re too good to me, my friend....let’s see...” The ghoul selects a bite of steak from your plate and holds it to your lips. “Be a good girl now,” he says as you take the bite, licking his fingers as you hold his gaze.

He feeds you slowly, steadily, until your plate is empty. Johannes hasn’t let up the grip on your hair, and every so often he grinds into your ass. By the time you swallow the last bite, you’re so aroused that you’re pretty sure you’ve soaked through your jeans.

“Now...my turn,” Fire says with a smirk, and his hands pop open the button on your pants.

Johannes’s grip on your hair tightens as his other hand slides up your side and lightly cups your breast, his gaze laser-focused on Fire as the ghoul slides one finger in between the denim of your jeans and the satin of your panties. “Mmmmm, christ, you’re very VERY wet,” he says as he explores. “What got you so wet, darling?”

You shudder as you feel his finger rub lightly over your clothed folds. “A-As if you don’t know,” you gasp out. 

Fire grins and gently rubs over your clit through your panties. “I think we’re defiling one of the king’s gifts, aren’t we? Unless you had satin panties from before...”

You’re finding it harder and harder to speak...to breathe...to think...but you manage to squeak out, “Do you think he’ll mind if I ruin them?” 

Fire casts a quick glance over his shoulder. “Judging by the look on his face, I don’t think he’ll mind at all...”

Jonas smirks, and you hear him growl, “Just means I get to buy her new ones...” You shiver, face flushing as your hips roll into Fire’s finger. You can picture it, Jonas with you in the dressing room, his fingers deep inside you and his other hand over your mouth, a pair of beautiful satin panties around your ankles. You shudder out a gasping breath as Fire rolls his thumb over your clit, and you throw your head back on Johannes’s shoulder.

Fire pulls his hand out of your jeans. “No coming just yet, beautiful, at least not ‘til I’m ready to eat...lift up, no more pants for you tonight...”

“I’m telling you, there needs to be a rule about clothes in this room,” Johannes says as he helps Fire remove your jeans. “As in, there shouldn’t be any.”

“I second that,” Fire says with a grin as he tosses your pants aside. He groans as he gets a look at your sopping panties, and pulls those off too. “Get a load of these, Kungen,” he says gleefully, and tosses them over the back of the couch.

Jonas catches them and brings them to his nose, inhaling deep, and you redden as Johannes returns you to straddling his lap, back flush against his chest, thighs spread apart, lips glistening. “I think your dinner is ready, Fire,” the wolf growls.

“I think so too,” Fire says, licking his lips as he holds you open. “Fuck, your cunt’s always so pretty...”

You bite your lip, whimpering as he blows gently over your clit. “P-Please, Fire, please!”

“Please what, beautiful girl?” Fire looks up to you, smiling wide. “Maybe I don’t know what you want. Maybe you need to be...specific...”

You flush, licking dry lips, and you whisper, “Please...please lick my clit...”

“What was that? Couldn’t quite hear what you wanted, love.”

“Please lick my clit!” you cry, writhing on Johannes’s lap.

“See, that wasn’t so difficult to do, now was it?” Fire’s voice gets lower as he moves in closer, his hands on your thighs, inhaling deeply, and the anticipation makes you quiver.

“Please, Fire.... please,” you whine.

“Good god damn I love to hear you beg, sweetness,” Johannes murmurs.

The wolf’s hands move under your shirt, slipping under the cups of your bra, cupping you warmly. He squeezes, keeping it gentle, and you whimper as Fire meets your eyes. The ghoul opens your lips, watching you start to drip out of your sopping hole. “Fuck me, love, that’s incredible...” And his tongue flutters over your entrance, lapping up everything he can.

Your hips buck hard, seeking more...Fire’s tongue is touching you so lightly, it’s almost worse than if he didn’t touch you at all. “More, more...” you moan, a couple of tears sliding down your cheeks.

Fire chuckles. “So needy tonight...but I suppose I could...give you a little more...” You’re not sure if you and Fire have the same definition of “little”, however, as he suddenly slides four fingers into you. The sudden stretch has you howling and bucking off Johannes’s lap, and Fire still isn’t touching your clit, which is throbbing painfully.

“So loud and demanding,” Johannes says on a chuckle. “Fire, I thought you were hungry...are you going to eat your dinner or are you just going to keep playing with it?”

“Who said playing with your food is bad here?” The ghoul smirks at the wolf as his fingers pound on your g-spot, making stars dance in front of your eyes.

“I didn’t say it was bad,” Johannes says with a smirk. “I’m a big fan of playing with our food. I was just asking ... you were the one saying how you were hungry and going to eat--” He’s interrupted by your wail as it claws out of your throat.

Fire laughs, then tsks as his fingers stop for a moment. “You interrupted Johannes, love. That’s very rude.” And his fingers redouble their efforts, making you shriek as you start squirting all over the ghoul.

Groans fill the spaces between your cries as the audience of wolves and ghouls watch the scene unfolding before them. Fire simply grins. “Fuck me, but you are amazing,” he says. “Time to eat.” And he runs the flat of his tongue directly on your clit, pressing as hard as he can.

Your eyes snap open, but they’re sightless, and no sound emanates from your mouth as your jaw drops wide. Your orgasm is instant and terrifying in its power. Despite Johannes’s arms around you, you arch off his lap in an almost perfect back-bend. Your inner walls clamp down so hard onto Fire’s fingers that he has a hard time moving them, and he laughs in delight as he feels the rhythmic patterns deep inside you.

Fire wraps his free arm around your hips, gets a firm grip on your ass, and snugs you in close as he devours you, licking and sucking you through the massive intensity of this orgasm and into another, his fingers fucking you. He and Johannes keep their grip on you as firm as they can, your movement little more than a hard, tight, rhythmic jerking against them. Fire hums into you and Johannes keeps up a whispered stream of sweet filthy talk as you come.

On the bed, Earth whimpers as he shudders against Beta, your orgasm hitting the little ghoul like a freight train. Beta looks down to his Earth, frowning. “Are...are you all right, Earth?”

“Y-Yes, I, s-she...she’s coming so...s-so hard...” His hips roll against Beta’s side, erection plain to feel.

“You...you can feel her coming?” Beta asks, impressed, and looks around at the others. Earth does nothing more than grunt a response as Beta watches Aether, Air, and Water experiencing a similar reaction to your pleasure. “That’s gotta be a hell of a thing to feel,” he mutters as he looks down at Earth again.

“We...t-the ghouls...keyed in to...energy around us,” Earth gasps, attempting to teach even as he burns with your pleasure. “H-Her energy spikes when...w-when she comes are...ooooh...are so big that we can...all feel it...”

Beta turns to watch you coming into Fire’s mouth, then looks back at Earth. “Fuck, that’s amazing...” he whispers as he grabs Earth, letting the ghoul use him as a steady surface.  
Slowly, you calm down, and so do the ghouls. Earth pants against Beta’s chest, though his hips continue their gentle rocking against the other man’s hip. “She is amazing...”

Fire slowly pulls away from you, his face drenched, his fingers dripping. You relax back against Johannes, gasping for breath, every muscle in your body shaking in bliss. “Oh my darling...you’re radiant when you come...” the ghoul murmurs in awe.

You smile. “Did you...did you get enough...to eat?” you manage to say in between gasps, shuddering into Johannes’s body as your heart rate slows.

“Mmmm...for now,” Fire says with a sly wink as he licks his fingers.

Johannes chuckles darkly in your ear. You hadn’t felt it as you were coming (hadn’t felt much of anything beyond your orgasm, honestly), but he’d shoved his own pants down to his knees, and now takes the opportunity to slide deeply into you. You cry out weakly, shuddering as gravity helps him become fully seated into you. He growls into your ear, and you feel him twitching against your walls.

“Oh Johannes... I don’t... I can’t....”

“You can, and you will,” he murmurs into your ear. “After all, it was you who said ‘more’...I’m just giving you what you want.” He chuckles again as you writhe against him until there’s a hand in your hair, stilling you, and Jonas is there, gripping your hair in a ponytail and gently pulling your head back.

“How delicious you look,” he rumbles as he leans in to kiss you.

You moan loudly into his kiss, and he devours you, nearly stealing the breath from your lungs. Your hands wrap gently around his dreads, keeping him to you as Johannes starts moving, and you cry out into the king’s mouth as your wolf makes short, sharp thrusts into you. “Fuck, you feel so good after you come,” he growls, before biting down on your neck, marking you.

Jonas swallows your groan as he keeps kissing you...and then you feel hands peeling your fingers off his dreads and... Your eyes open wide as a thick cock is pressed into each of your hands, and you wrap your fingers around them.

“Mmm, that’s it, sweetness, help Water and John out a little there...”

You whimper into Jonas’s mouth, who chuckles darkly and straightens back up, unzipping his own pants. “Well now. Maybe you should turn her around, Johannes. After all, I haven’t yet had the pleasure of fucking her beautiful little ass.” Someone from across the room tosses him the lube. “Thanks.”

“That is a pleasure you really should have, my king,” Johannes groans, then looks around. “We’re gonna need to reposition things a little bit here...”

You quiver. The king? In your ass? You aren’t sure how well you can handle something like that...but damn if you aren’t willing to try. You let go of Water’s and John’s cocks as Johannes lifts you, then turns you so that you are facing him. He grins widely down at you and says cheekily, “Hello.”

You blush and swallow. “H-Hi.”

“How ya doin’?” he asks as he helps you impale yourself on his cock again.

You gasp as he fills you once more. “I’m ...I’m good.”

“You’re about to be better,” he says as he adjusts the two of you on the couch.

You hear the cap of the lube bottle flick open, and your hands are once again lifted to Water’s and John’s cocks. You swallow hard as you give them both a squeeze, and then gasp as you feel a trickle of cool liquid slip between your cheeks. You press your forehead to Johannes’s chest as the king’s fingers slip over your back entrance.

You inhale sharply and both Johannes and Jonas murmur to you. “Breathe, sweetness, just breathe.” Johannes strokes into you once, twice, as Jonas slowly presses one lubed finger into your hole and he moans.

“She’s so damned tight.”

You shudder hard, trying to focus on your breathing and keeping yourself relaxed. The rhythm you need comes easier now than that first time Papa took you there. A sense of...almost peace steals over you, and Jonas groans again as he feels you loosen and welcome him inside.

Jonas adds a second finger, and you sink into the burn, feel it transform into pleasure as he scissors his fingers in you, stretching you, and his steady pace sets the rhythm for Johannes’s thrusts, your hip rolls...and you start stroking Water and John in time as well, reveling in the feel of their cocks sliding along your palms.

They groan, one of John’s hands sinking into your hair and gently pulling you down for the newly arrived Tim. You flick your eyes up to catch Tim’s dark, but gentle gaze, and he smiles to you even as he feeds you his cock. You moan at his taste and the feel of his hardness against your tongue, and you almost don’t feel a third finger entering your ass.

Your muffled wail vibrates around Tim’s cock, making him groan and thrust hard into your mouth. Water and John are starting to leak precum, giving your hands the slick they need to move smoothly up and down their shafts. Johannes is cursing softly. You hear Henrik curse to Air, and Air’s grunt in reply, and briefly you wonder what they’re doing...then Jonas pulls his fingers out of your ass, adds more lube to his cock, and leans over you. “It’s time to bloom, little flower,” he rumbles as he pushes his cock into your ass slowly.

And you’re not wondering anything anymore.

Jonas all but snarls above you as your extremely tight heat envelops him. His nails dig into your shoulder as he fully seats himself inside you, and feeling the press of Johannes’s cock... “Fuck, give me a moment or else I’m going to come already...” Tim, John, and Water don’t stop though, and your continual high-pitched keen of pleasure at being so full makes Tim groan.

“Your mouth is perfect, my love, my goddess...”

You are surrounded by sensation, by heat, and you close your eyes, trying not to be overwhelmed by the pleasure, by the utter fullness...but when Jonas begins to move inside you, your eyes open wide...it’s so much friction and heat and burn...

“That’s it, my sweetness...we’ve got you.” Johannes’s words are a low moan in your ear, and you shudder. And then Tim is coming down your throat with a cry, gripping your hair as he spurts load after load down into your waiting mouth. You swallow it all, whimpering as your muscles quiver at the assault of pleasure.

Tim pulls out of your mouth with a groan and bends down, giving you a sweet kiss. “So gorgeous,” he whispers.

When he steps away you say, “More,” on a quiet little gasp, and Air kneels next to you.

“What did you say, little one?” You swallow hard as Jonas and Johannes keep moving slowly in you.

“More...more.”

Air stands and unfastens his pants. “Whatever you want, little one,” he says, and he sheaths himself in your waiting mouth.

You whimper into Air’s cock, and he groans as he slides a hand through your hair. Jonas nips at your shoulder, murmuring, “That’s our good love...taking all of us like that...” Water cries out suddenly and comes, and he paints your left breast with his seed.

Johannes growls at the sight, eyes darkening even further somehow. “That’s such a good look for you, sweetness...”

Water kisses your back and moves over, Henrik sliding in and taking his place. “Still want more?” he asks quietly as he wraps your cum-slick fingers around his rock-hard cock. You nod around Air, and Jonas growls.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold out...”

John doesn’t last much longer either, the sight of your chest covered in cum too much. He cries out and moves up a bit, stroking himself through his orgasm as he unloads on your face. You shudder hard at the feeling, swallowing around Air’s cock, and you clench down on Jonas and Johannes.

Johannes and Jonas both let out strangled snarls as you clench on them again and again. “Fuck, look at how filthy... she’s so fucking sloppy...” Johannes’s words turn into a shout as he begins to come, hot spurts jetting into your cunt.

You cry out as you feel Jonas’s hips stutter, and he too starts to bathe your insides with blazing hot cum. It’s almost like a chain reaction: Air pulls out and also comes on your face, and Henrik comes all over your chest like Water did. The cries of everyone mix together, a beautiful song of pleasure and love.

No one moves for a few moments, then Jonas presses against your back. “You are...a spectacular blossom.” He frowns against your skin. “You didn’t come though.”

“You’re kidding, right?” you say breathlessly. “Fire made me--”

“That was Fire. You didn’t come with the rest of us.”

“But it’s all right...”

“No, it’s not. You-”

“Jonas.” The use of his first name like that brings him up short in surprise and you smile as you look at him over your shoulder. “I am more than satisfied. I promise.”

And you look so thoroughly fucked and happy, with cum dripping down your cheek, that he softens and nods. “Whatever you say, little flower.”

Jonas slowly pulls out of you, dragging a moan from your lips that makes Johannes hum. “If she keeps making noises like that, my king, I’m sure in no time someone in this room will be making her come again.” His gaze roams your body, and he smiles. “Fuck it, one of us will be making her come again whether she makes those noises or not... Good god damn, you are the most beautiful mess I’ve ever seen.”

You smile to him, leaning in and kissing him tenderly. The wolf’s hands slide warmly up your back, and you sigh. He doesn’t care that you’re getting Air’s and John’s cum on his face either—kissing you is more important than a little mess. His mouth is warm, welcoming, tender in return, and you melt into him as you feel Jonas’s cum begin to leak out, and for once, you don’t blush.

When you finally come up for air, you whisper, “I love you,” and he murmurs, “I love you, sweetness.”

“Let me go clean up so I can cuddle...I just...I want to be surrounded by all of you tonight.” You press your forehead to his. “Is that all right with you?”

He smiles and gently nuzzles against your face. “Whatever you want, I’m fine with.” He kisses you one last time, and then pulls out of you with a gasp.

You finally flush faintly as his and Jonas’s cum start sliding down your thighs. “That’s...a lot.”

Jonas chuckles and pats your ass. “We’re potent men, my love.” He kisses your hair softly, then pats you in the direction of the bathroom.

You move toward the bathroom, wobbling a bit, but Henrik is there to steady you. “You want me to carry you, beautiful?” he says with a wink. “I’m not sure you should try walking on your own after all that...”

You smile to him. “I can walk, Henrik. Besides, I think right now if you picked me up you’d get all...well, cummy.”

He laughs and suddenly picks you up anyway. “You think I care? No amount of cum will keep you out of my arms.”

“You’re a goofball,” you say in between giggles, and then you let out a shriek as he snorts into your skin and spins you around before heading toward the bathroom.

You’re smiling ear to ear as he sets you on the counter, then starts up the tub. “I haven’t yet had the pleasure of soaking with you, little flower.” He smiles to you in return as he waits for the water to warm. “Earth keeps monopolizing your tub time.”

You wince. “Oh no, I hope he won’t be upset...he likes when we take baths together...”

Henrik makes a noise that sounds like a “humph.” “Well, I can’t speak for everyone, but I know I could do for a soak with you. Do you want to wash your hair in the shower first?”

“Oh, please.” You hop off the counter, laughing slightly as your knees wiggle, then look up to him as he steadies you. “I...I want to eventually figure out something with each of you. Something that only you and I do together. Preferably something that you like, so that I can get to know you even better. The baths are...what me and Earth like together.”

Henrik nods thoughtfully as he hugs you. “Well, if you think Earth’s feelings will be hurt if we bathe together, then we won’t. Hurting Earth is like...like...kicking a puppy.”

“I think it’ll be all right this once...” you say, “...I think...”

He smiles to you, then leads you over to the shower. “If you don’t mind washing your hair on your own, I’ll check.” He kisses you, then turns for the door after making sure the water isn’t too high in the tub yet. You watch him go with a smile, then turn the hot water on.

You close your eyes as you soak your hair. Keeping all your men happy is quite the job of work, you think, but so worth it. You startle at Henrik’s warm hands on your shoulders as he’s suddenly behind you. “That was fast,” you say. “Is he really upset?”

He presses his lips to your shoulder, and you can feel him smiling. “He’s asleep, actually. Curled right up in Beta’s arms. Cutest damn thing.”

You smile, leaning back as Henrik starts rubbing your shoulders. “All that drumming and the...excitement from earlier must have tired him out.” You groan as his hands work you, sighing his name softly.

“Being cozy with Beta certainly had nothing to do with it, I’m sure.” Henrik chuckles as he strokes your body, then murmurs near your ear, “How about we rinse your hair, get into that tub, and we’ll beg Earth’s forgiveness in the morning? You can even blame it all on me.”

You smile, turning under the spray and cupping his cheek. “That sounds just fine to me.” You kiss him, then step back under the water, closing your eyes as you let the water wash away the evidence of your men’s love. Henrik watches, and he has no words for how beautiful you are, with the water running down your body like that...

“Do you have any idea...any idea at all...what you do to me?” Something in the tone of his voice makes you open your eyes and your gazes meet. “All you need to do is stand there, and I want to sink to my knees in front of you.”

You blush faintly at the praise, and you can’t look away even as you say, “You all make me...feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. I know by...by societal stands I’m average at best...but not to you all.” A tear falls down your cheek, and you beam to him. “You have no idea what that means to me.” Then you look down, and you swallow hard and seem to shrink in on yourself a little. “Can I...can I admit something to you? I’m not looking for...well, comfort or...pity or whatever...but...deep down, I still feel like you are all still here because of the conduit thing...”

He doesn’t say anything, just turns off the water and helps you wrap your hair up in a towel.

“Aren’t you--”

“Shhh.” Henrik takes your hand and pulls you to the tub, helps you in and joins you, pulling you to him as you sink into the hot water. He just holds you close, not saying anything for the longest time.

Finally, you whisper, “I’m not sure if your silence is a good thing or a bad thing.”

He’s silent for another moment, and then... “When I first saw you, standing in the main hall of our castle...” He pauses again, then goes on. “I’m the king’s bodyguard. I am trained to notice every minute detail—you never know what may try to harm the king. When I saw you...You weren’t scared, you were angry. You thought that you had nothing to lose. The way you looked around at the beautiful palace like it was nothing, because you’d already found the place you wanted to call home. And I knew that it wasn’t for its aesthetical beauty—it’s for the men that were still there that you considered it beautiful. Even before I knew you were a conduit...I wanted you to think of us...of me, like that.”

“But--”

He lays two fingers on your lips, silencing you. “We talk. When you’re not around, when we’re doing other things...especially when you’re asleep....we talk. A lot of it is about the tour, the alliance, the move, yes, but just as much of it is about you. What we think, how it all works when there’s only one of you and twelve of us... how we feel.” He pauses again, and you watch him gather his thoughts before he looks down at you, his expression serious. “I can’t speak for Beta, he’s only been...him for a few days. But every other man out there felt...something...for you before anything else happened. Each of them...of us...is here because we want to be. We stay because we want to. The conduit thing ...” He shrugs. “That’s... it might have opened the door. But it’s a door to a home we already wanted to be in. Hoped to be welcomed in. And plan to stay in....if you’ll have us.”

Tears roll down your cheeks. This impossibly sweet man...you wrap your arms around him, tightly, and your press the most tender kiss you can to his cheek. “Thank you. I love you all so much.”

Henrik squeezes you back, hard. “Good. Because we all love you. I love you.” Then he suddenly pushes you away a little, making the water splash, so he can stare at you, his expression stern. “And what’s with this ‘you’re average at best’ bullshit? By any societal standard, you’re beautiful. No more of this ‘average at best’ crap.” You stare at him, your cheeks a soft pink, and he blinks at you when you don’t say anything. “...I’m not used to your silence.”

You shrug. “I don’t want to argue with you, Henrik. I’m...beyond happy and flattered that you all think that. But I doubt I’ll ever believe it about myself.”

It’s his turn to stare, confusion and disbelief all over his face. “What happened to you that you think so poorly of yourself? Was it that asshole ex? I mean, we don’t really need more reasons to kick his ass, but...”

You wince slightly. “It...wasn’t just him, Henrik. I just...before you all came along, other than...him...there was only one other. I don’t know why no one was ever interested, and for the most part I didn’t mind.” You snort softly. “I saw enough bad relationships end to want anything to do with that. It’s just...” You wrap your arms around yourself. “Sometimes...I just got lonely...and I never had anyone...and I never knew why, so I started figuring that no one liked the way I looked...”

“That’s ...that’s just...” His kiss is soft, gentle. “I hate that you thought that, that you still think that...”

You lay your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “It’s ok.”

“No it’s not. It’s not ok that you’ve been on this planet thinking there’s something wrong with you. That is...criminal.”

“Henrik...” You close your eyes, soothed by the steady thumping under your ear. “There are better people than me out there who have gone through the same thing.”

“That may be so, but that doesn’t make yours any less painful or valid.”

“I... I don’t think I’ve ever thought about it that way.”

“Maybe it’s time for you to try.” It’s quiet, just the gentle sounds of the water lapping against you both, then Henrik says, “I wonder if your being a conduit kept you from getting in relationships.”

You raise your head to shoot him a look. “How?”

He presses your head back to his chest. “Maybe average dudes could tell you were more than they could handle.”

You blink. “Huh. That...that kind of makes sense, to be honest.”

Henrik frowns faintly at you. “Why do you sound so surprised?” You backpedal, trying to babblingly reassure him that of course you thought he was smart, and he laughs and covers your mouth with his hand. “I was just teasing, my love.”

You pull his hand from your mouth. “Oh you....you’re so mean!” you say with a laugh.

He pulls you in for a kiss that starts light but quickly deepens. “You like it when I’m mean though...” he says as he nibbles on your lower lip.

You groan at his nibbling, fingers sliding into his beautiful hair. “I really, really do.” Then you pull away with a pout. “I literally just finished a gang-bang. Don’t make me want more!”

“Ok.” Henrik pulls away and sits primly in the water, arms and legs to himself, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

You pout at him. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” You gently smoosh your fingers against his smirk, and he laughs and nips at your fingers now.

“Oh I am, am I?” He grabs your wrist and holds it tight so he can take two of your fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them, eyes meeting yours.

You gasp his name, flushing as a bolt of heat shoots straight to your core. The feel of his tongue on your fingers... “W-What happened to not making me want more?” you ask weakly, unable to look away from his intense gaze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, slowly pulling your fingers out of his mouth only to turn your wrist over so he can deliver a line of kisses starting on your palm and snaking up your wrist. “I’m just....kissing...your hand....and your arm...”

You groan, watching him kiss up your arm, eyes glued on his soft lips sucking a gentle mark into the crook of your elbow. He smirks as he moves closer to you, lips kissing a fiery trail up to your shoulder.

“If you really want me to stop,” he whispers, “you just say the word.” His trail of kisses moves along your shoulder to your collarbone. “Just...tell me...” Your head falls back as his lips hit the base of your neck. “Say ... no...”

“D-Don’t stop...” you whisper, fingers curling into his hair again. He nuzzles his nose against your neck, scenting you, and he presses an open-mouthed kiss against your pulse point, making you shudder against him. He shifts, hips settling between your legs, and you groan at the feeling of him gently rocking against you.

“I won’t stop,” he whispers back as he cups your face and stares into your eyes. “Gonna make love to you again....so slow...so sweet...like you....”

You tremble as you gaze into his eyes, and his sight doesn’t leave yours as his warm hands slide up your thighs. He slowly wraps your legs around his waist as his erection settles against your folds. You make a soft sound as he rocks against you again, his shaft dragging wonderfully along your folds and over your clit.

“You’re so...soft...” he says on a sigh as he slides his hands up your sides and to your breasts, cupping them, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples and watching them peak. He rocks again, his cock settling against your clit as the hot water sloshes against you, making the moment more erotic.

You gasp his name, legs tightening around his waist. You don’t have any more words, the moment stealing them away, and so you drag his lips down to yours. Your kiss is so deep, as if you’re both trying to devour the other, and you gasp into his mouth as he slides fully against your clit. He moans that Swedish phrase into your mouth, and this time, you cry tears of joy instead of desperate sorrow.

He rubs against your clit slowly, over and over, each slide pushing you closer to the edge. Your hands slide up his arms to his shoulders, gripping him hard, giving you leverage to rise up just enough so that on his next thrust, the tip of his cock pushes into you. Each thrust he pushes a little farther into you, making you cry out into his mouth with each forward motion.

It’s so slow, so methodical, that by the time he’s fully seated inside you, you’re trembling and gasping in need and sensitivity. His hips roll from side to side suddenly, his pelvic bone brushing over your clit again and again, and the noise you make as you come is swallowed eagerly by his lips.

As your orgasm rolls through you, he pulls out, to the tip, then pushes back in, as slow as he can, his body shaking with the effort it takes for him to keep the slow pace. He moves one hand from your breast down to your clit, rubbing as he thrusts, dragging your orgasm out.

You cry out softly into his mouth, trembling uncontrollably against him as your orgasm extends. You can feel every inch of his cock as you squeeze him, and as the waves of your orgasm slow and finally ebb, you hear him gasp your name and empty himself right at your entrance.

You hold each other close, stroking each other’s backs and sides as you both let your shaking subside. “I love you, baby girl,” he says softly. “Don’t ever doubt it.”

You smile and press your lips to his jaw. “Oh, Henrik...I love you too...so much. I’ll...I’ll try to be more confident.”

He smiles as he settles next to you again. “You better. Or I’ll tell the king that he should buy you more stuff to try to help.”

You groan and hide your face in his chest. “Noooo, he’s already gotten me too much!”

Henrik chuckles. “That’s not about to change, baby girl, whether I say something or not. He’s a giver...always has been. And you’re in his sights.”

You sigh. “He really doesn’t need to....”

“Doesn’t matter.” He snugs you into him. “May as well get used to it.”

You grumble, and he chuckles and kisses your forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a truce is celebrated...

Out in the main room, Johannes takes a deep breath and walks up to Air. “...could we talk? In private?”

Air stares at Johannes for several long moments, his expression completely unreadable. Finally, the ghoul nods. “I was heading back to my room for some clean clothes.” He nods in the direction of the door and starts to move, and Johannes takes it as an invitation and follows him. They’re both quiet as they prowl down the long hallway, and even once they’re in Air’s room, neither of them speak. Johannes paces as Air cleans himself up and changes. At last the ghoul grabs Johannes’s upper arm and forces him to stop. “You wanted to talk. Talk.”

The wolf lets out a breath, then looks Air in the eyes. “I’m shit at apologies. But I owe you one. How I’ve been acting with Copia...is how you acted with me. And I get it now. So. I’m sorry for being an asshole.” Air’s jaw drops in an uncharacteristic show of surprise, and if it weren’t such a tense moment for Johannes, he’d be laughing his ass off. As it is, he does manage a bark of a laugh. “Yeah, I know, I’m kind of surprised too. But...well...I get it.” He rubs his face then drags his hands through his hair. “I don’t even know how you’ve managed to breathe the same air as me, honestly.”

Air recovers, somewhat, and snorts. “I’ve been told that I got the leftover patience from Fire.” He looks Johannes in the eyes again, then holds out his hand. “Thank you. Apology accepted. And...I’d like to start over, if you’re game for that.”

Relief rushes through Johannes, and he grins and clasps Air’s hand. “Abso-fuckin’-lutely.” They don’t shake, just stand there, holding each other’s gaze, and suddenly Johannes rests his forehead on Air’s chest. “Have you been...this scared for her this whole time?”

Air closes his eyes for a second, then looks down at the wolf’s head. “Yes.”

Silence. Then, so quietly, Johannes asks, “How the fuck did you not lose your goddamn mind?”

“I don’t know.” Air pauses. “Are you positive that Copia is a threat?”

Johannes lifts his head, not caring that Air can see the tears tracking down his face. “Fuck. Yes.”

Air frowns. “But...what kind of threat?”

Johannes furrows his brow and lets go of Air’s hand. “The fuck does that mean? A threat is a threat.”

Air sighs. “No, there are differences. Does he want her dead? Does he want to steal her away? Or is his threat passive, something he can’t control? Different threat levels need different responses, Johannes.”

Air’s words stop Johannes dead in his tracks. “I never thought about that. I’m...well, I’m hard-wired to react the same way no matter what kind of threat you throw at me, I guess.”

Air snorts. “You’re not wrong.”

Johannes chuckles, but there’s no humor in it. “Off the top of my head, I’d say he wants something from her, but I don’t really know for sure.”

Air frowns, crossing his arms in thought. “I’ve met Copia a few times. And every time he’s never seemed a threat. Awkward, yes, on par with Earth. But something did feel...off. Not in necessarily a bad way, but...” He scowls. “I can’t explain it.”

“Join the fucking club, dude.” The wolf starts pacing again. “I can’t either. It’s driving me fucking crazy. But I have to chill out, or prove myself right ... Jonas will fucking kill me if I lose my shit again.”

Air puts a hand on Johannes’s shoulder. “I’d be remiss if I didn’t suggest this, and I already know how you’re going to react, but hear me out before you punch me: I think maybe you should sit out training tomorrow. We can have Special there in your place to monitor what goes on.”

“You’re shitting me, right? You’re fucking shitting me right now.” Johannes’s fists clench and it’s got to be a miracle that he doesn’t haul off and hit Air. “Even if I want to, and fucking trust me I don’t want to, I’m not sure I’m physically able to stay away when I know he’s going to be near her.”

“Yeah, I figured, but I have to try. The question now is, can you hold off attacking Copia when he stands next to her?”

Johannes is quiet, staring at the tall ghoul. “...It’s weird how well you know me.”

Air shrugs. “That’s what being quiet and observant can get you. But seriously, can you? Because you can’t help her...you can’t even figure out what Copia’s story is...if you can’t control yourself. You flip shit tomorrow, and your king will have your pelt on his wall.”

Johannes scowls and starts pacing again. “I just... I don’t know... I can try my best, but if something happens, my instincts will kick in...”

“Then I’ll help you. I’ll keep an eye on you as you keep an eye on him.”

Johannes’s laugh is dry. “You just want another chance to kick my ass, don’t deny it.” 

Air’s smile is faint, but there. “Maybe so. But that’s beside the point.” The ghoul pauses, then sighs. “Believe it or not, I don’t want to dislike you. I don’t truly want to kick your ass. Not when our goddess loves you so much.” He looks Johannes in the eye again. “But, like you, I will protect her. Even from ourselves. Hell,” he grins faintly. “I’d kick my own ass.”

Johannes grins. “I’d pay damn good money to watch that.” Air gives Johannes a good-natured (for him) shove, and Johannes shoves the ghoul in return. “We’ve been on the same side this whole time. Just too fucking stupid to realize it.”

“Speak for yourself, wolf. I’m not stupid. Stubborn, perhaps, but not stupid.”

The wolf barks a laugh and grins. “You got me there, ghoul. Come on then, let’s go shock everyone with our new-found truce.”

\--

You’re sitting on the edge of the bed, toweling your hair dry, when Johannes and Air walk through the door of Papa’s room, chuckling with each other over some unknown joke. You, along with just about everyone else in the room, stare incredulously at the wolf and the ghoul. Papa is the first to speak. “To what do we owe this miracle?”

Johannes grins and swoops over, kissing Papa and then you soundly. “I guess you all have been rubbing off on me.” And he winks exaggeratedly to you both.

You can’t help but giggle at his antics, but you gently hit him with your towel. “Seriously, what happened?”

Johannes sobers and sighs, looking uncomfortable. “I did some soul searching earlier and realized that...the way I’m acting toward Copia is the same exact fucking way he acted toward me.” There’s a pause. “I guess to his credit though he didn’t attack first...I sorta made him defend himself...but that’s not the point!”

As Johannes’s words sink in, a smile slowly crosses your face. “So...you and Air...have a truce? Really?” You look to Air, who nods silently, gifting you with one of his rare smiles. You jump up and hug Johannes, then rush Air to wrap your arms around his neck as well.

Air grins and swings you around playfully, kissing you hard before setting you down. You beam at him, and his grin gentles to a soft smile. Papa sighs in relief. “Well, my love, I’m glad to hear it. Does this mean you’ll be able to control yourself tomorrow?”

Johannes casts a quick glance at Jonas and then gives Papa a sheepish smile. “I will. Air promises to kick my ass if I don’t.”

“And Johannes promises to let me, so it’ll be win-win all around,” Air comments as he hugs you close.

You laugh, shaking your head as Fire chortles. “At least it’s mutual now!” Air shoots Fire a look, but the smaller ghoul just grins and wiggles his fingers at him.

“All right, everyone,” Papa says, amused. “I think it’s time for bed. Our love has training in the morning. Everyone who is not helping there I’d like practicing for concerts.”

Air picks you up and hauls you to the bed, plopping you down gently so as not to disturb Earth and Beta, who are wrapped in each other’s arms and sleeping hard. You watch them happily for a second, then look around at the rest of your loves. “Well? Are you all going to come cuddle or what?”

Everyone looks at each other, and then abruptly there’s a scramble for the bed as they all vie to get close enough to you to cuddle. You laugh at the wrestling matches going on, and you’re glad that Beta and Earth don’t wake. You lean over and give them both a kiss on the forehead, and Earth smiles sweetly in his sleep.

The wrestling settles down as the men establish their spots and drop kisses on your skin wherever they can reach. As you snuggle amongst your loves, you realize Johannes isn’t at your side where he usually is. You see him pacing at the windows. “Come to bed, my wolf,” you say, suddenly so sleepy and wanting him near.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” he says as he stares out onto the church grounds.

Papa blinks, then kisses your shoulder and gives up his spot to Jonas. He pads over to the pacing wolf and wraps his arms around his waist. “Tell me what’s wrong, my love.” His voice is gentle and soothing.

Johannes shrugs. “My hackles are still up...feel like I gotta move.” At Papa’s stare, Johannes shrugs again. “Look, I said I’d control myself around that rat bastard, but that doesn’t   
mean my instincts aren’t beating at the door.”

Papa sighs softly. “I suppose you’re right...I guess I’ll just have to distract you.” He pulls Johannes down and kisses him deeply, fingers sinking into the taller man’s hair.

Johannes’s hands cup Papa’s face as their kiss goes on, their bodies pressing close. When their lips part, Johannes closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Papa’s forehead.   
“Anyone ever tell you you’re a real good distraction?”

The wolf can nearly feel Papa’s smile. “Several times. But it means the most coming from you.” 

Johannes smiles softly in return, and he presses his lips to the corner of Papa’s mouth. “Fuckin’ better.” His heart warms at his love’s soft laugh, and Johannes kisses him for real this time, fingers sliding into the pope’s short hair.

Papa pulls the wolf tight to him. “Come to bed, my love,” he mutters into his lips. “Nothing will be gained by your pacing other than a hole in my carpet.” He nips Johannes’s bottom lip. “Besides, our goddess wants you in bed with her...and I want her to have what she wants.”

The wolf growls at the nip, and his arms wrap around Papa’s hips, warm through the sleep pants Papa had pulled on earlier. “I think I might be a little too distracted for bed right now...” He rolls his hips firmly against the other man’s crotch, and Papa groans softly as he slides his tongue against Johannes’s lip.

“Whatever can we do about your excessive distraction?” Papa hums as Johannes’s tongue snakes out to touch Papa’s, and Papa’s hands slip down to the fastenings of the wolf’s pants.

“I can think of a few things,” Johannes moans into his love’s mouth, and then there is no talking as the wolf devours the pope. The passion makes Papa whimper as his hands close around Johannes’s erection, and the wolf grunts and bucks into Papa’s hand.

Suddenly Johannes pushes Papa against the wall, slaps his palms flat on the wall above Papa’s head, and grinds his hips. “Hard. Grip me...harder...please...” he rasps before recapturing Papa’s mouth with his own. And Papa squeezes hard... he wants his wolf to have everything he asks for too...

Johannes groans, all but growling into Papa’s lips, before suddenly ripping the sleep pants off the smaller man and pulling him onto the floor. The dark pope yelps slightly as Johannes positions him so his thighs are straddling the wolf’s face, and then Papa’s yelp turns into a harsh curse as Johannes slides the other man’s cock in his mouth. One hand reaches up and fists into Papa’s hair, pushing him down toward Johannes’s cock.

Papa’s curses become moans as he takes the thick erection before him into his mouth, gripping the base hard as he bobs up and down, thighs quivering as the wolf suckles the head of the cock in his mouth.

Johannes shudders, hips bucking as Papa works him expertly. His hands squeeze and smack Papa’s beautiful ass, making the other man moan even louder and buck his own hips into Johannes’s mouth.

You sit up, entranced by the sight of your loves pleasuring each other. Your hands drift, almost without you realizing it, first caressing your breasts, and then one hand moves lower, cupping your mound, and the touch of another hand on yours startles you. “Allow me,” Aether whispers as his fingers seek your core.

You shiver as his lips brush over your shoulder, and you feel the bed gently dip as he moves around you. You lean back against him when he’s settled, and he presses his lips to your forehead as he cups your breasts, plucking softly at the nipples. You moan his name, eyes fixed on the erotic scene before you, watching their cocks disappear into each other’s mouths.

Aether quickly wets his fingers then rolls your nipples, and you arch your back, pushing your breasts into his hands. You look down and Aether whispers again, “No, don’t worry about me, just watch them....” and you whimper, doing as Aether says, your breathing increasing as you watch Papa deep throat Johannes. One of Aether’s hands slides down and his fingers find your clit and press.

You gasp at the same time Johannes makes a stifled cry into Papa’s cock, before he too slips Papa’s erection as deep into his throat as possible. Aether’s finger slips over your clit as your juices flow, and he moans into your ear at the feel of your wet heat.

“You’re so soft ... so wet...” Aether whispers. “And they are so hard and smooth...watch them... they’re going to make each other come...just like I’ll make you come....right in my hand....” He licks the shell of your ear and your shiver makes you jump.

You’re panting at this point, your face feels like it’s on fire in your arousal. Your hips roll into his fingers as he continues whispering wonderfully filthy things into your ear. You watch as Papa suddenly cries out and cums into his wolf’s mouth.

You let out a soft cry that matches his, and as Johannes swallows Papa’s cum, you whisper, “That’s it, my love, drink him up.” 

Aether hums. “Such a good girl you are,” he murmurs in your ear. “Are you going to come for me like Papa came for your wolf?”

He doesn’t wait for your answer, and instead slides the tips of his fingers over your clit rapidly. You cry out and come, bucking your hips into his hand as he murmurs encouragement. Johannes hears your cry and growls, your pleasure enough to drive him over the edge, and he spills into Papa’s mouth.

Papa sucks down all Johannes has to give, and they clean each other off with their mouths, their noises soft and loving. Aether rubs your clit through your orgasm, pulling his hand away only when your hips stop bucking. “Look at how wet you made my hand, my darling girl,” he praises as he licks up your essence. “You taste so good.”

Johannes nuzzles the inside of Papa’s thigh softly, nearly purring in his contentment. Papa smiles and presses a last kiss to the wolf’s softening shaft, and gently rolls off him, panting hard. You watch Aether lick you up, and you sigh and relax back against him, closing your eyes tiredly. “Thank you, love...”

“My pleasure, darling girl.” He finishes his treat and kisses you softly, then moves out from behind you.

Johannes sits up and turns to see you settling back down on the bed. “Feeling better?” He assesses himself and nods. “Then come to bed, darling,” you whisper.

Papa and Johannes help each other up, and Papa smiles. “Best do as she says, my wolf.”

Johannes smiles as well. “Whatever you two want. You know I can’t say no to you.” He kisses Papa, then begins to strip as the two men head for the bed and you.

Naked, Papa slips onto the bed, climbing on top of Jonas (who grumbles as he almost gets elbowed in the face) and nestling against you. He kisses you sweetly, and you can taste Johannes’s essence, making you sigh. Johannes settles on your other side, kissing your shoulder before closing his eyes. “Love you both...”

“Love you,” you and Papa murmur in unison. There’s a rumble through the other wolves and ghouls, sleepily echoing your words. You feel Jonas grab your hand and squeeze, and you burrow in deeper between the slumbering men, safe and happy. “Love you all,” you whisper as you doze off.

Peace takes over Papa’s room, broken only by the occasional light snores. Beta and Earth cuddle in together, the ghoul’s head cradled on Beta’s shoulder.

Down the hall, Copia is sitting up on his bed, eyes closed, feeling your energy drop off into a slow, soft, even level. He sighs—from this far away he can’t take any, but just feeling it...he sighs again.

Dare he try to get closer? His eyes open. He could just...take a walk....linger at Emeritus’s door....that might be close enough to take just a little... He hesitates... it’s a risk, and he’s not a risk taker. But your energy is so beautiful...so...tempting....

He stands and paces, biting at his thumb. No...no he shouldn’t. It’s true, he took some without permission during that ever-so-interesting lunch, but you...you had fully touched him with that divine energy, and what he took wasn’t his decision. His nature did it automatically, and...and...oh Satan it was ambrosia...his mouth waters just thinking about it—but no, he can’t, not tonight. If he takes any more, he wants it to be with your permission. But...there’s the problem of Johannes...

That wolf is definitely a problem. But every problem has a solution. Copia keeps pacing, staring sightlessly at the floor. What he needs is a reason to be near you...just like those ghouls and wolves....a reason that wouldn’t raise suspicions....

His head snaps up. The tour. He could put forth the idea of going on the tour with them, to see how it all works. Which, yes, he actually does want to learn that. But even more importantly, he could be near you much more often. He smiles and finally gets ready for bed, a plan in mind to ask Nihil about it tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which marks are given and received...

The tornado tears through the landscape and heads your way. You open your mouth to scream... and awaken with a gasp. “What the actual fuck is up with these dreams?” you whisper as you look around you to make sure you didn’t wake anyone up. Nothing but snores and deep breathing...and someone talking? You roll over and see John by the bar, talking on his cellphone. “...Yeah. C, O, P, I, A. I have no idea if he has any other names. The king wants to know everything we can find. Check in at noon, regardless...”

You frown, brows furrowing, before slowly and gently extricating yourself from the pile of sleeping men. You approach as John hangs up, and you murmur, “What’s that about?”

To his credit, he smoothly pockets his phone and turns to you with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes ... the only way you know you startled him. “Good morning, beautiful,” he says as he draws you close to him. “Just passing along my king’s orders.”

“About Copia? Why?”

That smile continues even as he presses a loving kiss to the end of your nose. “Trying to put Johannes at ease, that’s all.” He swirls you over to sit next to him at the bar and grins to you, the smile finally reaching his eyes. “Well now, I have you all to myself for once!”

You think for a second, smiling as you realize... “You’re right. How nice for me.” You reach up and tug on a lock of his hair, twirling it around your finger.

He grins, bright blue eyes cheerful and intense as they lock on yours. “Flatterer. I’m the one who’s honored.” He catches your hand and kisses your wrist, eyes still boring into yours, and your pulse quickens just a bit.

“Honored? By me?” You take a deep breath, trying to keep your cool in the face of his insanely beautiful eyes. “I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.”

He laughs, hands rubbing over your bare knees softly. “We can be honored for each other, how about that?” He glances over the bar, allowing you to catch your breath, and he grins. “How about a morning drink?” And he looks so mischievous that you can’t help but smother a laugh.

“I’m supposed to be back at training hard this morning, I don’t think a morning drink would be a good idea unless it’s oj,” you say with a smile.

“Could always do a mimosa,” he replies. The twinkle in his eyes is too much for you, and you giggle.

“You are a horrible influence. Fine, but make it a really small one!”

“A really small mimosa, coming right up!” He hops off the chair and gracefully begins pouring drinks, making you smile at the fluid motions.

He sets a glass down in front of you with a flourish, and you look from it to him, eyebrow raised. “That’s your idea of ‘really small’?” You take a sip. “I’d hate to see your version of ‘really big’.”

His grin is playful. “But the important question is ....do you like it?”

The flavor bursts on your tongue, and you can’t help the soft hum of pleasure as you close your eyes, swallowing the sip. You hear a rather smug-sounding noise come from the drummer, and you open your eyes again to see him watching you with an even larger grin. “...it’s pretty good, yeah.”

He clutches his chest, over his heart. “Pretty good? Just pretty good? Woman, you wound me.” You giggle. “My drinks are legendary, and you call this one ‘pretty good’? May as well just shoot me.”

You laugh, coming around the counter with your drink. “You’re a big goofball. It’s the best mimosa I’ve ever had. Happy?”

He grins. “Ecstatic, my love.” He bids you to take another sip, and before you can swallow he kisses you, tongue dipping in and swirling around yours and the liquid. “Mmm...that’s even better.”

“How...how do you do that without making a mess?” you say, honestly surprised.

“It’s a true skill,” he says with a chuckle as he gestures to you to take another drink, and when you do, he kisses you again. “Mmmmm...definitely one of the best mimosas I’ve ever made ... your flavor adds the kick it’s always needed.”

You blush faintly, but chuckle. “Between Jonas wanting a perfume of me, and you wanting my flavor, I should see about just getting myself bottled.”

“Good idea,” John says with a laugh. “Bottled goddess. Sounds amazing.” He pulls you closer. “Although I have to admit, given a choice, I much prefer my goddess fresh.” He kisses you, running his tongue along your lip, then takes your hand and pulls you over to the couch. “No, bring your drink,” he says when you move to sit the glass on the bar. “I have a confession to make,” he adds as he takes the glass from your hand and twirls you down onto the cushions.

“What’s that?”

“This isn’t all for you...it’s for me too.” His eyes twinkle. “Want to be my glass?”

You blink at him, at the twinkle in his beautiful eyes, and swallow. But you smile. “I’d like that, yes.”

John smiles. “Good. We’ve already used your mouth. Go ahead and press those gorgeous tits together and up for me.” You shiver as you do as he asks, and his eyes darken as he takes the drink and slowly pours some into your cleavage. You can feel a small amount trickle down your belly, but that’s forgotten as he leans down and starts gently drinking, lips brushing your skin, tongue swirling.

When he finishes sipping at your cleavage, he swoops down to lick up the dribbles that paint your stomach, holding your gaze, then slowly he licks back up, his tongue tracing the swell of one breast before circling your areola, then gently suckling your nipple, drawing a tiny mewl from you.

He moans against your skin, tonguing gently at your nipple as he sucks, and your fingers curl around his hair as your back arches. He’s so gentle with you, so soft, it makes you want to melt. He pulls away with a soft pop and sighs your name, then shifts you closer and pours just a little more of the mimosa in the hollow of your neck. You stay very still as the liquid pools, some running down your back, and he slurps it off you, lips gently sucking, and you cover a louder mewl of pleasure.

“Fuck,” he whispers, “better than I imagined it.” He pours another small amount at your neck and he drinks again, licking everywhere to catch all the drips and trickles. “Definitely the best mimosa I’ve ever made.”

You’re gasping his name, loving the feeling of his tongue everywhere. He bids you lean back and pours some onto your belly, cool liquid followed by his warm mouth. His tongue dips into your navel, making you gasp his name again, and he growls softly as he drinks from you.

He sets the glass down long enough to help you lie down, and then pulls you toward him as he kneels on the floor between your legs. At your whimper, he whispers, “Just...let me try...” Carefully, he pours mimosa at the top of your mound, right above your clit, and as it slides down you, he begins to lap it up.

Your core clenches, and you stifle a cry into your hands, not wanting to wake the others. This feels...so damn good...He swirls the liquid, warmed from his mouth, around your clit, and you shudder hard. A cry of surprise gets muffled into your hand as he suddenly lifts your hips, your ass resting against his chest so that your core is up near his mouth and your weight is on your shoulders. He growls again as he pours more of the drink over you, and in this position gravity can’t pull it down off you. His tongue laps up the sweet drink, made even sweeter with your taste, and he muffles curses into your cunt.

He sets the glass down and the drink is forgotten as he begins to devour you, his tongue and lips sliding around and along your folds, your entrance, your clit. His tongue swirls over the swollen nub as first one, then two fingers slide into you, and your hips begin to move, your cunt sliding back and forth on his mouth.

Sweat pops out on your skin as your hips keep rolling—you can’t stop them now if you tried. He feels so damn good, and when your eyes open to glance up at him, your eyes meet, and your orgasm is like a flipped switch—the sight of those intense eyes staring into yours as he sucks your clit is too much, and you scream into your hands as you clench hard around his fingers.

Your orgasm is still surging through you as John quickly, almost roughly, pulls his fingers out of you, grabs you up and practically tosses you over his shoulder, heading for the door of Papa’s room. He keeps you over his shoulder as he strides down the hall and kicks open the door of what you assume is the room he was given when they’d arrived last week. He drops you onto the bed and you look at him, bewildered. “What...? Why...?”

He’s pushing his pants down as he replies, “I need to fuck you and I don’t know if I can be quiet about it ... and I know for damn sure I don’t want you to be quiet ... so....”

You flush, but you nod to him. “Then I won’t be quiet.” Your eyes roam his body, loving the lean lines of him, and you can’t help but shiver at the sight of his cock, the tip flushed and weeping. He moves to the edge of the bed, smirking as he grabs your ankles and pulls you so that your ass is flush with his thighs. You whimper as his cock slides over your folds, hitting your now overly sensitive clit. “Oh, John...”

“Fuck, you feel so good, my goddess,” he growls back, and then slowly sinks into you.

You wail as he slides in, and when he bottoms out and holds himself as still as he can, his hands roaming your body, your cries fade into desperate whimpers. “Please, John, please...move, move, move...”

“You always beg so sweetly,” he groans, hips swirling against yours. You whimper as his cock drags all over your walls, and he feels your muscles quiver as he lifts your legs over his shoulders. You gasp as he leans forward, planting his hands on either side of your stomach—you know what this position will do. He smirks darkly at the look on your face, and then he’s moving, his cock plunging in and out, slamming hard into your g-spot. You scream, stars bursting behind your eyes as he hits that one spot over and over and so fast and hard and...he growls your name as he feels you begin to squirt on his thighs.

Your hands go to his biceps, anchoring yourself to him, gripping so tight you wonder if you might bruise him, but that’s your last coherent thought as he pounds into you and your orgasm takes over...your cries ring through the room, and so do his shouts.

Your vision goes white as you come and come. You’re vaguely aware of him emptying himself into you, his hips stuttering against yours as he writhes against you, before his legs give out and he rests his weight on top of you. You gasp for breath as you come down, hands quivering as you slide them into his hair, feeling his own gasping breaths puff on your chest.

You lie there together, not speaking, just you stroking his hair, and him placing sweet kisses on your skin. Minutes seem to stretch into days as the two of you soak up the connection between you, and all you can do is sigh, replete.

Finally, because it’s been eating at you almost the whole time, you murmur, “Was it really to keep Johannes at ease? You’re not planning on hurting Copia, are you?”

John freezes, then sighs, nuzzling your belly softly. “No, we’re not planning on hurting Copia...as long as he doesn’t try to hurt you.”

“Do you really think he’s a threat?”

He sighs again, then as if resigned, he pulls out of you and repositions the both of you on the bed so you’re lying on your sides, face to face. “Just looking at him? No. He seems like a squirrelly little dude who’d jump out of his skin if his shadow said boo.” He pushes a stray lock of your hair out of your face, then cups your cheek. “But...” He sighs again. “We all shift, and we all have our wolf side. But Johannes ... of the five of us, he’s the most wolf. He has spent weeks, months at a time as his wolf, and he’s the most keyed in to his wolf’s instincts. If he says something isn’t right, then something probably isn’t right.”

You frown. “That’s...look, I’m not saying it doesn’t make sense. But I...I have my own gut feeling, John. And yes, I agree that something is off. But my gut tells me that it’s not as terrible as you all are making it out to be.” You cup his cheek in return. “So far, everyone here besides Imperator has been wonderful. Even Papa Nihil is charming—I can see where my Papa gets it from. So please...don’t rush into judgment, okay?”

John shakes his head. “I do as my king commands, and he’s not looking for any trouble, beautiful. He nearly lost his shit with Johannes yesterday and that has never happened before without the angel’s influence. He’s got a kingdom to take care of and this alliance is still just starting ... he has a lot to lose by jumping to conclusions. We’re just being...cautious. When it comes to you,” he kisses your nose, “we all just want to be cautious.”

You relax, and you smile at your nose kiss. “That’s good. I can understand that. Thank you, John.” You lean in to kiss him, but before you can you suddenly hear, “WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!” from down the hall. You jump with a gasp. “Oh shit, no one knows we left!”

“Fuck.” John gets up while holding you back at the same time. “You can’t rush out of here, you don’t have any clothes on, woman.” He grabs his pants and pulls them on quickly. “Just wait for a minute, I’ll tell them you’re all right.” Cursing under his breath, he heads for the door.

You call out as he moves for the door. “You carried me here naked, what’s the difference?!” But the door shuts and he’s gone. You scowl and sit down on the bed, crossing your arms, dangerously close to pouting.

He’s back in mere moments, carrying a robe that he gives to you, and he’s chuckling. “What’s so funny?” you ask grumpily. “And why the hell do I have to have a robe now? It didn’t seem necessary earlier when you caveman-ed me here.”

John chuckles and scratches the back of his head. “I’m sorry about that. I was just so eager to have you...besides, I didn’t hear you complaining at the time.”

You stick your tongue out as you pull the robe on. “Did Johannes try to punch you?”

“The key word there is ‘try’,” John smirks as he helps you to your feet and guides you to the door.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” you grumble as you pad down the hallway toward Papa’s rooms. You’re already scolding your wolf in your head, and when you open the door you open your mouth to start...

And Johannes grabs you in a punishingly tight embrace. “Jesus fuck, you scared the fuck out of me. All I could think of was the day you ran and I just about shit.”

The words die in your mouth, and you hug him back. “Oh, Johannes, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t think during that...orgasm John gave me. I should have realized...I’m so sorry.” You pet his hair softly, trying to calm him.

“You don’t need to apologize, this idiot does.” Tim whacks Johannes on the back of his head as he walks by. You manage to look around and see everyone is awake and in varying degrees of annoyance. “You’re not living in a prison, you can come and go whenever you want.”

“But...you’re all worried about...well, Copia and the angels and shit. I should at least let you know—”

“And you were with John the whole time,” Henrik interrupts. “You were perfectly safe.”

Johannes squeezes you tightly. You feel his harsh breathing, his rapid heartbeat, and you squeeze him back just as tightly. “That may be so, but it’s simple courtesy to let someone know where I am. I am sorry, my wolf.”

Johannes looks down at you, and you feel him relax a tiny bit. He leans down and kisses you, then buries his face in your neck. “You smell like John. Shower with me?”

You chuckle and press a kiss to the shell of his ear. “I’d love to.”

He swoops you into the bathroom, but not before you see Papa and Jonas talking quietly to each other, heads bent, expressions serious. You watch Johannes closely as he turns the shower on, strips you out of your robe, and helps you into the stall, neither of you saying anything. When he starts washing your hair, you finally say, “I’m worried about you, my wolf.”

For a moment he says nothing, but his hands still on your scalp. You turn your head enough to look, and you’re surprised to see tears in his eyes. “...I can’t let anything happen to you. I was...I was supposed to protect you. And I fucking failed miserably.”

“My love,” you say, turning to fully face him. “What are you talking about? You didn’t fail. Look, here I am, safe, with you.”

He snorts. “You got kidnapped. Drugged. Choked. Had your ankle shattered. You’re safe now, but...but you haven’t been this whole time. You were gone...for days...and I couldn’t stop it from happening!” He pulls you in tightly to him. “But this time...I won’t let anything happen to you.”

You close your eyes and lean into him. This ridiculously precious man... You pull away a step and grab his face, making him look at you. “First, if I wouldn’t have run off, I wouldn’t have been kidnapped or drugged or choked. So, I think it’s safe to say that was way more my fault than yours. And second,” you press your thumb to his lips to keep him from interrupting you, “you are going to drive yourself insane trying to keep anything from ever happening to me. It’s not possible for you to protect me from every single thing—you’re a shifter, not a god.”

He pulls away from your thumb and opens his mouth, but you just put your hand over it. “And third, I’m progressing really damn fast in my training. Pretty soon I’ll be able to protect myself, and then you won’t have to worry as hard.”

He scowls and pulls your hand down. “Do you honestly think that you being able to kick ass will make me not worry about you? I will always worry about you! I worry about Papa too! You think I don’t have nightmares about him getting caught off guard by one of those angel pricks?” He shudders, and suddenly looks extremely tired.

“Johannes...how much have you been sleeping lately?” You cup his face, worried.

He shrugs. “What does that matter?”

“It matters if you’re exhausting yourself.” You stare at each other for long moments. “I ought to tell the others, have them make you rest today.”

Johannes’s snort is incredibly loud. “I love you, sweetness, but I know you’re not going to suggest my staying away from your training this morning when that rat bastard is going to be there. You know good god damn well I won’t be resting when he’s in the same room with you.”

You sigh. “How about a deal then? When my training is over, you and I will come back here and take a nap together. Just you and me. How does that sound?”

He stares at you, then relents. “If it’s what you want, sweetness.”

You frown. “Well...it is...I want you to take care of yourself too.”

Johannes returns your frown with one of his own. “Taking care of you is my top priority.”

“But how will you take care of me if you’re a raging wreck?” You smile faintly as you watch him working out the logic. “Do you see, my love?” You kiss his lips. “You can’t do the one without doing the other.”

He’s silent for a moment, and then he sighs and nuzzles the side of your face. “You make too much sense, you know that? I’ll...I’ll try to ease up. A little.”

You chuckle softly, closing your eyes in enjoyment of his nuzzles. “It’s a start.” And you move his hands back to your still-sudsy hair.

He spins you around and returns to washing your hair, groaning as you gradually begin to grind your backside against his front. “You keep that up, sweetness, and I’m going to end up taking you against the wall.”

You grin, sliding your ass against his thigh teasingly. “Maybe that’s what my goal is.” You hear him growl before he turns you again and rinses your hair out. As he does, his still-soapy hands run down to cup your breasts, enjoying the slick slide over your wet skin. You moan as your nipples harden in his palms.

He pinches and pulls the hardening peaks, dragging another moan out of you. “How is it that I’m always ready for you?” you say, a rasp to your tone as you arch your back and push your breasts into his hands. “I came so hard with John, I shouldn’t feel this way, but gods I want you to fuck me right now.”

Johannes laughs, low and dark. “It’s part of my charm.” He picks you up suddenly, his arms under your thighs, spreading you wide around his hips. His cock nestles against your core, a perfect fit, and as he kisses you his tip rubs against your clit.

You moan into his mouth, and wrap your arms around his shoulders, plunging your hands into his wet hair. You rock your hips against him, seeking more friction, more anything--your need claws at you, making you feel almost frantic.

He kisses you desperately, holding you as if he could pull you into his soul. His tip rubs against your clit over and over, but it’s not enough friction to get you to come, not nearly enough. Your throat works, begging into his mouth to come, to take you, please, and he slides into you immediately, and you both groan, the sounds becoming one even as you do too.

He pushes you against the wall as he thrusts up into you, and you rake his back with your nails...leaving scratch marks as you go. “Mark me,” he mutters against your lips, “mark me up, I’m yours just like you’re mine.” He pushes into you again and again, taking you hard.

You cry out at the feel of him stretching you, and you bite down hard onto his shoulder. He bellows your name as his hips slam even harder into you at the delicious pain, and you whimper, your teeth still sunk into him. He feels like heaven...

He rolls his hips into yours, pelvic bone grinding against your clit, and you tear your mouth away from his shoulder and let out a cry that sounds almost inhuman. He looks at you, startled, and you gasp out, “I’m fine, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

He grins to you, then his hips are snapping, one hand slipping between you both to rub at your clit. You scream his name as your orgasm hits like a freight train, clenching so hard around Johannes that he nearly can’t move. He snarls and bites down on your own shoulder this time, sinking to the floor even as his hips keep snapping, his own orgasm raging through him.

He buries himself to the hilt in you, and as he fills you with his cum, his teeth sink farther into your shoulder, breaking the skin. You’re so deep into your orgasm that you don’t even feel the sting of his bite. He holds you tight, soaking in the feeling of your body jerking tightly against his.

You come down slowly, clinging to Johannes for dear life. You feel him twitch inside you, making you shudder softly, and with the movement you finally feel his teeth in your shoulder. You gasp, a thin rivulet of blood sliding down your chest only to be washed away in the shower stream. “J-Johannes-!”

He pulls his mouth away from you and curses at the sight of the bite mark. But when he goes to lick it, he pauses and stares laser beams into you. “I want you to keep it.”

“Keep it? Keep what?” You look down at the spot he bit. “You mean...you mean,” his cock twitches inside you again and again. “You mean you don’t want to heal it?”

“No, I don’t. In fact...” He gently pulls out of you and rushes out of the shower and into the main room. You blink when, three seconds later, he’s back, dragging a flustered Papa with him.

“What the hell are you doing—why is she bleeding?!” Johannes ignores him and pulls the shower door open, all but shoving Papa inside.

You let out a little squeal of shock and Papa splutters and gasps. “Have you lost your damned mind, Johannes?”

“Nope.” Johannes’s grin is wild. “Ok, maybe a little ... but I’m thinking clear. Trust me.”

The wolf steps up to the pope, eyes gleaming, and Papa steps back, under the spray and against the wall. The water soaks through his clothes, and his bangs hang dripping in his face. “What are—” Johannes grips the front of Papa’s shirt and rips it open. You squeak again as Papa gasps in shock. Before either of you can say anything, Johannes sinks his teeth into Papa’s shoulder, in exactly the same spot you are currently bleeding from.

Papa’s shout is a mix of pain and anger. “What the fuck, Johannes?” he roars. Before he can say anything more, the wolf cups the back of Papa’s neck and yanks him forward, kissing him hard.

“Take my mark,” Johannes says when he breaks the kiss. “Both of you, please, take my mark. It... it would mean...” he pauses. “So much. Everything.”

You blink, trying to think through the shock. “What...what do you mean mark?”

Johannes blinks back down to you, and then he looks sheepish. “Uh...maybe I should have explained...”

“You think?!” Papa snaps, trying to keep his shirt from getting bloody.

Johannes turns the shower off and gets towels for each of you, but Papa refuses to take one. “Just explain yourself, Johannes,” he says, the bite of anger still in his tone.

As he wraps a towel around his waist, Johannes says, “I take it someone explained to you about how shifters bite and our saliva heals?” You nod. “Well, if we don’t heal our bites, they’ll scar, leave a mark...and in Avatar Country, that’s our way of showing...we belong to the other person. Keeping the mark is like... it’s like...”

“Like being married?” you ask, your voice very quiet.

Papa’s eyes widen, and his mouth drops open in shock as Johannes continues, “Usually there’s a private ceremony, but...with everything going on lately, I couldn’t wait...”  
Johannes finally looks, really looks, at the both of you and realizes he may have made a serious mistake. “I’m...I probably shouldn’t have... Look, if you don’t want it, I can still heal it and it’ll disappear, like... like it never happened.” Now he looks more than sheepish ... he looks embarrassed, worried...terrified. “Just...just...fuck, fuck I shouldn’t have...”

You quickly stand up and take his hand, tugging him toward you. “Johannes, it’s okay.” You smile and cup his cheeks, and tears form in your eyes. “I’m honored, my love, and I want nothing more than to be married to you.”

Papa is still looking shocked, but he slowly pulls himself together. He slips out of his now ruined shirt and lets it fall to the floor as he takes a deep breath. “I...I cannot say that I have ever entertained the notion of getting married before. And a little more warning would have been nice.” He looks into Johannes’s eyes, and his own two-toned stare softens. “But I cannot think of anyone else I’d rather be married to.” He steps forward and kisses the other man. “But I think...that it’s only fair that we mark you and each other in turn. This is all mutual, after all.”

“But...but, Papa, how would we do that? We’re not wolves, we don’t bite,” you say, confused. “At least, not like he does.”

Papa smiles faintly, and you watch as his incisors grow into fangs. “I have it covered on my end. As for you, my love...concentrate and sharpen your energy in your teeth. That should work.”

“Are you serious?” you ask Papa.

“After everything you’ve seen and experienced since we brought you here, you still need to ask?” Papa says with a smirk.

“Well, from you guys, I’m used to just about anything. From myself...well, in my head, I’m still just a fangirl.”

Johannes and Papa both frown at you. “After everything you’ve done? After everything we’ve been through?” Papa cups your cheek. “My love, you are so much more than a fangirl.” He kisses you deeply, then moves his mouth down to your opposite shoulder. “Stay still, my goddess.”

Johannes wraps his arms around your waist and murmurs, “I love you both so much,” as Papa’s teeth sink into your shoulder. You hiss at the sting, and your hands go up to cup each man’s head.

“I love you, too,” you murmur, fingers sinking into Papa’s hair as he marks you. You take the pain into your heart, and you smile, knowing that now you are visibly theirs. A tear makes its way down your cheek, then another, and you cry in joy as Papa pulls away.

He kisses you again as Johannes presses his lips to your temple, and you shudder into their embrace. “I’ll wear your marks forever,” you whisper.

Tears fall down Johannes’s cheeks, and he beams to you both. Papa gently moves you to the side, stepping up to his wolf and brushing his wet hair off his shoulder. “Ready, my love?”

“Never readier,” Johannes says, as he grasps your hand and pulls it up to his mouth, kissing it. “Mark me.” Papa wraps his hand around the wolf’s neck and brings him down a little closer, and Johannes grunts as Papa’s teeth sink into his flesh in the same spot that he marked your shoulder.

The wolf shuts his eyes, fingers lacing with yours as a look of pure bliss slips onto his face. A small trail of blood slides down his chest. After a few moments, Papa pulls away, licking his lips free of Johannes’s crimson essence. “Even your blood tastes amazing, my love.” He leans down and licks up the trail of blood on the taller man’s chest, before straightening with a smirk.

“What can I say? I’ve always been delicious.” He kisses Papa while you shake your head and laugh.

“You’re so ridiculous,” you say as you kiss Johannes’s hand and watch the two men embrace.

“Also part of my charm,” he says against Papa’s lips, and then they both turn to you. “Your turn.”

You swallow, then nod and close your eyes. You feel your energy and grab on to a small portion of it, then focus it into your teeth. Your gums start to itch suddenly as you feel your energy slip down over your teeth, and when you gently probe with your tongue you feel...well, nothing, but you open your mouth. “Is there anything there?”

Papa smiles. “Points of light over your teeth. Let me...” He slips his fingertip in and taps the tip of the point. A tiny bead of blood wells up on his finger, and he chuckles. “That will more than suffice.”

You giggle nervously. “OK, if you say so.” You place your hands on Papa’s hips but hesitate. “What if this doesn’t work? What if it’s not enough? What if...”

Papa stops your babbling with a kiss. “You’re thinking too much,” he says quietly. “Just trust in us.”

You stare at him, then nod. You press a kiss to his shoulder, then bite down. Papa gasps as he feels your energy break his skin, and his fingers curl into your hair. The taste of Papa’s blood, coppery and strong, fills your mouth, and you breathe hard through your nose to keep from gagging. After a few moments you step back and spit the blood onto the shower floor, looking at the wound on Papa’s shoulder with mixed feelings.

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asks as he caresses your cheek. “You’re not having second thoughts already, are you?” At his words, you feel Johannes tense up behind you.

“No, no, of course not.” You smile up at Johannes, your lips pinker than usual. “It’s...I know that you both want this, but...I still feel weird about hurting you like this.”

Papa smiles. “You are so sweet, my love. Trust me, you are not hurting us. Something like this? It felt good to me.”

Your smile turns shy. “Like when I get spanked?”

“Precisely,” Papa says on a growl, sending frissons of desire up your spine.

You don’t say anything, just turn toward Johannes, who still looks a little tense. “I didn’t change my mind, my wolf,” you whisper.

Johannes nods, though he doesn’t relax. “I...I’m sorry, I should have asked before...before I marked you both like that. But I...I really want this...”

“Oh, Johannes...” You step up to him, cupping his cheek. “I want it too. I already know that I’m going to be spending the rest of my life with you all. That you want a physical   
reminder...” You beam to him, then stand on your tiptoes and sink your teeth into his shoulder.

He lets out a hiss and pulls you close, lifting you off your feet a little. You pull away and spit his blood out, wipe your mouth a little. “I’d make a horrible vampire,” you say. Then you look into Johannes’s eyes. “Are you all right?”

He’s silent for a moment, looking down to his marked shoulders, then looking at yours and Papa’s. His eyes well with tears again, and he pulls you both close. “I...I’m more than all right. You both...with my marks...you’re even more beautiful...” He kisses you, then Papa, and the joy you feel coming from him is indescribable. Suddenly, he looks around, as if only just realizing the three of you are standing in the shower. “Fuck, what was I thinking? I must be out of my goddamn mind keeping you in the shower like this, fucking christ...”

Your hand on his cheek halts his babbling. “It’s all right, my wolf.”

“Yes, well, I am going to go dry off.” Papa smiles and touches Johannes’s cheek, then turns for the shower door. “You both might want to wash again, if you even got that far.” And he steps out.

You blush faintly and chuckle. “N-No, I don’t think we did.”

“I think we at least got your hair washed,” Johannes chuckles, turning on the water again. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up. Time to train again.”

“Back to routine ... that’s going to be hard after a day off,” you say as you both begin to wash.

“Man, you get lazy quick, sweetness,” he teases. “It was just one day and already you want to slack off.”

You scowl at him. “Hey, that was the most time off I’ve had in like a year!” You huff and turn your back on him.

He makes a sound in the back of his throat and washes your back. “You know I was kidding, sweetness. We all know you work way too hard.”

You try to stay tense, annoyed, but it’s impossible when his hands are stroking your back, his lips are ghosting over your neck, and he’s murmuring, “Don’t be mad, sweetness, please don’t be mad...”

You sigh, leaning back and closing your eyes as your head gently rests on his shoulder. “I can’t be mad when you’re rubbing my back like that...” He chuckles softly, and you smile as he presses a kiss to your forehead. You both rinse off and head back out to the main room, and are immediately inundated with cheering wolves who all but bury Johannes with hugs and back claps.

Henrik wraps his arms around Johannes and heaves him up in the air, shaking him. “My brother! Never thought I’d see the day!”

Johannes laughs, struggling a little in embarrassment. “Yeah, me either, asshole, let me down!”

Jonas swings you about, and you see John and Tim hugging Papa. You laugh as Jonas kisses you thoroughly. “It really is like getting married!”

“Damn right it is,” Jonas says happily, then kisses you again.

You pull away, cup his face, and stare into his eyes. “This doesn’t change anything, right? I mean...” You blush furiously. “With the rest of you. You’re not going to...back away because I’m marked, are you?”

Jonas pauses, and his expression turns serious. “Normally that would be the case.” He looks over to Johannes, then back to you. “But this is hardly a normal situation. I would have you be mine, ours, for as long as you would have us.” You beam to him, and pull him down for a deep kiss. You don’t know what you would do if you lost any of them.

“I belong to all of you, Jonas. I don’t want that to ever change.” You slide your hands into his dreads, wrap him up in another deep kiss.

“Your wish is my command, little flower,” he murmurs. “And I fully expect to prove that to you later ... but you have to get ready for training now.”

You nod, but steal another kiss before heading for your workout clothes, another gift from the king. You pull on your sneakers and pull your hair back into a ponytail, then nod. “I’m all set.”

Jonas stares at you, his heated gaze roaming you from head to toe. His growl is nearly your undoing. “Go, get to the training room before I have you underneath me.” You blush, blow him a kiss and head for the door.

“Wait for me, sweetness,” Johannes calls from amid the crush of his bandmates.

“I’m just going to the training room, my love, I want to warm up and meditate.” You slip out of the room and down the hall.

Johannes frowns and starts for the door, his pants half on, but Papa stops him. “Let her have a few moments to herself, my...my husband.”

The term of endearment brings Johannes up short, and he turns to the other man with an almost wondering look on his face. Then a wide grin splits his lips, and he pulls Papa close. “Say it again.”

Papa obliges. “Husband. My husband.” He says the words like he’s rolling them around his mouth, tasting them.

Johannes groans and kisses Papa deeply, emotion making his heart feel overfull. He wraps his arms right around Papa’s waist and moans into the other man’s mouth, drunk on this new feeling.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which temptation is too much for a rat to ignore...

You slip quietly inside the training room and sigh gratefully at the rare opportunity to be alone. You sit against the back wall and gently touch the marks Johannes and Papa gave you. They’re sore, but...in a good way. You smile softly, then lean back and even out your breathing, letting yourself sink into the feel of your energy.

Copia opens the door to the training room, holding his breath. He had sensed your energy was secluded, but he hadn’t believed it, even as he had hurried down the hallway. The wolf wouldn’t really leave you alone, he had thought, it must be wishful thinking .... but as he peers around the door and sees you there, eyes closed, he nearly gasps out loud, his body quivering from shock. He double-checks that his own energy is cloaked, undetectable, then silently steps inside, gazing at you as he nears you, one hesitant footfall at a time, drinking in the flavor, the scent of your energy....but not taking any. Not...just...yet...

Silently, he slips closer, closer...kneels down in front of you. His eyes scan your form, from the roots of your hair to your toes. You are...all but glowing, to him, so radiant in the feel of your overwhelming amount of energy. His mouth waters, and he aches to take some, to devour...but no. No, he has to do this right. He pauses... _She has so many loves. She’s been okay with who they are. Would she...would she accept what I can do? Would she accept me?_

He reaches out, not with his hands, but with a sliver, the thinnest tendril, of his energy...still cloaked, so that to you, it just feels like a ghost, a phantom...almost nothing.... The tendril weaves over you, and Copia’s entire being shudders at the deep, delicious taste of you...

Your brow furrows as you feel...something, it’s barely there, but it’s...it’s not you. You send your energy to it, wrapping around it, but gently, carefully, so you don’t hurt it. You hear a gasp and your eyes pop open, and you see Copia sitting there, eyes closed, and he looks enraptured...

You’re about to speak....but the look on his face, an expression of utter euphoria, stops you...and you let your eyes slip shut again, and focus on your two energies, sliding together, entwining, touching....can two energies fuck, you wonder, without bodies touching? You sink a little deeper into the feeling...

He bites his lip as realizes that you’ve figured it out, and you haven’t...pushed him away. A tear slips down his cheek, gratefulness mixed with awe, and he gently caresses your energy, and you feel almost...an unspoken “thank you.”

You sink into the caress, a silent “you’re welcome” passing through you into him. You open your energy up, submersing yourself in his caress, granting permission almost without realizing it—permission? For what?—and while you wonder, he opens up, and drinks, taking a long swallow of your energy, freely given, even though you don’t realize what you’ve permitted, you’re too focused on the feel of him, and he isn’t taking enough to draw your focus away from how he feels. He takes another drink, and shudders as he swallows .... he wants to drink forever, but he can’t...mustn’t...

You feel his second gulp, and you gasp, the realization of what he does startling you out of your meditation. He wakes as well and holds up his hands. “I’m sorry. I’m...I’m not taking enough to hurt, I promise!”

“I...I know...” you answer faintly as he jumps up, backs away....he had better not be too close to her or that wolf will jump him when he walks in...he might jump him anyway...but he doesn’t care because that taste...her delicious taste...sweet Satan....

“It’s okay, Copia, it’s okay!” You stand up and step after him, your hands up placatingly. “I won’t let Johannes hurt you, I promise. This...must be why we’ve sensed something off about you.”

Copia snarls a little, like a wild animal that’s been cornered. “You will forgive me if I do not believe that promise. Your precious wolf is very...protective. And determined. He will never believe that I don’t mean to hurt you...I just....I just cannot help it when faced with energy such as yours. It’s... I need...I hunger...” He shakes his head. “It is my nature.”

You swallow and take another step toward him. “So...so what happens with the energy you...you eat? Does it just become a part of yours?”

He nods. “Yes, exactly. I...” He looks down, and some of the fight leaves him. “I’ve always been weaker than the others around me. But...when I was a child I found out what my energy can do. So I’ve been...taking little bits and pieces here and there. Not enough to hurt anyone, or even for them to notice. And it’s made me stronger...strong enough that I’m about to become the next Papa, to lead this place.”

You frown. “But why...why do you steal it? Why not ask...?”

“Ask?” Copia scoffs. “Yes, that would work so well. ‘May I suck some of your energy?’ ‘Why yes, of course, help yourself.’” He looks at you with disdain. “You are far too trusting and naive. Besides, no one pays any attention to nervous little Copia. I have always been ignored, overlooked....no one would give me the time of day, let alone stop long enough to let me ask for their energy.”

You look almost as if he slapped you, and you try to fight against your first instinct to protect yourself. But his words... “You have no idea what I’ve been through. I’m not actually trusting and naive at all—I work my damn ass off trying to stay kind and not let my experiences jade me.” You make an equally disdainful face back at him. “And if this is how you treat those people who do give you their time, it’s no wonder you’ve had to steal. I need to warm up for training now.” And you walk to the other side of the room.

He pauses, then darts across the room after you, grabbing your arm, not roughly, just enough to turn you to him. “I didn’t intend to offend you. I apolo—”

“Why. The FUCK. Are you touching her.” You and Copia both gasp as the cardinal whirls around to see Johannes in the doorway, a loathsome glare focused on the shorter man, fists clenched at his sides.

You gasp, and in spite of your harsh words earlier you shove yourself fully in front of Copia. “Johannes, my love, my husband. He’s not hurting me, I swear.” You look at your husband, seething and two seconds from shifting. He is alone. “W-Where’s Papa and Aether?”

Johannes’s snarl is low, threatening. “Why does that matter?”

“Because....because....” You swallow. “Because you look like someone needs to hold you back.”

His grin is wide and wild....if the clown energy were still in him, he’d be in full makeup. “My king’s orders are holding me back....barely.” He snaps his teeth at Copia.

Special is suddenly there. “Time to....” his voice trails off as he reads the room. “Well. This is....interesting.”

You nod to Special, and then look to Johannes. “Just...just stop. Stop with the threats, my love! I know why he feels off to us now. And it’s not nearly as terrible as you thought it was. The very worst thing about him is that anxiety has made him a bit of a dick.” You hear a soft snort behind you, but you also don’t hear any arguments, so you take that for a win.

“And exactly how did you come up with such insight?” Johannes asks, practically vibrating with the effort it’s taking to not leap across the room, shove you aside, and tear into the cardinal. He wasn’t lying—Jonas’s orders are literally the only thing holding him back.

“He’s...” You look over your shoulder, and even though he’s terrified, Copia nods. “He’s able to take people’s energy and make it his own. He’s done it to become stronger, because everyone always thought he was weak. And I know because...” You straighten, stare your wolf down. “Because I let him take some of mine.”

Johannes turns his glare to you, and then his stony gaze is flicking back and forth between you and the cardinal, his expression darkening, darkening even more, until you’re pulling your energy into a shield...just in case. “You did, did you? On your own? He didn’t fuckin’ coerce you?”

“No, he didn’t.” You swallow hard at Johannes’s hard expression. “Well, all right, I didn’t exactly understand what was going on when I allowed it, but he wasn’t hurting me or twisting my arm over it, he didn’t force me. He...sort of....asked and I said ok.”

“Sounds like seduction, not coercion,” Special murmurs.

“I don’t know that that makes it better,” Johannes snaps.

“Of course that makes it better! He didn’t force me to do anything, Johannes. It was all my choice.” And though you don’t say it, you don’t bring it up--you don’t even think it--he is convinced he sees a weight hidden in your eyes, one that cools the fires of his aggression into the biting cold of shame, and he spins on his heel and leaves, door slamming behind him. You gasp, suddenly realizing what that sounded like, how he interpreted it, and you start for the door, panic in your heart.

Special is at your side. “Perhaps you should let him calm down first, precious, return to his rational side.”

“Are you joking? Yesterday I nearly pushed Papa away with my thoughtlessness, now today I’m ripping Johannes apart! And after...” You touch his mark on your shoulder. “I can’t let him think what I know he’s thinking!”

You pull away before Special can say anything else and rush out the door.

Copia comes up next to the demon and watches the door shut. “...he’s so damn lucky, but he’s...he’s going to push her away at this rate. She’s too much of a free spirit to be treated like that.”

Special glances at him, then pats his back. “I suppose you would not mind if that happened. I am...sorry, for not stepping in on your behalf in the past. We are told not to interfere with the Papas’ upbringing either.”

Copia shrugs. “It’s not as if I expected you to defend me. No one else ever has.” He basks in the memory of your taste. “I am...amazed that she did.”

Special smiles softly. “She is rather incredible. She’s been through hell, Copia.” The demon frowns at him. “Just because you have too is no excuse for your words. I would have you apologize to her.”

His movements stutter with the onset of his nervousness. “I-I was about to b-before we were interrupted. A-And I also wasn’t aware you could tell me what to do. D-don’t you serve the Papas?”

Special looks to him, and just smiles. “I serve our lord Satan. I can act as an emissary of Their will, not just as the servant of the Papas. Besides...” Special steps closer and pulls Copia gently into his arms. “I know that under all the defensiveness is a good man.”

Copia stiffens within Special’s embrace, not quite knowing how to accept or reciprocate the gesture. “...thank you. I only hope she still thinks so.”

Special’s laugh is smooth. “Oh she will. Her kind heart won’t let her feel otherwise. Just let her deal with the wolf first.”

The arch-demon steps back, looks at Copia, looks almost through him. “I know one as broken as you will not be able to resist being near her. Do. Not. Take advantage of her kindness, Copia. Experiences like yours have made you ruthless, and a little cruel. Learn from her. Ask Earth what she’s been through, and remember how she is now. You could learn a lot from her.” And he is gone, leaving Copia alone.

One second Johannes is bolting blindly down the stairs and the next he is....not. He stops, looks around wildly, trying to get his bearings... “Relax, beautiful wolf, you’re in my room.” Special is staring at him. “Don’t you remember?”

Johannes ignores the reference to his previous visit. “Why the fuck am I here?”

“Ok, we’ll play it that way,” Special mutters, then says, “You’re here so you can get your head out of your ass before your goddess finds you and you fuck things up beyond redemption.”

The wolf snarls. “Haven’t I already fucking done that?! I pretty much just married them without their permission, I’ve been going fucking insane over this Copia deal, and...” He kicks a table in frustration. “Copia has treated her better so far than I did when we first met! I fucked everything up!”

Special comes right up to the wolf, grabs his chin, and forces Johannes to look him in the eye. “And yet she still chooses you.” When Johannes would pull away, Special only grips him tighter. “She. Chooses. You. Every day. Every way.”

Johannes struggles a bit more, then finally sags in Special’s hold. “She shouldn’t.”

“But she does. Even knowing what she knows.”

“I don’t deserve her...”

“Maybe not. But you have her. And she deserves you at your best, Johannes, not your worst.” Special’s hold goes from grabbing his chin to cupping his cheek. “She loves you, and Papa, so fucking much that right now, she’s panicked thinking she hurt you. She didn’t mean to make you remember how you came here.”

“She thinks...? But that isn’t...”

Special’s gaze bores into Johannes. “And how would she know that, since you huffed off instead of staying? Didn’t you bitch Papa out for doing the same thing just yesterday?” The demon shakes his head. “I swear, love has made the both of you dumber than a sack of hair.”

Johannes’s lips twitch, and he can’t help a smile. “Yeah...I guess you’re right. Send me back, please, to her. I gotta...un-fuck this.”

Special snorts. “You better.” He snaps his fingers, and suddenly Johannes is in a hallway at the church, and you’re fully barreling into him. You both fall with a yelp into a tangle of limbs.

“You didn’t need to be so damn literal, you fucker,” Johannes grumbles under his breath as he grabs hold of you.

“How did you...? Where did you...?” you gasp.

“Never mind that,” he says. “Are you ok?”

You stare at him. “Am I...? No no, are you okay?! I didn’t mean...that wasn’t...All I was trying to do was explain that I gave him permission, not...”

“It’s okay, hey, I’m fine now.” He smooths his hands gently over your cheeks and hair. “I’m sorry I ran. I’ve...been more of an ass than usual lately.”

Your gaze roams his face as you sink your fingers into his hair. “I’m not going to argue that point,” you say with a breathy giggle, and he tugs on a lock of your hair with a muttered “brat” and a chuckle. “Seriously though, I love you, but you and Papa both have to stop flouncing off and leaving me spinning. Please?”

Johannes blows out a breath and pulls you deeper into his arms. “We can try, but neither one of us do very well with the whole...feelings thing yet. At least, not these types of feelings...I can promise to try my best.”

“...and will you ease up on Copia too?”

A growl escapes his lips before he can stop it. “Sweetness....”

“He’s not going to hurt me. He’s ... he’s kind of a mess, actually, but he isn’t malicious. Just...a dick. A nervous, anxious dick.” Johannes stares at you. “I am not asking you to be his bestest buddy and have sleepovers and braid each other’s hair. Just...behave?”

He stares at you, then sighs and nods. “I’ll try my best. Tell him not to make sudden movements though.” You glare at him, and he holds up his hands. “I’m actually serious. My wolf side is hard to control, sweetness.”

You sigh. “I suppose I can’t be greedy.” You kiss him. “Are we ok enough for training and rehearsing? There’s a lot to do, you know.”

His return kiss is deeper, more insistent, and you melt a little as he releases you. “Yes, we’re ok. And since when are you a slave driver?”

You laugh. “Since we only have a few days left!” You stand, grinning. “Besides, I’m starting to get the hang of this energy thing. It’s starting to be fun!” You help him up, smiling when he pulls you against him.

“Soon enough you’ll be able to kick all our asses. But I’ll still worry about you.”

“I haven’t had anyone care enough to worry about me...it means so much to me that you do,” you say quietly. Your embrace is tender, sweet. “I love you.”

“And I love you, wife.” He kisses your nose as you let his words sink in.

Tears of joy well in your eyes, and your smile makes his heart thump. “Wife...oh, my love, I think I like that even more than sweetness!”

He laughs and spins you around. “Then I’ll call you that all the time, my wife!”

You giggle, getting dizzy as he spins you. “Well, I still like sweetness, so mix it up, ok?”

“Whatever you want, sweetness.” He grins and kisses you. “Ok, let’s get you training.”

“How are you all going to keep up with rehearsals and my training?” you wonder as the two of you push open the door of the training room.

“Well, that’s easy,” says Special, welcoming you into the room. “I’ll be training you, my darling.”

You blink, then grin and pad over, pulling the demon into a hug. “Sorry I didn’t greet you properly.” You kiss him, and he returns the kiss, giving you a playful pinch on your ass. You laugh and pull away, then look around for Copia. He’s sitting against the far wall, looking nervous, but determined, and you check to make sure Johannes is all right.

Johannes says nothing, just gives you a nod and a wink as he settles on a chair, alert but calm, at least the calmest he’s been in the last couple of days. He smirks in Copia’s direction, then turns his attention back to you and Special, watching as the demon begins to instruct you.

Special sees what you can do so far, sending spears and nets of energy at you, trying to trip you up. You evade and turn them away rather easily. He sends different elements at you, testing your ability to counter each different element, and you succeed. He tests your speed, your strength, your ability to improvise, and by the time the first hour has passed he’s thoroughly impressed. Copia’s all but gaping in the background.

Special claps you on the back as he materializes a cup of water. “And this is from less than a week. You’re a bit terrifying, my darling.” He beams at you.

You blush as you take a long pull of water. “I think that’s a compliment... right?”

“One of the highest, precious,” Special responds. “If you’re terrifying demons, even remotely, then you’re doing something right.”

You can’t help but grin. “I’ve...never thought about myself being intimidating before. Part of me doesn’t want to be...but part of me also really likes the idea of making assholes scared.”

Special smiles. “It is a good thought. But here’s a bad one: have you ever thought about your ability to kill?”

You stare at him. “Kill? I...I shouldn’t have to—”

“What about the angels? What if someone threatens someone you love?” Special steps closer to you, and he almost seems to grow bigger. “What if someone threatens you? Would you be able to do it? To see the gore without taking the time to throw up? The stench of blood, the sight of innards?”

You take a step back from the arch-demon looming over you, shaking your head. “No, that’s...”

“Don’t tell me no.” Special’s voice lowers, gets very quiet, you almost have to strain to hear him, and that somehow makes him seem suddenly more dangerous. “Those angels won’t listen to no. There are a lot of supernaturals out there who don’t care about your ‘no.’ Anyone who means to harm you, or Johannes, or Earth, or Papa, or even me -- they don’t care about your ‘no.’” He suddenly spins, rushing for your husband sitting in the chair, energy materializing in his hand...

Copia gasps and scrambles to his feet, his own energy gathering to defend against Special, but you scream “NO!” and whip your hands out before he can. Special goes flying sideways, smashing into the wall. He slides to the ground, a trail of blood from where his skull impacted following him. You freeze as his body goes limp on the floor, eyes sightless as he stares at you, surprise still on his face. You feel a bubble of hysteria rise up that you can’t stop, and you scream and drop to your knees. _IkilledhimIkilledhimIkilledhim_ runs through your head, and you throw up your breakfast, dry heaving until a soft hand on your back makes you look up. There’s Special, alive and well, and your head whips to where his corpse was only to find it gone, along with any blood.

You leap to your feet and slam your fists into his chest, over and over again. “You asshole, you asshole,” you yell. “I thought I killed you! Why did you do that to me?” He lets you abuse him, until you slump against him, sobbing, and he wraps his arms around you, holding you up.

His arms tight around you, he murmurs, “You need to learn this lesson, my lovely one. It’s an incredibly hard lesson, but...If you’re going to try to protect your loves, you need to be able to kill and keep going. A battle doesn’t end with one death. It’s either that...or everyone you love will die.” Johannes sits there, stony-faced. He’d learned to kill long ago, so long he can barely remember his first life taken. He hates seeing you go through this, but it’s something you need to know.

As you calm down, Special gives you another glass of water and cleans up your sick with a snap of his fingers. “Would you like the good news?” he asks as you try to get a grip on your trembling.

“Oh, there’s good news?” you say, your voice still a little shaky. “Then by all means, give it to me.”

“When I went for him, you didn’t hesitate. You didn’t pull your punch...you followed through. That’s excellent. If you’re not going to hesitate with someone you know, you definitely won’t hesitate with an enemy.”

Your smile is faint, but there. “Well. I guess that is good. But...” You take another gulp of water and start feeling calmer. “How are you going to train me to kill? Am I going to keep seeing your fake corpse? I... I don’t think I can keep doing that over and over...”

Special chuckles. “No, I would not be that cruel.” He snaps his fingers, and there’s the image of the angel. The same angel that had enslaved Jonas in his own body, that had tried to kill you and your loved ones. That wanted Papa and all the ghouls dead. The glass of water slips from your hand, and your other hand raises almost without you controlling it. Slices appear in the image, limbs fly off and land in wet, golden-blooded splats until it is no more than a pile of bright golden viscera. You feel fingers curl around your shoulders, and Special murmurs, “No hesitation.”

“Not with that angel. Not with any angel,” you say, your voice still shaky, but you vow to yourself it’s going to even out.

“All right then,” Special says, “we’ll use these images to train you, precious. You ready?”

“I...yes.” Special nods, and the training begins. Several hours later, and only one more instance where you vomit, he calls a break. “I doubt you’re hungry right now, my precious, but you need to eat. What would you like? You can have anything.”

You sink to the floor, sweat dripping off you, and close your eyes. “Nothing. I don’t... Nothing.” Your voice is little more than a whisper.

Johannes is suddenly kneeling next to you, pressing his lips to your forehead. “You’ve got to eat, wife, you’ve used way too much of yourself.”

Special snaps his fingers, and Johannes is suddenly holding a moist washcloth. He nods his thanks to the demon and gently wipes off your face and neck. In spite of your exhaustion and...turmoil, you feel yourself smile at the endearment, the fact. Wife... “How about...some fruit?”

“It’s a start,” he says with a grin and a quick kiss. “It would be better if you took some protein too.”

You pale. “Like meat?” Your stomach rolls. “Oh gods, I can’t.”

“Doesn’t have to be meat,” Johannes says encouragingly. “Eggs, peanut butter...”

You close your eyes, lick your lips. “Let’s...let’s see how the fruit goes down first and...then maybe a peanut butter sandwich...”

“Deal,” your wolf says, and kisses you softly. When he pulls away, he glances at Copia, then stands. “I’ll...I’ll go to the kitchens and get you as much fruit as I can. You rest, my wife.” He touches your hair, glances at Copia once more, then turns and walks out.

Special gives a low whistle. “Didn’t expect him to leave.”

You lie down and close your eyes. “I asked him to ease up on Copia,” you murmur. “He’s trying hard for me.”

“That’s good to hear,” Special says. “Of course, I’m sure it helps that I’m still here.”

“I’m sure,” you say with a chuckle.

Copia himself comes over and sits next to you, picking up the washcloth Johannes had put down. “...may I?” You look at him, then nod, closing your eyes again. You sigh softly as he gently dabs your forehead and neck as your husband had done.

Copia clears his throat, then says softly, “About...about earlier...” Special shoots him a look that you don’t notice as you open your eyes and struggle to sit up, and Copia pulls away slightly.

“What about earlier?” you ask.

Special begins to say, “Maybe not now...” but Copia ignores him, his focus all on you.

“I should not have spoken to you the way I did before. I...” He looks down at the washcloth in his hand. “You were trying to understand....maybe help....and I was...well. Forgive my rudeness, please.”

Special smiles and murmurs, “I think that you getting ready to defend Johannes offsets a little of that rudeness. Don’t you think, my love?” he asks you.

You blink at him, eyes widening, and then you smile softly and hug the anxious man tight. “Thank you, Copia. Thank you so much! And I appreciate you apologizing. I’m sorry for my own harsh words.”

He blinks at you as you pull back, and you notice that he’s now quite red-faced. “You...you were provoked, there’s no need to apologize.”

“Of course there is. I was cruel right back.” You look down, frowning at yourself. “I don’t like being that way.”

“I think you and I have very different definitions of ‘cruel’,” Copia says. Special snorts as the cardinal continues, “Don’t be too...annoyed with yourself. Over the years I’ve noticed that tempers....flare....a little after I’ve taken a...a drink, so to speak.” He frowns a little. “Of course, I am typically still there...maybe it’s not the drinking so much as it is...me.” He shrugs.

“Oh, Copia...” Your heart goes out to the man. “I’m sorry you’ve had a rough life. But...how are you going to run this place with that kind of attitude?” You frown and gently squeeze his hand. “Imperator is going to use you as a sock puppet if you keep thinking of yourself like that.”

Copia smiles. “Maybe not. I—” He is interrupted by a total inundation of ghouls and wolves, with Papa in the lead, Jonas close behind.

“My love, are you hurt?” Papa says as he drops next to you, seeking answers from Special, nearly ignoring Copia.

“She’s fine, Papa, just a rough morning,” Special reassures. At the pope’s look, the demon says quietly, “Kill training.” Papa nods and gathers you into his arms.

“I guess you’re all on break. Hey, hold on a minute, Papa.” You give him a swift kiss and then gently slip out of his arms, turning back to Copia. “I’m sorry about that. What were you saying?” The absolutely flabbergasted look on Copia’s face breaks your heart. He never expected you to stop talking to all your loves, people more important than him, just to let him finish what he was saying.

He shakes his head. “It’s ... it was nothing important. Are you....are you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“Genuinely....kind.”

You blush. “I’m just me.”

He stares at you, then smiles faintly, the first genuine smile you’ve seen from him. “Well, just you is wonderful. Go on, go talk with them. I’m fine.”

You smile to him and pat his hand again, then allow Papa to wrap you back up in his arms. The dark pope is worried about you—kill training for someone as kind as you can’t be easy.

“Are you sure you’re all right, my love? If I’d known Special was going to jump right in to that—”

“Yes well, that’s why you didn’t, now isn’t it?” Special says. “She needs someone a little less...attached to train her on that.”

Papa scowls. “Bullshit. Johannes was here for it.”

“The wolf is different. He...” Special pauses, not sure if he should say anything in front of you. At your look, he nods. “He’s an assassin...he can detach. Not well...but enough that he can watch her train and not interrupt.”

Jonas looks down, then back up. “Was an assassin. There’s no way on this earth that I’m going to ask him to do that again. If he still wants a position other than our singer, he can be co-bodyguards with Henrik.” The bassist nods to his king, smiling, and Jonas claps him on the shoulder. “But that’s not the point here. My precious flower, just be sure that if it gets to be too much, you take a break. No one here will judge you for it.”

You nod and bury your face in Papa’s neck, unable to say anything more, seeking wordless comfort from your dark pope. His arms tighten as he rocks you gently. “Is someone bringing you food? You seem shaky, you need—”

“What kind of asshole do you take me for?” Johannes nudges Papa with his foot, as his hands are full of a tray bursting with all manner of fruits and a sweet dipping cream.  
Papa frowns faintly as he looks over the tray. “Why no meat on here?”

“I-I’ve been killing very graphic images all morning, Papa. I...I don’t think I can eat any meat right now.”

“Ah, yes...forgive me, my love, that was insensitive.”

“No, it’s okay. I just...wanna see how this fruit goes down first.”

“You’ve thrown up?”

“Twice,” you reply, embarrassed.

“Oh my love,” he murmurs as he somehow manages to hold you even tighter.

Johannes sets the tray down and helps the both of you up. “Come on, off the floor, and let’s all relax.” He looks around at everyone as you all move over to the table and chairs in the back corner of the room. “How was rehearsal?” he prods, hoping someone will take the hint and start getting your mind off training.

Fire grins, taking the hint and running away with it. “Your king is almost as good as me!” He nudges Jonas playfully, who grins and messes up Fire’s hair, making the ghoul blush just a hair. “And Tim is really excellent as well. Between us and Aether, the audience won’t know what hit them!”

Soon the room is full of boasting, teasing, and laughter as the ghouls and wolves goad each other, and you gradually shake off the upset from the morning and begin to relax as your loves take turns feeding you fruit dipped in sweet cream.

“You know I can feed myself, right?” you say playfully in between bites.

“Where is the fun in that?” Aether purrs as he offers you a strawberry. You chuckle and take a bite, eyes sparkling as you meet the ghoul’s.

Lunch passes uneventfully (Johannes even vaguely smiles at Copia), and your loves all kiss you and filter back to the practice room.

“You should come with me, my husband,” Papa says, taking Johannes’s hand. “We need to practice together.”

Despite the tentative truce he’s struck with the cardinal, Johannes looks around the room, slightly panicked at the thought of leaving you for even a moment.

“It’s ok, brother,” Beta says quietly. “I’ll watch over her while you rehearse. Go.” He nods.

Johannes relaxes and smiles to his double. “Thanks, bro.” He claps Beta’s shoulder, then turns to you and kisses you. “Make me proud, wife.” He grins to you, steals one last kiss, then heads out with Papa. Beta turns to you and smiles, kissing your cheek, then sits down where Johannes had earlier.

The afternoon speeds by as you kill fake angel after fake angel. You’re still sickened by the carnage, even illusory, but at least you’re not actually vomiting anymore. Copia watches silently from his corner, and Beta cheers you on, even as he keeps a suspicious eye on the cardinal.

By the time darkness falls and Special calls a halt, you are desperate for a shower. You can’t shake the feeling of having blood, sticky and golden, all over your skin, even though there’s nothing there. “I’ll...I’ll be in Papa’s bathroom...” and you walk out without waiting for anyone. Beta scrambles after you, but he senses your need for privacy, and sits down in front of the door, vowing to himself to not let anyone in, forgetting that half of them could at least just pop in.

Meanwhile, you turn on the shower, letting the water get as hot as you can stand. Stripping off your workout clothes, you duck under the spray, standing there, unmoving, forehead pressed against the tiles, letting the jets of water beat on you, not even realizing that you are crying.

Your knees shake and then give out, and you find yourself curled into a ball under the spray, crying silently and shuddering. You can’t get the images out of your head, innards sloughing out of bodies cut in half. You gag but force yourself not to puke. You don’t know how you are going to be able to kill an actual angel...

You don’t notice the water being turned off, and you barely register the gentle hands touching you, helping you sit up, wrapping a towel around you. “Oh my lovely,” Water whispers. “This is too much for your sweet soul to process alone.” And, not caring about the wet shower floor, he gathers you up and begins to rock you, humming a soft tune near your ear, and slowly, his bass tone begins to sink into you, vibrating through your sobs.

You turn your face into his chest, shuddering. “I-I wanted...I w-wanted to be strong...”

“My sweet, my lovely, you are strong.” He presses a kiss to your wet hair. “Strength isn’t how much energy you have, or how much you can lift. Strength is doing what you know must be done, even if it’s against your nature. You are entirely too sweet, your soul is entirely too beautiful to be caught in this...but because of us, you are.”

You look up at him, expression stricken, tears rolling down your face. “What if... what if I can’t? What if one of you needs me and I can’t ...and something happens? I’d never forgive myself, never.”

Water smiles and presses a soft kiss to your lips. “It might happen. It happened to me.” You stare at him, and he sighs. “Back before I was a band ghoul, I...well.” He looks a little sheepish. “I actually left Hell for a while. I was feeling very...confined.”

You blink in surprise. “Satan let you do that?”

Water grins. “Our Lord is very big on free will. And They knew I’d be back eventually.” He clears his throat and continues. “I met a woman. She had no idea what I was, of course. Being a water ghoul, I’m very good at keeping up my disguise. She became my fiancée. We lived in a bad part of a city, due to not being able to find stable jobs. Turns out I’m not very good at obeying human authority.” His grin fades and he swallows. “One night, as we were sleeping, someone broke in. I kept a gun in my bedside table, to keep up appearances, that I pulled on the guy, but...but I couldn’t pull the trigger. He...he shot my love. I killed him, but it was too late for...for her.” He looks down at you. “I regret what happened, every day. She didn’t deserve that, and I...I still love her. She went to heaven, so...I haven’t seen her since. And I miss her a lot. But after she…” He sighs. “What happened helped me to realize that I needed to return to Hell, and then I became a band ghoul… If I hadn’t hesitated… if things would have turned out differently, I wouldn’t be here, with you, with Papa, with my best friends. Sometimes...bad things have to happen in order for the best things to show up.”

Your sobs start up again. “But I already have the best things!!! I have all of you! I don’t need to have anything bad happen!” You clutch Water desperately, as if someone were trying to steal him away.

He holds you tightly back, chuckling faintly. “Well, that didn’t help at all. My point, my lovely one, is that I have faith that you won’t hesitate, even if you think you might. You didn’t when Special attacked Johannes. You’d never let anything bad happen to any of us.”

“But what if I do?”

Water holds you at arm’s length and his expression is serious. “My faith in you is unshakeable. You are not like I once was. I believe that you will do whatever necessary to save any one of us. I believe it. Each one of us believes it.” He brushes wet locks of hair out of your face. “And my Lord Satan would have never marked you if they didn’t believe it. Now we just need you to believe it.”

You shudder and press your face to his chest, just letting him hold you, taking comfort in his trust in you. You swallow, and your stomach rumbles loudly. There’s a pause, and Water bursts out laughing. “Even a solemn moment can’t stop your stomach, my love!”

Your smile is shaky....but it’s there. “I’m blaming that on Special.”

“I’m sure he’s able to shoulder a little blame,” Water replies with a laugh. “What say we get out of here and get dried off? We’ll get some music going to help you feel better.” He kisses you, lingering just a bit over your lips. “And whatever else we can think of.”

You sigh at his sweet kiss, smiling faintly to him. “I don’t know if I’m up for sex tonight...but cuddles sound amazing.”

“Then cuddles you shall have!” Water says happily as he helps you up. Your knees are still a little shaky, so he picks you up and carries you out to the main room. Some of the ghouls are bringing in dinner as Water grabs another towel for your hair, and you swallow hard at the sight of the meat on the carts.

He sees your reaction as he sets you on the bed and nuzzles your neck as he begins to towel dry your hair. “Just do what you feel up to, my love. Don’t force yourself tonight....just let us take care of you, all right? After all, it’s our favorite hobby.” He grins, and you grin back, almost starting to feel a tiny bit better.

He finishes drying your hair, and he carefully brushes it out, getting all the snarls out with nary a tug. His motions have you nearly falling asleep, your body feeling more relaxed now than it has been all day. But he wakes you up as he carries you to the tables set up, stopping to let your loves all kiss you as Water walks past. They’re all concerned for your state of mind right now, but they say nothing.

Water sits between Papa and Johannes, placing you securely on his lap. When you weakly protest, he shakes his head. “Nope. You’re sitting right here, and you’re going to let your husbands feed you whatever you want. When I say we are taking care of you, I damn well mean it. No arguments.”

“Full goddess treatment tonight, wife,” Johannes says as he claps Water on the shoulder in gratitude.

“Look, I’m not—”

“Yes you are,” Papa says calmly, watching you, cheek propped on one hand. “You’re trying to be strong, to be harder than you actually are.”

“What was it you said to me, a long-as-fuck time ago?” Johannes says, stroking your hair. “Part of relationships means being there to support each other through hard times. You don’t have to force yourself to be strong.” Your mouth opens, shocked that he’d remember you saying that (and that he’d turn it around on you), but Papa shoves a piece of bread in there.

You eat the bread then say, “But I feel ridiculous. I can sit in a chair and feed myself.”

“Yes, you can.” Johannes leans over and gives you a kiss, then pops a piece of cheese in your mouth. “But you don’t have to. At least, not tonight.”

“Just let us take care of you,” Water murmurs.

“We were worried about you all day,” Papa says, offering you a grape. “This is making us feel better as much as it is you.” He kisses your cheek as you chew the grape, and you finally relax against Water.

“Well, if it’s helping you,” you mumble, “I guess I better go along with it.”

“That’s the spirit, beautiful,” Water whispers in your ear as Johannes brings a glass of wine to your lips. You take a sip, and when a few drops spill on your chest, Johannes is quick to lick them up.

You can’t help a shiver, and you smile to him weakly as he pulls back. They steadily feed you, and you accept some peanut butter this time, before they carry you to the bed and tuck you in. Papa and Johannes smoosh up on either side of you, unwilling to leave you alone right now. Water smiles at the scene, then puts on some gentle music for you as everyone crowds around on the bed, talking softly and touching you softly, helping to ground you.

Their gentle caresses and warm cuddles relax you, and even though you try to keep up a conversation, you are soon drifting, hovering on the edge of deep sleep.

Your eyelids droop, your head falls forward before you jolt awake. Papa chuckles and murmurs, “If you need to sleep, then sleep. We’ll all be here when you wake, my wife.” You smile at the term, and finally let go, dropping into slumber like a rock dropped into a pond.

Your loves all look at you, then Earth murmurs softly, “It’s not fair. She...she shouldn’t have to learn how to kill.”

“No, she shouldn’t,” Jonas replies as he stretches out. “But she can’t be defenseless, not with these angels. She has to be able to take them out before they take her.”

Beta frowns. “But we can kill them. She doesn’t need to.”

“None of us can promise that we will always be there to protect her. What happens if you’re not there, for whatever reason?” Jonas shrugs. “She has to be prepared for anything.”

“But I—”

“If you’re about to tell me that you’ll always be there, save it,” Jonas says, though not unkindly. “She was alone in the shower until Water went in with her. She was alone with Copia. And that’s just today—what’s going to happen in my country, when I’m busy running the country? When Johannes and Henrik are guarding me? When Tim is working with the army? When John is siphoning information? When Papa and all the ghouls are running the church? When you’re given a job?” Beta falls silent, but he glares slightly at the king.

“Guarding her could be my job,” Beta mutters sullenly. Before the king can retort, Johannes props himself up.

“Wait. Wait. What did you just say?”

“Guarding her—”

“Not you, goofball, him.” Johannes nods at Jonas. “What did you say?”

Jonas grins. “What, don’t you want to protect me?”

“I didn’t say that...not out loud, anyway.” Jonas snorts. “But I’m ...”

“Not anymore you’re not. I have no need for an assassin.” Jonas frowns. “If you’d rather something else...”

“No. No, it’s.... I just... I thought....” Johannes smiles. “It’s fine.”

Jonas doesn’t look convinced, but he lets it go for now as he turns back to Beta. “Guarding her could be your job?” He thinks about it, tugging gently on his nose ring. “...you know, that’s not a bad idea. All right—you will be her official bodyguard. Think you’re up to the task?”

Beta straightens, his whole being alight with new purpose. “Above and beyond, my king.”

Jonas smiles. “All right then.” His expression turns serious. “She still needs to know how to defend herself.”

Beta slumps, then sighs and nods. “Yes, my king...”

Earth snuggles him gently. “It’s okay, Beta. She can handle it.” 

Fire and Tim both nod. “She’s a strong one,” Tim says, awe in his voice.

“She is indeed,” Water says. “Today was simply....a long hard day. I’m willing to bet she’ll feel much better when she wakes up.” He smiles at Beta. “She’ll appreciate having you to watch her back though.”

Beta smiles back, then gently wraps himself around one of your legs, keeping one arm free for Earth. Papa smiles at the young ghoul and mentally asks, *How are you both doing so far?*

*Ha. Well....ha. It’s new and...ha. Well. I really...ha.* Earth’s blush rivals yours for depth of color.

Papa chuckles. *It’s all right, Earth, I can see that you’re in a very good place.*

*I should...well. You don’t think that Johannes...he’s not...well. Mad, is he?*

Papa blinks. *At you? Why would he be?*

Earth fidgets a little. *Well...I thought at first...I was supposed to...you know, help him...but then Beta was...well. Ha. You know.*

*He hasn’t said anything that would make me think he’s upset.* Papa’s mental tone is reassuring. *I don’t think you should worry.*

*I just....well. I don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings...especially not Johannes’s.*

*I’m sure that Johannes is nothing but happy, both for you and his brother. But if you want to talk to him, by all means.* He pats Earth on the shoulder, then smiles to Johannes. “I’m proud of you, my husband. You handled yourself well with Copia today. Special has been with him since she left training. He says there’s a change already in his demeanor.”

Johannes stops scenting you long enough to look over at Papa and snort. “Well, don’t go handing me too much credit. I barely held back.” He closes his eyes and scents you again. “It helps that she figured out what he’s doing...I still don’t understand it though.”

Papa and Jonas blink. “I...don’t think she filled the rest of us in. What’s he doing?”

The wolf frowns. “I guess he can take people’s energy and make it his own. She...gave him permission to take some from her.”

Papa rubs his chin. “Energy vampirism...”

“It’s uncommon, but more than possible,” Aether said, working with Tim to paint your toenails, a little surprise for when you wake tomorrow. “And it really depends on the person if that power is abused or not. Copia seems a decent sort, if nervous.”

Johannes’s eyes fly open. “Vampirism? That makes it sound a hell of a lot worse. He’s sucking energy out of her?” He struggles to sit up. “Can she afford to lose energy like that?” A thought strikes him and his eyes blow wide with panic. “Is he turning her into a vampire? Is it like Dracula? Fucking christ...”

Aether chuckles. “Relax, my panicky friend. It’s not....quite like Dracula. He can’t turn her, or anyone, into an energy vampire. That’s a specific genetic trait. And don’t worry about her,” he adds as he gives you a warm caress of a gaze. “I’ve seen her energy. She’s...a vast ocean. I can’t imagine the force that could drain her.”

Johannes relaxes back against the pillows, one hand gently rubbing your stomach. “Well...that’s good then. As...as long as she consents...I guess...” It’s pretty clear that he doesn’t quite understand it, but if the resident energy expert says you’ll be okay, he’s not going to disbelieve it.

“Besides, I saw her in training this afternoon,” Beta says, watching Tim gently blow on your toes. “Special wasn’t pulling any punches with those angels. She really can fight them already...”

Aether places gentle kisses on the arch of your foot. “Honestly, I don’t think we’ve seen the limits of what she is capable of. She is...” He pauses, shakes his head a little. “She is beyond what even Special is familiar with. And that’s saying something. “

Jonas chuckles as he reads through some papers from home. “I told you all that she’s an alpha queen. Once she truly comes into her power, she’ll be unstoppable.”

Air frowns faintly. “...I hate to be the voice of practicality here, but...what if all the power really does end up going to her head?” Instantly, every man is glaring at the ghoul, and he scowls. “Look, I’m not saying it’s going to fucking happen for sure. But power corrupts, everyone here knows that.”

Papa recalls your conversation from the other day and his glare fades. “I will not lie, Air, it is something that already worries her a little bit. But,” he strokes your back lightly, “that she already recognizes the dangers is encouraging. I think she will be able to maintain her core self.”

Air relaxes now too. “Well, that’s something. If she’s already talking about that scaring her...” He smiles and runs a gentle hand down your leg. “She’ll be just fine then.”

Fire chuckles. “She’s always the one helping us back to ourselves. Even if it did happen, we owe it to her to help her the same way.”

A murmur of agreement goes up around the room, and bit by bit, the conversation moves to random topics before it begins to drop off entirely as, one by one, ghoul and wolf alike start to settle down around you on the bed and fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you all hit the road once more...

The last few days before the tour seem to fly by. Your days are filled with training by Special, and while you don’t think you could ever like killing, you have at least stopped throwing up. And you can even eat a little bit of meat with dinner, to the relief of Papa and Johannes. You notice Papa becoming more and more quiet as the day to leave nears. He looks around more at the church, at his rooms, at the gardens, as if burning the sight of them into memory. Your heart breaks for him—he loves this place, his home...it must be tearing him apart to know that he’ll soon be leaving it for good.

The night before you’re all to leave, you wake up to use the bathroom and find Papa sitting in the corner of the room, a drink in one hand, staring into space. “Papa, you should come to bed,” you say quietly as you approach him. “We’re going to be leaving in just a few hours.” He grabs your hand and pulls you down onto his lap, saying nothing, just resting his head on your shoulder.

You know what he needs, and so you’re quiet, just soothingly running your fingers through his hair. He takes a shuddering breath, and then another, hiccuping slightly, and you realize he must have been drinking for a while. “Oh, Papa...” you whisper, pressing your lips to the top of his head.

“...I cannot wait...t-to start our church in Avatar Country. I cannot wait to be with you and Johannes there. But...but I will miss it here. So, so much...” You feel his tears slip slowly down your skin, over the swell of your breast, and you make a soothing sound as you hold him tighter.

Tears slide down your own face as you whisper, “I know, my darling, I know. I’m going to miss being here too.” You settle against him, still stroking your fingers through his hair, just letting him grieve the upcoming changes life has in store for all of you.

He cries softly against you, and eventually the combination of alcohol and tears puts him to sleep; you quickly take his glass from him before he drops it. You stand to take it to the mini-bar, then pause, looking around the room that you’ve come to consider home. You have no doubt that in time, you’ll come to consider the blue room in the king’s palace home too. But you’ve been here, in the dark church, for the last month. So much of your life has changed here, for good or ill. And so you raise the glass into the darkness, whisper, “Thank you,” and knock back the rest of the drink. It burns going down, warming your belly, and you smile faintly at the parallels to your time here. Then you walk over to the bed and gently wake Johannes. “Papa fell asleep in his chair. Can you take him to bed, my love?”

The wolf gets up with only a little grumbling, and pads over to Papa. Looking down at him for a few seconds, he looks at you. “Is he all right? He looks a little...”

“I think he was saying good-bye to his time here, and he got a little weepy,” you say quietly. Johannes nods knowingly, picks up the dark pope, and carries him to the bed, settling him down amongst the pillows and beckoning to you.

You both curl around Papa, one of Johannes’s hands sinking softly into the other man’s hair, and you rest your cheek against his shoulder. Johannes’s free hand comes to yours, lacing your fingers together, and you both press tighter against your husband, hoping you are keeping him safe from any bad dreams.

In seemingly no time, alarms are going off, and up and down the third floor hallway, ghouls and wolves are getting up and getting ready to travel, calling to each other, yelling, arguing, laughing...and you can swear you hear a wolf howl or two as you finish packing your things.

There is no sign of Papa’s sadness this morning—he bustles around with everyone, signing last-minute papers, conferring with sisters and brothers who are in charge of touring. 

One of the sisters comes up to Johannes, a tiny wisp of a woman with freckles dotting her cheeks. “From Papa, sir,” she all but squeaks, handing him a package and then darting away. He blinks, then opens the beautiful purple wrapping paper to find red and black makeup, the finest quality, spelled so it only comes off when Johannes wants it to. He looks up at Papa in shock, though the dark pope is currently going over plane tickets.

When Papa finally looks up, Johannes wordlessly holds up the package, the expression on his face saying more than anything he could come up with. Papa grins, winks, and blows Johannes a kiss before a sister of sin draws his attention away. Johannes turns to you. “I don’t know who’s going to kill me first, you or him,” the wolf says in awe.

“I wasn’t aware it was a competition,” you answer with a giggle.

He grins, leaning in to kiss you thoroughly. “At the venue tonight, want to help me put it on?”

You beam at him. “I’d love to!” There was your fangirl again—even after all this time around them, she’d never die.

“This is going to be so amazing,” you gush as you wrap your arms around his waist. “Getting to watch both bands perform ... separately and together ... and I’m going to be able to do some sightseeing this time, right?” You look up at him, practically begging him to agree.

“Welllll...” he says.

“No way, no way, no WAY. There’s no reason to keep me locked up on the tour bus this time, Johannes!”

He laughs and kisses you, hands resting on your hips. “There’s no angel-king looking to kidnap you. Yes, my wife, we can do some sightseeing. I’m planning on talking Papa into letting us go back to DC for a day before we come back here.” You squeak with joy and all but tackle him, raining kisses around his face, and he laughs and returns your kisses, spinning you around.

He finally sets you down and playfully swats your ass. “Go finish packing, you beautiful brat.” You give him one last peck and do as he says, smiling and squealing the whole time.

Soon everyone is ready to head to the cars that will take them to the king’s private jet. As you head down the stairs, you notice a sister of sin standing with a familiar figure, his head bending toward her ...and you try to swallow your gasp as Water kisses her...

You hide behind a bush, watching as the ghoul smiles softly to the girl. He steals one last kiss before she helps him slip his mask on, fingers soft and gentle. You are...grinning? You are glad you don’t feel jealous at least.

You wait til they part ways and Water heads for the car before you follow. After all, you’ve got a whole plane ride ahead of you, and you know just what kind of conversation you can have with a certain ghoul...

You grin happily as you approach the car, but your grin fades as you see Papa Nihil and Copia standing near the back doors. You blink, slowing your pace as you near them, and it looks like Johannes has his hackles up.

“What the fuck do you mean, he’s going?” Johannes is growling as you stand next to him and put your hand on his arm, trying to calm him. “The only going he needs to do is away.”

“Johannes,” Papa admonishes quietly. To Nihil, he says, “Father, I’m not sure we can add him last minute—”

“Nonsense, just tell Special, he can take care of it,” Nihil says in a dismissive tone.

Special sighs as he appears next to you all. “Yes, I can, and it’s no trouble,” he says in a tone that clearly says it is. “We welcome your company, Copia. You will learn a lot. I hope you’re prepared to work hard.”

Johannes growls. “Leave me out of this ‘we’ shit.”

“Johannes,” you say quietly and lean up on tiptoe to put your mouth to his ear. “You promised you’d go easy on Copia.”

“Yeah, well, that was before I knew he was coming along on the tour,” he mutters, glaring at Copia and Nihil.

“Why does that make a difference?” you ask softly. “He needs to learn about touring.” Your wolf growls, and pulls away to get in the car before he says anything he’ll regret.

You sigh as you watch him yank on the car door, muttering, “It’s easier to be nice when he isn’t there.”

You stifle a giggle as you turn to Nihil. “You won’t join us, Papa Nihil?”

The ancient Papa wheezes. “Touring is a young man’s game, my dear. I am sure Copia will enjoy the opportunity though.” He pats Copia’s arm, and the cardinal smiles tightly.

“Well,” you say gently, “I’m glad he’s coming with us.” You ignore Johannes’s growl and open the door, sliding into the car.

As you settle into the seat, you can feel tendrils of energy reaching out, tentatively sliding against your energy, a silent request. You stifle your instinctive startle, and look up. Copia is turned away from you, speaking to Nihil and making nervous little bows...anyone else observing would only see that, but you know he is intent on you.

Johannes leans in to you. “Sweetness? You good?”

“Yes, of course,” you say, turning to him, away from Copia and his oddly fascinating energy.

His energy retracts, disappointed, but he figures it’s not the appropriate time and tries desperately not to take it personally. He slides into the car once he’s done talking with Nihil, the ancient Papa shuts the door, and you’re off.

Copia sits back, observing, trying not to look as though he is laser-focused on you. When you glance his way and smile brightly at him, it takes everything he has in him to smile back and nod quirkily at you, not to throw caution aside and drink from you. I have plenty of time now, no need to rush, he tells himself. Johannes watches Copia from the corner of his eye, aggravated but unable to do anything about it, especially with Jonas right there.

You just barely stifle a heavy sigh. You’d wanted this tour to go without a hitch, and yet, here it is, a wrench thrown into the works before you’ve even left the church. With Copia coming along now, Johannes is going to be on edge the entire time. But you give yourself a little shake--this is Papa’s last tour. Even if things might be a little...strained...you’re determined to help make it the best last tour ever. And so you turn your attention to other things, and your mind settles back on Water and that girl. A grin steals over your lips again, and Papa is quick to notice. 

“What is that look for, my love?” he asks, amused. You beam to him and tell him what you saw. “Ah, yes, little Casey and Water have been lovers for quite some time. They are adorable together.”

“They are! I nearly squealed!” You bounce a little in your seat, then Papa’s words sink in and your expression falters. “Wait... for some time, you said?”

Papa nods. “Yes. What’s the matter, my love? I don’t think I’ve ever seen your mood change so quickly.”

You cover your mouth with your hand. “Oh no, ohnoohno. I shouldn’t have... Why didn’t someone tell me?”

“Tell you what? You’re not making any sense, my love.”

“Why didn’t someone tell me he has a girlfriend? I shouldn’t have been having sex with him!” Your blush is the darkest it’s been in a while. “Now I feel awful...”

Papa laughs softly and takes your hand, kissing your knuckles gently. “My entirely too sweet wife, there is no issue. They care for each other deeply, but they are not restricted physically to just one person. Neither of them wanted that. They have their own rules together—you are an exception to that rule. But if it bothers you, you should talk to Water on the plane.”

“Well of course it bothers me!” you say, your voice getting high-pitched with your upset. “All this time he might have wanted to be with her, and he was with me instead, and I feel horribly guilty, oh my gods.”

“My love, it really is ok. If it weren’t, Water would have behaved differently,” Papa says, still amused but trying to keep it in check at your obvious discomfort. “You must believe me.”

You fall into an almost sullen silence, and the car ride seems to last forever. All you want is to get to the airport so you can talk with the ghoul. An eternity (but really half an hour) later, the cars pull up and Papa puts on his shades. Special snaps his fingers, and you realize he must be making Beta invisible.

You’re starting to get used to the controlled chaos of everyone getting bags and instruments and themselves on board and situated so you just follow everyone and try to keep yourself from going right over to Water immediately. You manage to wait only until everyone is mostly settled before you sit down next to Water and take his hand.

He blinks at you, but smiles cheerfully and kisses your hand, and if you didn’t know him better, you wouldn’t have noticed him going pale. “Ready for another flight? It’s great to use Jonas’s plane.”

“Don’t fib, you don’t want to be on any plane, Jonas’s or otherwise,” you say as you lay your head on his shoulder.

“Well, I’m trying to think positive. Maybe this time I won’t feel sick,” he says as the plane begins to taxi.

You bite your lip. “Could I...try something?” He blinks at you again, but nods. You press your hand to his stomach, close your eyes, and will your healing energy to surround the organ. He gasps as he feels your energy, and the paleness in his face fades already. 

“Wow...” he breathes. You are in complete agreement—you hadn’t been sure you’d be able to really help the ghoul, as healing was still fairly challenging for you, so the fact he was feeling any relief at all makes you feel incredibly successful. He beams to you. “Thanks, love!” He leans in for a kiss, but you put your fingers over his lips.

“Tell..tell me about Casey?” And your voice is little more than a whisper.

His smile gets even bigger. “Casey? She’s a sweetheart, you’d actually probably get along really well together.”

You sigh. “That’s doubtful,” you mutter, “all things considered.”

Water stares at you, and begins to really take in your expression. “What’s wrong, love? And why are you asking about Casey all of a sudden?”

You all but squirm in your seat. “You have someone...someone you care about. You shouldn’t be with me...”

He blinks at you, and then smothers a laugh. “Oh, my love, you are entirely too adorable! Casey and I agreed to see other people. She has a large...appetite. I couldn’t expect her to wait for months while I was on tour.”

You stare at him, mouth slightly agape. “So you’re saying it’s totally all right with her that you’re having sex with me?” You sit back in your seat, still in shock. “I find that hard to believe.”

“I don’t see why,” Water retorts. “I don’t have a problem with you having sex with Fire, and Air, and Johannes, and Kungen, and...”

You flush red and cover his mouth. “That’s—”

He wrenches your hand down. “If you’re about to say that’s different, save it, my love. It’s not, you just want to feel guilty.”

“Want has nothing to do with it. I feel guilty! I feel like I’ve kept you from being with someone you care about this whole time! I’m a horrible, horrible person! She probably hates me...” You know you’re babbling but it’s just all coming out now...

He sighs softly and cups your cheek. “She doesn’t hate you. She actually wants to be your friend, but she’s incredibly shy.” At your look of disbelief he chuckles. “It’s true, I swear.”

You shake your head slowly. “I guess I still don’t quite get how everyone is just so...okay with everything. In my old life, if I were having sex with someone else’s boyfriend, I’d be in deep shit. And she sure as hell wouldn’t want to be my friend.”

Water smiles as the plane starts speeding up, and he gently nuzzles your cheek. “If it’s any consolation, I doubt it will be like that in Avatar Country. Just with us. She does want to come with us though, so...maybe try to be her friend? For me?” And he turns on the puppy dog eyes.

You sigh. “You know I’ll do anything for you...for any of you, really. So of course I’ll try... but are you sure she isn’t going to be mad? Isn’t already mad?” You lean your head back and look over at him.

“She’s missed me, but I explained the conduit thing and how you’re still coming into your power. She kinda feels bad for you. She loves the church, and hates you had such a bad welcome...”

“Please stop,” you say on a groan as you smack the back of your head against the headrest of your seat. “She sounds perfectly lovely and sweet, which is only making me feel even more horrific for being with you.”

Water laughs as the plane takes off, and he cups your cheek, turning you to face him. He presses his forehead against yours, all but beaming. “Thank you for caring about her, my love. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. But please, trust me when I say that we are just fine. She’s not upset with you or me in the least. I promise.”

“All right,” you say, but he can tell you still don’t quite believe him.

He kisses your forehead and draws you into him. “Trust me,” he murmurs. And then, “You know, you really helped my stomach...this is the best I’ve ever felt during a takeoff.”

Your smile is genuine. “I’m glad I could help. I didn’t really think I could do much for you, but...I wanted to try.”

“Well, I’m grateful.” He grins and nudges your nose gently with his. “Maybe today I can get my mile high club card.”

You giggle in spite of yourself. “Oh look who’s suddenly all ambitious.”

“You only have yourself to blame, you know,” he replies as he tugs on a lock of your hair.

“Oh sure, turn my good deed against me!” you huff, but your tone is still amused.

He laughs and nuzzles at your neck. “You know the saying...no good deed goes unpunished.” And his hand squeezes your ass hard enough to make you gasp.

“How is it that every last one of you is completely fixated on my ass?” You can feel your blush rising.

“All things considered,” Water says as he gently smooths the spot he squeezed, “it’s a damn fine ass.”

You grumble, and he laughs and kisses you deeply, sliding his fingers into your hair. You melt into him, allowing him to start to pull you out of your seat and into his lap. You barely even notice the movement before you’re sitting on him, his tongue sliding against yours as his hands roam your body.

You groan into his lips, shivering hard as his hands slip under your shirt. They are warm and pleasantly calloused from the bass, and as they slide up your back you let out a soft sigh. One by one, the others turn to watch, a few undoing their pants in preparation. Papa smiles as he idly palms himself—this will be the first time Water enjoys a plane ride, and he’s happy for the ghoul. Copia watches, one cautious eye on Johannes, the other on your writhing form, holding his breath...he hadn’t dared to hope that he would see you getting fucked by your loves, especially not less than an hour into the trip....

You’re wearing a skirt, for a change, and you shift and adjust so that you’re straddling Water and able to grind against him, as his lips move away from yours, sliding in a hot trail along your jaw and down the side of your neck.

You shiver hard, hips rolling over his lap, and he moans softly against your neck. You turn your head and gently nip at his earlobe. He makes another sound, and his hands move down to your thighs, rubbing warmly over your skin. You shiver hard again, hips pressing into his eagerly.

“Are you still feeling all right?” you whisper as you run your nose along the shell of his ear, practically scenting him like the wolves scent you. “You’ll tell me if you start feeling sick, right?”

“I have never felt better,” he moans as he sprinkles kisses along your skin. “Don’t you worry—I’m not letting anything spoil this moment for us.”

He lifts your shirt over your head and tosses it away, then does the same for your bra. He smiles to you, then leans you back, lips pressing kisses between your breasts as his hips roll up into yours.

“You should wear skirts all the time,” Water says as his lips trace a path of heat along your skin. “Takes all the hard work out of getting where I want to be.” His mouth finds a nipple and he begins to suck and lick. You let your head drop and your back arch as he sets fire to your body.

Unlike his eager brother Fire, Water can linger in one spot, finding every single way to tease out pleasure from even the most mundane body parts. He starts to now, licking, sucking, nipping, even nudging your nipple with his nose. You gasp his name, your nipple almost painfully hard before he moves to the other, your body quaking in sensation.

His hip rolls against your core are slow and sinful, pressing against every inch of you, and you meet each of his movements with your own, your breathing becoming shallow and rapid. He suddenly pulls you up, close into him, and you look down into his eyes, which are glittering with desire, before you capture his mouth in another deep kiss as his hands spread wide across the bare skin of your back.

His warmth touches your soul, and you relax against him as your hips roll together. His fingers slip past your panties, sliding slowly up and down your folds, and you moan into his mouth. He moans in return as you drip all over his fingers.

He gathers some more of your wetness before pulling his hand out and bringing it up to his face. He stops kissing you long enough to suck your essence off his fingers, his gaze locked on yours the entire time. “You’re sweeter than strawberries, how is that?” he whispers as he pulls you tight against him. 

“I don’t know,” you say on a tiny moan as you slide your hands down his arms, across his stomach, and move toward the fastenings of his pants.

He lets you, and your eyes lock onto his tongue, swirling around the tip of his finger. You undo his pants and pull his boxers down enough so that his erection can spring free, and you moan his name as you wrap your hand around him. A bead of pre-cum is already forming, and you swipe it with your thumb, bringing it to your own lips.

You suck on your thumb, watching him the entire time, and his groan is loud and needy. “You’re goddamn killing me, love,” he says as his hand sneaks back under your skirt to yank your panties to the side. He rolls his hips again, letting his cock slide along your folds and rub against the material of your panties. “May I take you?”

“You fucking better,” you gasp, and he chuckles as he starts sliding home. That upward curve he has drags along your walls deliciously, and you whimper his name as you drop onto his lap.

He fills you up, and you close your eyes, reveling in his thickness spreading you open. Finally, he moves his hands to your hips, gripping you as you begin to move. Your skirt hides the visual of his cock moving in and out of you, and somehow the fact that none of the others can see anything makes it that much hotter.

Air growls, and Earth bites down on a finger as Beta gets on his knees before the small ghoul. Johannes growls as well, reaching over and grasping Papa’s cock. He keeps one eye on you and Water as he rolls his thumb over the sensitive groove in the tip. Papa shudders, sliding his fingers into Johannes’s beautiful hair. Copia’s gaze darts around the plane, taking in everyone as they slide deeper into the erotic haze that you and Water have created, but always coming back to you...watching your body jerk as you ride the ghoul, his breaths getting shallower with your every gasp and moan. He frees his cock, shoving it into his fist as he lightly touches your energy, so light you don’t notice, and the double stimulation sends shivers down his spine.

You hear the sounds of your men behind you, around you, but faintly, as if they’re coming from miles away. All you can concentrate on is Water, the feel of him, the taste of him, the heat of him searing you as he thrusts into you, as he captures your nipple in his mouth again.

You wrap your arms around his head gently, hanging on for dear life as he thrusts up into you. You feel like you’re burning from the inside out, and it’s glorious. His hand slips between you, thumb pressing and rubbing at your clit, and you scream his name, so close to coming that you can taste it.

Suddenly you feel someone behind you, a large warm hand gliding up your spine and sinking into your hair, pulling your head back just a bit. And when the king cups your free breast, pinches your nipple, and whispers, “Come for your ghoul,” your orgasm explodes.

Water cries out as you squeeze him savagely, and he empties inside you, filling your clenching walls with warmth. You wail his name as your orgasm wracks you with pleasure, and his thumb on your clit and the king’s hand on your breast prolong it, until you slump forward, shaking. Water wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly, murmuring soft nothings into your ear.

Your shaking subsides, slowly, and finally you lift your head, and the kiss you and Water share is full of emotion, satiated lust, reassurance. Gradually, you begin to notice some of the other happenings surrounding you, and you look around, see Beta on his knees, head bobbing over Earth’s lap, Johannes and Papa kissing, Henrik palming his own erection as he gazes intently at you and Water. You feel Copia’s energy sliding gently over yours as Jonas’s rumbly chuckle grabs your attention. “Just look at what you started, my flower,” he says as he thumbs your nipple.

You shiver, sensitive in the aftermath of such an orgasm, and you grin through a faint blush. “Happy to help.” He laughs softly, and Water turns you on his lap to watch the others taking their pleasure. You bite your lip as you meet Henrik’s dark gaze, and your eyes wander down to watch his hand, gripping himself firmer now that you’re watching.

“I’m sure you can help some more,” Jonas’s voice rumbles in your ear as his and Water’s hands skim over your skin, pushing the folds of your skirt up so they can slide along your thighs. “Watch Henrik...”

You swallow hard, and you nod. You wouldn’t have been able to stop watching even if they told you to. Henrik moans your name as he gives himself a squeeze, and you bite your lip harder, fingers twitching on your thighs.

Water gathers your hair back and scatters kisses along the back of your neck, and your eyes close briefly before the king says, “Don’t stop watching, my flower, he likes it.”

“I know,” you whisper as your gaze jumps around to the others before resting on Henrik again. His cock is straining in his hand, and you’re overcome. “May I touch him, or am I only allowed to watch?”

“Just watch,” Henrik murmurs, eyes not leaving your face. “Hitch her skirt up farther for me.” Water smiles and does so, and now you’re on full display, swollen and leaking. Henrik moans and squeezes himself harder, free hand cupping and rolling his balls.

Tim and John are both slouched down a bit in their seats, each of them palming their own erections, but your gaze is captured by Henrik’s heated stare and his cock. “Touch yourself, precious, make our Henrik come,” the king murmurs as he scents behind your ear.

You shiver hard, and your hand slips between your legs. He moans as he watches your fingers circle your clit, and you hiss at the contact.

Papa and Johannes are still kissing, and Papa’s hand has slipped to his husband’s cock. He moans at the feeling, pumping Johannes slowly, enjoying the feel of his hard length.

Earth runs his hands through Beta’s hair, sighing as Beta’s tongue swirls around the tip of his cock. Air is staring intently at you, watching your fingers move over your clit, your hips moving in time. “It’s not fair...I want to touch all of you...” you say on a quiet moan. Copia startles just a bit, wondering if you could possibly be including him in your declaration of want, the thought of your touch making him even harder. 

Jonas laughs next to your ear. “You don’t touch us enough? You need to treat yourself too, my flower...” The king’s laugh makes you shudder, and your fingers speed up. After the orgasm from Water, this isn’t going to take long at all...

“There’s no such thing as touching you enough. There’s never enough when it comes to you,” you say, your words turning into rough, wordless cries as you begin to come. Your body goes rigid as you rub the orgasm out...and Henrik can’t hold back any longer. He quickly pulls his shirt up just before his cum spurts over his stomach. His shout blends with yours....and Earth suddenly joins in as he shoots his load into Beta’s mouth. Copia takes the smallest sip of your energy as your orgasm washes over him, and he comes hard into his fist, stifling his shout of pleasure...he can’t remember ever coming this hard before... 

Everyone else coming, but especially you, makes Papa and Johannes cry out into each other’s mouths and unload over their hands. Everyone shudders as they come down slowly, slumping against the backs of their seats (in your case it is Water you slump against, though he doesn’t mind). Jonas takes your fingers from between your legs and slips them into his mouth, moaning at the taste of your cum.

“Always so delicious, my flower,” Jonas murmurs as he settles in the seat you had been sitting in before finding yourself on Water’s lap. “Do you still want to touch?” He winks at you. “If Water is willing to let you go, you can sit here and touch as much as you wish.”

Water pouts and tightens his arms around you. “Maybe I don’t want to let her go.”

You laugh and nuzzle into Water’s neck. “Looks like I’m stuck here, Jonas.”

“So it would seem.” Jonas chuckles, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “But you never can tell when a situation might... change...” His smile is devilish as he brings your hand, that he never let go of fully, to his lips. His kiss on your knuckles is merely a whisper, making your fingers twitch. “Don’t mind if I do,” he murmurs as if replying to the involuntary motion, and he takes one finger in his mouth, sucking gently, his eyes boring into you. You lie against Water, watching the king suckle your finger, then turn your hand over, palm up, and begin to lightly trace the lines on your palm with the very tip of his tongue.

You gasp, another shot of arousal somehow making you clench again. Your eyes darken as you watch the king’s tongue glide over your palm and down your wrist, tracing gently over the visible veins. Then you feel hands on your thighs and you look down to see Tim there, grinning to you. “If Water won’t let you go, we’ll just have to come to you.”

Tim’s hands slide up your thighs, causing you to inhale sharply and hold your breath...at least, you think his hands on your thighs are the cause.... It could be the whisper-soft touch of the king’s lips ghosting up your arm.... Or possibly Water’s calloused hands moving to cup your breasts, his thumbs lightly grazing your nipples...

Tim smiles and spreads your legs wide, groaning at the look of your pleasure-swollen lips and clit. He kisses up your thighs, sighing against your skin, and you mewl at all the sensations his lips and mustache wring from you. You arch into Water’s touch, shuddering hard, and you swallow. “A-At this rate, I’m not going to be able to stand for tonight’s concert, you guys...”

“I’m sure we can find you a chair, beautiful,” Water murmurs near your ear just as Tim lets his tongue flutter against your clit once....twice.... and your mewl becomes a thin wail as Water adds, “I bet Beta would love to have you sit on his lap and squirm just like this...”

You gasp Tim’s name as he lets his mustache scratch gently over your clit, and Water has to grasp your hips to keep you from squirming away. All three laugh softly, loving your reactions as Tim does it again, and you yelp, your clit oversensitive, bordering on pain but not quite there yet.

Tim licks your clit, pulling a sigh out of you, then scratches it with his mustache again. Soon he is alternating licks and scratches, sending you into a swirl of sensation. Meanwhile Jonas’s mouth latches on to your nipple and he begins to suckle, and you don’t know whether to gasp, cry out, or scream.

You do scream when you feel another mouth on your other breast, and you look down to see Air, tonguing eagerly at your nipple. You shudder hard, writhing on Water’s lap, and he moans as you feel him getting hard again. You feel a hand in your hair suddenly, and your head is pulled back to see Johannes, his hand still dripping with Papa. He presses his fingers to your mouth and rasps, “Lick your husband off of me.”

Your inner walls clench and you can feel yourself gush a little, making Tim growl with pleasure as he gets a mouthful of your slick. Johannes tugs a little harder on your hair and you let out a tiny squeak before you take his fingers in your mouth, grasping his wrist to try to ground yourself.

The taste of Papa’s cum fills your mouth, and you moan, licking at Johannes’s skin eagerly. Your thighs twitch at Tim’s tongue lapping over your entrance, and you shudder hard, rolling your hips against his face. Then Papa is next to you, offering you his own cum-soaked hand, and you shudder and move between the two, Papa’s and Johannes’s tastes mingling in your mouth.

Jonas pushes your legs even farther apart, helping you hook your foot and ankle behind Water’s leg. Air follows his lead on your other leg, til you are spread open wide on Water’s lap. As you finish cleaning off Johannes’s and Papa’s hands, they grab hold of your hands, and between them, and Water, they have you neatly restrained. “Now that is beautiful,” Jonas rumbles as he returns his mouth to your nipple and rakes his teeth across the sensitive flesh. Copia would have to agree, wishing that he could tie you up in his own bed, pleasure you until you begged him to stop...he takes another small drink, moaning in his seat at your overwhelming taste.

Your heart races at being restrained like this, and Tim groans as you gush even more onto his waiting tongue. You shiver as you feel it swirl just inside your entrance, and you gasp his name as Air’s mouth as well returns to your other nipple.

Beta pulls back from Earth’s softening cock and smiles softly at the little ghoul. “Doing all right? Do you need anything?”

Earth sighs as he lets one hand drift through Beta’s hair. “No, just... just this. All I need is this....you and...her...and... everyone happy....together.”

Beta grins and rises up on his knees. “How about kisses? Can I give you kisses?”

“Yes please,” he says as he pulls Beta close.

Beta moans as Earth’s lips meet his, and his hips roll a little. He hasn’t had release yet, and the straining against his pants is starting to become uncomfortable. They kiss slowly, thoroughly, Beta’s fingers tracing the lines of Earth’s face as if memorizing his appearance by touch alone.

“What... oh.... What do you need?” Earth manages to murmur against Beta’s mouth as he lets his hands slide down the clown’s sides, tracing patterns as he goes.

Beta smiles against Earth’s mouth, and then suddenly picks him up. Unnoticed by the others, who are caught up with you, the clown carries the little ghoul back to the bedroom, the door shutting with a soft click. “I need you, my little ghoul...” He lays Earth down on the bed, licks at his pulse point. “Would you let me inside?”

Earth’s eyes darken and his expression is serious. “I...I need you inside, Beta. I ... I need you.” He reaches up to pull the clown down with him. “You need to be inside me, now.” His own boldness surprises him.

Beta grins and kisses Earth, then pulls away again. “Gotta do this right, my little ghoul.” He moves to the bedside table and checks in the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, glad it’s well stocked. Coming back to the bed, he sheds his clothes, erection springing free. “You’re going to feel so good...” Beta pauses. “You have done this before, right?” Earth can tell he just wants to make sure, so that he knows how to proceed.

Earth’s smile lights up his face and he tries to speak, but the words are stuck...so he settles for nodding and reaching for the clown. And Beta lets out a little growl as he sinks onto the bed, allowing Earth to pull him close and capture his mouth in a tentative kiss that soon grows deep and heated.

Beta tugs at Earth’s clothes impatiently, and the small ghoul helps push them off and onto the floor. Beta growls again and eagerly runs his hands over Earth’s chest and back, but especially his arms. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Earth...my Earth...”

“Yes... yours...” Earth gasps out, pulling Beta close and grinding against him, and both men let out a groan as their cocks rub together, twitching against each other, and the hot desire seems to zing back and forth between them as their lips crash together again.

Beta turns them over, hovering above Earth as he slicks his fingers with the lube. He presses one at Earth’s entrance, slipping in gently as he kisses the little ghoul again, and Earth whines into Beta’s mouth, rocking his hips eagerly.

“You don’t...ha! You can be rough, Beta, I won’t...ha...won’t break,” Earth says against Beta’s mouth, his hips rolling.

“I know, my ghoul,” Beta says, “but I want you so ready for me...”

Earth sighs as Beta’s finger slowly sinks inside him. “Unholy... I am ready, Beta, I am...”

The clown chuckles, pressing a kiss to Earth’s forehead. “And I want to do this right. I...you’re one of the few people I don’t want to hurt. I can’t hurt you...” He ends on a whisper as he works a second finger in alongside the first.

Earth hisses at the delicious stretch as Beta scissors his fingers at the same time he moves them slowly in and out. “You look so good, opening you is so amazing...” Beta murmurs as his heated stare takes in Earth’s every squirm and whimper.

He pulls his fingers out, squirts a little more lube onto the digits, then presses back in with a third finger. Earth muffles a wail into Beta’s shoulder, and the clown watches with relish as the little ghoul’s toes curl against Beta’s leg. He can’t wait any more and he slicks himself quickly, positioning his weeping tip at Earth’s hole.

The pressure of Beta’s cock at his entrance makes Earth begin to beg. “Please... please...” he whispers as Beta teases just a little bit more. And then... finally.... Beta moves, his cock pushing its way in, steady, hard, insistent, and Earth shouts, long and loud, grunting when Beta finally bottoms out.

Beta’s fingers grasp onto Earth’s hips, hard, and his breath leaves his lungs in a hiss. His muscles twitch, and he’s visibly holding himself back from ravaging the smaller man. He looks down to Earth, swallows hard, and rasps, “Are you all right? You’ll...you’ll tell me if you’re not, right?”

Earth’s gaze hits Beta like a ton of bricks. “I will. But…but I know you won’t hurt me.”

His simple declaration of faith in him is nearly Beta’s undoing. He swallows hard. “I don’t deserve you.”

Earth reaches up, cups Beta’s cheek. “It’s not about what you deserve. It’s just you...and me...”

Beta closes his eyes and leans into Earth’s hand, pressing his own over the ghoul’s to keep it there. And then he moves, soft, slow, deep, and Earth’s moan is the sweetest music, nearly sweeter to Beta than yours is. He keeps this slow pace, pulling nearly all the way out before slowly sinking back in.

Their foreheads pressed together, Beta thrusts and Earth meets each one. “So good,” Earth moans.

“You’re so tight...” Beta mutters.

“Don’t stop...”

“I won’t, I promise...”

They kiss again as they meld together, and Earth whimpers into Beta’s mouth as the clown’s hand wraps around the ghoul’s cock. Earth slides his fingers into Beta’s hair, trying to ground himself, to keep the pleasure from sweeping him away.

“Give it to me,” Beta groans. “Don’t hold back, give it all to me...” He pumps Earth as his thrusts picks up a little, a little faster, a little harder.... he swipes his thumb over the tip of Earth’s cock at the same time he pegs his prostate...and Earth surrenders...

He wails as he comes, bursting around Beta’s hand, heels drumming gently against the base of the clown’s spine. Beta shudders hard and growls as he can’t hold back at his ghoul’s pleasure, and he comes hard, hips losing all semblance of rhythm as he pounds into the smaller man.

The clown and the ghoul both shout as Beta comes, his seed filling Earth. Tears spring to Earth’s eyes as Beta drops his head to the ghoul’s chest and whispers, “My ghoul. Mine.”

Earth beams, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Yours...yours...” He buries his face into Beta’s hair and holds him tight, blissful.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your new freedoms begin to take root...

As Earth and Beta slowly come down from their orgasms, snuggling and whispering to each other, you are quickly spiraling upward, the coil within you tightening as first Jonas inserts a finger into your channel, followed quickly by Tim, and then Air...three fingers inside you, and you cry out at the stretch. “Do you think you can take one more?” Jonas asks quietly as he watches you writhe against the restraining hands and arms of Water, Johannes, and Papa.

“I-I...t-that...y-yes!” You cry out, hips rolling desperately, trying to get some sort of friction on your clit. Henrik smiles and slips his finger in, and then all four fingers are writhing inside you, pressing on that one spot rhythmically, and you come without anyone touching your clit. You gasp out their names, this type of orgasm intense in a much different way from your clitoral ones. You can feel every roll, every twitch of your inner walls against their fingers, and you shudder and keen your pleasure to the cabin.

You lay your head back against Water’s shoulder, trying to catch your breath as your orgasm subsides, and you feel your conduit energy surge up, seeking... “More... I need more...” you gasp, straining in Papa’s and Johannes’s grips, grinding down on the fingers still inside you.

“So greedy,” Jonas growls, and each of the men who have fingers inside you slip another one in. You throw your head back in a soundless scream, and the ghouls can feel your energy surging, wrapping around each of them, connecting everyone there. Then you feel Fire’s tongue on your clit, and you shatter.

A shock wave of energy rushes through everyone; even Earth and Beta in the bedroom shudder together and groan. In the main cabin of the plane, the ghouls writhe with you...the energy zings through the wolves and they snarl and shout.

The energy dissipates, but every man on the plane, including the pilots, is energized to the point of restlessness. Water’s leg is bouncing under you, Fire is up and running around the plane, even Air is tapping his free hand. Copia looks around in surprise at the reaction that energy surge provoked, then realizes he should probably play the part and leaps up to start pacing. You blink around at them and flush faintly. “I-I’m sorry!”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Aether says, his voice rasping from across the aisle. “All that energy is bound to get away from you sometimes...” Papa, Johannes, and Jonas all cover you with kisses as the men slowly release their grips on you, leaving you gasping as, one by one, they pull their fingers out of you. Water presses his forehead against your shoulder briefly before loosening his hold around you.

“Are you all right, my love?” Papa asks. “Are you able to stand?”

You giggle, attempting to stand, and your legs quiver hard. Water laughs softly as you fall back onto his lap. “I guess that’s a no,” he says, a loving tone in his voice. Johannes, grinning and with a spring in his step, picks you up, and whisks you to the back of the plane, where there’s a small bathroom. He checks in on Earth and Beta, who are currently engaged in snuggling sweetly, before entering the room and starting up the shower.

“We can’t take too long in this shower, sweetness,” he says as he whisks your skirt off you. “These airplane showers are fancy, but they can’t do long soaks. So,” he shoots you a mock warning look, “don’t try to seduce me or ravish me or anything....at least until the shower’s off.” He winks and you giggle.

Feeling playful, you lean forward and nip his earlobe. “And what if I want to ravish you?”

He growls a warning, but you feel his cock twitch against your leg. “You’re asking for it, sweetness...”

“Yes, I guess I am,” you say as you step closer to him and let your lips drift along his jawline. “But...” you say with a sigh full of mock resignation, “you said not to, so I’ll just take my shower...” and you take a step away from him toward the shower.

You hear a growl from behind you, and then a soft chuckle. “Yes, do that, sweetness.” You blink, turning around, and you see him leaning against the door, cock in hand, idly stroking it. 

Your mouth goes dry at the sinful smirk on his lips. “...I-I could help—”

“No,” he snarls at you. “Just shower.”

You blink again, then shoot him your best sultry look. “All right then.” And you step into the compact shower, and turning to face him, let the water run down your body. Gaze fixed on your wolf, you glide your hands over your wet skin, squeezing first one breast, then the other, paying special attention to your nipples, before moving your hands down your stomach and along your hips. You spread your legs so the spray can wet your cunt.

Johannes’s gaze turns darker and darker, and his lips peel back in a snarl as he squeezes himself hard. He watches, eyes flicking all over your body as you begin to wash yourself, and you see his cock twitch as the suds run over your breasts.

You run your fingers through the folds of your pussy, hissing at the contact on the still-sensitive flesh, and you try not to smile as Johannes’s heated gaze keeps returning to your core. “See something you like?” you ask.

“Finish up, sweetness,” he says tightly, his grip on himself getting firmer and firmer.

“But I think I missed a few spots--”

“Finish. Up.” You grin, go to open your mouth, and his gaze snaps to yours. “Finish up, or I’ll finish it for you and you won’t be able to stand again for a week.” You gasp as heat fills every inch of your skin. You realize that Johannes isn’t joking, and you wash as quickly as you can.

As you rinse, you turn toward Johannes again and see his gaze, still dark, still intently fixed on you. “That’s it, sweetness, finish rinsing,” he mutters as continues to stroke himself. “Holy...er, unholy fuck, you look so good when you’re wet...”

You shiver as he watches you, and when the last of the suds are washed away he smirks to you. “That’s my good girl...now, kneel, right where you are.” You swallow, but do so on shaking legs. He walks over to you, slides his hand into your hair and grasps hard, then pumps himself twice more before coming with a snarl over your lips.

You open your mouth to catch his cum, to lick your lips, but he yanks harder on your hair. “No,” he grits out through his orgasm, “leave it there. I want...your face...covered in me.” And a few more spurts shoot out onto your face.

You whimper but do as you’re told, eyes closing as he paints your face. After what seems like an hour, he stops cumming, and you gasp as you feel it dripping down your cheeks. “Fuuuuuck,” he groans. “I want a picture of that...”

You flush, but murmur carefully, “A-As long as you don’t share it online or anything...go ahead.”

He goes to the door and leans out. “Someone toss me my phone.” It comes flying toward him, and he catches it one-handed, then turns back to you, staring at the sight of you on your knees, face covered in his cum. “Don’t you know by now that you don’t have to worry about that?”

You flush faintly. “You’re right...I’m not fully used to...trusting yet. But I’m working on it.” You smile softly to him. “Go ahead, my love, my husband.” 

He smiles back to you, then takes the picture, groaning softly. “That is magnificent...” He helps you rinse your face, then turns off the water and kneels to dry you off, his touch soft and tender. “I love you...”

“I love you too.” His mouth captures yours in a long kiss that leaves your lips clinging to each other. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, shhh, none of that, wife,” he whispers.

The endearment hasn’t lost the ability to make you tear up, not by a long shot. You bury your face into his chest and cling to him, arms wrapping around his waist, and he doesn’t care about his shirt getting wet. “My...my beautiful husband...”

He wraps his arms around you, one hand cupping the back of your head, the other stroking your back. He kisses his mark on your shoulder and whispers, “Always and forever, wife.” You embrace for several long moments, quietly rocking and reassuring each other, before he finally drops a kiss on the top of your head. “What do you say we get off the shower floor and find a more comfortable place to snuggle?”

You smile and nod, standing up onto your toes and kissing his own mark. “Always and forever, husband.” He beams at you, then breaks the tender moment by raspberrying the side of your neck. You yelp out a laugh and run from the room, laughing as he chases you.

You run smack into Jonas, who grabs you and spins you around with a laugh. “What is going on? Don’t you two know better than to play chase on an airplane in flight? And where are your clothes, my flower?” he teases you.

“As if you don’t know, my king,” you laugh breathlessly, struggling in his grasp...but only a little.

Johannes catches up and plucks you from Jonas’s hold. “I’ll get her dressed, my friend. Maybe.” And he gives you a nice smack on one ass cheek. “That’s for running!”

You squeal and wriggle frantically in his grasp. “That’s not fair!”

“Life’s not fair, sweetness,” Johannes says, delivering another smack to your ass, then rubbing the spot, pulling another squeal and a moan from your lips.

Jonas watches, chuckling. “You don’t need to rush to get her dressed on my account. We’ve got a lot of flight left, after all...”

“We just had sex! My loves, you’re insatiable!” you say on a squeak.

Johannes laughs and squeezes one cheek appreciatively. “You haven’t figured that out yet?”

“That’s not the point,” you say, another squeak escaping you.

“No one said anything about sex,” Jonas says, trying not to laugh. “Perhaps we’d just like to have some beautiful scenery to enjoy.”

“There are windows!” you say weakly. “What if one of the pilots comes out?”

“You’re much more beautiful than some scenery,” Jonas sniffs.

“And if that happens, we’ll just throw a blanket over you,” Johannes says simply.

“You two, you think you have all the answers, don’t you?” you say, trying to pout, but your giggles break through.

“No, we don’t think that at all,” Johannes says as he nibbles at your neck.

Jonas starts nibbling on the other side of your neck. “No, we know we have all the answers.”

You shiver, then pull away and scuttle behind Air. “Save me from insatiable wolves!”

Air blinks, looking over his shoulder at you, then his eyes crinkle behind his mask. “No.” And he whirls, picking you up and tossing you back to them.

“Oh you traitor!” you squeal as Jonas and Johannes catch you and hold you close, laughing.

“Oh, I don’t know, he seems like a fairly loyal dude to me,” Johannes says as his hands begin to roam over you.

You squirm and writhe in their grasps. “He’s not loyal to ME,” you protest.

“Of course I am. Why would I not want you to feel good?” Air retorts, opening a book of sheet music as he sits.

“That’s...not...ugh!” you exclaim, trying to squirm your way out of their holds.

“Come now, my flower,” Jonas whispers in your ear. “You know we won’t make you do anything you’re really uncomfortable with.”

“I know,” you reply, melting a little in his arms.

Johannes nuzzles his face into your neck. “We can just cuddle if you want.”

“Hey, we want in on this cuddle-fest,” Tim says, coming over and throwing his arms around your middle. Henrik follows, smiling as he presses his face to your hair.

You melt more, unable to resist any of your loves. “O-okay...but just cuddling?” you ask as you lean back into Jonas’s embrace and let your hands sink into Henrik’s and Johannes’s hair.

“Just cuddling,” Jonas murmurs, and he and your loves carry you into the bedroom. The door opens to reveal Beta curled protectively around Earth, asleep, and Earth putting tiny braids into Beta’s hair. The little ghoul beams to everyone and holds his finger up to his lips, not wanting his clown to wake before he’s finished.

You clamp a hand over your mouth to keep your squeals from escaping at the adorable sight. Soon you’re settled on the bed yourself, your head on Jonas’s lap, surrounded by your loves and feeling very warm and safe.

Johannes helps Earth, grinning to the little ghoul. You smile at the scene, and sigh softly, happily. Your eyes close, and you fall into a restful nap. The others smile to themselves, pressing soft kisses wherever they can reach.

As you drift off, Jonas’s phone notifications go off, and he starts reading through them as he idly rubs your back. “Is everything all right?” Johannes asks, watching his king’s face.

“Hmmm? Yes, fine... The church is forwarding me the information for the sisters and brothers who have requested transfers to Avatar Country. There’s...quite a few more than I expected.”

You listen in, waking just a little to listen to the conversation as you hear Earth say softly, “I’m not surprised. Papa is...well. Beloved. There are a lot of sisters and brothers who would go wherever he goes.”

John nods. “It’s one of the reasons the angel-king had to move so slowly. Nearly every person in that church would happily have laid down their lives for him. And a battle like that would have drawn way too much attention.”

Jonas grunts. “Well, we may need to accept these transfers in waves rather than all at once. We aren’t going to be able to accommodate this many right from the start, unless I order round-the-clock preparations, and I’m not about to piss off the citizenry with that.” He looks up from his phone. “We have asylum requests to accommodate as well.”

“Already?” Henrik says. “You only just reopened the borders.”

Jonas nods. “Asylum seekers usually can’t wait. No telling how many could have been helped while that fucking angel had the borders closed.”

He sits up straighter, trying not to jostle you as much as possible, and he makes a phone call. “Hello, here are my orders for now. The angel-king had at least five more barracks built for building the army, yes? Clear out three of them, put the soldiers to work with the carpenters building more houses, and let the asylum seekers stay in the barracks. Yes, just like the old days.” Jonas goes silent for a moment, and then he smiles, and you can see he’s holding back tears. “Thank you, my friend. It’s good to be back. Check in again tomorrow please. Good work, and good night.”

Henrik frowns a little. “Shouldn’t we vet them before they come into the country? What if...”

John grabs his phone, starts dialing. “My team can start the process, if you’ll send me the information you received.”

“You should have it already,” Jonas says. “Asylum seekers can stay in the barracks while being vetted. That way, they’re safe and we can keep an eye on them.”

You’re staring at them all in surprise, fully awake again. It is one thing to know that Avatar Country is an actual, real country, and another to see it actually being run like one right in front of you. You’re fascinated, and also you love Jonas even more for his ability to be kind and practical at the same time.

Jonas looks down at you, chuckling at the expression on your face. “My flower, what’s got you looking like someone pinched your beautiful ass? I thought you were asleep.”

You huff for a moment. “Again with my ass...” Then you look up at him. “I was starting to fall asleep. But...” You grin faintly. “It’s just really hitting me that hey, you actually rule a country, you’re not just an amazing guitarist. Am...am I going to have to learn stately stuff?”

“Only if you want to. You can do whatever you wish...work with us, or with the church, teaching...” He leans down and kisses you softly. “You can be a woman of leisure if you want. You tell me, and we’ll make it happen.”

You kiss him back and nod to him, but your mind is swirling in shock. You can...you can do whatever you want now. You’d thought that you were the one providing freedom for your loves...but it turns out that the opposite is true. And...and you have no idea what it is you want to do...

Jonas, sensing some of your wonder, presses his forehead to yours. “You don’t have to choose now. Just think about it, my love, my flower.”

You nod again, still reeling, and settle back on his lap, but unable to rest now with these new thoughts and possibilities filling your mind.

The rest of the flight is pretty much uneventful. You’d eventually gotten dressed again, and you had managed to nap. Aether worked you through some energy exercises that were challenging, but not physically draining. You feel Copia’s intense stare on you the whole time, and you do your best to ignore it, as if his gaze isn’t digging into your very core. Water, to your delight, was perfectly fine through the whole flight, and he is practically bouncing in his seat as the plane lands.

He wraps you in a warm embrace as you all get ready to leave the plane and head for the cars and that evening’s venue. “Would it be too much to ask you to work your magic on me every time we fly?” he whispers.

You smile to him and press your forehead to his cheek. “Never too much. I’m happy I can do it for you.” He beams to you and kisses you softly, then shoulders his bags and your own as you exit the plane. You’re all bustled into cars, the drivers smiling and greeting all of you.

As you settle into your seat, Special suddenly appears in the one next to you. You jump, energy pulling into a shield automatically, and he beams to you. “I’m glad to see you doing that, my goddess.”

You put a hand over your pounding heart. “You did that just to test me, didn’t you?” you scold as you drop your shield, and Special chuckles as he shrugs.

“I can neither confirm or deny, precious.” He kisses you, then turns his attention to Papa and Copia, and the tour details start to rush by you. You remember all this from before, but without having to worry about your safety, everything feels different, more fun this time.

The car ride is nearly a blur. They gave you the window seat this time, and your face is very nearly pressed against it as you watch the thruway become a cityscape. You arrive at the venue nearly bursting at the seams to get out there and explore, and Papa is grinning at your antics, fingers on your knee. Special snaps his fingers, making Beta (still with braids in his hair, because even though he isn’t a big fan of them, his Earth did it and so he loves them) invisible, and you all pile out, stretching.

Your loves start hauling baggage onto the buses, and you finally hesitate, uncertain. Papa takes your hands in his, and stares at you in concern. “What is wrong, my love? You are ok with getting back onto the tour bus, aren’t you?”

Your gaze flits from bus to bus. “Yes but ... which one? How do I split myself up between two buses without hurting someone’s feelings?”

Papa smiles and kisses your forehead. “You are astounding, my love.”

You blink at him, opening your mouth to ask what he means, before Jonas passes by, smiling to you. “Go on whichever bus has your husbands, my flower. No one’s feelings will be hurt. And if you want, when we stop for gas or what have you, you can switch.” And then the king disappears onto Avatar’s designated bus.

You shake your head. “I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to how all of you are so...agreeable with sharing,” you say as Papa laughs and kisses you again.

“Even after all this time, my love?” He rubs your nose with his own, and you giggle. “Come along, let’s get you settled on the bus, then if you want you can go wandering with Beta during sound check.”

You squeal in happiness and rush onto the bus. Your things, along with Papa’s and Johannes’s, are in the bedroom in the back. You look to the door, the same door that you had fled through on the last part of the tour, and you make sure that it’s locked. You won’t need it this time.

Beta’s waiting for you, and Special kisses your cheek, allowing you to see the clown, though no one else can. “All right, my love,” Papa says, tucking a stray lock of hair behind your ear. “Be back here in two hours if you want to see the show, and have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” And he winks playfully.

“That leaves me with quite the list of possibilities,” you joke as you wrap your arms around his neck and reach up for a kiss, just as Johannes comes up behind you and presses in against your back.

“Heading out, sweetness?” He laughs at your happy grin and nod. “Just be careful, and stick with Beta. And don’t be late,” he says as he kisses the back of your neck, his tongue licking just a little. “I’m performing for my wife tonight.”

You shiver hard, and your heart thumps with renewed love. But you grin over your shoulder at him. “I thought you already did that on the plane?” And you giggle and skip away, leaving Johannes and Papa laughing at your antics. Copia watches silently until he’s called away by Special to begin learning about how sound check works.

Beta scuttles after you, grinning, making sure he doesn’t run into anyone accidentally. He murmurs, “Where are we going?”

You shrug. “Just looking for something interesting, that’s all.”

The two of you wander up and down streets, in and out of any little place that catches your eye, and hit up a few food trucks as well. “This is so much better than being cooped up in the bus,” you sigh as you lick ice cream off your fingers after it had dripped off your cone.

Making sure no one sees ice cream disappearing, Beta leans in and licks playfully at your fingers. He doesn’t speak, but his eyes are sparkling with mischievousness. He’s just realizing all the things that could happen with him being invisible, and the grin he’s sporting makes you worried...

“Don’t you misbehave, mister,” you say quietly, trying not to smile. “I want to be able to explore all the tour stops, not just this one!” He winks at you and takes another swipe at your fingers.

You can’t exactly jerk away, so you’re left standing there, swallowing hard as Beta licks your fingers clean. You shiver hard, wishing this wasn’t turning you on so much, and then you keep moving, trying not to think about how nice his tongue would feel other places.

The next time you stop, at a traffic light, Beta stands as close to you as he can and whispers, “You want me to lick someplace else, don’t you?” You blush hard as the traffic light changes and you start walking again. Beta chuckles. Every time you stop, he gets right near you and whispers filthy sweet words in your ear, driving your blush higher.

By the time you get back to the venue, you’re bright red and your clit is throbbing. You flash your backstage pass and head to find your loves, Beta grinning evilly behind you.  
You reach one of the dressing rooms and hurry inside, not paying attention to which room it is, and whirling on Beta as soon as the door closes. “You are SO MEAN to me!” you gasp as Henrik and Jonas look up, startled.

“Who is?” Henrik says, ready to defend you. “Who’s mean to you?”

Beta suddenly appears, a grin splitting his face nearly ear to ear. “Him! He was...talking dirty and licking ice cream off my fingers while he was invisible!” you accuse, pointing at him. There’s a pause from behind you, and a very distinct snort and the muffled sounds of someone hiding laughter.

“Oh sure, laugh at me!” you say, squeezing your legs together. “You’re not the one all turned on and beside yourself in public, and there’s nothing you can do because SOMEONE is invisible!” Henrik and Jonas try very hard not to laugh as Beta moves closer and closer to you, even as you try to hold him off. “Nope, don’t be all sexy and cute now, mister!”

He gives you an innocent look from under his lashes, and a sweet smile as his arms wrap around you, despite you trying to hold him back. “But I love you!” he says, voice high and soft, and you struggle not to melt at his cuteness.

Beta nuzzles behind your ear as Jonas says, “I just have one question for you, Beta....how red did you manage to make her?”

You squeak in frustration as you feel your blush rise again. “Dammit, I just got it to go away!” you wail.

Beta pulls away far enough to study your face. “Redder than this, my king.”

Jonas laughs as he settles his crown against his brow. “Good man!”

Henrik grins as he puts on kohl around his eyes. “Face it, love, you’re surrounded by men who love your blush.”

“I don’t wanna face it!” you cry, ears turning pink as you try to bury your face in Beta’s chest.

“Too bad, so sad,” Beta singsongs as he rocks you back and forth. “You’re lucky the show is about to start...otherwise we could....”

“Don’t you dare start again, these panties are already soaked. Do you want to ruin them?” you admonish him, but you’re finding it almost impossible to stay annoyed in the face of Beta overloading on the adorable.

Beta laughs and nuzzles into your neck. “Maybe I do? Maybe I wanna rip ‘em off and devour you!” He still singsongs, and though his words cause your core to clench, his cute voice is making you want to squee. It’s...awfully confusing.

Jonas and Henrik are still grinning when a knock comes at the door. “Ten minutes, your majesty!”

“Thank you!” Jonas calls, and nods to Henrik. “Are you ready, my friend?”

“Never readier,” Henrik says, his voice sounding thick, as though he’s choking on all the emotion you know he has to be feeling.

“Are we out in the audience, or sidestage tonight?” you ask, hoping someone in the room knows.

The king puts his hand on Henrik’s shoulder, then looks to you. “Perhaps talk to Papa about that. He’s the next room over with Johannes.”

You nod and kiss them quickly, before heading to Papa’s dressing room. You open the door without knocking, and your husbands look over to you, smiling. “Did you have fun exploring, my wife?” Papa asks, resplendent in his papal garb.

You can only nod...Papa in full raiment never ceases to make you lose your breath for a few seconds, no matter how many times you see the sight. When you focus on Johannes in his full costume, you feel slightly lightheaded, and once more wondering what these beautiful creatures see in you.

Papa smiles and pulls you close, cupping your cheek. “Does Papa have your tongue, my love?” Johannes snickers behind him, and you feel Papa’s finger flick, and there’s a yelp. He shakes his head, then leans down to kiss you softly, sighing into your mouth.

“You’re so beautiful,” you say quietly. “And yes. I did have fun...I didn’t even really do much, but it made me so happy to walk around and look. Thank you so much.”

He smiles and kisses you softly, then looks down into your eyes, the most tender expression in them. “Now that you are not in mortal danger, my love, I want you to do whatever you desire. I did not want this tour to be a cage for you—I want it to be a chance for you to grow.” He smiles. “A little danger, now that you’re being trained, is good for you. Only a little though.”

Another knock at the door. “Five minutes!”

Papa looks to Johannes and smiles. “Are you ready, my husband?”

“Not quite yet,” Johannes growls, and he grabs you up into a rough embrace, pulling a squeal out of you before kissing you thoroughly. When he pulls away, he stares at you as if wondering which part to devour first. “OK, ready now.”

You shiver at the look on his face, but you smile up to him softly. “Break a leg, my love.”

“We will do much more than that, my love. Now, quickly, you have two options: we have a spot at barrier if you’d like, or you can be backstage. Beta cannot join you out there, though.”

“Barrier? Really?” You glance over to Beta, who followed you into the room. “Would you mind terribly if I stood out at the barrier, Beta?”

Beta smiles. “Honestly, I was going to ask you if you’d mind if I helped Earth backstage....”

Your smile is nearly blinding. “You two are the most adorable thing since I don’t even know!”

He grins to you. “I know.”

You swat his arm playfully, then kiss him, then Papa, then Johannes again. “I’ll go find George!” And you scuttle out of the room.

Johannes and Papa turn to each other, then grin. “She has no idea what we have in store,” Papa says, almost gleefully. “Come, my love, let us make this a glorious night.” He turns and sweeps out of the room, mitre on his head, and finds everyone in a group. “Glory to the king.” He nods to Jonas, then looks to the ghouls. “Ave Ghost. Ave Satanas.”

In no time you find yourself out at the barrier with the help of George, and the incense wafting through the air makes you feel like you’re already at home. As the familiar notes of the pre-show music begins, you start bouncing on the balls of your feet—the anticipation is zinging through the air and, seemingly, through your veins as well.

“Masked Ball” starts, and you grin as you feel your loves backstage, their energy brimming with excitement. You can feel them line up, but then...the lights come up on the stage as “Masked Ball” lowers in volume, and George walks onto the stage. There’s a confused cheer as he holds a paper in his hands, and he looks to the audience and says, “Good evening! Papa would like me to read you something before we start.” He clears his throat and looks down to the paper. “My dearest friends, we thank you for your patience in waiting for this unholy night. As a reward for your faith, we have a surprise planned for this evening—some treasured guests will be joining us onstage. I do hope you enjoy...” With that, he turns and walks back off stage, and the lights dim again.

You try to hold back your squeals of excitement as you listen to fans’ speculation around you while “Masked Ball” starts up again.

And then, it begins. “Square Hammer” starts up, and you cheer as loud as you can for your loves playing their hearts out. And though you’ve seen him intimately so many times now, your heart flutters hard when Papa appears through the fog.

You need more eyes, you think, to keep track of what everyone is doing. When you focus on Fire leaping off a stage riser, you miss Water’s adorable head tilt. Air points at you and you’re fangirling hard. It’s even more amazing than it was just a few weeks ago.

“Square Hammer” ends, and the lights go out. And then… “Ladies and gentlemen...your hero has returned again...” The crowd goes wild as the lights come up, and there’s Avatar standing there, looking amazing in their court uniforms. Johannes, in full makeup, grins widely, and lifts the microphone. “Good evening!”

The synchronized headbanging begins, and you are screaming and singing along with everyone else. “What just happened to my life?” you hear someone near you yell, and you holler, knowing this has been one of the main questions you’ve been asking yourself for the past month and a half.

Avatar’s song ends, and Johannes catches your eye as he walks offstage and winks at you. You blow him a kiss as the lights dim, and you grin, wondering what is going to happen next. After a few moments, there comes the heavy sound of a bass drum. Boom...boom... You feel it in your chest, in your ribs, and it makes you shiver. The lights come up, and there’s two drum kits on stage, one occupied by Earth, and one by John. Earth is the one making the beat right now, and John stands, lifting his arms to the crowd, amping them up. Then he shakes his head at the little ghoul, sits down, and launches into a blindingly fast solo.

Earth maintains his thundering beat, but he’s shaking his head as John plays, as if John’s solo is somehow unsatisfactory. And when John finishes his solo and picks up the beat, Earth raises his sticks in the air, eliciting a scream from the crowd, and busts out an intricate solo that brings the crowd to a fever pitch.

John nods, seemingly impressed with the ghoul’s solo, and almost as soon as it is over the two men begin to drum together, weaving together, around each other, music that takes your breath away.

The crowd cheers as the duet turns into the opening riff of Avatar’s “Get In Line” and Earth stays behind his kit, making the drum line of the song even heavier, and out comes Johannes again, howling into his mic.

You roar with the crowd, adrenaline pouring through you as the song pumps everyone up. You feel so good, almost radiant right now, and you realize that it’s probably all the energy of the people surrounding you. You’ll have to keep an eye on that. The song ends, and before Jonas can exit the stage, Fire comes stepping out, blocking the king’s path with a challenging stare.

Jonas takes a step forward, and Fire blocks him again. Another step, another block. Fire crosses his arms and shakes his head. Jonas stares for a long moment...then a blistering string of notes erupts from his guitar as he sets royal fingers to strings. The crowd roars.

Fire watches, and people in the front row (including you) can see how his eyes sparkle at the king’s talent. He watches Jonas’s fingers fly across the frets, and his own fingers twitch. When Jonas comes to a stop, Fire claps for him along with everyone else, then cracks his knuckles, and an equally amazing solo blasts from the ghoul. You don’t know how they’re not tying their fingers into knots.

When he finishes, Fire bows with a flourish. Jonas nods, a king-like motion. A pause, and then they bump fists, and begin to play together, heads banging, notes soaring, and you are mesmerized.

The notes weave themselves around each other, around the crowd, and you stare in rapt fascination. You didn’t think playing like this was possible...then again, they aren’t human. Are they using their abilities for this, or...are they just that good? But when you check them with your energy, you gasp—no powers, no energy pumped into fingertips. This is all pure talent.

The music ends and the lights go out. When a single red light finally comes up, illuminating Fire as he plays the opening notes of “Spirit,” the crowd roars again, and the cheers only get louder when Papa returns to sing.

“Spirit” is performed perfectly, Papa’s voice on that last note making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. The lights go out again, and when they come up, both bands minus the singers are there performing “Devil Church.” You cheer your loves, wondering what they have in store next. The lights go out, and then two spotlights light up Aether and Fire for the beginning of “Cirice.”

Papa comes out, sporting his “casual” suit, singing the first verse...and Johannes joins him on “I know your soul is not tainted,” the harmony richer than it’s ever been, and you feel your knees weaken. “Don’t faint, don’t faint, you faint and you’ll miss this!!” you tell yourself.

They are incredible together—Johannes brings an almost manic energy to Papa’s slow and sensual performance, and they complement each other so well. When Papa chooses a person whose hand to kiss, Johannes exaggerates a jealous look, takes the same girl’s hand, and nips at her finger. You think the girl may have fainted—you know you would have.

Aether takes the solo, Johannes walking behind him, plopping his hat on top of Aether’s head, and kissing his mask soundly as the solo then shifts to Air, who plays to the accompaniment of Papa’s gestures.

And the last vocal notes—where Papa usually holds that incredible last part of “you”—they hold it together, voices blending, and you don’t even notice the tears running down your face at the ethereal beauty as they face each other and sing. You’re all but sobbing as the ghouls finish up, and as the ghouls finish the song, you realize that Papa and Johannes had been right: you are in no way prepared for this.

The show continues, the two bands trading solos and songs, styles contrasting but still blending together. Sometimes it is just Avatar on stage, sometimes just Ghost, and as the show barrels toward its conclusion, both bands are on stage, playing off each other, and the musical joy onstage is zinging through the audience.

The last song, as always, is “Monstrance Clock,” and both bands perform it together. There are no words for how amazing it is, watching John help Earth by drumming over his shoulder; watching Fire and Jonas, and Tim and Aether trade licks on their strings; Henrik and Water standing back to back with their basses; Air standing alone but proud. And Papa and Johannes...they are magnificent. By the time that they’re bowing and waving as they walk offstage, the crowd is roaring so loud the floor is shaking. The notes of the choir echo through your soul, and you close your eyes as you sob in joy. This...this is everything…


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you settle in to tour life...

You have no idea how long you stand there, eyes closed, tears running down your face, swaying to the fading choir. Finally George is at your side, a hand on your shoulder. “They need you backstage, miss,” he says quietly, and he guides you off the floor. You clutch his arm, grateful for the support because you are literally weak in the knees and fairly sure you’d collapse without him there. As you draw near the dressing rooms you hear faint sounds that gradually swell into howls and hollers. George opens a door for you and you are immediately swept out of his grasp.

The energy in the room is staggering, and you being there only adds to it. Your clothes are lost somewhere as your men fall on you and each other desperately, needing an outlet for this manic energy they can’t get rid of. Special, sitting on the couch, snaps his fingers and a sparkling barrier fills the walls of the room, making sure no sound escapes as howls and screams of pleasure rise from thirteen throats.

At first, you are lost in the sensations and the energy. You don’t know who is touching you where...no clue whose lips are on yours, whose hands are gripping your hips...it’s as though you are thrown into the ocean blindfolded. Slowly, so slowly, you begin to sense and see ... Henrik’s lips are trailing fire along your neck... the king’s cock is thrusting into your right hand ... Papa is behind you, grinding into you....

Then Johannes is in front of you, handing Papa the lube, even as he kisses you, drinking down your cries. You’re thrust back under the ocean waves as his smell, clean sweat from the stage, and the taste of his makeup flood your senses. He pushes into you, unable to wait, and you wail into his mouth as you feel Papa stretching your back entrance.

“My love,” Papa gasps as you shudder between the two men, “my love, I’m sorry, I can’t wait....” He pushes into your ass, and you scream as both men bottom out in you, filling you past everything you know.

Johannes lets out a strangled shout, and he tangles one hand in Papa’s hair and pulls him forward for a bruising kiss. They move, pounding you with nearly reckless abandon. You feel someone turn your head and a cock presses to your lips; another cock is pressed into your free hand. You are a ball of pure sensation, and you’re struggling to keep hold of all the energy inside you. You’re drowning...drowning…

Out on the stage, Copia is learning how the sets get taken down, but he can barely pay attention after feeling what amounts to an energy buffet in the back. He excuses himself for a moment, citing the bathroom, and he scuttles into the back.

He slows down as he approaches the dressing rooms. Special’s barrier might keep humans from hearing what’s going on, but it doesn’t prevent Copia from feeling the energy pulsing, pulling at him, calling him. His mouth waters as he takes another step closer to the door, pressing his forehead against it as a wave of lust and desire and heat crashes over him like a wave, making him moan.

He’s oblivious to the odd looks several people give him as they pass. He’s oblivious to everything except the massive amount of energy just behind this door. He knows that he should be more careful, but he can’t find it in him to care. He drinks deep, fingernails digging slightly into the wood of the door as he pulls as much of that energy as he can. It’s been a long time since he has imbibed like this, and it’s...heady. Delicious. And he wants more.

It’s a savory mix of flavors … Papa and Johannes, sharp and tangy, the ghouls a smoky delight, the wolves tasting like a forest. And weaving through it all is you -- sweet and salty, delicious. He hesitates for the briefest of seconds -- what if they realize what he’s doing? -- but if he’s nearly overwhelmed by what he can sense through Special’s barrier, there’s no way anyone inside that dressing room can tell what he’s doing, not even you. He closes his eyes in rapture as he swallows another deep draft.

You don’t notice when Special disappears for a moment. He reappears right outside the door, next to Copia, who jumps in shock. “Copia. I know, there’s a lot in there. But you are bringing much more attention to yourself than you need to. Go back to work, and drink from a distance.” He teleports away, then sighs and pops back out for a moment. “And for Satan’s sake, don’t take enough to hurt anyone in that room!” And he’s gone again. Copia scowls, but he turns and makes his way back, every step like torture. 

Back in the room, you open your mouth for the cock at your lips, and it’s filled for you, but you’re not sure who...it’s taking everything you have to control the energy that’s building... You hear Special inside your head whisper, *You’ve got to let some of it go, precious...slowly…* and you let a tiny trickle out, push it toward Johannes... another tiny trickle toward Papa...you feel like a dam about to break...

*Give some to me,* Special’s voice says, and you do. You let the energy trickle to him in a stream, and you slowly are able to focus on who’s doing what to you. You end the stream with a grateful feeling to Special, who is all but glowing now on the couch.

*You’re welcome, precious,* he whispers in your mind. *You think I’m glowing, you should see yourself.” Your only response is to moan around Henrik’s cock moving in and out of your mouth as your hands slide along Jonas’s and Fire’s lengths. Papa and Johannes move impossibly hard and fast within you... you feel your orgasm building, tightening...so close to breaking....

You have a feeling...You don’t know right now if you can control this energy if you come. You fight it, fight the tide of your orgasm with all you have...and you begin to flounder, choking wetly on Henrik’s cock.

Henrik pulls out of you quickly. “Did I hurt you?” he says on a gasp.

“No...no...” You cry out as Johannes and Papa move as one inside you. “I don’t... I can’t...”

The energy roiling inside Henrik is too much, and he groans and starts pumping himself, spilling onto your face with a cry. The sight of his seed splattering your skin is too much, and everyone’s orgasms set off at once. Soon enough you’re coated in your loves’ cum.

“Come, my lovely,” Papa groans as he spurts inside you, “come with us. Don’t hold back.”

“I don’t ... I can’t...control it...”

“Good... you’re not supposed to...” Johannes says. “Let go...” You shake your head, still overwhelmed.

“It’s t-too much!” you wail, and then you scream as Johannes starts rubbing your clit. “N-No no nononononOOOOOOOO!” Your orgasm breaks, and the energy inside you explodes as your mind shatters. Your loves are flattened against the wall, and it’s only thanks to Special’s powers that they aren’t put through the drywall. There’s silence as you sob on the floor, and then Earth starts giggling into his hands, followed by Beta’s loud guffaw.

Papa and Johannes, both still inside you, hold you tightly even as they glance at the two laughing men. “Drunk?” Johannes says on a grunt.

“That would...be my guess...” Papa answers breathlessly.

“Oh fuck...” you whisper, tears still streaming down your face. “I-I’m...I-Is everyone all right?” You try to open your eyes, but you’re too tired. You feel almost like a wrung-out washcloth—even your voice doesn’t get above a whisper.

They stroke you in long, soothing movements as the others slowly gather themselves up. “I think everyone is fine, my love,” Papa whispers. “Just a little ... “

“Thrown?” Special says with a chuckle.

“I-I’m sorry,” you whisper, and they’re quick to reassure you that no one’s upset. They start to clean you off, you finally manage to peel your eyes open, and you immediately glower faintly at Johannes. “T-That’s why I didn’t want to come!” The wolf has the grace to look a little sheepish.

“I’m sorry, sweetness,” he mumbles. But then he starts kissing you all over. “But how could I resist? I’m only so strong when it comes to you...”

Any ire you feel is melting. You can’t stay mad when he’s kissing you like that. You hold him tightly, him and Papa both, and you smile against his shoulder. “It’s all right...”

“Well, that was something,” Jonas murmurs, grinning faintly.

Fire chuckles from the other side of the room. “Talk about an explosive orgasm!” There’s a collective groan at the pun.

John slaps Fire upside the head. “No puns when I’m in this weakened state,” he mutters. Slowly Papa and Johannes pull out of you, and everyone begins to pull themselves together. 

Aether helps you off the floor and you give him a shaky smile. “I think I need to put some more work into energy distribution.”

The ghoul chuckles as he helps you dress. “I think we maybe need to not have an orgy right after a high-energy concert.” You can’t help but giggle, and you kiss his cheek softly.

Earth comes over and hugs you around the waist suddenly. “I’m sorry I laughed,” he whispers, and you melt even more and wrap your arms around him.

“Nothing to be sorry for, my love.”

Special stands up. “Beta, why don’t you and I take this beautiful girl out to the bus so she can recover while everyone else gets things packed up and talks to fans?” He chuckles as he looks you up and down. “What do you say, precious?”

You nod gratefully. “Please. I...I feel shaky still...”

Special smiles behind his mask. “I’d be shocked if you didn’t. Put your hand on my shoulder, Beta. We’re going invisible.” The arch-demon picks you up bridal-style, and Earth opens the door for you as you all walk out. He takes you to the back door of the bus and opens it with a wave of his hand. Only once you’re all three on the bus do you become visible again, and Special gently lays you down on the bed. “Beta, a glass of water for her, please.”

He does so, and you drink it all, then just sort of melt, letting the two of them strip you down, clean you up, and begin to massage you into a near coma-like state. “Gods, the two of you are... magical...” you sigh. They laugh softly. Then you start thinking. “Is it going to be like that after every show?”

Special chuckles as he digs his thumbs perfectly into the arch of one foot. “It very well might be. Of course, with the first show being such a success, the rest of them might not be   
quite as powerful.”

Beta murmurs, “The crowd was super into it tonight. Course, it may be because you were out there.”

Special nods. “A good point. Your energy has always been like a beacon—it feeds the crowd, which feeds the performers. If you were to be backstage it might not be as...overwhelming.”

You sigh again. “Maybe I should stay backstage then...I don’t know how many more times I can do ... that.”

Special hums. “You really just need to distribute everything extra you’re taking in. You tend to be....greedy when it comes to energy. You have to let it go as much as you take it in.”

“It’s...it’s not that I’m greedy,” you say, frowning in thought. “I just...I don’t really notice when I’m taking in energy unless I’m focusing fully on it. And I was definitely distracted out there. It’s only when it’s too late that I realize what’s happened...”

“I see...well, it will be something you need to work on, my goddess. Aether and I can help you out.”

“Ok,” you say faintly.

“Sleep if you want,” Special hums again. “Let us take care of everything.”

When you wake up, the bus is zooming down a highway and Papa is lying next to you, propping himself up on one arm, gazing at you.

You stretch, then smile to him, cupping his cheek and gently caressing it with your thumb. “What a beautiful sight to wake up to...”

He smiles and presses his hand over yours. “And what a beautiful sight to gaze upon.” You smile and kiss him softly, and he wraps you into his arms.

“How was meeting the fans after that?” you ask, nuzzling into his chest.

“They were nearly rabid,” he chortled. “You were right—they lost their minds at having us perform together.”

“Told ya so,” you giggle, and let out a squeal as he tickles you.

“It’s not polite to brag, my love,” he says as the two of you squirm a little, then snuggle back down on the bed. “Do you think you can handle another fifteen shows?”

Your smile fades, and you sigh. “I think...it’ll be better if I stay backstage. I guess I can’t handle the energy of a crowd yet...”

“You’ll get there, my wife, my love. I firmly believe at this point that you can do anything you put your mind to.”

“Your confidence in me means a lot,” you say quietly. “You and Johannes and...and all the ghouls....you all believed in me even when I didn’t believe in myself. It’s...it’s one of the best things about being here with you.”

He softens and presses his lips to your forehead. “You could have done it without us, my love...but I am honored that we could help bring out the best you can be.”

His lips trail across your forehead, down the side of your face, along your jaw, until he finds your lips and kisses you, softly at first, gradually getting deeper and more insistent, pulling you close to him. “Is it...just us tonight?” you whisper.

“For now,” he replies, nibbling at your lower lip. “Most everyone is still celebrating the show, and I’m fairly certain there’s some sort of poker game happening on the other bus.” He smiles at you before dipping down for another sensual kiss. “I just wanted to be with you tonight.”

You moan softly, fingers curling against his chest, kissing him eagerly. The feelings that Papa can still evoke in you...he is so sensual, and every inch of him oozes passion and lust, that even though you’re still recovering from the night before, you still press closer and kiss deeper.

He rolls you onto your back, rising up over you, and he begins to thoroughly explore every inch of you....lingering kisses on your skin, swiping his tongue along the swells of your breasts before licking each nipple, nuzzling your bellybutton as he moves down toward your core...

You gasp his name, fingers carding through his hair. Nothing about it is rough, is hurried. He’s taking his time with you, worshipping you, fingers and mouth spreading warmth over every inch of you. “My love...my goddess...my wife...” he moans between your legs.

Then his words die away as his lips and tongue begin to work, licking your slit, nibbling your folds. His nose nudges your clit, and he pushes on your thighs, helping you spread your legs as wide open as you can.

You cry his name softly, love and lust warring and melding in your heart and mind. He feels so good, and you feel so safe and loved, that tears prick your eyes as he nuzzles into your cunt. “You taste so good, my love...” he moans, muffled into your flesh.

“And you feel so good...please make me come,” you whisper before his tongue swirls around your clit, making you whimper. Your whimpers turn into high-pitched keening when he slides two fingers inside you, his tongue never leaving your clit, and you clench around his fingers as they glide in and out of you.

You feel your orgasm rising, the coil in your belly tightening further and further with each lap of his tongue. Your fingers grip at the bedsheets, and you cry out his name as you come hard, bursting onto his tongue and making him all but whimper. His lower half squirms, so turned on from your pleasure that he nearly can’t stand it.

Your hips buck uncontrollably into his face as he drinks your orgasm down slowly, thoroughly, trying to catch every drop, leaving you wordless as you cry out. Finally, finally, he drags his mouth off your cunt, licking his lips as he stares up at you, his gaze hot and filled with desire. Like a huge cat, he crawls, prowls up and over your body, gaze never leaving yours.

Your heart is pounding, racing, and not all of it from your amazing orgasm. The intensity in a gaze like Papa’s...it would be terrifying if you didn’t know him better. As it is, you feel like you can barely catch your breath. This beautiful man is looking at you like you’re an oasis in the desert. Tears flow down your cheeks, and you squeeze your eyes shut, overwhelmed at his magnificence.

“Why do you cry, my wife?” he whispers as he settles over you, his cock lying heavy on your mound, pressing into you. You quiver at the weight of him. “Why do you cry?”

“You’re so...beautiful... I can’t believe you’re mine…”

He touches your cheek and you open your eyes, and his face is soft as he gazes down to you. And then, holding your gaze, he kisses you at the same time he slides into you deeply. He is unhurried, taking his time, hips rolling and swirling rather than thrusting, and you lose yourself in just...him...

Your hips move in time with his, your arms wind around his neck, bringing him down closer to you. The two of you are nearly dancing, slow, sensual movements, perfectly timed, and the coil deep within you is winding up again, even tighter than before. “Papa...” you whisper.

“My wife...my love...” His left eye flashes faintly, and he drops his forehead to yours, letting a shuddering cry escape as you feel his own joyful tears drip onto your face, mingling with yours. You feel him shake against you, and you know he’s close too.

“Come, my love,” he says on a quiet gasp. “Come with me...” His hips grind down on yours, pressing against your clit over and over, his cock nudging that spot of yours again and again...one more press ... one more nudge...

There’s a split-second pause before it comes, but it feels like all of time is pressed into it. You hear him gasp, and then the nudge, the press, and you spiral out of control, wailing into his mouth as you come and come and come. You’re hyperaware of Papa losing control above you, and returning your own cry into your mouth.

It lasts forever, this orgasm, and you feel as though you’re suspended over an abyss, body shaking, and you’re pretty sure the only reason you’re not falling into pieces is because Papa’s body is keeping you together, even as you’re both coming apart at the seams.

You come down so slowly, it feels like hours. But finally it’s over, and Papa slips onto his side, whispering your name over and over, holding you as if he’s afraid you’ll disappear.  
“I’m here,” you whisper. “I’m here always.”

“Thank Satan,” he whispers back. And the two of you hold each other and drift off to sleep. And when Johannes looks in on you, and sees the two of you sleeping, holding each other, he grins. “My loves,” he breathes.

You look so peaceful, the both of you, holding each other. The clown steps into the room, closing the door with a soft snap, and he gazes at you both, love swimming in his eyes. _These are the true angels_ , he thinks, his heart impossibly full.

He strips, watching the two of you breathing deeply in sleep, and he doesn’t realize tears are streaming down his face until he’s on the bed, lying on your other side, his arms wrapped around you. That’s when he lets go...lets the tears really flow...his body shakes as he quietly falls apart.

Papa wakes, ever watchful, and watches his husband weep into your hair. He frowns faintly and reaches out, gently touching Johannes’s hair. “My love, my husband, why do you cry?” he murmurs, softly so as not to wake you.

He doesn’t answer right away, he’s not able to through his tears. Finally he whispers, “You two. You know you saved me, right? Where would I be without you?”

Papa smiles softly, and he cups Johannes’s face. “I think we all saved each other, my love.” 

Johannes snorts softly, trying to wipe at his tears. “You would have been fine.”

Papa sighs, and he blinks out of sight, reappearing next to Johannes. The wolf immediately turns and presses Papa’s cheek to his chest, and Papa’s fingers play across Johannes’s skin. “More than likely, I would have...been as fine as I ever was. But I would not have known what true love is like...I would not have known what it feels like to have my heart as full as it is now. And that...” He looks up at Johannes, and he smiles lovingly. “That...is why you both saved me too.”

Johannes stares at Papa for a long moment, then bends his head down and captures Papa’s mouth with his own, and the two men slowly devour each other’s lips, softly, completely, only breaking apart when the bus bounces over a pothole, jarring them loose.

Papa whispers into Johannes’s mouth, not even sure what he’s saying as he pulls the other man closer. They drink each other as if dying of dehydration, before Papa finally breaks the kiss to gasp for air. “Oh, Johannes, my love, I love you so much...”

“I love you too,” Johannes mutters. “I love you both so much, it...it just hurts sometimes... Like...what would I do without you? Either of you?”

“Mmmmm....with any luck, none of us will have to find out the answer to that question,” you say sleepily.

Papa and Johannes both turn to you. “Oh my love, we didn’t mean to wake you up,” Papa says as Johannes whispers an apology.

You smile and turn in to them. “And miss three-way cuddle time? I’m glad I woke up.” You snuggle into both of them, and they wrap their arms around you and each other, and you quickly fall back asleep, lulled by their warmth. Papa and Johannes look at each other and smile, then settle down for a midday nap.

***

After that first night you settle into the rhythm of the tour easily, and not being stuck on the bus all the time leaves you in a much better frame of mind. The days pass pleasantly, exploring each city with Beta, and the nights are spent backstage, watching your loves perform and amaze their audiences.

Copia, too, settles into a routine, helping the crew and learning from Papa about what goes on when. He’s studious, and he learns more patience than you’d expected, especially when things go wrong. He sees you smiling to him one day, and he blinks to you. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” you say, blushing a little at his having caught you.

He frowns a little. “Do I amuse you? Do I look a fool crawling around on the floor with the roadies?”

You frown right back. “Of course not. And I’ll thank you not to let your gut reaction to defend yourself take over, Copia. I was going to say that I’m proud of how you’ve grown, but apparently you haven’t grown as much as I’d hoped.” And you turn to stomp off.

“Wait, wait!” he says, taking a few steps after you, hands reaching out as if to stop you. “Don’t… ah shit. I’m sorry,” he says to your back. “Please, I didn’t mean to...to bite at your head.”

“Bite your head off,” you say, trying not to giggle, wanting to keep your annoyance at the forefront.

“Excuse me?”

“The saying,” you sigh. He’s just so damn anxious and awkward you find it impossible to stay annoyed. “It’s bite your head off.”

“Ah, yes, thank you,” he all but stutters, flustered and embarrassed. “There is a lot to learn, and a lot of new things that I’ve never had to do before. I am a little overwhelmed, and I...I cannot lash out. I am sorry.” 

You sigh softly, but turn back to him. “It’s okay. Just...please try to remember to think about your words.” You pat his shoulder, and then go to watch sound check. Copia watches you go, wondering what he did to deserve your kindness.

Later that evening, while you’re backstage waiting for the show to start, watching Beta make Earth laugh as he tries to spin the drumsticks like his ghoul does, Copia sidles up beside you, startling you a little when he clears his throat. “Is there… Is there anything you need before the ritual begins?” he asks quietly. 

You blink at him, then smile. “It’s kind of you to ask. I have some water already. If you...if you don’t have duties, you could stay and watch with me?”

He smiles and ducks his head as if to hide his reaction. “That would be nice, thank you.” His heart warms as he stands next to you, watching as Papa, Jonas, and the ghouls and wolves take their places. Johannes sees Copia so close to you, but his only reaction is to narrow his eyes slightly.

As the music starts, your energy levels zoom into overdrive, making Copia gasp as he senses everything within you take off. He briefly considers taking a sip, then changes his mind when you look over at him, your smile bright and your excitement making you glow. “This is my favorite part of the day!” you squeal before turning back to the stage. And he can’t help but gaze at you, not even caring if it pisses Johannes off. 

The wolf has to take deep breaths in order to not break from his position and shove himself between you and Copia. Easy, easy, she can handle herself, he thinks, though his teeth are clenched and his muscles are tense. Jonas pats his back, proud of his friend for keeping himself in check.

Your energy mesmerizes Copia -- he stares at you rather than watching the bands, his gaze never leaving the aura that pulses and glows around you. You’re too wrapped up in the spectacle on the stage to really pay attention to Copia’s intense gaze, but you do glance over at him every so often, gifting him with your excited smiles and squeals of happiness as the show continues. 

He smiles back to you, your excitement infectious. This is far from Copia’s first rock concert, especially when it’s Ghost themselves playing. But he does appreciate how well everyone performs; even Johannes is amazing to watch. The Cardinal thinks that it’s too bad this is Papa’s last tour--if they could keep this energy up for another two years, they could have many, many new followers.

He stops -- it will soon be up to him to bring those new followers to the fold. He breaks out in a cold sweat. _Not ready_ , he thinks, feeling like he needs to pace…

You sense his energy shift, and you grab his arm, patting him. “You’ll be fine,” you say loudly near his ear. “You’ll be just as good, I know it!” You turn your attention back to the stage, singing along, and he stares at you, mouth open just a bit, taken so far aback he feels like he should sit down. 

You have so much faith in him…He feels tears prick his eyes. Not many people have ever thought he could do...well, anything. And yet, here you are, telling him that you’ll be just as good as your husband out there. He can’t help himself, he reaches out and gently takes your hand, giving it a thankful squeeze. And he stays there until he has to break away early, to help with the beginning of concert cleanup.

Before the encore, Johannes sweeps over to you. “The little rat wasn’t hurting you, was he?” he yells near your ear.

You frown. “Of course not, don’t be silly, my love!” You smile and lean up for a quick kiss. Johannes gladly obliges, although he’s definitely not happy with Copia, 

After that night, there’s a change in the way you and Copia get along. The average person wouldn’t notice it, but he’s calmer with you, and less likely to snap and say careless hurtful things. You’re slightly more likely to hang out backstage and talk to him and the other roadies. Special notices this as well, and he smiles one night and kisses your cheek. “Well done, my precious goddess. He’s almost like a new man.” 

You shrug, smiling in return. “I only gave him a little nudge, that’s all. He’s a good man...just...nervous.” Johannes snorts as he passes by, overhearing that and obviously disagreeing.

A few nights later, you’re backstage, perched on top of one of the traveling cases, watching Papa go through his stage patter with the audience, when Copia passes by behind you. Almost without thought, his energy reaches out and strokes along yours...and you let out a tiny purr as your energy returns the caress. The whole exchange happens in less than two or three seconds, but he comes away smiling, his cheeks flushed a little in the pleasure of your reaction. 

And so it goes, the entire tour making you feel more blissful than you’ve ever been in your life. You get to explore new cities you’ve never been to, you have your loves with you all the time, and you get a kickass concert four or five nights a week. You think to yourself as you watch Papa, Johannes, the ghouls, and the wolves get ready for another show, that nothing could possibly be better than this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the inevitable takes its toll...

If Papa seems gradually more solemn as the tour progresses, no one mentions it ... and it doesn’t show onstage, just when you are alone. His smile drops, tears fill his eyes but don’t fall, and he goes very quiet. You and Johannes try your best to keep him cheerful, but it doesn’t seem to work as well as the tour goes on. The others all pick up on it too, but they don’t know how to help either. And so, you all just try your best to be there for him, and to distract him as best you can.

The night of the final show is brilliant. Everything had gone perfectly on stage, and Papa waves and blows and catches kisses as all eleven people walk off. But as soon as he’s out of sight, he sprints for his and Johannes’s dressing rooms and slams the door. You gasp, rushing after him, and as soon as you near the door you hear a cry, no, a wail of despair. 

Your hands fly to your mouth—you’ve never heard a sound so full of sadness and pain before, and your tears automatically flow to know that it’s coming from Papa. The rest of your loves catch up, the ghouls solemn as they sense Papa’s overwhelming heartache.

You turn to the ghouls, looking at each of them in turn, your gaze finally resting on Aether, a panicked expression flooding your features along with your tears. “I don’t... should we... I don’t know what to do!” Another anguished cry pierces the air, and Aether closes his eyes in shared pain, as do the others.

“Maybe we should give him a few minutes,” Fire whispers, his normally buoyant personality subdued.

“But maybe he needs us!” you cry.

Jonas puts a hand on Aether’s shoulder. “You have been his band the whole time. His friends, his family. I think that all you ghouls should be in there right now.” Pauses, squeezes Aether’s shoulder. “You can’t tell me you’re all not sad this period of your life is over.” Earth Immediately blinks away, followed by Fire, Water and Air.

Aether’s smile is watery. “In truth, I think it’s I who needs a few minutes ... Go to him, darling girl. I will be there in a minute.”

You cup his face tenderly and give him a sweet kiss. “Don’t wait too long,” you say against his mouth. “You need to be in that room as much as the others.” Your smile is watery too, and then you slip inside the dressing room.

Papa is curled up on the floor, sobbing his heart out, and the ghouls have already made a nest around him, holding him close and crying softly with him. They make room for you when you approach, and you pull him into your arms, holding him tight against your shoulder.

In no time the other ghouls are all touching you somewhere—your foot, your leg, your arm—and you begin to move the energies around, gradually pulling the sadness out and sending your soothing healing energies through the loop and directing it around. When Aether quietly enters the room, you reach for him mentally, and he smiles as he quickly connects into the energy loop you and the ghouls created.

Slowly, slowly, Papa calms down, the tears slowing, his shaking subsiding. He sniffles, but doesn’t pull away, not yet having the strength. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, and you shush him.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, my love. Of course you’re going to be sad.”

“We’re all sad, Papa,” Earth says quietly. “It’s the end of an era. Of our era.”

“And we should all mourn it and be sad that it’s over ... and eventually, you’ll be able to celebrate what it was,” you reply.

“And celebrate the new beginning,” Water says with a smile as he lays his head against your shoulder. “Which we wouldn’t have if it weren’t for you, my goddess.”

You smile and press a kiss to Water’s mask. “You all are so strong. You would have been all right without me.”

Earth shakes his head rapidly. “No, we wouldn’t be. You are...everything...”

You reach over and stroke Earth’s face. “You’re giving me way too much credit here, my loves.”

“And as always,” Air interrupts, his deep voice rumbling as he pins you with his stern gaze, “you aren’t giving yourself enough.”

Fire takes your hand. “Earth is right. If you hadn’t come here, you and Papa and Johannes wouldn’t be together.”

Water puts his hand on your back. “Avatar Country would still be under the sway of the angel.”

Aether is still looking a little shaky, but he smiles to you all the same. “Darling girl, our church may very well be rubble right now if not for you.”

Air rumbles at you again. “Earth wouldn’t be anywhere near as confident as he is now.”

Earth shuffles over and wraps his arms around your waist. “You see? Everything.”

You blush, looking down at the seam of your jeans, embarrassed. Papa, still wrapped in your embrace, lifts his head up and looks at you, two-toned gaze still brimming with emotion. “The ghouls are right, my love. You have become our everything, and you cannot deny it or downplay it. They....we...won’t let you.”

You swallow past the lump of your own emotions. “C-Come on, guys, this is about making Papa feel better, not me.”

Papa manages a weak smile. “Making you feel better makes me feel better, my wife. Besides...this is something only time will fix.” Fresh tears well in his eyes. “I’m...I’m going to miss this so much...”

You hug him tightly. “Yes, you will. But life in Avatar Country will give you something to focus on.” You kiss him. “And we’ll all still be together.” The ghouls murmur in agreement, and you continue to manipulate the energies around the group.

After a little while, Johannes slips in. The ghouls immediately make room for him next to you and Papa, and you both reach out for your wolf. Johannes doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms around you both and holds you tight.

The ghouls murmur to each other occasionally but mostly it’s quiet as you all comfort Papa. Slowly, one by one, the remaining Avatar members join in, quietly adding their energies to the mix, offering their support. Soon the room is full, and so is your heart, to see each of these men gathering together to help, being silently supportive.

Eventually there comes a knock on the door. “Papa, we’re all cleaned up and ready to go. There are still fans waiting.” You look down to the man in your arms, nearly asleep against you and Johannes, and you look to the others. “I think that you all should go out and meet the fans. I don’t think he’s in any condition to.”

These words actually roust him a little: as everyone else rises and gets ready to meet fans, he pushes up and away from you a little. “I can’t... I can’t disappoint the fans,” he mutters. “Especially not tonight...”

“Are you sure?” you ask. “It’s not going to upset you more?”

“Well certainly it will,” he says, trying to straighten himself, “but that doesn’t mean I avoid them.”

Your heart warms even further somehow for this amazing man, and you smile to him and grab a tissue, wiping at his face. “Water, could you come here? You can make your hands cold, right?”

The ghoul nods, then grins. “I see where you’re going.” He pushes some power into his hands, and you see condensation start to mist off his fingers. Gently, he reaches up and touches his fingers to the puffiness around Papa’s eyes, and he sighs in relief, smiling to his ghoul.

Papa cups your cheeks and gazes at you. “Thank you, my love.” His lips linger over yours. “This has been...well, I don’t have to say it. You know.” He kisses you again and gathers you to him, and you wrap your arms around his neck and return the kiss.

Another knock at the door. “Papa!”

The pope breaks the kiss. “Yes, yes!” He straightens his suit and brushes the dust off. “My friends, my family. Let’s go.”

Your loves head out, but not before showering you in the sweetest hugs and kisses and murmurs of gratitude. You absorb all the love, and then turn to Special. “I think I’m going to head to the bus for the night,” you say.

“I’ll go with you,” he says with a nod and guides you out of the dressing room. Before you can leave the venue, George is flagging Special down. “Ahh, my love, I’m sorry, can you wait for a minute?”

From behind you comes a voice. “May I escort you?” Copia gives you a small, slightly awkward bow.

You smile to him and give him a curtsy (which has gotten much better since your time in Avatar Country). “Thank you, Cardinal.” You walk to the doors together, and then blink onto the bus.

The cardinal smiles to you. “Do you need anything?” he asks politely.

“A hot shower and a long nap,” you say with a giggle. “But first ... tea. Do you want some tea?” You head into the kitchenette and start digging around for some mugs and tea bags.

“Tea sounds lovely, thank you.” He follows you, watching as you putter around. “This tour has been...enlightening.”

You glance at him quickly. “Yes, I’m sure it has been. Do you feel better about taking over?” You let out a little curse as you spill water and start cleaning it up. “Do you feel ready?”

He grabs some paper towels and helps you. “I...the running of the church, yes. I have been groomed for that already. On stage?” He blushes very faintly. “Papa is awfully sexual up there...and I’m expected to do the same thing.” He tosses the towels away. “I’m not sure I have the confidence for that.”

You put the water in the tiny microwave and start it up, then turn to look at Copia, propping your hip against the counter. “Well, if anyone can understand not having confidence, I sure can. But I think you’ll be much better at this than you realize.” You smile and wiggle a little. “Most of it’s in the hips, after all.”

He blinks at you. “In the...hips?” He looks down, and he wiggles a little himself.

The sight is so cute that it’s all you can do to not giggle. You do grin, and come over to him. “May I?” He nods, and you put your hands on his hips, helping him roll them side to side. “Like this.”

He looks down, face scrunched up in concentration as he watches you manipulate his hips. “Now you try,” you say, letting go, and he wiggles again.

“Like...this?” he asks, and this time you can’t keep the giggle from sneaking out.

“You’re getting there, hun, here...like this,” and you put your hands back on his hips. “You gotta...work it.”

“Work it...” he murmurs, and you feel him loosen. You take your hands away and his hips roll enticingly on their own.

“That’s it!” You grin and clap for him.

He moves again and looks at you for approval. “How is....that?”

Your breath catches just the tiniest bit. “That... is good.” You clear your throat. “If you bend your knees a little, you can get a really nice...sway...” Your breath catches again as he follows your advice...and rolls his hips again. The microwave beeps. “Oh thank gods,” you breathe as you turn to remove the mugs.

You can feel the heat in your face as you plop the tea bags in the water. You hear Copia chuckle behind you. “Well, I suppose I am good to go then if I’m affecting you.”

“Just...ah....just gotta practice ‘til it’s second nature,” you say, trying to will your blush to go away, but you can sense him stepping a little closer to you and you inhale deeply, a last-ditch effort to calm yourself.

“I...” He sighs. “I know that you are supposed to be off limits...sexually. I should not push for more than what we already have. But I find you...difficult to resist.” You feel him step closer again. “However...if you are willing...I would very much like to drink from your energy again.”

You inhale again, a shuddery breath that doesn’t do much to relieve the delicious tension that’s swirling around you. “I...I’m willing...” He is right behind you now, his hands on the counter, one on either side of you. He inhales deeply and you close your eyes as you feel his energy reach out to yours.

Your energies meet, and you bite back a moan as his energy caresses over yours. You hear him moan your name softly, and then he drinks, only taking a little. “So delicious...”

A tiny mewl escapes your lips as your energy returns his caress. “You...you realize...this is ...this is...” You swallow.

“This is what?”

You swallow again. “This is just as sexual as if you were fucking me against the wall...”

He chuckles, low into your ear. “I suppose it is...but I am not touching you, little goddess...”

“I don’t...” You take a deep breath, and gently but firmly push his energy out of you. “I don’t want this. Not when it’s not sex on a technicality. I...I can’t hurt Johannes like this.”

“I...I could...persuade you,” he says as his energy moves around you tantalizingly.

“You could....but you’re not that kind of man, are you?”

A beat, then Copia groans and lets his head drop ‘til it rests against yours. “I am not sure what kind of man I am...”

You turn to him, cupping his cheek and making him look into your eyes. “I think...that you can be as good a man as Papa is. You just...need to remember that kindness is harder and more worth striving for than cruelty. I know you’ve been treated poorly...and I wish I could have known you sooner so that I could have been your friend when you needed one. But it’s never too late to be a good man.”

Copia closes his eyes, briefly, and when he opens them, his stare is incredibly intense, super-fixated on you, filled with a mix of disbelief, awe, hunger, desire... His head dips down, impossibly fast, and before you realize what is happening, his lips capture yours...you’re stung by the taste of his need...

You pull away from him with a gasp. “Wait...you can’t...”

He grips your shoulders. “Beautiful one, you must...”

A third voice chimes in. “You better think real hard about what you say next, Copia.”

Your head whips around. “Johannes.”

The wolf’s face is a thundercloud, terrifying even with the makeup wiped away. “Step away from him, my wife,” he snarls, fingers twitching.

You hesitate, but then firm your stance in front of him. “Johannes, my husband, stop. He’s still learning how to respond to kindness. I was going to tell him that he’s wrong to pursue me like this.”

“Oh, were you? Because from over here, it looks like you were about to let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. I know you’re fucking attracted to him, don’t tell me you’re not, and I know what happens next!”

You reel back at the implications, hurt entering your eyes, before you narrow them. “Of course I’m attracted to him. But being attracted to someone and being able to stop yourself from acting on it are very different. I know you don’t like him and don’t trust him—that’s why I don’t want anything sexual to happen with him.” Tears fall down your cheeks, and the ache in your heart is nearly overwhelming. “But I...I guess that’s not enough for you to trust me.” You turn and storm off the back of the bus, heading for the second one.

“Fucking christ...” Johannes growls, and moves to follow you, but stops when he comes level with Copia. He towers over the cardinal, glaring down at him. “You.”

Copia clears his throat nervously but doesn’t look away. “Yes. Me.”

“Are you trying to piss me off? Is it, like, a fucking plan or something? Or do you just not care that you’re pushing my fucking buttons?”

“We...” He clears his throat nervously, but tries to firm his resolve. “We do not slut shame here. You’ve...you’ve been with us for almost two months at this point, you...you should know that by now. I was in the wrong, I was pushing for it, and if...if it will make you feel better then hit me. I deserve it.” He scowls. “But she did not deserve that.”

Johannes’s fists clench and his growl is low, dangerous...he tenses, fists balled, ready to strike... Copia quivers almost imperceptibly but still holds his ground, just waiting for the blow... Johannes takes a step back. “My king gave me orders. Which makes you a very. Lucky. Asshole.”

Copia watches Johannes whirl and rush off the bus, and he drops heavily into the kitchen table seat. He takes a deep breath, and then another, a few tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, before letting out a quite emphatic, “Fuck!”

You, meanwhile, have locked yourself into the king’s bedroom on Avatar’s tour bus, and are crying into a pillow. You can’t believe Johannes said that... “F-Fucking i-idiot,” you whimper into the pillow case.

Two knocks. “Sweetness. Let me in.”

“No.”

“Just let me explain...”

“Go away, Johannes.”

Two, three, four, five impatient knocks. “Wife--”

“Don’t ‘wife’ me right now, Johannes. Go. Away.”

More knocking, sounding impatient, but it abruptly stops. A pause, some muffled, angry conversation...then the key turns in the lock, the door opens and snicks shut softly. The mattress shifts. “My flower.”

You turn and bury your face into Jonas’s chest, sobbing and trying to incoherently explain what had happened. He wraps his arms around you tightly, murmuring soothingly to you and stroking your hair. He holds you until you cry yourself out, and you feel drained and exhausted. “Now, my flower,” he says gently, shifting you so that you are sitting sideways in his lap. “Tell me what happened.” Slowly, shakingly, you tell him what happened with Copia. He’s silent through it, but when you tell about the forced kiss, and what Johannes said, he tenses.

“I...I don’t blame either of them....Copia hasn’t had many...kind people...and he dealt with it wrong. But...but Johannes...” One or two fresh tears fall, but your body doesn’t have the energy for anything more than that.

Jonas sighs as you lay your head against his shoulder. “Johannes has always been...possessive. Sometimes he’s more wolf than man ... To be honest, I’m still surprised that he has been all right with sharing you.” His hand slides up and over your shoulder, lightly tracing the mark that scars the flesh there. “This isn’t helping—the mark tends to heighten the shifter’s hormones and jealousy, at least for the first few months, until everything settles down again.”

“He...he basically called me a slut, Jonas...right to my face...that’s not being possessive, that’s being an asshole!”

Jonas snorts. “He never claimed he wasn’t. I’m not making excuses—he will answer for this. But just know that he more than likely said it out of fear.”

“Fear of what? How many hoops do I have to jump through before he believes that I love him?” You sit up, your eyes flashing, and Jonas smiles at your sudden ire. “And while I’m at it, what the actual fuck is it about Copia that gets him bent out of shape? I don’t fucking get it.”

“Copia is Papa’s replacement. He’s the man who is taking his husband’s happiness away. And that energy-vampire thing he does? He didn’t know what it was, but he sensed something was off—and directed toward you. Copia, through no fault of his own, hurt both of Johannes’s loves at the same time—and that is unforgivable.”

You turn Jonas’s words over in your mind. “Well...ok. I suppose I can understand that. But, Jonas, if he doesn’t trust me—”

“He doesn’t trust himself.”

You blink at the king. “He...what do you mean?”

Jonas sighs, pressing his cheek to your forehead. “He knows how he’s been acting. He knows how much he wants to hurt Copia, and that aggression doesn’t have another target. He’s afraid that he’s going to do something stupid, and being unsure of himself has always made him flighty and prone to lashing out...even against those he loves...”

You stare at the king. “Well...that’s...that’s just dumb!”

Jonas laughs at your words and your pout, grabbing you into another tight hug and rocking you gently. “Oh my flower, be patient with our wolf. You are so very good for him.” He holds you at arm’s length and looks you over, his gaze filled with love and warmth and gratitude. “Honestly, you are so very good for me as well. I...” He pauses. “You not only brought me back to myself but you’re helping me get back to my life, my world.” His smile is soft, genuine, as his thumbs rub back and forth on your arms.

You smile and kiss him softly, cupping his cheek, enjoying the way his beard rubs against your skin, then you pull away with a sigh. “All right...let Johannes in, please. I’ll try to...not be a bitch.”

Jonas laughs softly as he stands. “I think it’s okay to be a little bit of a bitch. He has it coming. Just not too harsh.” He sneaks another kiss, then opens the door and steps out. You hear a soft murmur, and then a yelp as Johannes is pushed into the room, nearly skidding as the door clicks shut behind him.

You stare at each other for long moments, neither of you saying anything. Finally, you sniff. “I think maybe I should stay on this bus tonight.”

He looks slightly panicked. “No. You can’t.”

“Yes I can.” You frown. “I’ve stayed on this bus more than once over the past two weeks.”

“But you can’t tonight. This bus isn’t going to DC tomorrow.” Your face lights up for a quick moment—he remembered!—then you fight to scowl again.

He starts forward, but you hold up your hand. “This needs to stop, Johannes. I love you so much...but you can’t simply say the first thing on your mind when you panic. It...it hurts people. You hurt me.”

He closes his eyes, pain crossing his face. “I know...and...and I’m a fucking asshole, and I’m so fucking sorry. I just...he kissed you. Without your consent. And I—”

“And I was going to take care of it. I’m not helpless anymore, Johannes.” You pause, then ask, “What did he say to you after I left?”

“He said he was wrong, that he was trying to get to you,” Johannes says with a flush of triumph. You raise an eyebrow, and he scowls and looks at the floor. “He may also have reminded me about not slut shaming.”

You nod, sighing, and stand up. “You were both wrong. You’re both still learning and growing, and you’re going to make mistakes. It happens, it’s part of living. But you can’t expect that there won’t be consequences now that you’re not a psychotic killer clown anymore.” You exit the bus and head back to Ghost’s.

Johannes barrels out the bedroom door, nearly knocking Jonas over. “What the fuck does she mean by consequences?” Johannes growls, not particularly liking the smirk on Jonas’s face.

“You’ll need to ask her. I’m a king, not a mind reader.” Johannes turns to follow you, but Jonas grabs his arm. “Get a grip, wolf. Don’t let that mark control you.” Johannes shrugs out of the king’s grasp and moves through the bus, which is overly full as everyone who isn’t going to DC is moving in.

All the ghouls are coming with you, Papa, and Johannes. Copia is going back to the church, and all the Avatar men, barring Johannes, are going back to their home to help finish repairs and get started breaking ground for the new church. You settle into the bedroom, not really feeling like being social currently, and you wait for Papa.

Papa, meanwhile, has no idea what has been going on, so when he swoops into the bedroom, expecting to see both his loves, perhaps already pleasantly occupied, he is a little taken aback when he sees you alone.

He blinks, sitting down on the bed next to your prone form. “My love? What happened?”

He’s always so keyed in to your emotions, you think as you wipe away a tear. You sit up, and he pulls you in tight to him. “Johannes and Copia were...being themselves.” You tell him what happened, managing to stay mostly calm except for a soft hiccup over what Johannes said.

Papa sighs, shaking his head. “I am beginning to think that moving to Avatar Country should have happened sooner rather than later.” He begins soothing you with gentle kisses and caresses. “So...you are resolving this problem by...being alone tonight? Did you kick our wolf off the bus? Should I leave too?” He is only half joking.

You snort softly. “I’m sure Johannes will be along any moment now.” You smile faintly. “He may be good at causing problems, but he certainly doesn’t leave anyone alone before they’re fixed.”

Papa laughs softly. “That is very true. And I would not have my loves at odds.” He kisses you softly, then nuzzles into your neck and just holds you, taking comfort as he gives it in return.

You melt into him, letting his comfort and love wash over you. Slowly he pulls you down onto the bed until you are both lying together, on your sides, exchanging soft kisses, hands roaming. “Are you feeling better, my love?” you ask.

He smiles weakly, fingers playing with the ends of your hair. “I am not sobbing, so that is an improvement. This will take time, my wife.” He sighs softly, pressing his forehead to yours. “I have one more show to play, later this year. The ceremony to crown Copia as our leader is done at our church, of course—but we do like to give the fans a visual hand-off. It’s tradition by this point.”

“Just....” You kiss him, just a little harder than before. “Just tell me what I can do to help you, love. I know it will take time, but there must be things to do, things I can do that will help you as you figure out how to move into this new role.”

He smiles and cups your cheek. “You are entirely too sweet, my wife.” He kisses you deeply, sighing into your lips. “Of course there are things that you can do. But simply being here like this...this helps, my love.” A hint of his normal smirk appears on his lips. “Of course, letting me bury my face and cock in your beautiful cunt will help just as much.”

You moan, his words working their magic on you, causing your core to clench. “How do you do that?” you breathe.

Papa chuckles even as he inhales, his long fingers dancing along the skin of your hip. “Do what, my love?”

“Make me go from calm and sweet to scorching hot in two seconds flat,” you reply, starting to writhe against him.

“The power of Satan,” he says playfully, and he’s about to turn you over onto your back when the door opens. You both look over to see Johannes standing there, looking equal parts contrite and annoyed, and you blink as he steps into the room and shuts the door softly.

He stands against the door, taking in the sight of you and Papa tangled together. “I’m interrupting,” he mutters.

“I like to think of it as ‘joining in’ usually,” Papa says, trying to lighten the tension. Johannes lets out a huff. Papa glances at you, then reaches out a hand to the wolf.

Slowly, Johannes steps forward, taking Papa’s hand, and is pulled between the two of you. You’re not sure how to react—on the one hand, you desperately want to snuggle until all of you are in a better mood. But you are also still cross with him...you groan softly and pull a pillow over your face.

Johannes’s expression darkens. “I should leave, just let it be the two of you tonight,” he mumbles as he starts to get up from the bed.

“Don’t you dare.” Papa’s voice is stern, almost harsh. “You cannot make it up to her if you aren’t in the same room, _idiota_ ,” he says, lapsing into Italian for a second.

Johannes scowls, but makes a concentrated effort not to lash out. “And how am I going to do that?”

Papa stands, and he shrugs. “I do not know. That’s up to you two. I’m going to get dinner.” He all but flounces out of the room, the door shuts, and there’s the very distinct sound of a chair being wedged under the door.

The two of you sit there, not talking, you with the pillow still over your head, for quite some time. It occurs to you that this is the first time since that fateful night you met that you feel this uncomfortable with him. Finally, he says, “I’m sorry,” his voice the meekest you’ve ever heard.

You are quiet, then you sit up, throwing the pillow aside. “Are you though? Really? Because it’s easy to say the words, Johannes, but you say sorry, then you do it again.”

“So how do I prove it to you?” he says, frowning. You think for a bit...then suddenly you look at him with a gleam in your eyes that makes him squirm. “What?” he asks warily.

“When I’m bad, I get punished,” you say. “I hear turnabout is fair play.”

He stares at you, mouth working. That was about the last thing he expected out of your mouth. Then his lips twitch, and he fights to keep from laughing. “You’re...you’re going to dom me?”

You snort. “Of course not.” You smirk evilly. “Papa is.” Johannes pales as you close your eyes and focus on Papa’s energy, and the dark pope pops in there within seconds.

“Did I sense you correctly, my love?” Papa says, disbelief making him smile. “You want to....punish Johannes?” You nod. “Any...particular punishment you have in mind, my love?”

“Well...” you pause, “all of you have told me more than once that bad girls don’t get to come. I don’t think bad boys should either.”

“Hey now, wait a minute,” Johannes sputters...  
Papa laughs, throwing his head back and all but slapping his knee. “I think this is one of the best ideas you’ve had, my love!” He looks at Johannes, gleefully, his smile wide and menacing. “Oh, my husband...you have no idea what you’re in for.”

“Actually, I think I do,” Johannes grumbles as his gaze moves between you and Papa. “But,” he swallows, “if it’s what you need from me, sweetness, then I’ll do it. I promised you I will always give you what you need.”

“It’s not just need...” You smile as you reach out and run your hand along his jawline. “I want it.”

He gapes at you as you go and sit in the second chair. Papa chuckles. “This is precious. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless, my husband.” Then he motions to the bed. “Undress and lie down.”

He stands and strips, slowly, his eyes on you the entire time. And you watch his every move, your gaze heating with each bit of skin he exposes. By the time his cock springs free from his pants, hard, leaking, and twitching in your direction, you are trying not to squirm in your seat.

Your mouth is dry as you watch him walk to the bed and lie down, and now his eyes are on Papa. He doesn’t know how to feel right now—obviously turned on, but...his lip curls up as he thinks of what happened with Copia. “Other than what I said to our wife, I did nothing wrong.”

“Oh really?” you say, eyes narrowing.

“Is that so,” Papa muses at the same time, and he looks at you. “My love?” You need no further prompting—you’re already pulling Papa’s toy bag from the closet and digging through its contents, looking for the handcuffs.

You pull out the first ones you find, along with a feather tickler and nipple clamps. You hand them to the dark pope, and then scuttle back to your seat. “Excellent choices, my love. Johannes, wrists,” he prompts with a smirk.

Johannes silently holds out his wrists, and that’s when you see his hands are shaking just a tiny bit. It doesn’t take long for you to make the connection. “Papa...” you say quietly.

“I see, my love, I see,” he answers as he kneels on the bed, taking Johannes’s hands in a loving caress. “I promise, my wolf, you have no reason to fear....I would rather die than cause you pain.”

Johannes nods, expression tight. “I...I know.”

“Do you want a safeword?”

A beat, then, “No fucking way.”

You frown, watching. “If...I don’t think we should—”

“We’re doing it,” Johannes growls, not taking his eyes away from Papa. “I don’t want...I don’t want to be afraid of this. Not with you two.”

Papa’s eyes soften, and he presses his lips to his husband’s wrists. “My love, choose a safeword. If you go into a panic, I need to know you truly want out.”

Johannes shakes his head. “No...”

You move quickly to his side. “For me? Pick one for me?”

He looks at you, and his expression melts. “All right.” He glares again, but there is a smile hidden inside it. “But I won’t use it.”

“Of course not,” you whisper, already feeling the warmth of forgiveness moving through you. But first.... “Tell Papa what it is.”

Johannes looks at Papa again, swallows, and murmurs, “...lemon.”

Papa nods. “Lemon it is. Return to your seat, my wife. We’ll get started.” You go and sit, and you watch Papa secure the cuffs around the wolf’s wrists. Johannes’s nostrils flare, and the skin around his lips goes white, but he says nothing, just stares at Papa.

“Arms above your head, my wolf,” Papa commands. “We don’t want you to accidentally touch anywhere and come before we say you may.” Johannes lets out a little growl, but does as he’s told, and you mewl as the muscles in his arm move and flex...

“Good boy,” Papa coos, running a hand over Johannes’s thigh. The wolf’s cock twitches and jumps, and a line of precum connects his stomach and tip. You ache to lick it off. Then Papa takes the feather tickler and starts slowly, methodically teasing over his husband’s erogenous zones. Before very long, the wolf is panting, arms straining with the effort not to move.

“Tell me again,” Papa murmurs. “Tell me what you did wrong tonight.”

“I...slut-shamed....our goddess...” Johannes says between grunts.

“What else?”

“....Nothing....”

“Oh my sweet stubborn wolf....that was not the right answer....” Papa tsks as the feathers circle Johannes’s sac.

Johannes gasps, cock twitching, hips bucking, and then bellows as Papa clips on one side of the nipple clamps. He’s all but writhing now, but his arms stay where they are, and you admire his resolve, even if he’s being a stubborn ass. “One more time, shall we?” Papa pulls the feather away. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you come. Now, what did you do wrong?”

The clamp’s sting zings through him, turning into pleasure as quickly as it was pain, and Johannes lets out a low moan before saying, “I... didn’t let....our goddess...handle the situation herself...”

Papa hums encouragingly. “Very good. And what else...”

Johannes slams his head back against the mattress. “Don’t .... know.....”

“Don’t know? Come now, my love, you can do better than that.” Papa tsks, lightly tapping the feather against Johannes’s sac. “One more try, and then the other clamp goes on.” 

You watch, enthralled as Johannes’s body writhes in pleasure. You bite your lip as you squeeze your thighs together—this is torture for you too.

The wolf locks eyes with Papa and lets out a curse on a strangled shout, and Papa tsks again as he carefully places the second clamp. Johannes roars and his back arches, his cock drooling more precum. “You can’t come yet, love. You aren’t done talking to us.”

You feel yourself clench, and your mouth waters as you watch precum leak all over Johannes’s crotch. Papa lets out a little moan himself, running his finger through some and licking it off. “Delicious... My lovely wife, it seems he’s not yet learned his lesson. Please, choose another toy from the bag for him.”

You move slowly, not wanting to take your eyes from Johannes’s long, writhing body, pulled taut by holding himself back. But you grab the bag and shuffle through it, and extract a silicone anal plug. “What do you think about this?”

Papa smiles indulgently. “I like the way you think, my love. Would you like to slide it in?”

You blink, then flush. “I-I, um, I mean, I’ve never...”

Papa smiles indulgently. “I’ll show you how. Come, come.” He motions you over, showing you how to prep Johannes, pulling a glove over your hand. “Safety is important after all, and you haven’t washed your hands recently I don’t believe. Here’s the lube, and you can never have too much.”

You follow his instructions, spreading a generous amount of lube on the plug and then on Johannes’s back entrance. You hold your breath as Papa guides you, and you can’t tear your gaze from Johannes’s as the plug slowly breaches the first ring of muscle.

“Fuck....fucking...FUCK.” The wolf shouts as you push the plug farther until it’s fully seated.

The wolf’s chest heaves, his cock flushed and just about gushing precum now. “Well done, my wife! You’re a natural. You can go back and sit down now.” You do so, feeling very wet between your legs. Papa looks back to Johannes, cocking his head. “So now. I’m going to leave you like that for a few moments. Perhaps use the time to do a little introspection.” And he comes over to stand next to you, smirking faintly.

“Are you all right, my love?” Papa asks you as he strokes your hair.

You watch Johannes as he strains and pants. “Yes,” you finally answer. “Yes, I’m ok ... but I think I need to undress. These jeans are getting...uncomfortable.”

Papa’s eyes light up. “Do you need my assistance?”

You look up at him, then stand and take his hands, pressing them to your belt. He smirks, kissing you deeply as he quickly undresses you, tossing your clothes carelessly to the side as if angry the cloth was hiding you from him. His tongue plunders your mouth, eyes flicking to Johannes, who’s watching with a heated stare. “Please, Papa, husband, please let me come,” the wolf rasps, arms twitching with the effort not to touch himself.

Papa pulls away from your lips, slowly. “Does that mean you’re ready to truly answer my question?” Johannes curses, slams his head against the mattress again. “That’s what I thought,” Papa smirks as he returns to kissing you senseless. His hands roam the lines of your body, drawing squeals out of you.

Then, suddenly, he turns and sits, freeing his cock from his pants, and pulls you down onto it. You cry out as he fills you, and Papa’s eyes don’t leave Johannes’s. “You could be joining in right now, my husband, if you’d just be true to yourself and to us.”

Johannes groans at the sound of your cry, the sound of your wet flesh sucking Papa’s cock inside. Papa reaches around you, cups your breasts and pinches your nipples before sliding his hands down to your hips and helping you move up and down on his cock.

“Fuck, you’re a fucking dick,” Johannes growls as he struggles to hold his orgasm back.

“Well...” Papa says, his voice shaking slightly, “my dick is fucking her, that is true. And she feels so soft and sweet, my husband.”

You shiver hard at Papa’s words, your skin on fire where Johannes’s dark gaze roams. “I need you so badly,” you whisper to your wolf, who snarls, hands white-knuckled where they grip the headboard. He shifts, gasping as the plug in his ass shifts.

“I was scared!” he bellows, and Papa stills inside you. “I’m fucking scared that Copia will hurt her, because she’s not totally trained yet and he’s a fucking energy vampire! And I...” Tears slip down the sides of his face. “And I’m fucking jealous that my wife is attracted to him and has something with him that I don’t because of that weird energy-fuck thing he does, and when I’m scared and jealous I lash out when I shouldn’t and...and...” He hiccups, trembling as he begins to sob on the bed. “And I’m so sorry, my love, my wife, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Papa shifts, holding on to you when you move as if to go to Johannes. “Is that all?” Papa asks.

“Isn’t that enough?” Johannes says through gritted teeth.

“It is ... unless it isn’t.” He presses down on your hips, making you grind down into his crotch, his cock moving deeper inside you, and your grunt is Johannes’s final undoing.

“I made our goddess think I don’t trust her when ... when it’s me I don’t trust. Fuck! And I still think I don’t deserve her...and I’m afraid some day she’ll realize that too.” He lets out a howl that sounds almost mournful.

“My wolf...” you whisper, tears sliding down your face.

Papa kisses your neck. “I think that’s enough,” he murmurs.

He lets you up, and you immediately rush to Johannes’s side. You get his hands out of the cuffs, and in a flash his arms are around you, crying as he buries his face into your neck. You stroke his hair, crying yourself as you murmur reassurances that you love him with all your heart and you never want to leave. Papa smiles faintly, letting you two have a moment that Johannes desperately needs.

After several long moments, Johannes rolls you onto your back and lifts his head to look at you. “Thank you...for keeping me honest, sweetness.”

You kiss him sweetly. “Someone has to. It may as well be me.”

Johannes looks over his shoulder at Papa, who’s slicking up his cock. The dark pope grins as he gets on the bed behind his love. “Go ahead.” The wolf wastes no time in burying himself in you, and your cry mixes with your husband’s howl as he pounds into you. Papa takes the plug out and replaces it with his own cock, pounding Johannes as well as he pounds you. It doesn’t take any of you long, and you come as one, gasping and moaning and screaming together.

Johannes tries not to, but eventually he collapses on top of you, not sobbing, exactly, but not calm either. His breathing is harsh, irregular, his heartbeat pounding, and he buries his face in your hair, taking in your scent and willing it to calm him.

You hold him tightly, nuzzling into his own hair, and you murmur to him softly, words of love and praise. Papa sighs softly and presses kisses up Johannes’s spine. “You did so well, my husband. I’m proud of you, so proud. That wasn’t easy.”

“No,” Johannes huffs. “It really fucking wasn’t. You’re a real fucking bastard when you take charge, husband.”

Papa smiles into the back of Johannes’s neck, his chuckle a little breathless. “I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment.”

You cup Johannes’s face, making him look you in the eye. “But you need this, Johannes. You can’t keep running away from your own truths.”

Papa nods against the wolf’s back. “Our love is right, Johannes.” He presses another kiss to his shoulder blade, nuzzling gently against his smooth skin.

“I know she is,” Johannes murmurs as he gazes into your eyes. “You are. Forgive me, sweetness.” He pauses. “Wife.”

You kiss him, slowly, thoroughly. “Of course, my love, my husband.” The three of you snuggle for quite some time, quietly loving each other. You fall asleep tangled in each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new possibilities await...

You wake the next day, Johannes sitting in the seat next to the bed, watching you both with his chin propped on his knee. Papa is still lightly snoring next to you. You stretch, looking over to the wolf watching you with bright eyes, and he brings his leg down and pats his lap invitingly. You smile and go curl up with him, and he buries his face in your neck, just holding you.

Neither of you speak; there’s no more discussion of what happened the night before. You just hold each other, soaking, basking in warmth and love. Finally, Johannes rousts himself. “We’d better get dressed. We have quite a list of sights to see.”

You squeal and kiss him hard, then launch yourself onto the bed, nearly flipping Papa off the mattress. He awakens with a yelp and a flail. You laugh and nuzzle your face against his. “Sorry, Papa, I’m just so excited!” You wiggle happily in the sheets.

“I could never have guessed,” Papa half groans, half laughs as he drops back onto the bed and closes his eyes. But that doesn’t last long as you get ready and pester everyone on the bus to hurry up and join you. You spend the rest of the day in joyful awe as you and your loves go from site to site in DC, and that night, as you all settle into a redeye flight headed back to the church, you thank all your loves again.

“I know it wasn’t as exciting for you, but I had the best time today,” you say as you lay your head on Johannes’s shoulder.

“That’s all that matters then,” Johannes says with a chuckle.

The ghouls all beam to you, happy that you’re so happy. As usual, the rest of the flight is giving the ghouls, Papa, and Johannes odd looks, but the plane takes off without a hitch, and you fall almost immediately asleep on Papa’s shoulder. He smiles and kisses your forehead, looking to Johannes. “We did good today. And the ghouls loved the museums.”

“That’s because we all fit right in with the relics,” Johannes says, laughing. He rubs your back idly, sobers up a little. “Now we can get ready to relocate.” He glances at Papa out of the corner of his eye. “We move in just a couple of days.”

Papa’s smile vanishes for a split second, before it returns, shakier. “Johannes, my love...I...I do not want you to think that I do not want to live with you. I am very excited to start our life together, but—”

Johannes reaches out, pressing his fingers to Papa’s lips softly. “My husband, I get it. I really do. The church is your home, and you have to leave.” He smiles softly, sadness in his gaze. “And we’re here for you. You’ll be starting over with all of us, not just yourself.”

Papa lets out a strangled laugh. “If I didn’t have all of you to depend on for this, I wouldn’t be doing it. And that’s incredibly stupid since it was my idea to move to Avatar Country in the first place.”

Johannes smiles and laces his fingers with Papa’s. “I can’t wait to truly show you my home, husband. Everything is devoted to music, and there’s a show somewhere every night. Getting your first instrument is considered a rite of passage!” He goes on about his home, eyes sparkling, shoulders relaxed, and Papa, for a brief moment, forgets about his sadness at the beauty of a joyful Johannes.

Papa reaches over and strokes Johannes’s face with his gloved hand, and the soft touch distracts Johannes. “And...what? Am I boring you?”

“No, not at all. I just... I love the look on your face when you’re talking about something you’re passionate about.”

Johannes blinks, then smiles and leans into Papa’s touch. “I love you.”

Papa’s breath hitches, and he smiles back, so much emotion in his voice that it nearly swamps him. “I love you too.” They both hear an “awww” from over their shoulders, and they turn to see the ghouls mock crying and wiggling their fingers.

Papa huffs playfully. “Do not make me reconsider the wisdom of taking you with us to Avatar Country.” He shoots mock-angry glares at his ghouls.

Fire chuckles. “You wouldn’t know what to do without us around, Papa, don’t even try to pretend otherwise.”

The pope laughs softly. “You are right, my friend. As always.” The flight goes smoothly, and you wake up after a few hours to Papa and Johannes singing softly. You smile as you stretch, sighing happily, watching as the people nearby watch in awe.

You stand, and at Papa’s and Johannes’s questioning looks, you whisper, “Bathroom,” trying not to interrupt their song. Fire pats them both on their shoulders and gets up to accompany you. As you make your way down the aisle, you look at Fire over your shoulder. “You know I can go to the bathroom by myself, Fire. I don’t need an escort.”

The ghoul shrugs. “Yes, but this way, no one worries, and I get to watch your fine ass. It’s a win-win.”

You blush faintly and swat his arm playfully. “You’re awful.”

“Nah, you know I’m right,” he says, eyes sparkling behind his mask. “Besides, maybe I have to pee.”

“Do you?”

“No. But I could have.”

You swat his arm again. “You really are terrible.”

The ghoul tilts his head and you can almost see his grin. “Maybe. But you still love me.”

“I really do.” You press a kiss to where his mouth would be on the mask before you disappear into the bathroom. Fire waits, winking to a cute stewardess who walks past. She blushes faintly and smiles as she hurries through with someone’s drink.

When you open the bathroom door, he quickly turns, pushes you back into the tiny room, and shuts and locks the door, all in the blink of an eye, before you can even form a question.

He rips his mask off and kisses you before you can say anything. You squeak into his mouth, eyes wide as he slips his hand into your pants. You tap at his shoulders, but he just chuckles, not letting up.

You finally manage to tear your mouth away from his. “Fire...we shouldn’t....we could get caught!” you hiss. 

“Then we better hurry up, don’t you think?” He smiles as his fingers find their target. “How fast do you think I can make you come?”

You cover your mouth against a cry as he rubs you expertly, and your knees shake as the urgency you feel goes straight to your core. You definitely won’t last long.

Fire growls at the feel of your slick on his fingers, and suddenly he is undoing your pants and roughly shoving them down before undoing his own and releasing his cock. “Quick, Fire, quick,” you gasp, “fill me up, hurry...”

He laughs breathlessly. “You changed your mind fast.” And then he’s pushing into you, hand covering your mouth to stifle your cry. You wrap a leg around his waist as he fucks into you, and his free hand goes back to your clit.

You grip his shoulders as his pace quickens. “Please, beautiful... please come with me.... don’t hold back... don’t wait...” he mutters into your ear, his hand still covering your mouth and preventing you from speaking clearly

You feel the coil tightening, and you close your throat and bite down on Fire’s hand as you come hard, squeezing Fire mercilessly. He bites down on his own wrist as he pulls out and comes on your thigh, and you both shudder together.

“That’s gotta be some kind of record,” Fire says proudly as he cleans himself off you and helps you re-do the fastenings on your pants in between kisses. “I love how you’re always so ready to go. So amazing.”

You lightly slap his shoulder. “This isn’t exactly a private jet, Fire!” you hiss, face flushing. “I can’t believe we just—” There’s a knock on the door. You freeze, and Fire winks to you and blinks back to his seat. You take a deep breath and open the door, smiling weakly to the woman waiting, and make your way back to Papa and Johannes.

As you settle back in your seat, Johannes kisses your hand. “Everything all right, sweetness? Was the bathroom...warm enough for you?” He looks up at you with a smirk, and you flush.

“Oh, you boys are ridiculous!” you huff, trying to shoot a malevolent look at Fire, but he tilts his masked head and blows you a kiss and it’s so endearingly sweet that you’re finding it hard to get a good scowl going.

You make a sound in the back of your throat and hide your face in Papa’s shoulder. He laughs softly and kisses your hair. “Do not be ashamed, my wife. We could all feel your energy out here. You enjoyed it, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“We were almost caught,” you reply, flushing again.

“That is why it’s fun,” he replies patiently.

“Your idea of fun and my idea of fun don’t exactly match,” you grumble, but they don’t let you settle into a snit—they tickle and tease until you’re giggling and nuzzling them again.

Air, sitting in the aisle seat right behind the three of you, smiles faintly to himself. He loves how wrapped up the three of you are in each other...so much so that you don’t see the disapproving looks from one or two people around. He frowns, keeping an eye on them, hoping the old couple a few rows down are too intimidated by Johannes and Papa to say anything they’ll regret.

The three of you have eyes for no one but each other; even the ghouls are temporarily forgotten as Johannes and Papa bury their faces in your neck and take turns whispering what they plan to do to you that evening, tomorrow, once you’re settled in Avatar Country.

You’re all but squirming in your seat, biting your lip in delight as you picture the sinful acts being described. Air stiffens as he watches the elderly husband stand, the human scowling as he makes his way down the aisle toward the group.

“You know, in my day,” the elderly man sniffs as he approaches your row, “this type of behavior was saved for the privacy of one’s boudoir.” He looks down his nose at the three of you. “Not only are you disrespecting yourselves, but you’re disrespecting everyone else who has to watch this indecent display.”

The three of you all look at him. Air begins to growl, low in his throat, as the other ghouls stare daggers at the man. Who has the audacity to insult their Papa?! Their goddess?! Their Papa’s husband?! But before any of them could do anything about it, you sniff in return, crossing your arms and snapping, “And I was always taught that so long as people are doing nothing to hurt someone else, to keep your nose out of their business when it’s not wanted.”

The elderly man’s eyes widen, and he sniffs again. “You must have missed the lesson on respecting your elders, young lady.”

Johannes snickers. “Oh, I don’t know, I think she’s respecting Papa and me just fine. What do you think, love?” And he leans over you and kisses Papa square on his mouth.

The man gasps, and the people around who’ve been watching the debacle…most of them laugh and cheer, one of them snorts, and a few don’t really care at all. You’re grinning from ear to ear as the man splutters, “You’re all going to hell!”

“Of course we are,” Papa says, and lowers his sunglasses. His two-toned stare pierces the old man, and an evil (and sexy) grin curls his lips. “We’ve already been promised an amazing welcoming party. Orgies, the finest foods, the worst of humanity to torture...it will be a grand time.”

The man spins on his heel to head back up the aisle, and comes face-to-mask with Air. “Might I suggest, sir, if their behavior disturbs you, then do not look their way. I’m willing to guess that when you don’t observe their actions, they will no longer bother you.”

The man scowls, face red as people applaud the ghoul, and shoves past to retake his seat, sitting rigid and angry. Papa winks at the man in front of him, who gives him a thumbs-up, and Johannes is laughing with the woman across from him. You grin to Air and blow him a kiss, and he catches it and puts it in his pocket.

The woman sitting in front of you turns around and says, “Honey, if I had me a couple of gorgeous men like that, I’d PDA the hell out of ‘em and sit up at night and watch ‘em besides.”

You laugh with her. “That’s exactly what I do!”

Papa smirks and puts a gloved hand on the woman’s shoulder. “And if I were lucky enough to be your partner, we would have been back in the bathroom hours ago.”

The woman turns crimson and buries her face in her hands, and Johannes laughs as you slap Papa’s arm through your grin. “Behave, my love!”

Papa chuckles. “But you like it when I misbehave, my love.” And he nuzzles your neck, behind your ear, making you shriek, which you muffle behind your hands before Johannes gives your ear a lick and a nibble.

You hear some guy call out, “Get it, girl!” and some laughter, before you flail out of your seat and go sit next to Earth, trading places with Water (whom you helped out earlier with his air sickness again). Water beams to Papa and Johannes, who grumble faintly and pull out things to work on. You smile to Earth, who smiles back behind his mask and laces your fingers together.

Neither of you need to say anything at this point. You just lay your head on his shoulder, and he lays his head on yours, and the two of you simply...commune. The rest of the flight goes by without incident, and before you know it, you’re hustling off the plane and into cars, and in seemingly no time, you and your loves are back at the church.

You walk through the doors, talking with Air softly, and you don’t notice Papa stopping at the entrance, putting his hand on the entryway gently, unfathomable sadness and love in his eyes. Johannes notices that he isn’t next to him anymore, and turns to look, and his heart breaks all over again.

The wolf moves back to stand near Papa. “You know, we can make the new church look just like this one, if you want. Jonas will do whatever you want. All you have to do is tell him.” Papa nods wordlessly. Johannes sighs. “Do you want me to leave you alone? I’ll take our wife upstairs to the rooms, and you can join us when you’re ready...”

Papa’s hand reaches out and snags his husband’s. “Please don’t go,” he whispers, and Johannes feels his hand shake.

Johannes keeps a tight grip on Papa’s hand as he wraps his arm around Papa’s shoulders. “I’ll stay as long as you want me.” He pauses, watches you head for the stairs with Air. “Do you want our wife, too?”

“No...no, I...” Papa swallows. “I only need a couple of minutes... she’s tired, she should go relax...she’s had a long day.”

Johannes watches Papa curl into his side, and he presses his lips to his hair as the dark pope works through his sadness. Papa only allows himself a few minutes before he steps back, takes a shuddering breath, and finally walks inside, only to stop dead as he sees Sister Imperator standing there. Her face is unreadable, but wordlessly, and to Johannes’s eternal shock, she holds her arms out to Papa. His eyes water, and he lets the harsh woman wrap her arms around him, crying silently into her hair. For all they argue and snipe at each other, she understands what it means to love this place.

“Ah Papa,” Imperator says quietly, which is so far from what Johannes is used to from her that he nearly swallows his tongue, “it is a bittersweet time, isn’t it?”

“It hurts, Sister...and I’m so sorry if I disappointed you,” he chokes into the woman’s shoulder.

“Hush, now, Papa. You did not disappoint me in the least. In fact...I am proud of what you’ve done.” He reels back, shock written plain on his face. “Yes, proud. I was hard on you, but only to motivate you to better things.” She cups Papa’s face and smiles proudly. “And look what you’ve done.”

Johannes feels like he should be picking his jaw up off the floor as he watches silently from the side. Papa stares. “Sister...I...”

She pats his cheeks like a fond aunt would her young nephew. “Now, now, Papa, no need to say anything. I know what you’ve accomplished, and I know you will continue to do great things for our beloved Church.”

In spite of the sadness, Papa wipes his tears and nods firmly. “I will. You can count on it.”

“I expect nothing less.” She looks past Papa to the still-gaping Johannes and sighs. “And I am sorry for my unkind words to you as well, wolf. But I wanted to make sure that Papa, and you, were serious about each other.”

“That.. that’s okay,” he stutters, flummoxed.

“And what about me?” Your voice shocks both Papa and Johannes—they thought you had gone upstairs. But there you are standing on the staircase, just a few steps up, but enough to give you the height as you gaze down at Imperator.

“I was getting to you,” Imperator says, not unkindly. She turns to you, and to your shock, she curtsies (and you hate to admit that it’s much better than your own). “To you I most owe an apology. It has been made very clear that I was wrong in testing you in the first place, considering you potentially saved us all.” She straightens and looks to you. “I am sorry, my dear. At the time...I had to see if you were serious about us. You’d only been here a few days after all. But you proved me wrong, time and again, and now...I could not think of a better fit for our Papa.”

You hardly know what to do or say, your shock at Imperator’s words and actions freezing you momentarily. Finally, you nod your head (wow, Johannes thinks, that was...regal) and say, “Thank you. That...means quite a bit to me.” A pause, then you smile a little, almost mischievously. “I’m sorry I scorched your desk.”

To your surprise Imperator laughs. “Do not worry about it. I was impressed, truthfully. The level of power you have...” She shakes her head, then smiles to you, and it does wonders to take the years off her face. “Come, come. I’m going to make Papa a soothing tea—why don’t you both join us?”

You and Johannes look at each other, similar expressions of “did that airplane land in another universe?” on your faces, then you shrug and say, “Why not?” And Johannes meets you at the bottom of the stairs to take your hand, kissing you lightly as his other hand slides around to the small of your back. 

As you follow Imperator and Papa, Johannes mutters, “Do you think the tea will be poisoned?”

You elbow him lightly, though you can’t stop the grin from pulling at your lips. But your eyes widen as Imperator laughs and looks back. “Oh, Johannes, I only poison people I truly dislike. You both are fine.” She grins faintly. “Maybe a little laxative as a prank someday though.”

Johannes stops in his tracks, looking a little shell-shocked, and you explode in laughter. “Oh, don’t tell Beta, he’ll want in on that prank so bad...”

“Fucking christ, forget Beta, Tim and John would have a goddamn field day with that...”

You giggle helplessly, leaning against Johannes as he starts walking again. You all reach Imperator’s office and she ushers you inside, bidding you all to take seats as she bustles around making tea. You all watch, wide-eyed: she’s even humming. 

“Uh...so I don’t want to spoil your good mood, Sister,” you begin nervously, “but that talk you had with Satan...They didn’t like...brainwash you or anything, did they?”

Imperator falters but it is so faint, you almost don’t catch it. “Oh my dear, you’ve met Satan. They aren’t that subtle.” Papa kisses your hand and shakes his head slightly. Maybe you should just leave well enough alone...

“It’s quite all right,” she murmurs as she brings two teacups over, then goes back for the third and fourth. “I am acting quite different right now, after all.” She sighs as she sits, looking down into her tea. “I would do anything for this place. And sometimes that includes being cruel. Truly, I do not like it. But sometimes it must be done, and I would not have someone else do it in my place.”

“But—”

Imperator clears her throat. “I was not brainwashed, child. Merely .... corrected.” It is clear Imperator will say no more on the subject, and you all drink tea silently for a minute.

But finally you can’t help but open your mouth. “Someone will have to step in your place in Avatar Country though, I can’t picture you anywhere but here. Who will take your role there?”

Imperator gazes into her teacup as you speak, and at your question, she looks up and her smile is oddly intense. “Well....I was rather counting on you to do so.”

You nearly drop your tea as you stare at her. “M-Me?!”

“Yes, you,” she says, amused.

“But...but I don’t know the first thing about what you do! I don’t know the history of the church, I don’t know how to run anything, I-I’ve never been in a...management position? I’m not even fully trained with my own energy!”

She smiles. “I was dumped in half trained as well, child. You will shadow me for the rest of your time here, and I will show you what to do. Papa takes care of the religious aspect of his followers,” and she pats his arm, “and you take care of the pragmatic. Making sure the kitchens are stocked and the sisters and brothers want for nothing.” She hums a little. “And it’s not just the physical body I care for here...it’s the mental as well. Many of our brethren come here....broken. I...and now you, I hope...must help them figure out how to fix themselves. And I know you can do that ... your resume sits before me.” And she nods to Johannes, who looks a little startled, but doesn’t correct her.

You stare, wide-eyed, at Imperator, your panicked glance shooting to Papa and Johannes in turn, barely registering their expressions of amusement before looking back at Imperator. “I ... I don’t... How....”

Imperator smiles to you kindly, and she pats your cheek. “You will do just fine, my dear. I have faith in you, as does our Lord Satan.”

*Damn right,* you hear in the back of your head, and your teacup rattles against the plate.

Johannes puts his hand on your shoulder. “You don’t have to, my wife.”

“No, she does not have to,” Imperator says quietly. “But I suspect...she won’t be able to refuse when she thinks about it.” Imperator sits back and takes a long sip of her tea, gazing at you over the rim of her cup.

You frown. “And you knew that, didn’t you?”

She smiles faintly. “I want to choose the best possible person to help Papa lead. Who better than his wife, and the one who saved us all?”

Your frown deepens as you consider Imperator’s words. “Why do I feel like a pawn on a chessboard?” Imperator raises an eyebrow, her question unspoken but obvious. “I just... I’m not completely sure I haven’t been manipulated into this, and I don’t like the feeling.”

Imperator smiles. “While I will admit that Satan nudged you onto the path, you were always free to step away. And you still are...if you really want to.” She sets her tea down and stares at you very intently. “But rest assured, if I didn’t think you capable of leading the charge of the Church, I would never, EVER suggest you try it.”

You watch her, searching her gaze and her energy for any sort of deception, but you find none. “I...could I think about it?”

“Of course.” She chuckles as she picks her tea back up and sips it. “I did not expect an answer today. This is a big decision.” You nod as Johannes takes your hand, giving your fingers a soft, reassuring squeeze.

You return the squeeze as he lifts your hand up to kiss it, and you smile softly at your wolf before turning your gaze to Papa. “Are you feeling any better?”

Papa’s smile is self-conscious. “I’m a work in progress, my love.”

“He’ll be all right. You’ve always been a strong one, Papa,” Imperator says. Then she checks her watch and sighs. “I hate to cut this short, but I have an interview coming up. I am still talking with brothers and sisters who would like to join you in Avatar Country.”

“Are there a lot of them still?” Papa asks, blinking.

Imperator snorts. “Half the church volunteered to go.”

Papa coughs on his last sip of tea. “Half the church? That’s... we can’t... It’s not practical to allow that many to go to Avatar Country with us. You won’t be able to properly run things here.”

“You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know, Papa,” Imperator sniffs as she stands. “Thus, the interviews.”

She stands, ushering you all to the door, and you’re left standing in the hall, confused but...happy. Papa starts heading to the stairs, and it’s a moment before Johannes bursts out, “What the fuck was that?!”

You hurry to catch up with Papa. “Come on now, tell us the truth ... has she been possessed by aliens or something? Because that was—”

“Weird as fucking shit?” Johannes interrupts. 

Papa laughs softly. “Imperator is the hardest person to read I have ever met—but no, no possession. I remember when I was a child, still free from responsibility, she was always kind. As I grew up and learned how to run the church, she grew...sterner.”

Johannes snorts. “Sterner. That a new fun way to say ‘bitchier’?” Papa chuckles and grabs your hand as he heads up the stairs. Johannes is behind, as usual, his hands on your hips as he and Papa banter back and forth.

You are quiet, thinking, all the way to Papa’s rooms. Once there, Papa goes to the bar and begins preparing drinks. As he hands you yours, you say, “Will I have to become a crotchety bitch like Imperator?”

“I...what now?” Papa’s expression is priceless.

“If I help you run the church, am I going to have be a bitch like Imperator? Is that what will happen to me?” Johannes bursts out laughing behind you, trying to imagine you at all like Imperator. You flush faintly. “I’m serious!”

Papa grins and comes back around the bar, kissing you gently. “It is a fair question. No, my wife, you do not have to. You do not have to do anything. You will need to be able to assert yourself, to be able to get done what you need to get done. But that does not mean you have to be a bitch.”

You don’t feel reassured, but you nod, then say, “Do you want me to do this?”

Papa’s smile is gentle. “I want you to do what you want. And whatever that is, I will support.”

You frown. “Ok, that’s the PC answer ...now tell me, for real: do you want me to do this? Do you really want me that involved in all aspects of your life?”

Papa blinks at you. “Of course I do. That’s a silly question.”

You stare at him. “But...but do you think I’d be good at it?”

“Absolutely. You can assert yourself when needed, but you’re also very kind. You would go above and beyond for this Church, I know you would. And it would solve the issue you’ve had about not knowing your place once we get there.”

You stare at him a bit longer, then turn away, dropping onto the couch and taking a long gulp of your drink. Papa and Johannes look at each other, then the wolf sits next to you. “What’s wrong, sweetness?”

You sigh. “I just... I’m just now starting to realize how much my life is going to change with this move ... on top of how much it already has ... I’ve only been thinking about what will change for you.... and I don’t .... I don’t know what to do! Run a church? Who would have thought? I’m not that smart...”

“Hey,” Johannes says, dropping down next to you. “You’re more than smart enough.”

“You know we hate you putting yourself down like that,” Papa says softly, sitting on your other side.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just...I just don’t think that I can do it.”

“Then don’t,” Papa says, shrugging. “We can find someone else.”

You groan in frustration. “You aren’t being very helpful.”

“Sweetness. You do know that domming you in the bedroom doesn’t mean we dictate every aspect of your life, right?” He tugs on your hair, but Johannes’s tone is serious. “A decision like this is something you gotta figure out, not me or Papa.”

“I know,” you say, with a hint of a whine. “But it would be nice if you would.”

Both your loves chuckle. “If I were you,” Papa says, kissing your hand, “I would shadow Imperator, see if what she does appeals to you. And make your decision after that.”

You nod. “That does make sense...what time does she start work?”

“Six in the morning,” Papa says with a grin.

You groan, burying your face into Johannes’s shoulder. “I hate early mornings,” you grumble, trying to hide from the idea of getting up that early. “If I head the new church, it’s going to be a rule that work doesn’t start until at least eleven in the morning.”

Johannes throws his head back as he laughs. “See, already you are creating policy, my love,” Papa says through his own laughter. “You’re a natural.”

You laugh with them, and something eases in your mind about the possible change. Then you look around. “I wonder where all the ghouls are?” You close your eyes and search for their energy, finding them scattered throughout the church. You smile faintly as you feel them doing their own thing, and you snuggle into your husbands. “I guess it’s just us.”

Johannes runs his fingers through your hair and closes his eyes, smiling. “At least until they all start realizing they miss you.” He laughs. “We better take advantage of this while it lasts, Papa.”

Papa grins. “An excellent idea, my husband.” He pulls you onto his lap and kisses you deeply, before pulling Johannes over and kissing him as well. You both moan, clothes are discarded, and you make very, very good use of your time alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which preparations begin...

The next few days go by in a frenzy of packing and planning and meeting with Imperator and training. You feel like your head is spinning, and you almost wish you were back on tour for some long lazy days on the bus. In no time the day before departure arrives and the frenzy is, somehow, worse as everyone prepares not only for departure but also the Rite of Ascendency, when Copia officially takes his new position.

Papa has to spend the day in quiet prayer, Copia by his side. The day for you is spent with Imperator again, going over everything you’ve learned until she’s satisfied with your progress. She smiles to you, and to your shock she pulls you in for a tight hug. “You are going to be perfect, my dear. I’m so glad you’re going to try.”

Slowly, you slide your arms up and around and...okay, this is weird...hug Imperator in return. “I’m still horribly nervous about all of this.”

“You’ll be fine. Papa will help you, and you have all the resources of Avatar Country to use as well. That king of yours will be willing to give you whatever you need, I’m sure.” The two of you giggle, and for a second it seems like the two of you could almost be friends.

She smiles to you, then sighs, regret in her voice. “Oh, my child. I do wish you could have been part of the church long ago. We would have gotten along famously. I still hope that we can, even though I was...well, less than kind. But I do want you to know: you have my respect for how you stood up to me.”

You blink at her, and to your shock you feel your eyes welling up a little. “I...well. Thank you.” You’re not really sure what else you can say.

She pats your face and drops a kiss on your forehead. “Don’t let anyone walk over you. And you contact me anytime, child. Any time.” You nod wordlessly, afraid if you open your mouth all that will come out will be sobs.

She walks you back to Papa’s rooms and leaves you with a smile. Johannes, lying on the couch and bored out of his skull, literally tackles you to the floor as soon as he sees you and starts nuzzling into your neck. “Everyone’s busy and I’ve been here alone for hours!” he whines.

You squeal and giggle as he nips at your skin. “I thought...oh!....I thought you were helping Earth and Air load up the large instruments, the....aahh!....pianos and drums....”

“That only took a minute. And the ghouls all have their own prayers and prep to do for tonight.” His soft growl shoots right down your spine and into your core. “So I’ve been waiting for you so we can do our own prep.”

You shiver hard, swallowing. “W-What kind of prep did you have in mind? Y-You know that Aether is coming in a little while to help me get dolled up, right?”

“Mmm, how long is a little while?” he asks, sounding a little slurred as his tongue is currently swirling on your neck.

“I don’t...know....oh....” You close your eyes and arch your back as his lips and tongue seem to dance along your skin.

“If he arrives before we’re done, he can join in.” He rises up on his forearms, looking down at you with desire-glazed eyes. “You have way too many clothes on.”

“It’s just a sundress,” you say as he pulls at the offending garment.

“Like I said, way too many clothes.”

He pauses, then grins and suddenly disappears under your dress. You gasp as you feel him peel your panties down your legs, and he chuckles, the sound slightly muffled as he tosses the cloth behind him. His nose lightly runs up your thigh, and you sigh his name.

He nips the skin of your inner thigh gently as his fingers roam. “My, my... wet already and we’re just getting started...”

“I can’t help it,” you whisper. “You always get me wound up so quick....”

“Good,” he growls, and then his mouth is busy. You cry out his name, wishing that you could sink your hands into his hair. But your dress is in the way, and so you settle for burying your hands into your own.

Your orgasm sneaks up on you ... one second you’re focused on the feel of his slick, solid tongue pressing against your clit, and the next you’re coming so hard you can’t breathe. He hums into you, but he doesn’t stop licking. You quake against him, against the floor, trying to pull your dress up so you can reach him...you feel out of control...

He licks you through the first and into a second, a third...finally you cry out your safeword, and he comes back up, pulling you close as you shiver in his arms. “You’re so good for me, sweetness, you taste so good...”

“I want to be good for you,” you whisper, holding on to him so tightly. “Always want to be good for you...”

“You are, baby girl, you are,” he murmurs. “Always so good, so wet, so beautiful...” His fingers plunge into your hair as he pulls you in for a deep kiss, still tasting of you, but you don’t care.

You sigh his name, loving his kisses, sinking deep into his embrace. Until a throat clears, and you see Aether watching you both, looking amused. “I’m sorry for interrupting.”

“If you get involved, then you’re not interrupting...just joining...” Johannes rumbles, and you giggle.

Aether grins. “That’s probably the best offer I’ve gotten all day.”

“Then get down here,” Johannes says, scenting you again.

“You know, there’s an incredibly comfortable bed right over there... you’d be much better off there than on the floor.”

“Couldn’t wait,” Johannes growls.

Aether rolls his eyes and picks you up, ignoring the wolf’s growl, and he lays you down on the bed. “Ignore that savage,” Aether coos softly, and he kisses you, slow and soft and thorough.

You moan into his mouth as Johannes scowls. “I’m not a fucking savage!”

Aether pulls away from your lips long enough to taunt, “Then get over here and prove it, wolf.” He returns to kissing you, moving from your lips to your jaw, down your neck.

Johannes grumbles as he hauls himself off the floor and makes his way to the bed. “I’m not a fucking savage,” he says again, pulling his clothes off before sliding onto the bed next to you.

As Aether slides the bodice of your sundress down, exposing your breasts to his heated gaze, you cup Johannes’s face and bring him close to you. “Don’t listen to Aether, he’s just tormenting you...I like you just the way you are...”

Johannes smiles and kisses teasingly at your lips. “You’d better,” he quips playfully, and you smile as you finally bury your hands in his hair properly. He kisses you, just the way Aether did a few moments ago, and you moan as the ghoul’s mouth finds your nipples.

Aether’s hands plump your breasts together as his tongue bathes first one, then the other nipple, bringing them to painfully hard peaks under his careful ministrations. You arch into his hands and mouth even as Johannes kisses you slowly, deeply, and soon you feel like nothing more than a blazing ball of fiery need.

You will never understand how these wonderful men affect you like this. You’ve already come three times from Johannes, and now you need them again. You keen into your husband’s mouth as Aether suddenly suckles on your nipples, and your hips buck in need.

Aether releases your nipple with a pop and grins. “So impatient, my darling girl. That wolf is a bad influence on you.”

Johannes shoots Aether a look but quickly focuses back to you, seeing your hips grind. “What do you want, sweetness? You want the aggravating ghoul to fuck you senseless?”

“I am not aggravating,” Aether sniffs, but he watches as you nod rapidly and he whisks your dress off. “I can most certainly do that.” He undresses, wraps your legs around his hips, and groans as he slips into you.

You are momentarily breathless as his cock fills you, relieving the aching emptiness in your core, and then you cry out as he slowly pumps in and out of you, straining to keep his pace unhurried and deliberate. Your cry is cut off by Johannes’s cock as it fills your mouth.

The wolf groans as he watches his cock slide slowly in and out of your mouth. “You take my cock so well, my wife, my love,” he moans, and you make a sound around him, one hand coming up to gently cup and roll his balls. He hisses in pleasure, then leans down and slides his tongue over a nipple, as Aether does the same on your other side.

Every thrust, every lick they make is slow, deliberate, calculated to drive you higher, and you try to match their speed with your tongue, your hip rolls...but something in the way Aether’s cock slides against your inner walls as he grinds his hips into your pelvis riots through you...you start to feel your control slipping.

Your hands grip the sheets as you feel your orgasm rising yet again. They can feel it too, and they speed up sucking and lightly biting your nipples. Johannes reaches down and rubs at your clit in tight circles, and your scream as you explode echoes in Papa’s room. Your loves cry out as your orgasm, and the energy you expend, causes them to come with you. Aether fills you up, shuddering and all but whimpering your name, as Johannes pulls out of your mouth so you don’t choke and unloads all over your face.

Johannes and Aether both collapse over you, both of them panting hard. Aether, his ghoul nature overtaking him a bit, laps at your face, licking up some of Johannes’s cum from your cheek and chin as you quiver beneath them both, your orgasm still moving through you like aftershocks.

You always like it when the ghouls’ natures shine through. You forget sometimes that they aren’t actually human, and as Aether licks and nuzzles at your face, you start scratching gently behind where his horns would be in his true form. He all but purrs, sighing softly as he laps at your chin gently.

You keep scratching, and Aether gradually melts into you, so relaxed that his true form slowly begins to manifest. You watch, holding your breath as his horns gradually unveil themselves ... followed by...is it electricity?

“Aether,” you whisper as his horns materialize. You reach your hand out, then pause. “Is... Is it okay for me to touch it?”

His eyes glowing a light purple, he smiles. “It won’t hurt you, my darling girl.” You smile, then gently let your fingers play around with the energy. It feels like a very, very light static shock, and you giggle as you watch the small hairs stand up on your arm. Johannes smiles, wrapping his arms around your shoulders as he delights in your happiness.

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to be more beautiful,” you whisper, “but here you are.”

Aether’s smile is soft, almost shy. “You’re too sweet.”

“I’m also serious.” You nudge his shoulder. “You could go round in your true forms all the time, you know. You don’t have to hide them from me.”

The ghoul shrugs self-consciously. “I am careful...too careful, maybe... many of the sisters and brothers are human and I don’t want to...startle anyone. Not every human who belongs to the church is privy to the truth of the ghouls. It’s a...mystery that only some learn.”

“Ah...that makes sense. I’m sure they probably suspect though.” You pause, fingers gently rubbing over his horns. “Why not? The people here worship Satan—don’t you think they’d believe that demons exist?” You think back to the time Papa had transformed in the hall, and the numerous times that the Avatar men had been shape-shifted.

Aether lets his fingertips lightly trace the swell of your breast. “There’s a whole...process to becoming a sister or brother. New supplicants are sequestered in another part of the church, until we can be assured that they are proper candidates. Then gradually they learn. Most of the sisters and brothers on this side of the church know.... but we ghouls still tend to be cautious because you can’t always be sure who is aware.” Aether smiles. “Of course, all the rules were set aside with you,” he says as he bites your breast lightly.

You gasp, but smile and slide your fingers through his hair. “I tend to bring all sorts of trouble, don’t I?”

“Only the best kind of trouble, my love,” Johannes says, nuzzling against your other breast.

Little mewls of pleasure escape your lips as the ghoul and the wolf both nuzzle and suck and lick... you writhe against them both. “Again...?” you say on a gasp.

“I think one more orgasm is an excellent idea,” Aether murmurs as one hand rolls your nipple and the other moves down your belly. “What do you think, Johannes?”

“One more. Shouldn’t take too long for number five,” he says with a smirk.

You shiver, swallowing. “Do...do we have time? Don’t I have to—mmmm—get ready?”

“Mmmm, plenty of time, my darling girl, you’re already dripping, dear me...” Aether mumbles as his mouth follows the trail his hand is creating down to your pussy.

“What’s the matter, sweetness? Did we wear you out already?” Johannes chuckles then suckles your other nipple. “I seem to recall you coming more than five times in the not-so-distant past...”

“Oh, q-quiet, you,” you gasp as Aether’s lips roll over your clit, and you tremble, overstimulated.

“Mmm, we taste so good together,” Aether moans, licking around your entrance as you leak the both of you.

“Let me have a taste,” Johannes says, and when Aether looks at him over your mound, eyebrow raised, Johannes says, “Hey, you got a taste of me, it’s only fair to return the favor.”

“I wasn’t aware that you wanted a taste of me, wolf,” Aether says, all but purring. Johannes pauses, looking to you, clearly unsure of how to answer that question. Aether, however, laughs and dips his fingers into you, making you shiver, before he pulls them back out. “If you truly wish a taste...then have one.”

Johannes casts you another look, and you give him a shuddery smile. “Don’t mind if I do,” Johannes says, and he reaches over and grabs Aether’s hand, taking his fingers in his mouth and suckng them off. “Mmmm, not bad.” He winks at you.

Aether groans, smirking faintly. “You are rather good with that big mouth of yours. I’m impressed. Now...where was I?” He lowers his head back to your cunt, lapping eagerly at your clit. You cry out, shuddering as it’s almost too much for you to take, nerve endings on fire.

“Go ahead, sweetness, scream for us,” Johannes rasps before latching on to your nipple, suckling it hard while pinching and rolling the other nipple in between his long fingers.

Your body is so keyed up, and Aether is so focused on his work, that your orgasm takes nearly no time at all. In less than a minute you are coming undone again, and the ghoul chuckles and just keeps going, figuring with how little time that took he can get away with another.

Johannes’s tongue swirls around your nipple before switching to the other and suckling again. Your wail starts out low as your body tenses and begins to shake. And as Aether sucks on your clit, he slides two thick fingers deep into your cunt, twisting them slowly, turning the volume of your wail up.

Your last orgasm nearly knocks you out, and you’re barely breathing as you come down. Aether and Johannes are both nuzzling at you and softly praising how well you come for them, and you whimper, turning into them and quivering.

The wolf and the ghoul run their hands up and down your body, easing you back to yourself with their warm, soothing strokes and whispered praise. You burrow into their embraces, a few tears sliding down your face, and their heated bodies absorb your shivers as the three of you merely rest.

After a little while, Aether gently picks you up and carries you into the bathroom. He starts the shower, kissing your forehead softly. “You are a treasure, my darling.”

You rest your head against his chest, smiling faintly. “You make me believe it.”

“Well I should hope so,” Aether’s voice rumbles through your chest. “It’s the truth, after all. Here, darling girl, let’s get cleaned up. We have to look our best for our Papa tonight.”

You smile and nod. “Do you think Copia will do well here?”

Aether nods. “Once he gets his confidence up...and if he can remember not to be a selfish ass. He has the potential to be very good.”

“He does. Have potential, I mean,” you say as Aether sets you down and you step, wobbly but on your own, into the shower and moan as the hot spray hits you. “He’s already kind of arrogant ... I almost hate to think how he’ll be when he starts feeling capable...”

Aether chuckles. “He cannot be worse than the second Papa. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone more arrogant.” You grin faintly, remembering some of the antics you watched Papa II get up to. Aether smiles as he starts washing your hair. “I’m glad you find it amusing.”

“I don’t know, Papa II always had a certain something,” you say with a sigh as you lean into Aether’s touch.

“Yes, I believe it’s called ‘being an asshole,’” Aether quips, and you laugh out loud.

“What’s so funny?” Johannes says as he steps into the shower. “And who said you could wash her hair?” he adds, mock-annoyed.

“I didn’t realize you had sole claim over hair washing,” Aether quips back.

“When it’s my wife’s I do,” he growls, pulling you against him, and you can’t tell if he’s being serious or not.

“Johannes...” you whisper, frowning up at him.

“My goddess...” he whispers back, and kisses your nose. “I suppose he can wash your hair, but I get to comb it out. So there.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?” you say as you give him a little shove.

He laughs softly as Aether continues to wash your hair, and he quickly washes himself down as well. “I know. But you love me anyway.”

You smile softly, and nod. “I really, really do.”

He starts washing your body, using long strokes that threaten to swamp you with need again. “My goodness,” Aether says as he feels your reaction, “haven’t we worn you out yet?”

“I’m beginning to think there’s something wrong with me...” you say, only half joking. “I just... I just want all of you, all the time.”

Johannes chuckles. “Good. But now we really don’t have the time. Besides, you need to see what Jonas left you.”

You groan. “Not again...”

Now both men are chuckling. “I keep telling you,” Johannes says, “you may as well get used to it. He spoils the people he loves ... and you’re on the list.”

“Besides, he’s the king. Are you actually going to tell the king no?” Aether laughs as he starts rinsing your hair.

You sigh. “No, I suppose not...as long as it’s not pink I guess.”

Johannes snorts. “He knows better.”

“That’s good,” you say, humor in your voice.

Lather slides down your body, suds clinging to your nipples, as Aether rinses your hair and both men groan softly. “Good god damn, are you sure we don’t have enough time?” Johannes says, his voice suddenly rough with want, and he pulls you close, wet skin to wet skin. “I want to just... slam into her....dammit...”

Aether grunts as he runs his hands over your ass. “We absolutely cannot be late. But tonight...after the rite....”

You flush, but smile ruefully. “Are you sure that we won’t be too busy consoling Papa? He’s probably going to be really upset.”

Aether sighs softly. “He may...but he may also surprise us. Either way, I cannot blame him.”

“And anyway, what makes you think that consoling our husband won’t include some more orgasms?” Johannes teases as you all finish rinsing and turn off the shower. “I know I’ve found consolation inside you more than once.”

You stop, think, and shoot him a quizzical glance. “Thank you...I think...”

Aether shakes his head, then disappears and reappears with a chair near the sink and large mirror. “Sit, darling girl. Johannes, you did want to comb her hair, yes? Would you like to dry it as well?”

He comes over and takes the comb from Aether. “I’m guessing you’re gonna do some styling shit. I’ll just comb it then.”

You try to sit still as Johannes works the comb through your hair, making little hissing noises every so often that make you giggle. But when Aether pulls out a huge makeup kit, you start to fidget. “Really, Aether, I can do my own makeup and hair. I’m not incapable.”

“I know, darling girl,” Aether sounds like he’s had this argument with you already, Johannes thinks with a smirk, “but this is a big night...the Rite of Ascendency is a high unholy day...and you need to make a statement, both as Papa’s wife and as the new Imperator.”

Panic floods through you as Aether looks over the pallets, and you tug on his arm. “W-Wait, Sister isn’t...I’m not actually going to be part of this Rite, am I?! I have nothing prepared for it!”

Aether smiles and kisses your cheek. “No, my love, you don’t even have to speak. Imperator will simply announce that you’re taking the spot and say a prayer over you.”

Your nerves hit hard, and you shake your head, ignoring Johannes’s admonition to stop moving. “Oh no, no, I can’t. I can’t do that, what if I trip and fall, what if I make a stupid-looking face? What if I have broccoli in my teeth?”

Aether looks at you. “Are you planning on eating...?”

“That’s not the point!” you wail. “What if it happens?!?”

“My dear, if it helps, you’ll be walking down with Papa.”

You hesitate, panicked tears still pricking your eyes, then sigh, trying to rein in your terror. “It doesn’t help...nothing will help. But I’m sure I’m not getting out of it.”

Aether kneels in front of you, grabbing your now-cold hands. “My darling girl, you will be fine, I promise. I’m going to make you look stunning, the gown Jonas sent is breathtaking, you will be radiant, and Papa will be there, next to you. You. Will. Be. Fine.”

Your nod is jerky. “Just....just do what you need to do.”

Aether kisses your hands, and then gets to work on your hair. Half an hour later, you look in the mirror and your breath nearly stops. He’s kept the makeup minimal, but what he has done is nothing short of incredible. “I...wow...”

He chuckles softly and looks to Johannes. “What do you think?”

You can feel the heat from Johannes’s gaze. “You’ve never looked more beautiful,” he whispers. He glances at Aether. “How the hell did you do that?”

“Would you believe me if I told you black magic?” the ghoul jokes.

“Actually....yes...”

Aether laughs. “Just wait until she puts on the dress. Jonas outdid himself.”

You groan softly, but don’t complain further as he takes you out into the bedroom. He pulls a garment bag out of the closet and lays it over the bed, then a shoe box and two small jewelry boxes. You frown but bite your cheek as you approach the garment bag first.

A snow-white envelope that has “Read Me First” inscribed on it is tucked in at the top, and you look at Aether and Johannes questioningly. They smile, and Johannes says, “Better do what it says, sweetness.”

You open it and pull out a matching card and you read: “My beautiful flower, don’t frown ... you know I promised you dozens of dresses and a king always keeps his promises. I know you will outshine the stars tonight ... and that pleases me almost as much as you do. J.”

In spite of yourself, you’re smiling. “He is such a sweetheart...” You hold the letter close for a second, imagining that you could catch a hint of Jonas’s scent, before you set the letter aside and open the bag. The dress is absolutely gorgeous, the material feeling similar to velvet, with a slit nearly up to your hip. Framing the bodice is a lacy, nearly sheer window, and the back of the dress is made of the same material. “Wow...” you breathe, your eyes wide.

“Wow indeed,” Aether says, laughing. “I told you he outdid himself.” He helps you pull the gown out, and smiles as you dig back into the bag. “What are you looking for?”

“Lingerie, underthings...?”

Aether really laughs now. “There isn’t going to be room in this confection for anything but your luscious body, my darling girl. It’s tailor made to your every line.”

You stare at the ghoul. “Wait...this was custom made?” You check down the front of the dress, and indeed, there is built-in support that looks your size. “...Wow,” you murmur again. Then you gasp. “W-Wait a second, if...if I can’t wear underwear...but this slit nearly reaches my hip, what if I flash someone?”

“That’s actually a benefit here in the church, darling girl,” Aether says, amused.

You can feel your panic start to rise again, and Johannes comes up behind you, kissing the back of your neck. “The members of this church should be so lucky to be flashed by you.”

“Ha...ha... you’re not helping, Johannes!”

Aether hushes you. “Now now, you’ll be fine, you’ll see, here, let’s pour you into this...”

The dress is pulled carefully over your head, so as not to ruin your hair or makeup. You find, when everything is settled, that it stays in place very well. There’s little to no chance of you flashing anyone. “Oh. Well then.” And you reach for the jewelry boxes.

“These are from Papa,” Aether says as you pick up the first, slightly larger box. You nod and then gasp, eyes wide as you open the box and take in its contents: a wide choker made of soft leather, studded with silver eyelets through which a velvet ribbon winds....and hanging from the middle of the choker is a large, heavy silver grucifix with beveled edges. “Oh... my....” you whisper.

Johannes steps over, slipping the choker around your neck and clasping it. You shiver, enjoying the feel of the soft leather on your throat, imagining it is Papa’s gloved hand. The next box contains earrings, the same silver as the grucifix, but made up of about a dozen intricate, tiny chains that each have a tiny teardrop-shaped ruby on the end. You gasp. “Oh, they’re beautiful...”

Aether helps you put the earrings on and smiles. “Not as beautiful as you.”

You try to hold back your tears. “You all are too much.... it’s too much....”

“On the contrary, my darling girl,” Aether says, “it’s not enough. But it’s a start. Johannes, the shoes?”

Your wolf grins. “Yes. The shoes are from me,” he says as you open the box with a shaking hand. They look like gladiator sandals, but with heels, and the thin leather straps are long enough to wrap crisscross up your calves.

You look at Johannes, eyes bright. “You’re gonna have to help me put them on...”

“That’s half the reason I chose them,” he growls.

You flush faintly. “Don’t tell me you have a foot fetish too.”

Aether snickers as Johannes snorts. “No way. But that doesn’t mean I can’t admire all the parts of my wife’s body. You have very elegant legs, sweetness.” He takes one of the shoes as you sit and rubs your leg gently with both hands. You shiver as he sighs, bending and pressing a kiss to the top of your foot as he slides the shoe on.

You watch as, with a few swift movements, he wraps the straps up your calf and carefully ties them, then does the same with your other foot. “These make your legs look so good....”

You smile, admiring them. “How you all have such good taste I’ll never know.”

“You must have some sense of style to follow our lord Satan,” Aether says with a laugh.

“My sense of style extends to you and sometimes Papa,” Johannes grumbles. “I’d just as soon wear a pair of pajama pants.”

Aether snorts. “That’s surprising ... I’ve always gotten the impression you’d prefer to go naked.”

“Ah-ha, ah-ha-ha. So funny.” Johannes pauses. “And also true.”

You can’t help it—hysterical laughter bubbles up out of you.

Your loves laugh softly with you, and then Aether pulls you gently over in front of a mirror. Your eyes widen as you see yourself. “Wow...”

“Wow is right,” Aether murmurs softly, pressing a kiss to your neck.

“I... I don’t even know who that is,” you say, wonder coloring your tone.

“That?” Aether smiles at your reflection in the mirror. “That is our beautiful, glorious goddess. That is how you look to us, doesn’t matter if you’re dressed to the nines, or sweaty and naked under one of us.”

Johannes chuckles softly. “I think we prefer the latter though.” His hand cups your cheek, and he leans down for a kiss before Aether swats him away.

“You’ll ruin her lipstick!”

“And what, there’s no more lipstick in the world? Fuck, man, relax!” But he does pull back and kiss you on your temple instead.

“Maybe the two of you should stop bickering and get yourselves ready,” you say and give them each a little shove. “I’m not the only one who has to look their best tonight.”

“Yes, Imperator,” Aether teases, and you blush darkly and scowl at him. Johannes snickers and kisses your temple again before going to the closet for his own dress clothes. He bites his lip as he wonders which he should wear—his court uniform or the clothes that Papa had made for him.

You watch as Aether approaches, taking note of his dilemma. “Dual citizenship,” the ghoul says thoughtfully.

“Du...what?” Johannes looks confused. “What are you talking about?”

“This is a form of dual citizenship. Belonging to two countries at the same time. It’s not illegal. Doesn’t mean you are more loyal to one than the other. Just...some people have so much loyalty to offer that they can spread it out to cover two places.” The ghoul pats Johannes on the back. “It’s a privilege only a few are granted. Be proud of it. Show it off.”

Johannes hesitates, then sighs. “Thanks, Aether...but that doesn’t really solve my dilemma. I’m Papa’s husband...but I don’t actually belong to the church. My king, my true king, is back...but I’m representing Papa here.” He scowls. “I was never good at diplomacy shit, even before that fucking angel.”

Aether shakes his head. “You’re a shapeshifter. You can change your shape to accommodate your needs at any given time. Doesn’t that same theory apply here? Shift to accommodate your needs....”

Johannes stares at him, then scowls. “Fine. Then I’ll go like this.” The air is sucked out of the room, and sitting regally before Aether is his giant black panther form.

The ghoul blinks, and his hand twitches as if wanting to give Johannes a pat, but he stays the impulse. “Well. That certainly works.” Aether heads for the door, and turns back. “For the record, wolf, what I was trying to say is wear the clothing that fits your location...but it looks like you solved your issue on your own terms...and that’s good too.” He looks at you. “I’m going to get dressed. I’ll be back.” He winks at you and blinks out.

You’re still sitting on the edge of the bed as Johannes pads over and lays his head in your lap. You smile softly and gently start rubbing between his ears. His eyes close, and he relaxes more fully against you, and to your delight he starts to purr. And that’s where you are ten minutes later, when all the ghouls blink in to the room. You smile to them as you take them in—their clothes are immaculate, shoes and masks polished to a shine. “Are you ready, goddess?” Air asks as you stand.

You feel panicky again but you force yourself to stand tall. “Sort of,” you admit with a grin and a blush. You look at Johannes. “Are you sure you want to go in panther form, my love?” He tilts his sleek head and you swear he winks at you before he tucks his head under your hand. “Well, all right then,” you say. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! We would like to officially announce that Chiaroscuro: Aura is nearly done! There’s two more chapters before the end of this part, so two more weeks left! (Final chapter will post Sept. 12)
> 
> Now, the reason we’re making this post is because…we’ve finally caught up with ourselves! What does that mean, you ask? Well, we wrote Part 1 in literally a month. We were women possessed. Part 2 was written while we were editing and posting Part 1. And now, we’re still writing Part 3 while Part 2 is almost fully posted. Which means…we’re gonna need an extended break in order to finish writing and get enough edited to post. 
> 
> We’re not sure at all how long this will take. We’re nearly done writing, just a few more plot points to go, but there’s still the editing. When we have a date, we'll post on Tumblr the week before, and we'll put something up here as well!
> 
> As a small sneak peak, we will reveal Part 3’s name! The next chapter in the Chiaroscuro saga is…
> 
> *Earth gives a cheerful drumroll*
> 
>  **Chiaroscuro: Umbra**! 
> 
> And we can’t wait to bring it to you all! 
> 
> Thank you again, from the both of us, for all your support so far! We can’t wait to give you the last two chapters of Aura! See you next week!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the mantle is passed...

The ghouls flank you and Johannes as you all walk downstairs to the main hall. Every brother and sister in the building is there, a small sea of people taking up every seat and standing in the back and sides. You walk in, Aether in the front, then Fire and Water, then you and Johannes, then Earth and Beta, with Air bringing up the rear. There are seats saved for you all, and you notice in the pew next to you, a new set of ghouls, numbering seven instead of five.

Before you can say anything, the lights in the hall dim almost to nothing, and two robed, hooded acolytes appear and begin lighting the dozens of candles that are standing seemingly everywhere. Somewhere behind you, a lone voice begins a wordless chant, and gradually you realize it’s putting you into nearly a meditative state.

Your eyes droop, and you suddenly smell incense as another pair of acolytes start walking down the aisles, swinging thuribles. You feel a little hazy, and then you hear a voice in your mind. *My treat...don’t you look stunning. If it were not such an important occasion, I would eat you out under that dress.*

You smile as you recognize Satan’s voice, and in your mind you reply, *That sounds like a nice time. Is Papa okay?*

*Our Papa is just fine. He will probably lose his composure when he sees you…* You could be wrong, but it almost feels like something is caressing your thigh. *He will be out soon and the rite will start. Be ready, my treat.*

*W-Wait, what’s going to happen?* But there’s no response. You decide it doesn’t much matter as the incense works its magic, and you fall back into the trance-like state. After about ten minutes, the door to the left opens, and Sister Imperator comes out, dressed in her most formal clothes for the occasion. She steps up to her podium, along with Papa Nihil, who comes from the opposite direction.

Everyone stands, and Imperator and Nihil begin a call-and-response in a language you don’t recognize. Those around you join in, but you stay quiet—you don’t know the words—and sway a little in your spot. The panther pushes up against you, acting as your support, and you lay a grateful hand on its sleek head as the call and response continues.

It finally ends, and everyone sits. Imperator clears her throat, hands smoothing her notes, and begins her speech. “My children, my wonderful Sisters and Brothers of Sin. You join us tonight to begin the new chapter of our Church—the new chapter of Ghost. Papa Emeritus the Third has brought us to new heights, new glory. The Grammy win of 2016 and multiple other awards stand as testament to his victories, and how well he has pushed this Church forward!” There’s a roar from the assembled as they cheer and applaud—Papa is much beloved.

“But all psalms must end, even the most successful, and so it is now. Our third must make way for our fourth. A new line will guide this church to even greater notoriety and a new branch rises in another country. The Church multiplies, in the name of the Divine Discord!”

The congregation cheers again as the doors open. From one, Papa comes through, resplendent in his papal attire. From the other, Copia, clad in similar papal attire, though his is red-themed. They each walk to either side of the pulpit and kneel, and Papa Nihil shuffles to his son. He presses a hand to Papa’s forehead, murmurs a few words, and then pricks Papa’s finger with a knife. The drop of blood that wells up is dripped into a wine chalice, which is then carried to Copia.

Papa’s head is bowed as Nihil shuffles over to Copia and presses his hand to Copia’s forehead. He murmurs again, then puts the chalice to his lips, saying, “Drink.” Copia does so, and you think you see him shake a little. Then Nihil rasps, “Rise, so that the brethren may look upon you and know their leader.”

Copia stands, turning to the congregation as Papa stands as well, taking off his mitre and slipping it onto Copia’s head. “Ave Copia. Ave Satanas. Ave Ghost,” Papa intones, and all the people, including you, repeat it back to him. There’s a...feeling that suddenly comes over you, and you look up to see a hand, one that’s familiar. Satan’s hand points down at Copia, and black and white light starts swirling down to press against Copia’s face. The man cries out, and there’s a burst of light—and suddenly, Copia has the black and white face paint of a Papa, and his left eye has gone an icy blue.

You gasp. “Is...is it always like this?” you whisper to Aether. He nods but says nothing. Copia, meanwhile, is kneeling again, overtaken by what has just happened to him. Nihil is speaking over him once more, words you can’t hear and aren’t sure you’d understand even if you could hear them. Papa is standing to the side, head bowed once more.

Then, Nihil moves away, and Imperator takes her place once more. “My children, just a few more announcements before you may all mingle with your new Papa. First: as you may have heard, we are finally opening a new branch in Avatar Country.” There’s a cheer. “Yes, yes indeed! And our beloved Papa III is heading it. We have also chosen our new Imperator! None other than his beloved wife, and Chosen of our Lord Satan!” She motions for you to come up to the cheers of the crowd.

You can’t help it ... it doesn’t matter that you knew this was going to happen ... you freeze. It seems like you sit there, immovable, for a year before panther/Johannes nudges you and Aether whispers in your ear. With jerky movements, you stand up and move to the center aisle, where Papa has already swept down to meet you. “You are a vision, my wife,” he murmurs in your ear as he tucks your arm around his.

Papa being there beside you gives you courage, and you manage to smooth out your movements. Sister Imperator smiles and pulls you into a hug when you reach her. “Kneel, child.” You do so, settling onto the cushion and looking up at Papa Nihil, who smiles to you kindly. He presses his hand gently to your head, and he murmurs, “May you run our new church with grace, dignity, and kindness.” His voice lowers. “And may you always take care of my son.”

Your smile is watery as you whisper, “I will.” And then Papa is helping you to your feet, and Imperator kisses you three times—once on the forehead, and once on each cheek. She turns you to face the congregation, and you hear applause and cheers ... but some of the expressions on some of the faces in the crowd are ... unpleasant. You startle, but only for the briefest of seconds before you smile again and nod. But you know ... not everyone is pleased that you will be running the new church.

Satan’s voice whispers in your mind again. *You will have to prove yourself to them, my child. I have faith you can do it.* Your smile widens a smidgen, and you let that shot of confidence straighten your spine just a hair.

Papa bends and kisses your hand with a flourish, and you blush. He chuckles. “Ah, my beautiful, beautiful wife, there’s so much more where that came from.” Nihil also kisses your hand, and you kiss him on the cheek in return. Then Copia comes to the front and takes your hand as well, and you gasp a little to see his new two-toned gaze intent on you.

He looks down to you, then smiles softly. “Thank you.” Then he kisses your cheek, and the party up front breaks up, the celebration beginning. There is food and drink galore, and Satan had sent some ghouls that aren’t band ghouls up to play for everyone. You watch them a little in fascination before you find yourself swept up in Johannes’s arms. “You did so good!”

“You really think so?”

“I know so!” He kisses you soundly before your ghouls are surrounding you, offering their own praise and adoration, spinning you around in turn and laughing now that the serious part of the evening is finally over.

Once they scatter to mingle (though Earth and Beta stay close to you, Beta deciding to already start his bodyguard job), the sisters and brothers who are coming to Avatar Country with you all start coming up to you as well. The vast majority are nice and excited to have you join them, but once in a while they are...less than pleasant.

“They must have changed the criteria they use to select the Imperator this time around,” you hear one sister say with a smirk.

“Well, yes, THAT’s obvious,” her friend responds as they walk by you, their smiles anything but kind.

You glare after them, resisting the urge to use your energy to light their skirts on fire. “Hey!” you snap, storming over to them. You do use your energy to make them feel your anger better. “I didn’t even really want this job. But I’m going to do my best to run our church, with or without your cooperation. I will not take shit from any of you! Do you understand?”

The second sister glares right back at you. “If you didn’t want it, then why didn’t you refuse it? Any one of us _true_ sisters would have been thrilled—”

The first sister sees the heat radiating off your hands and grabs her companion. “Of course we understand, of course. We humbly beg your pardon.” She pulls the other woman along with her and you hear her say, “Maybe we shouldn’t piss her off...”

You fume as they walk away, and you turn and stomp out to the terrace. You go to lean against the stone railing, but look at your hands and think better of it, willing the heat to stop. “At least if they’re afraid they’ll stay in line until I prove myself,” you mutter.

“That’s how our Imperator does it,” a soft voice says behind you. You turn, and standing there is Water’s girlfriend Casey.

“Oh...hello.” You start to smile... then you remember ... “Oh.” Your blush is fast and furious.

“Please don’t, please,” she says, stepping forward and placing a hand on your arm. “I’m...I’m not ... I’m just...” She sighs. “Obviously, I can’t make with the words tonight.” She steps up next to you, and she smiles sweetly and suddenly gives you a hug. “Thank you,” she murmurs.

You freeze in surprise. “W-What?”

“You’ve helped make Water even happier. So thank you.”

You sort of hug her back, but it’s very awkward, and you pull back to look at her. “I don’t... I truly don’t understand how you’re not totally hating me. Of all the people here tonight, you’re the one who has reason to.”

She smiles. “Water warned me that you’d be thinking like that. I don’t own him. We love each other, and I want him happy. And if that’s not with me for a night? That’s okay. And vice versa.”

You can see that Casey is sincere, and you smile faintly. “I-I’ll try to remember that. Maybe it’ll start sinking in once I’m more involved with the church.”

“Maybe!” Casey says with an encouraging smile. “Congratulations, by the way. Are you excited?”

“Well...I’m more extremely scared. Did you see what happened back there?” You sigh, rubbing your face. “I’m scared people are going to hate me.”

“Oh, they’ll come around once they see how hard you work.” At your questioning look, she smiles. “Water has told me about your training, about how you don’t ever give up. It’s a good sign for how you’ll run the new church.”

You shake your head. “We’ll see... I know how some people can be. You can walk on water and they’ll complain that you didn’t bother to drown.” Casey giggles and you relax a tiny bit. “Are you going to Avatar Country?”

She nods happily. “I wouldn’t be away from Water for that long. Besides, I’m loyal to our Papa.”

That makes you relax even more, and you smile. “He’s incredible...and he loves this place so much. I’m glad that he won’t be alone there.”

“He has you and Johannes. Even if a bunch of us weren’t following, he wouldn’t be alone.” She pauses, then asks softly, “Is it true the three of you somehow got married?”

It’s your turn to pause. It’s still hard for you to trust, but you get the feeling Casey might be the girlfriend you’ve never had but always wanted. And Water loves her... “Yes, it’s true. It’s...an Avatar Country custom so it’s a little different but....well, I guess we’re a little different, so it works.”

Casey smiles. “I’m happy for you all. None of us ever thought Papa would settle down...”

You laugh softly. “I wouldn’t exactly say he’s settled down very much.”

Casey laughs with you. “That’s true. He’s a handful, isn’t he?”

“That’s one way to put it! Add Johannes in there and I’ve got more than I bargained for.”

Casey squeals quietly. “I can only imagine! He’s so....” She sighs.

You catch a glimpse of your wolf talking to Papa, Earth, and Beta, and he winks at you. “Yeah, he really is so....”

“Can I...ask why there’s two of them?”

You blink at the sister, and then chuckle. “Well...that’s a story and a half. We’ll need seats for this.” You both pull up chairs, and you launch into the story about the dual energy and how Beta was born.

Someone hands you both wine as you talk, and you nearly spit out your sip when Casey asks, “So...have you fucked both of them at the same time yet?” You flush. “I mean, why wouldn’t you? I can’t imagine how delicious that would be.” She fans herself, then giggles. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to say if you don’t want. I can’t help it, sex is one of my favorite things to talk about.”

“I um...I haven’t yet, no. I want to, but...but I don’t know how they’d like that.” You smile to her through your blush. “I’m still getting used to being open with sex stuff...”

“Nothing shameful about it at all,” she says with a firm nod. “So long as everything is consensual, sex is beautiful.”

“I know. Papa reminds me all the time...it’s just...a lot. There’s a lot...”

“Oh I can imagine!” Casey sighs. “I saw those Avatar Country men when they were here...and wow. They are...”

“Unfairly sexy!” you both say at the same time, then laugh.

Casey grabs both your hands. “Tell me, please tell me that you got some of that fabulous-looking Avatarian goodness...and also please tell me there is more where that came from.”

You can’t help but laugh. “Avatarian! I love it! Yes, I…” You blush darkly, unable to even articulate it. “...with all of them. More than once with all the ghouls and Papa too.” You shake your head. “It’s a good thing I seem to always want sex. And as far as I know, there’s plenty more available men there.”

Back in the main hall, Water sighs happily as he watches you and Casey talk and laugh. “I knew they’d like each other.”

“You’re a braver ghoul than I am,” Fire says as he slings his arm around Water’s shoulders.

“Why is that, brother?”

“What if they start comparing notes?” Fire shudders theatrically.

Water chuckles. “On the other hand...what if they decide to both tackle me and have their way with me?” Fire stares at Water, mouth agape. “Didn’t think about that, did ya?”

“...dammit, that’s not fair,” Fire grumbles, and Water laughs and flicks the nose on Fire’s mask.

Casey is sharing the story of how she and Water met when you slowly begin to realize that someone is staring at you. You look behind you...no one is there… You turn back and jump, startled, to see a ghoul hovering close enough to you that he’s practically right in your face. He tilts his head, inhales, and then again … and he suddenly hisses at you.

“What the hell?” you breathe, too taken aback to even move.

“Stop that!” Casey snaps, standing. “Be nice to her!” The ghoul just hisses at her as well and goes back to staring at you. “You’re being rude--!” 

A female ghoul suddenly appears, grabbing the hissing ghoul by the arm. “So sorry,” the newcomer says, offering you a saucy wink. The two ghouls blink out, and you stare, wide-eyed, at Casey.

“What was that all about?” you ask, still startled. 

Casey shakes her head. “I’m not sure...must be a new ghoul thing...I’ll have to ask Water…” You nod absently, glancing once more at the spot the ghouls had been, before turning your attention back to Casey’s story.

Eventually, the party winds down as people start breaking off to either go to sleep or continue celebrating privately. You give Casey another hug before she heads to her rooms for the night, and Water all but tackles you in a hug. “I knew it! I told you, didn’t I?” You hear Casey giggle from farther up, and before you can say anything Water runs off and tackles her too.

You can hear the two of them whispering and giggling, and it makes you laugh quietly, smiling at the thought of the two of them happy together...and suddenly Papa is behind you, and you let out a startled “whooop!” as he sweeps you into his arms and kisses you soundly. He chuckles at your expression. “Did I scare you that badly?”

“No, I....no, I just was expecting you to be....more upset,” you say.

“I did too,” he admits, “but I feel as if something... released me during the ritual. It’s still sad to say goodbye but it isn’t weighing me down anymore.” He kisses you again.

You kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his neck, but your kiss is cut short by Imperator clearing her throat. “Forgive the interruption,” she says softly, and she seems...nervous? “But...someone has arrived who you should know will be joining you in Avatar Country.”

“Who....?” Papa’s voice trails off and the expression on his face goes carefully blank as Imperator steps aside to reveal a figure standing behind her, partially shadowed....

“Fuck me running,” you whisper, more than a little in shock.

Papa Emeritus the Second stares down his nose at you. “That can be arranged,” he says, his deep voice quiet...scary.

In spite of knowing that you can more than take care of yourself now, Papa steps in front of you, partially shielding you from his brother’s gaze. “What are you doing here, my brother?”

“Word has reached me of this plan of yours. Of everything that has happened since I have left.” He steps toward Papa, frowning. He’s taller, intimidating, with an air of command around him that makes everyone present nervous. “You are a little in over your head, _fratellino_.”

Your Papa keeps his face impassive but you can tell he is on edge. “I believe that is a matter of opinion.”

His brother stares at him. “That remains to be seen. And I plan to do so.”

You scowl and step out from behind Papa, hands on your hips. “Hey. You better not be insinuating anything there—I won’t tolerate anyone bad-mouthing my husband, brother or not. He’s done so much for this place—”

“Husband?” The Second smirks faintly. “Well now...I had heard about this as well. Where is the third one in this situation?”

Papa allows himself a knowing smirk. “You can be sure he is nearby, _fratellone_ , even if you cannot see him. He is...stealthy when he wants to be.” He grabs your hand and kisses it, willing you to calm down just a bit. “So, you are inviting yourself along to Avatar Country, are you? Won’t that disrupt your...harem?”

The Second waves his hand. “I have been with them a few years now. I would like a break, as it were.” Your mind is racing--why would Papa say that Johannes is here when he’s not? To keep II from lowering his guard? “Besides,” the taller man continues, “as your elder brother, it’s my duty to make sure you stay out of trouble.” He smirks at your husband, who snorts.

“You’re worried about fulfilling your fraternal duty now, after all this time?” Papa snorts again. “It is a bit late for such attention to detail, wouldn’t you agree, _fratellone_?”

Before his brother can answer, Imperator inserts herself. “Perhaps we can discuss the details tomorrow, before your departure, rather than disrupt the end of a high unholy day,” she says, putting a hand on Papa II’s arm. Your husband bows, his arm sweeping out in grand gesture. Papa II hesitates, then whirls about, only to come face-to-face with Johannes’s massive black panther, staring hard at him.

The older man pauses, looking down at Johannes, then his lip curls. “I was not aware we were keeping pets now.” You open your mouth to snap at him, but Papa covers it with his hand as Johannes transforms back.

“Pets? Oh, I’m way too fuckin’ wild to be a pet, old man.”

The older man startles, even though he tries to hide it. He looks Johannes up and down as he recovers his composure, then turns a little to shoot his younger brother a scathing glance. “You always did need to make a statement.” Papa shrugs elegantly, still smirking, but says nothing.

Papa II turns back to Johannes, only to find him standing right in front of him, huge wild grin splitting his face wide. “Fuck statements, I’m a whole damn speech. Just you wait.”

You can’t help but grin as well, as the Second just huffs and steps around Johannes, stalking off down the hall, robes billowing. Johannes’s grin immediately drops, and he moves to Papa. “That guy’s a dick.”

“Yes, yes he is,” Papa says as his whole body releases the tension he’s been holding in. He looks at Imperator. “Who in Satan’s name gave him permission to go to Avatar Country with us?”

Imperator frowns. “He wasn’t given permission so much as he announced he was going. You know as well as I do that Damiano does as he pleases.”

There’s a pause as you and Johannes stare at each other, then at Imperator. “Damiano??” you say in unison.

Papa freezes, then bursts out laughing. Imperator swallows a snort of amusement. “That’s right. You both have been calling him Papa this whole time. Everyone has a name, child, even the heads of the church. Copia will always be Copia, even if he is Papa Emeritus IV.”

“So...Papa, what’s your name?” you ask him breathlessly.

Papa’s eyes widen and he swallows hard. “Ahh...well...”

“Oh come now,” Imperator says, “you don’t want to tell them your name? Dante,” she continues, looking at you and Johannes in turn. “He is Dante, named by his mother, may she always be remembered.”

Papa, or Dante, goes pink under his makeup, and you bring your hands to your mouth in delight. “Dante! Oh, it’s adorable!”

“Dude, what the fuck?! We’re fucking married and just now I find out you have a first name?!” Johannes throws his hands up in exasperation.

“My wolf—”

“Don’t ‘my wolf’ me ... here I’ve been calling you Papa this whole time, giving me daddy issues, fuck that right off...” Johannes whirls around on Papa. “Better get used to hearing ‘Dante’ from now on, husband.”

Papa gapes a little. “I’m...I’m not sure about that...”

“You don’t like your name, love?” you ask, cocking your head at him.

“Well...I’m just so used to hearing...you both call me Papa...”

“You’re Dante now,” Johannes snaps, and stomps upstairs.

You and Papa both watch him go, then look at each other. “Do you think he’s really that annoyed?” Papa asks.

You shrug, unable to guess how Johannes feels on a good day. “Maybe a little? It’s been a long day.” You shake your head. “I like your given name very much...but I’ll still call you Papa if you want.”

He hesitates, then sighs, pulling you into a soft hug. “Call me whatever you want. But...maybe stick with Papa in front of the congregation? Formality and all.”

You smile. “I can do that...Dante,” and you kiss him softly, forgetting Imperator is still standing there.

“Perhaps you should take this particular party upstairs, Papa,” Imperator says, clearing her throat. “We can discuss your brother tomorrow morning.”

You blush fiercely as Papa says, “Of course, Sister,” and quickly moves to her, embracing her and kissing her cheek. “Thank you.”

Imperator pats his cheek. “Of course, Papa. Good night to both of you,” she says, and she disappears down the same hallway Papa II—Damiano? you think, you’re going to have to get used to this new information—had taken.

Papa turns his gaze back to you. “We should take her advice. I haven’t even told you how absolutely stunning you look this evening, my love.”

You chuckle, leaning into him as he wraps his arms around you. “Sure you did. When I walked down the aisle with you.”

He laughs softly. “You call that a compliment? You know my best compliments are done with my tongue...”

Your core tightens, and your blush returns, even darker than it was just a few moments ago. “I really wish I wouldn’t ... you’d think by now I wouldn’t be able to blush anymore...”

Papa’s laugh gets softer, silkier, as he leans down and inhales, taking in your scent. “I hope you never stop, my love, making you blush is one of my most favorite pastimes. Now come,” he says, and sweet Satan you nearly do at the smoldering look he gives you, “I am desperate to sink my cock into you and feel you pulse around me, watch you squirt all over me...watch Johannes fuck you ...” He growls. “Now...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! We would like to officially announce that Chiaroscuro: Aura is nearly done! Next week we will be posting the concluding chapter!
> 
> Now, the reason we’re making this post is because…we’ve finally caught up with ourselves! What does that mean, you ask? Well, we wrote Part 1 in literally a month. We were women possessed. Part 2 was written while we were editing and posting Part 1. And now, we’re still writing Part 3 while Part 2 is almost fully posted. Which means…we’re gonna need an extended break in order to finish writing and get enough edited to begin posting.
> 
> We’re not sure at all how long this will take. We’re nearly done writing, just a few more plot points to go, but there’s still the editing. When we have a date, we'll post on Tumblr the week before, and we'll put something up here as well!
> 
> As a small sneak peak, we will reveal Part 3’s name! The next chapter in the Chiaroscuro saga is…
> 
> *Earth gives a cheerful drumroll*
> 
>  **Chiaroscuro: Umbra**!
> 
> And we can’t wait to bring it to you all!
> 
> Thank you again, from the both of us, for all your support so far! We can’t wait to give you the final chapter of Aura! See you next week!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which promises are made and a new day begins...

You shiver hard, and you start up the stairs as fast as the heels allow. You look over your shoulder to see Papa following, chasuble billowing behind him, a predatory look on his face. Your mouth goes dry as you clench again. You’re not moving as fast as you’d like, and finally you get annoyed and undo the laces, taking the shoes off completely. When you stand, you see Johannes, waiting for you both down the hall.

You swallow and pick up your pace, close to running but not quite ... your heartbeat speeding up ... it’s the closest you’ve come yet to being chased ... you can feel your slick wetting your inner thighs as you move. You’re almost to your wolf...

“Why you running, little girl?” Johannes suddenly growls in your ear as you reach him. You jump, a yelp pushing out of your mouth as Johannes snaps his teeth at you playfully. “Better run, little girl, before the big bad wolf catches you!” And you squeak and sprint away.

You lift the skirt of your dress up, and fly down the hallway, heart pounding. The hall lights are dim, making the familiar look unknown, and you get to the end of the hall that ends in a T and you pause, breathing hard, trying to think past the frissons of fear....you hear footsteps, and a muffled laugh, and you pick a direction and dash off...

“Where are you going, little rabbit?” Johannes singsongs from down the hall, and a whimper tears itself from your lips. You are so turned on by this fear that it isn’t even funny, and you can feel your slickness all the way down to your knees, there not being any underwear to catch it tonight. You about jump out of your skin as Papa lets out a rather effective evil laugh that seems to echo and raises the hairs on your arms.

Your dash down the hall is abruptly halted by a solid wall. You slam against it and spin, back against the wall, peering into the gloom. Should you go back the way you came, down the other hall, or try to sneak back to Papa’s rooms? Or duck into a room along this hall? You aren’t sure whose rooms these are...you’d hate to disturb someone who isn’t part of the chase...so back the way you came it is, you think...

But you know that Johannes is most likely waiting and so you will your energy up. Your form disappears from the hallway, even your scent is gone. You grin, then start back down, a little more confident. But that confidence is shattered when you make it past Johannes, as Papa laughs again. “Not bad, little girl, not bad at all. But it’s going to take more than that!”

You pause, trying to decide where his laugh is coming from, then take a few quiet steps forward. “What are you trying to do, sneaky little thing?” The whisper seems like it’s surrounding you. You feel your entire pussy throb and you bite your lip to hold back a moan.

Papa laughs again, such a sinful sound. “Oh, this could be fun, my dear one...Let’s see how you hold up to this!” Invisible hands suddenly slide up your thighs, cupping your hips, thumbs perilously close to where you need them. You cry out at the sudden feeling, and Johannes’s howl of triumph has you yelping and dashing away.

“Not fair, not fair, not fair!” you mutter as you approach the T again. You quickly turn back into the main hallway and up the stairs to the third floor, rushing down to Papa’s rooms. You try to go through the door, and you end up slamming into it. The knob turns, but the door doesn’t open; it’s as if it were stuck. You curse under your breath, listening as hard as you can, trying to slow your pounding heart.

“So close,” Papa’s voice purrs in your ear, and a pinch on your ass makes you gasp and bolt again. You make it to the pitch-dark training room, and you shut the door and groan in relief, slipping to the floor. “Oh sweetness?” you hear outside the door, and you cover your mouth against a cry. You try to crawl away from the door, and get stuck in your dress. As you fight with it, trying to stand and feeling like a turtle on its back, you hear the door open and shut … you hold your breath, waiting… but you don’t hear or feel anything more. Maybe you imagined the door opening, you think as you finally pull your dress out from underneath you. 

If you’re quiet, maybe he’ll head to Papa’s rooms, you think as you slowly stand up and back away from the door...one step... a second step... the training room is dark, all is quiet, and you take a shuddery breath and another step backward.... “Gotcha.”

A pair of viselike arms wrap around your middle, and you’re lifted against Johannes’s chest. You cry out, struggling, the shock of him suddenly there enough to make you completely miss Papa (who steps inside and turns on the light), and your wolf laughs in your ear. “You aren’t getting away, sweetness!”

“Let...me...go...”

Johannes pretends to think. “Mmmm...no. Somebody promised an after-ritual party and I’m collecting on that promise.”

“That...was....AETHER, not me!” you grunt as you try to pull away from Johannes.

The wolf chuckles. “Details, details...does it really matter who? Fucking christ, I love it when you struggle...”

“I-I could make you let go,” you threaten, and he laughs wildly again.

“Good! Do it, sweetness, fight me all you like! Let’s see how much you’ve grown!” He bites down on your neck, and you cry out, then push your energy backwards. He staggers back a few steps, grinning wildly, before all but howling as he launches himself at you. Somehow you’re getting even more wet, your thighs slick when they rub together.

You throw some energy up into an invisible wall that Johannes runs into, and you let out a little shout of triumph. “Clever girl,” he rasps as he tests the strength of the wall here and there.

“This...isn’t fair,” you gasp, trying to focus on anything but the slick dripping out of you. “I’m still in my dress...I don’t want it ruined...”

“I won’t rip it, I promise,” he says with a grin, watching you with predatory eyes.

“I-I’m talking about how wet I am,” you reply, blushing.

He inhales, growling. “Ooooooh you smell so good, sweetness...can’t wait to lick that off your thighs.” A mewl of anticipation bursts from your throat before you can stop it, and Johannes laughs. “You can’t wait either... so why fight me?” He tests your wall some more, looking for a little opening. “Just...let me...take you...”

“Because,” you say, swallowing hard, “I’m supposed to be fighting you, remember?” You grin and turn for the door, but gasp as you finally see Papa.. “Oh fuck.”

“Oh fuck indeed, my goddess,” he says darkly, advancing on you.

Papa has changed out of his papal attire and is wearing a simple pair of slacks and a shirt, all black. Smirking as he slowly stalks you, he reminds you of Johannes’s panther and you whine. “Neither of you are fair!”

“What’s fun about being fair?” Papa says, smirking. Your back hits your own wall of energy, and you gasp put up another wall in front of Papa. He blinks, touching it, then chuckles. “Well now...this is rather good, isn’t it? I’m proud of you, my goddess...”

You smile faintly, feeling rather proud of yourself as well, and then Johannes’s dark laugh joins Papa’s. “It’s very clever, indeed...but what are you going to do now? You try to run and your walls will fall....and then we have you...” You bite your lip ....he’s right ...

Unless...you’re able to change your walls. You press your hand to your energy—you can feel it, almost like an extension of yourself, except...malleable. You grin, close your eyes, and focus. “What are you doing?” Johannes snaps, then gasps as the wall across the room folds into a bubble around him. You grin widely, then turn and do the same to Papa, before trotting out of the room. Papa and Johannes look at each other in shock, before Johannes yells, “What the fuck?!”

You hurry down the hall and try the door to Papa’s rooms, and you gasp when the door opens. His powers must be trapped with him in the bubble! You rush in and slide out of your dress as fast as possible. You can keep the walls up from a distance but only for a minute or two...and then your loves will be on you again. You only have time to pull an oversized t-shirt over your head before you hear Johannes shout triumphantly and you know you need to either move or fight .... or surrender...

You have only a moment to decide as the door slams open and they stalk in. You swallow hard at the looks on their faces, dark and somehow even more predatory as they step inside. “Game’s over, girly,” Johannes growls, cracking his neck.

“Well fuck me,” you whisper, eyes darting around as you consider your options.

“We most definitely will,” Papa says as he gives you a scorching once-over. “I don’t know why you bothered to put that shirt on, my goddess, we want you naked.”

“I...I haven’t decided if I’m going to keep fighting or not,” you whisper, grinning faintly. “I always make it easy for you guys.”

Johannes laughs and rubs at his erection. “I don’t know about that, it’s pretty damn hard right now.”

You gaze at both of them as they slowly move closer to you, hunger and lust burning brightly in their eyes. “Will you...” you pause, slightly uncertain.

“Will we what, my love?”

You swallow. It’s still challenging for you to ask for what you want, what you need ... still difficult to let go, indulge in your fantasies. “Will you...will you be rough...with me? Maybe even...make me...?”

They blink at you, and Johannes seems to freeze slightly. “You want us to…” He swallows hard. “I...even after…?” 

You blink at how he suddenly looks faintly green, and then gasp. “Oh, Johannes, no, this is totally different.” You take his hands, pressing your lips to his knuckles softly. “I trust you with my life. I really, truly know you now. You’re more than just a singer, and you’re not an assassin anymore. I trust you and Papa not to take it too far when I ask for something like this. I swear.” 

He looks like he’s going to cry, but for a different reason than a few moments ago. “Sweetness…”

Papa reaches out and puts his hand on Johannes’s shoulder. “Remember, being uncomfortable with a scene doesn’t just matter with our goddess, my husband. If you do not want to do it, you are allowed to say that.” 

Johannes wipes hard at his eyes, then shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. Now that I know what exactly she wants…” A dark grin steals over his lips. “Though, I’m not sure she fully knows what that is.”

You swallow hard, fear and arousal mixing in your belly. “Yes, I do.”

The pope and the wolf lean in to each other, heads bent, murmuring, and you take one small step to the side, then another, edging closer to the bed. Slowly you reach down, eyes fixed on them, and grab a pillow. You wait a beat or two more, then throw the pillow as hard as you can at them and dart toward the door...

But Papa’s there, catching you and literally throwing you back toward Johannes, who laughs evilly into your ear. “Oh, little girl...that was a mistake!” Papa smirks, stepping up to you, fisting his hands into your sleep shirt and ripping it down the middle. You gasp, eyes wide as he murmurs, “Remember your safe word.”

You nod once, quick, and you barely catch his wink before his smirk returns. You struggle in Johannes’s grip. “I liked that shirt,” you say through gritted teeth.

“Too bad,” Papa taunts as he pulls at the shirt’s tattered edges, his gaze roaming your body. “I prefer to see what I’m about to take.”

“I won’t....you can’t make me...” you grunt as you wriggle and strain against Johannes.

“Oh but I can...I will...”

Johannes’s hand fists in your hair suddenly, laughing at your gasp. “Watching Papa fuck your mouth is going to be great. Wish I had some popcorn...but I guess I’ll have to snack on you instead!” He pushes your head forward as Papa undoes his pants, letting his cock spring free, hard and leaking.

You try to resist, muttering, “No, no, no,” as Johannes pushes you down. Finally, one last shove and you’re on your knees. You look up at Papa’s beautiful sneer, and you throw yourself forward and down, forehead touching the floor. Johannes, taken by surprise, is jerked off his feet and his grip on you loosens, enough that you wiggle out and start to crawl away.

“Feisty one tonight,” Papa says, smirking, and he grabs your ankle and lifts you clean off the floor, showing off his demon strength. “I’ll hold her like this, Johannes, you work her head.”

You shake your head and twist as much as you are able, trying to evade Johannes’s grasp. “No, no, no!” you gasp repeatedly.

Finally Johannes gets a tight grip on your head. “Fight all you want,” he chuckles. “Answer is still gonna be yes.”

Papa laughs as he grabs your other ankle, and Johannes presses you forward until Papa’s cock presses to your lips and smears you with precum. “He has a snack for you,” the wolf says cheerfully. “Would be rude to refuse it!”

You keep your mouth shut tight, fighting not just them but your natural inclination to submit and your own desire. Johannes presses you against Papa again, then chuckles as he pinches your nose shut. Your mouth practically pops open, and he quickly fills it with Papa’s cock. “There, that’s much better...”

You muffle protests into Papa’s cock, and Johannes laughs as he starts pressing your head back and forth, every once in a while pulling you off so you can breathe properly. “Enjoying yourself, Papa?” Johannes asks with a wicked grin.

“Indeed. I’ll enjoy shoving my dick inside her cunt even more,” Papa says on a groan.

“You hear that, little girl?” Johannes says as he holds you on Papa’s cock a little longer. “He wants to fuck you. Doesn’t that sound good?” When you start to make little choking  
noises, he pulls you off and you gasp. “You ready to be fucked?” You shake your head. “Let’s ask your pussy...” He reaches up, runs his finger along your folds roughly. “So wet... feels like a yes to me...”

“She’ll need something to hold her up so she doesn’t try to run again,” Papa muses, enjoying the way you’re dripping spit onto the floor.

“Oh, I got something.” Johannes grabs his own erection in his pants, smirking. “Spit roast sound good to you?”

“Delicious. Hold on to her,” Papa says as he lowers you. Johannes grabs you and in a flash picks you up and moves over to the bed, setting you down with a hard thud and fisting his hand in your hair, gripping hard. “Hands and knees, my dirty girl, hands and knees.”

“N-No, no, stop!” you wail, struggling hard, and they laugh.

“Well, in that case, I guess we’ll just keep standing.” Papa picks you back up, holding on to the backs of your thighs and pulling them wide open, and Johannes holds on to your arms, and the dark pope wastes no time in shoving himself in your sopping pussy. You cry out, which gives the wolf an opportunity to shove into your mouth, and you hang there in mid-air, impaled by both of them.

You forget that you’re supposed to be fighting them, forget the whole scene you’ve been playing ... you are filled with them ... and it’s like coming home after a long time away. You melt in their grips, around their cocks, and they can feel the change in you.

“Is our game over, my love?” Papa whispers as he leans over and drags his lips along your spine.

The look on Johannes’s face softens. “I think it might be, my husband. Still...what a beautiful sight she is like this...We shouldn’t waste it.” And he, gently, starts rocking into your mouth.

Papa looks scandalized. “Far be it from me to even suggest we waste such a beautiful moment ... look at your cock fucking her mouth...dear Satan...” He grinds against you before thrusting in you again, not as hard as before, but still forceful, and you let out a muffled moan.

“She’s so beautiful,” Johannes murmurs, letting go of one of your arms and pushing your hair gently out of your face so he can see what it looks like. The hazy look in your eyes, the spit dribbling off your chin...his cock twitches in your mouth and he groans. “So fucking beautiful...”

Your whole body relaxes, and you give yourself to the both of them, totally trusting, knowing that they won’t let you go. Your jaw opens wide, allowing Johannes to sink to the back of your throat, and all control of your movements belongs to them. Your loves quickly find their rhythm together, and you almost swing to and fro between them.

Papa groans your name, taking a hand off one of your thighs to pull your ass cheeks apart so he can watch himself fucking you. “This is incredible,” he whispers, watching your boneless form taking them both. The sight makes him groan, and he knows he’s not going to last long.

Johannes’s gaze moves back and forth, trying to watch everything at once, and he groans with Papa. “I can’t.... I have to come... are you ready for me, sweetness?” he asks, and you let out another muffled moan that sends Johannes over the edge. His cum spurts in your mouth, and you swallow as fast as you can.

Johannes snarls as he comes, and the sound tips Papa over the edge. He cries out as he comes, filling you full of his seed, his hands gripping your thighs hard. Your orgasm is triggered by theirs, but it doesn’t even make you tense up. You’re powerless to stop it, and all you can do is be swept away by searing torrents of pleasure.

Time seems to stretch out endlessly as you hang there, between your loves, shaking helplessly as your orgasm flows through you. You can hear Papa and Johannes murmuring, faintly—you can’t make out any of their words, but you can feel their love and adoration covering you like a warm blanket. Carefully, they guide you onto the bed, sinking down with you, making sure you are situated before collapsing around and on top of you, absorbing the tremors of your still-quivering form.

Their lips bring you slowly back to earth, and you gasp their names as your quivering intensifies.

“We’re here, love, we’re here,” Papa murmurs softly.

“Please...” you whisper, “please hold me...I feel like...like I’m going to fall apart...if you don’t...”

Quickly, both men wrap themselves around you, their embraces tight and warm. “Never letting you go, sweetness. Never.” Johannes buries his nose in your hair.

Papa’s silent for a moment, and then he whispers, “Thank you, both of you, for making my last night here the best it could be.”

You and Johannes look at each other, then you both turn and pull Papa between you, holding him tightly.

The three of you cuddle, kiss, and soothe each other, murmuring and laughing softly... 

A short while later, the door opens and Earth and Beta walk in, talking quietly. They halt in their tracks and look at you, Johannes, and Papa.

Earth giggles. “They didn’t even undress...just fell asleep where they ended up.”

Beta chuckles. “Should we clean them up and get them under the covers?”

Earth nods, smiling. “May as well.” And the two of them take care of you and your loves as quietly as they can.

None of you wake, relaxed and peaceful as you are, and as they work, the rest of the ghouls blink in, smiling at the scene and also helping. Once the three of you are clean and undressed, all the ghouls pile on the bed, curling themselves around you, maintaining the balance so, for Papa especially, there would only be peaceful dreams in your last night in the place you call home.

***

You’re awake far earlier than you want to be, excitement and nervousness rousing you before the others. You look around, gazing at everyone sleeping, and find yourself hoping that Papa plans on having his massive bed sent to Avatar Country...you don’t want to give up cuddle puddles any time soon.

You smile, smoothing your hands over Papa and Johannes’s hair, before slowly shimmying out from between your men. You use the bathroom, then take a slow, careful look around, committing Papa’s room to memory. You smile as you go over and gently touch the window, tears pricking your eyes as you reflect on how much your life has changed in such a short amount of time.

Quickly you dress and slip out of the room, suddenly wanting to take one last walk in the gardens before everyone is up and chaos ensues as it’s time to leave.

You slip out into the gardens, smiling as you look around, and you head for Papa’s alcove. Your smile widens when you remember Papa and Johannes’s first kiss was here. Tears prick your eyes again, and one falls before you can stop it, when suddenly someone says, “Are you all right?” You whirl, energy at the ready, but it lowers when you see Copia.

“Oh! Oh, yes, Copia, I’m....fine, just reminiscing,” you say, brushing your tears away. “I’m excited about going but....well, I’ll miss this place too.” You smile. “I suppose you’re ready for all this bittersweet stuff to be over so you can start your time.”

Copia smiles faintly, stepping in through the vines. “A little, yes. But I understand how important this is for you.” He snorts in amusement. “You have forced some empathy upon me, goddess. I am not sure how I feel about that.”

You grin. “I could tell you how to feel about it, but I suppose I’ll let you figure that one out on your own.”

He raises his eyebrow. “You are a cheeky little thing, aren’t you?”

“Just noticing that now?” You giggle.

“Oh believe me, goddess, I have noticed everything about you.” He moves close to you, cups your cheek, his thumb brushing along your bottom lip. “Everything.”

You shiver, blushing softly, and you smile faintly up to him. “Copia...I wish I could let you.”

He sighs softly and nods. “I wish you could too. I have never wanted someone as badly as I want you...”

Your blush darkens and spreads. “It’s for the best then. After that kind of buildup, you’d probably be disappointed.”

“Impossible.” Both hands are cupping your face now, and his head dips down toward yours. His kiss is soft at first, gradually becoming firmer, deeper, more thorough, and you sink into it for a moment. He pulls away, just enough that his lips are barely clinging to yours, drawing a soft whimper from you. “See? Not disappointed in the least,” he says quietly.

“C-Copia...w-we shouldn’t—”

He kisses you again, and again, and by the time that he pulls away you are trembling. “I couldn’t let you go without knowing what a real kiss with you is like. Forgive me if I...overstepped my boundaries...” he rasps, very obviously straining against his pants.

You take several deep, shuddering breaths, trying to center yourself, before you open your eyes and look into his. “You...you make it very difficult to...to maintain those boundaries,” you say, still struggling to slow your breathing.

Copia’s gaze is intense. “I would not argue should you decide to...stop maintaining them.”

“I can’t,” you whisper, and you take a step back. “This...oh, this wasn’t right, I’m sorry!” And you turn and flee, running through the garden with tears dripping down your face.

“Wait!” He catches up to you, grabs your arm to stop you, his other hand on your shoulder, but he doesn’t turn you around, so you can’t see his face. “I...I can’t let you go knowing you are upset. I am sorry, goddess. Not...not for wanting you, I cannot apologize for that. That would be like the sun apologizing for shining. And I won’t apologize for kissing you... but I apologize for...conflicting you. Things are the way they are...and I know that, regardless of my want.” He bows his head, you feel his forehead lightly touch the back of your head. “Please...I am sorry for that.”

You close your eyes. “Then...then why do this in the first place? You know that I would be conflicted, Copia. So why...why would you do this to me time after time?”

“I...I cannot stay away from you, goddess. I wish that I...could just let you be. But I am drawn to you like a moth to flame.” His touch turns gentle. “I wish I had found you first...”

“I know,” you whisper. “Maybe...maybe you’ll find another, a...goddess of your own.”

“Maybe. But I won’t hold my breath.” After a moment, Copia says, “It is for the best that you go. Maybe, when we see each other again, I will be able to keep my distance.”

You finally look back at him, and another tear falls as you gently press your lips to his knuckles. You pump a shot of energy into him, making him gasp, before you turn and flee, running back to Papa’s rooms.

You rush into Papa’s rooms and are grateful to see everyone is not only awake but not there. A couple of brothers of sin are dismantling the bed, and other sisters and brothers are carrying out smaller pieces of furniture, boxes, and baggage. You nod to everyone before hurrying into the bathroom, where you start the shower, strip, and step under the spray, letting your tears fall.

“My wife?” You jump as Johannes opens the shower door, and you hope that he mistakes the tears on your face for water.

“S-Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, my love,” you murmur. “I wanted to walk in the gardens again.”

“It’s all right, everyone’s getting nostalgic. I swear I saw Fire tearing up over a doorknob just now.” He chuckles, and you do your best to join in. “Want company, sweetness?”

You manage a smile to him, heart thudding at what you know you have to tell him. “Always, my love.” 

He beams to you and pulls his clothes off, but then once he’s closer he can smell your trepidation, and he frowns. “Oh, sweetness, are you worried about the trip?”

“N-no, silly, why would I be worried? I’m... excited.” You turn for him so he can start washing your hair, and close your eyes, trying to find calm.

He stares at you, inhaling lightly, and slowly starts lathering up your hair, but his touch has tensed. “Sweetness, I know you’re not lying...but it’s not the whole truth either. You’re worried about something.” He inhales again. “Have you...changed your mind? Do you not want to go?”

“What? Of course I want to go!” And though he can smell the truth now, there’s still something there. “I...” You close your eyes, swallow hard, and burst into tears, and the whole debacle in the garden comes spilling out in between sobs. “...and I-I’m so s-sorry!” You’re crying so hard that you’re hiccuping.

His fists clench in your hair; his energy flares red hot, if it were actual flames, you’d be burned. His growl rumbles through him, into you. Your sobs increase; your hands fly up to cover your face. “That fucker...” he breathes. “If I weren’t....if Jonas.... that fucker....” His rage courses through him...and then he looks down at your sobbing, shaking form. “I am such an asshole. My love... sweetness... don’t cry...” He spins you around and wraps you in his arms.

“N-No, y-you’re not an asshole, I-I’m an asshole, y-you don’t like him and I-I know that but..but I can’t help...”

“Hey.” He cups your cheeks, making you look up at him. “Let me make one thing clear: I never want you to feel guilty for feeling. You want him? That’s perfectly fine. I’m the one with all the hang-ups.”

“But I shouldn’t want him! Not if that upsets you! And after what happened on the tour bus--”

“Fucking christ,” he sighs, “I am such a shit.” He swipes his thumbs under your eyes, trying to wipe your tears. “I am a shit for letting you feel bad about this. And I am so sorry.”

“No, no, stop apologizing, you’re not the one at fault! You’re not going to like everyone I want and it’s stupid of me to think that way!”

“It’s not stupid, sweetness...please, you have nothing to be guilty over...” He hugs you close, until your tears begin to subside.

He peers down at you. “Done crying?” You nod, even though you’re still sniffling a little. “OK, turn around.” You do, and he returns to washing your hair.

He doesn’t say anything for a while, just works his fingers through your hair, almost like he’s meditating over it, then rinses it. It isn’t until he’s working a conditioner into your hair that he says, “We are... intensely connected. By love, magic, destiny, Papa, Satan, mating mark ... all of it. So connected that it’s no wonder we forget that we’re not one person. But for all we’re connected, we’re still two separate beings, sweetness.” He turns you around and tilts your head up, gazing down at you. “I intensely dislike that asshole. For several reasons. But that doesn’t mean you have to. You can like him, want him... hell, you can fuck him.” Your eyes widen. “Would I be thrilled about it? Not really, no, but if that’s what you want to do, then do it. Because I know that at the end of the day, no matter what, we’re so connected, we’re almost one person.” He pauses then smiles at you and winks. “Isn’t that part of what I was supposed to learn when you had Papa punish the fuck out of me that night?”

You can’t help it, you giggle a little bit. That night was...well. It was very hot. “That’s...that’s very true.” Your smile turns a little playful. “I wish I’d known that earlier.” He tickles you, and you laugh and bat his hands away. “All right...the next time that we come here, then...I won’t feel so badly about what I want.” You lean up and kiss him softly. “Thank you, my husband. I love you so much...more than words can ever say.”

He pulls you close, wrapping his arms around you and kissing you deeply. “I know, wife. I know because I feel it, deep down. And I love you, just the same.” He kisses you again, and you sink into each other.

“Hey.” You both yelp and jump a foot off the ground at Air’s voice, and you turn to see him standing right outside the shower. “We leave in an hour, so unless neither of you want breakfast...” And then he’s gone, and you’re both scrambling to wash fast.

After you’re dried and dressed, he combs your hair, watching you in the mirror. “Hope you’re ready for tonight, sweetness,” he says as he gets the last snarls out of your hair, then takes care of his own, and you throw your last few toiletries in your duffle bag.

“Why? What’s tonight? Royal ball or something?” you tease.

Johannes shakes his head. “You’re gonna have all your loves together again... and four of them haven’t seen you in several days...”

You gulp, and he grins. “Ball isn’t until tomorrow night.”

You groan. “There isn’t a ball, really?” you ask as you leave the room. He snickers and doesn’t answer.

All the way to the dining hall, you try to get answers out of your wolf, but he’s uncharacteristically tight-lipped. And then you’re in the dining hall, surrounded by everyone coming to eat and say farewell. Today’s departure only includes you, Papa, Johannes, Beta, and the ghouls. Imperator had told you yesterday that relocating sisters and brothers wouldn’t take place until after you were in Avatar Country and knew that the church there was ready for them.

You look around at your loves, smiling, and you take solace in the fact that they’re all excited. Then you see Special, and you gasp. “Are you coming with us?!”

He smiles and wraps you in his arms. “I am, yes. The main church will have someone new to be their interview man.”

You squeal and fling your arms around Special’s neck. “Oh that’s the best news!”

He chuckles. “I’m glad you think so... although I’ll still be in and out, like always. I’m sure there will be things to keep me occupied though.”

You laugh and wink up at him. “I can think of a few.”

He growls playfully and nudges his mask against your neck, before bidding you to sit down next to Papa and Johannes.

Breakfast is delicious, the cooks pulling out all the stops. Toward the end, Imperator stands, calling for attention. “Today is the day that we bid our beloved Papa farewell. We wish him all the best, with his loves, in the new branch of Satan’s reach.” She lifts her glass, and she smiles brightly. “To Papa!”

“To Papa!” The cheer rings through the hall, followed quickly by chants of “Speech! Speech!” that are accompanied by foot stomping and fists slamming on the tables, led by the ghouls of course. You gaze around the room, pride swelling up in you to see all this love and adoration directed at your husband.

Papa smiles widely, flapping his hands once like he does on stage, and the cheering only gets louder. He laughs and stands, and everyone sits down, and you can hear a pin drop. “My Sisters and Brothers...I have shared so much with you all over the years. Joy, sorrow...orgasms.” A laugh and a cheer rings through the hall, and he smirks. “This is not the last time you will see me. I will return, a few times a year probably, and the reunions will be a party to sing of for years. I have no doubt that Papa the IV will keep you all in great prosperity...and more orgasms. I love you all.” And he raises his cup. “Ave Ghost! Ave Satanas!”

They repeat his chant, and the cheers and applause are thunderous. Everyone is up and gathered around, saying good-byes, clapping each other on the back, kissing and hugging each other. Many of the sisters and brothers even hug you and wish you well.

You have tears in your eyes, and you regret not getting to know them better before you left. That won’t be the case in the new church, you decide.

You grin widely as you watch some people flirt with Johannes, who looks a tad flabbergasted. Then you see Copia, gazing at you across the hall, and you smile to him softly. You push some of your energy to him, with a soft message. *Next we meet, I’m going to kiss you back properly.* His eyes widen, and a smile of joy and hope spreads across his face, and his energy wraps around yours like it’s a precious gift.

*Then I am already anticipating your return,* he responds, and you sink into the caress of his energy. *Unless of course you want to give me a little taste now. I certainly will not object to some swapping.*

You think about it ... *I’ll leave you with some energy...I’m not eager to test Johannes’s new attitude so fast. But when I return...I’ll be yours for a night.* And you break the connection, leaving a small bit of your energy behind. He smiles to you, blows you a kiss, then turns back to Nihil.

“Hmph. What a soft heart you have,” you hear from over your shoulder, and you turn to see Papa II...Damiano, standing there.

You scowl. “Unlike some people, I’ve worked hard to not let the world harden me.”

Damiano snorts. “Well then, you are foolish as well as too trusting and too kind.”

You shrug. “Neither your brother or my wolf or even the ghouls have any complaints, so you’ll forgive me if I hold off on believing everything you say.”

He scowls down at you, then sweeps off, and you flip him off behind his back.

Johannes laughs softly and wraps his arms around you. “You tell him, tough girl!”

You smile, laying your head on his chest and hugging him tight. “Dealing with him is going to be a huge pain in the ass.”

“Yep. But if anyone can do it, it’ll be you who whips him into shape,” Johannes says.

All too soon, Special is announcing that the cars have arrived, and it’s time to leave for the king’s private jet.

It seems like the whole church follows you all out to the cars. You all load up your bags, and Papa and the ghouls turn to wave good-bye. Then you all get in the cars and start off, and Papa is gripping yours and Johannes’s hands hard enough to hurt.

Damiano snorts derisively and shakes his head.

Your glare could melt steel. “Would it kill you to be a good brother and a decent person rather than a judgmental prick?”

Johannes growls. “If you weren’t brothers...”

“Little wolf, you could not hurt me.” Then he looks to you. “No, I cannot. He is weak.”

“No, asshole, love makes you strong. I won’t hear any more shit from you.” You flick your fingers, and Damiano is shocked to find a gag made out of your energy attached to his mouth.

It’s his turn to glare at you. The others in the car stare at Damiano, then at you, shock, surprise, and awe registering on their faces. You look around. “What? He was pissing me off.”

Special nods. “That’s typical for him, precious. We just...didn’t know you could do....that.”

“Neither did I until just now.” You look at the retired Papa and scowl. “Keep pissing me off and we’ll see what else I can figure out.”

He flicks his fingers and the gag is gone. His mouth opens, and you flick your fingers again, and there’s a stronger, bigger gag there.

The two of you stare at each other for long moments. “Go ahead. Try me,” you say. “Maybe I can make a gag that’ll cover your whole face.” His gaze narrows as he flicks his fingers and removes your second gag. You raise your eyebrow, just daring him to open his mouth again.

Instead, he just glares at you, then turns away to look out the window.

Papa squeezes your hand softly, smiling to you. “Thank you, my love,” he whispers softly, and you smile and lean your head again his shoulder. Johannes keeps glaring daggers at Damiano, and Special is just amused.

You wink at Special, and reach out to clasp Johannes’s hand. The cars hurtle on toward the airport, and the king’s private plane waiting for all of you, and you close your eyes, nervous and excited to start your new life in Avatar Country.


End file.
